


Ivar the boneless Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 132
Words: 91,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Ivar Ragnarsson





	1. Chapter 1

“Feed me.” Ivar huffed, prodding your side so all your food jostled off your fork. “Do you want me to starve?”

“Are those my choices?” You asked grumply, having waited to sit and devour the delicious food only to have Ivar pester every attempt back into the bowl.

“Mother, my arms tire and (Y/N) will not help me eat.” Ivar whined. You glared at him as he lifted his goblet and sipped.

 

“(Y/N) would you mind?” Aslaug asked. You looked at her and back at Ivar, Aslaug raised her eyebrows and you nodded, kicking Sigurd’s chair when he snickered at you.

“I hope you choke.” You whispered to him as you went to yank back his hair and stuff a mouthful into his mouth.

“Ah, ah, play nicely. Mother is watching.” He teased. You glared at him and gently held out a piece of bread which he nibbled at before taking the whole of your fingertips into his mouth and sucked noisily.

“Ivar.” Aslaug said with a warning tone but she smiled at his playfulness.

 

“Why does he get to be fed?” Hvitserk asked, watching the exchange carefully.

“Because I will not stick my hands up her dress.” Ivar said quickly which resulted in everyone raising their eyebrows and shooting Ivar a look. “Well I will not do it again. She gets rather violent when she is surprised.”

“Perhaps it wasn’t as such the surprise but what you were doing! You said quickly, going to sit back down and eat. He shrugged and smiled as he drank from his goblet, watching you over the edge as he chuckled to himself.

*************************

“Ivar!” You hissed as a large warrior lifted you off your feet and set you down in front of Ivar.

“Just put her anywhere.” Ivar muttered without looking at you, he motioned to the space beside him and as soon as you were set down he gripped you by the front of your dress and yanked you to the seat next to him.

 

“Ivar! Are you aware of how humiliating it is to be picked up and carried to you like a child!” You hissed rather loudly at Ivar who paused, patted your head and continued moving his plates and the jug of mead around on the small table in front of him.

 

“No. Feed me now.” He said casually and opened his mouth. You glared at him as he raised an eyebrow and waited for you to start.

“I came here to fight in the army not fed you IVAR!” You shouted. He shushed you and pointed to the food. “I swear to the gods Ivar!”

 

“You swear what? Hmm. I am the leader of the army. You must do as I ask or you can pop of to Lagertha. You will not get treated as nicely as you do here.” Ivar smirked until he looked at you and realised you were weighing the options. “Fine. Put her back where you got her.”

“IVAR!” You shrieked as the same man picked you up and carried you back. “You’re lucky you’re so huge and that I Don't have a weapon!” You threatened him.

************************

Ivar had almost finished his meal when you returned. You looked calmer so he let his guard down, assuming you were about to most up and get some affection. He was completely taken by surprise when you yanked him off his seat.

 

“Woman what are you doing!” He yelled. You ignored him and heaved him along, tugging at the collar of his armour.

“Do you need help brother?” Hvitserk asked as you slowly passed by.

“I shall be fine. She is not going very fast.” Ivar said back and they both laughed.

 

He flinched when you slapped at the top of his head. “You irritating, infuriating, idiotic… URGH!” You complained as you dragged him along.

 

You pulled him to your cabin, leaving him leant against the bed as you flopped down on it. “Well done. You have kidnapped me. What now?” He said patronisingly as he patted your leg.

“I’m going to feed you.” You said, glancing at him as you pushed yourself up.

 

“(Y/N). Your idea of holding someone hostage baffles me. You are supposed to make me…” He trailed off as you pushed his head back and moved to stand either side of his shoulders. “What now?” He asked again but sounded far less confident.

You rolled your eyes and smirked at him. “Oh Ivar. I told you.” You teased in the tone of voice he had used all the way to the cabin.

 

“Ah. So all this time you simply wanted to the the thing I devoured. Why did you not say?” He asked, cocksure again. You narrowed your eyes and went to reply but he’d begun to brush his fingertips against your thigh, a firm grip lifting you so he could comfortably hold you up.

 

He kissed his way up upir inner thigh as he nipped gently at the skin, smiling when you took a shaky breath in to steady yourself. One long, slow lick at your folds told Ivar he could have your unraveling in his hands with ease.

He hummed to himself as he kissed over your core, pulling out his plans until you squirmed and growled with frustration. Ivar waited until just the right moment and drew out the moment before his mouth began to work you like he’d starved for days and never tasted anything better.

You were at a loss as to here to put yourself. He had managed to break you with his own stubbornness. You hands dug at the furs on your bed, moving to your hair, his shoulders, his hair. You couldn't keep still, Ivar would build everything to what you needed before moving to mark your thighs with soft bruises.

His teasing went on for so long that when his devilish tongue finally pulled your high from you, you came hard enough for your body to fall limp over his lap. He grinned at you, draped over him, eyes looking up your body as he replaced his tongue with his fingers.

 

He pumped them into you slowly, holding your back up with one hand. A chuckled bubbled from his chest as you started to squirm away, body pressing into his hand but retreating at the same time. There was a knock at the door that went ignored as Ivar swiped his finger over your clit, repeating when your moans because a high whimper until another wave crashed down on you.

“You do not play fairly.” You sighed.

 

“Play? I believed I was devouring my meal?” Ivar teased and you rolled your eyes. He watched you crawl to the bed with a look of amusement. “It would seem I have also found your weakness.”

“More like your weakness.” You muttered. You squealed as Ivar rolled you to your back, pulling himself onto the bed and up to you with on hand while the other snaked its way up your thigh.

“Perhaps.” He sighed dramatically as his fingers began to torment. You hid your face in his shoulder and whined as he laughed, moving to lay beside you. “It is the best of my weaknesses.”

 

There was an awkward silence, filled with the occasional sigh as you tried to ignore Ivar’s touch. “Ivar!” Hvitserk shouted as he banged on the door. Ivar went to call to Hvitserk but felt the sudden desire to punch his brother at the thought of him bursting in.

“Do you think if we are quiet he shall leave us?” Ivar asked. You peaked out at him and he smiled, cocking his head as he inspected the through mess he’d made you.

“Ivar! I am not leaving. Harald wants us!” Hvitserk called again and you crinkle your head as you shook it making Ivar laugh harder. “Get your head from between (Y/N)’s legs and get out here!”

Hvitserk tossed Ivar’s crutches into the cabin but didn’t come in. Ivar rolled his eyes. “I shall have to leave.” He said reluctantly. When your hand slide from between the two of you to across his armoured chest, settling around his neck he frowned for a moment, soaking in your willingness to cling to him for a moment.

 

He buried his face in your neck, easing his fingers from you and closing his eyes as the neediest sound you’d ever made whispered in his ear. He moaned softly and bit a rough kiss into your neck.

By the time Ivar could bare to pull himself away. Hvitserk had stormed off, Harald had attempted to lure him out and you had dozed off. He grumbled to himself as his hir fell in his face, partly his fault for letting you play with it he supposed.

He emerged from the cabin looking an utter mess and both Harald and Hvitserk could help but tease him. “You know. She is pleasant sometimes.” Ivar hummed and Hvitserk coughed on his drink.

“Ivar most women are once you’ve fucked them, by the sounds of it she well taken care of.” He muttered, eyeing Ivar who nodded seeming satisfied. Thrall hurried to fix Ivar’s hair.

 

“That does not matter. She will not be so pleasant when she wakes.” Harald muttered making Ivar scowl at him.

“You left her all alone Ivar.” Hvitserk pointed out but Harald shook his head.

“No. I saw the way she pulled you off to her cabin. That was a woman who wanted to conquer. That was not what it sounded like. She will try again.” Harald teased.

Ivar was quiet for a few moments before he shrugged. “Good. I want her under of me next time. I want to watch as she falls apart.” Ivar almost growled. Hvitserk and Harald exchanged an amused look, both shrugging as if they didn’t think Ivar would be able to convince you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alluding to abused Reader, Protective!Ivar, Posesive!Ivar

“You, where is my daughter!” Your mother bellowed, looking up at the Ragnarssons as they lazed about outside the main hall. Ivar could hear Sigurd snickering next to him as the angry woman glared at him.

Everyone knew Ivar was fond of you, in fact no one dare came near you or lay a hand on you lest Ivar find out, which amused Sigurd because anyone who wanted you would simply look for Ivar.

 

“I do not know where (Y/N) is, perhaps you should keep a closer watch over her.” Ivar drawled and your mother turned a faint shade of red.

“How dare you, it is your constant nonsense and attention that has her vanishing and abandoning her chores like an empty headed maiden!” Her voice became shrill and all of the boys were slightly amused at the woman who was constantly giving Ivar greif.

 

“But she is a maiden, you are already looking to marry her off so why does it matter what I put in her head, as long as she can bare sons?” Ivar asked quickly and she deflated in defeat. The sound of her calling you echoed around the village as Ivar grunted, making his way to see if he could fare any better.

 

 

“Why do you do this to yourself Ivar?” He muttered as he slowly figured you would be hiding near the boys cabin where they liked to practise fighting. “A girl shares her fruit with you and for the rest of your life you follow after her? Why are you such a fool.”

 

 

Ivar, of course, knew the answers to his own questions. He’d figured them out long ago when he was finally old enough to understand his brothers shared thrill of girls which happened, to be around the time he noticed that you were a girl, a very pretty one to. He asked you once why it was that you adored him but melted away into shyness when his brothers would join them.

 

“Well it’s simple Ivar, you are less frightening than them, you are always so nice to me.” You had explained sweetly.

 

Silly girl he had thought to himself. Were you blind to the way people feared his temper, forgotten what he head done and why it was you met him when you came to visit Floki.

There goes the beautiful (Y/N) and the beast Ivar trailing after her. It was what he imagined the gossiping people said when the two of you were together but you were to oblivious to ever see it.

 

“(Y/N)!” Ivar bellowed, stopping outside the cabin as a figure in the distance jumped. He had not seen you for days but he knew it was you even if your were just a smudge among the trees.

 

He knew you from the feeling that stirred up the insecure voice in his mind. The one that had him wanting to furiously shake you and question what cruel trick you and Loki were playing on him. Ivar waited as he pulled himself up onto his usual seat, watching the edge of the trees that led to the clearing you’d been in.

 

“You did not tell your mother you were here.” Ivar said as soon as he saw you, ignoring his axe which you held loosely in one hand.

 

“I did not want her to worry or be angry with you.” You mumbled and smiled, staying just far away enough that the trees cast a shadow over you.

 

“You did not tell me you were here either, I had to look for you.” Ivar’s tone as the same you’d scold a child with but still you didn’t step forward.

 

“I did… I thought perhaps you were busy.” You knew he could tell you were lying and even tried to find an excuse to stay where you were when his hand shot out, demanding you come closer.

 

He let you rush up to him and hide your face in his neck, your arms wrapping around his middle as his rested on your waist and the back of your neck. After a few moments he grew tired of waiting and gently used his hold on your to pull you away.

 

When you reluctantly followed his movements his jaw clenched. A faded black bruise hung under your eye and across your cheekbone, almost guiding his eyes to the slowly healing split lip.

 

“I was my own fault.” You insisted. “I spent too long at the market and when I bought meat the butcher gave me less than what I payed for.”

 

“That is still not…” Ivar started to angrily complain but you shook your head. For a moment his heart sank, did you really know of his temper and where you simply playing friendly to keep him calm all these years.

 

“You will not tell anyone will you, Aslaug was so furious last time.” You whispered as you suddenly clung back onto Ivar and he rolled his eyes as he hugged you back.

 

“I will not tell anyone as long as you eat with us tonight, mother has noticed you missing at the gatherings.” Ivar was sure it wasn’t a complete lie but he would most certainly have to draw Aslaug's attention to your absence before that evening.

 

“(Y/N)!” The shrill voice made your jump and Ivar pulled you closer, meeting your mother with a glare that could make the most hardened warrior think twice about stepping closer.

 

“We will come.” You promised, hugging Ivar tighter as he nuzzled into your neck, his nose brushing over your neck as he nodded and waited for you to flash him the dazzling smile he was used to.

 

“Of you run little maiden.” He muttered in your ear. He watched carefully as you hurried away, the axe you’d been holding clutched in his hand as he fixed your mother with a look that had her eyes filled with terror. She had pushed Ivar too far and the boy had a plan to deal with her.


	3. Chapter 3

“She is taking advantage of you Ivar.” Ubbe said as Ivar refused to listen to his brothers.

 

“She is not, I would not let her.” Ivar grumbled as he swirled his drink.

 

“And yet you look after her child and know nothing about where she hurries off to.” Sigurd pointed out with a smirk. “What sort of friend does that when it is so clear how you feel about her.”

“Holding that baby is the first time mother has been happy in a long time, when was the last time you made her smile.” Ivar almost snarled back and rolled his eyes when they all began to argue. “You may think what you like, but i do not care so you can go and share your slave girl… I have better things to do.”

 

Ivar could hear contented gurgling from inside the hall as he came through the doors. Aslaug set the child down and moved to pour her son a drink as he shuffled over to the child and smiled down at him.

 

“Your brothers are concerned.” She said calmly and handed him the drink, waiting for him to look at her.

 

“Yes, I know.” He sighed out. Slowly, he sipped from the drink, one hand gripped by the child while the other set the cup by his side. “I have never asked her where she goes, why she leves him here.”

 

“Then perhaps you should.” Aslaug said calmly and watched Ivar toy with the idea before shaking it from his head.

 

It was early in the evening when you came looking for the baby and Aslaug had dismissed the servants so she could ask you what Ivar wouldn’t.

 

“He is healthy and handsome, a pleasure to look after.” She glowed as she told you how well he’d been that day, walking with you to the door and insisting she give you extra furs as well as food.

 

“Thank you Aslaug.” You said softly and smiled as you cradled the child and balanced the pack of belongings she’d given you.

 

“Ivar is… so attached to him.” She watched you carefully as you spoke and smiled when she found what she was looking for in the face you made when Ivar was mentioned. “He has not mentioned where it is you go, he cares for you both.”

 

“Goodnight.” You said politely and headed to the little cabin you had just outside of the town.

*******************************************************

“Ivar?” You called when you spotted him sat by the water. “Ivar it is so early… would you like something to eat?”

 

He didn’t answer but continued to stare out over the water. A frown was set on his face which told you he was thinking of something. “What are you hiding from me?” He still didn’t look away from the water but he spoke as soon as you stat next to him.

 

“Ivar there is no secret that I…” You started but he made an odd growling noise and his teeth clashed in frustration.

 

“NO.” He snapped and finally glared at you. “Your mother, sister, they are gone and no one knows where and that boy whom you liked so much he has gone as well.”

 

“If everyone knows they are gone why does that matter.” You snapped firmly and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“But you vanished too, didn’t you, returning a year later with a child who has no father, my family take care of you both and yet you have never once explained any of it, not even to me.” He rolled his eyes when you stood and lazily reached to grip your ankle. You fell backwards and he slowly tugged you towards him, the skirt of your dress hitching up and the sand grazed against your legs.

 

When he saw tears in your eyes he loosened his grip. He was to wound up to care if he'd upset you but if he’d hurt you he wouldn’t be able to stand it.

 

“Stop it Ivar.” You sighed and flopped down and folded your arms over your face. You could hear him moving closer and you honestly hoped he was irritated enough to just leave you there but his soft breath against your ear made you look at him, his face so close to yours you blushed.

 

“Do you see the seer?” He asked and you shook your head. “Do you practise fighting when I am not looking?” He teased and again you shook your head.

 

“I does not matter Ivar.” You said and turned away from him as he propped himself up on his arms. “There is nothing I can do.”

 

“About what?” Ivar smiled when your eyes widened and you realised he backed you into a corner and you couldn’t claim nothing was wrong now.

 

“They wish to take him… because she cannot...” You burst into splutters of tears and tried to move away so Ivar wouldn’t see but he wrestled you into a hug.

 

“Ivar, (Y/N) what’re you two doing the boys crying and you’re late for ...” Hvitserk called as Sigurd awkwardly held your son. Ubbe frowned when Ivar held your face still and the three jogged over.

 

“What are you talking about you make no sense!” Ivar snapped, frustrated and confused.

 

“The man that I liked he… he has married my sister, they cannot have children and no one saw me give birth but them, they are trying to claim I have stolen their child and cursed them to have no more and I cannot convince their village of the truth.” You let out in a long sobbing breath.

 

“They cannot do that, you are not part of their village.” Ubbe said softly as he stood over you while Hvitserk crouched down to wipe away your tears.

 

“We know which village it is, there is only one she could reach with that thing in one day.” Sigurd jerked his head towards the old horse that was lazily milling around by the cabin.

 

“They cannot do this to her.” Ivar said firmly and Ubbe flinched.

 

“No, they cannot take the child from her without coming to mother first, not when they live in our village… but unless someone can claim she actually gave birth to the child they could…” Be said awkwardly and Ivar motioned to Hvitserk to help you to your feet.

 

“She should move into a new home so her mother or sister can’t reclaim it.” Sigurd offered and your head started to spin as they plotted around you.

 

By the time you had been ushered to Aslaug the boys were all furious and prepared to protect you while their mother had to make sense of what each angry son was saying.

 

“I see no reason why there are not three potential fathers.” Aslaug silenced the boys and they all looked at you as your mouth fell open and the only sound in the room was the soft cooing of your son. “You have come to me for the advice of an older woman when you have held affection for someone, for a few weeks when you were younger you were rather fond of Hvitserk and everyone who knows your name knows your closeness with Ivar, the potential grandson of Ragnar will stay in his rightful home which is what I shall be telling anyone who dares come to us.”

 

She left and went to the back of the building while you blushed as Sigurd decided to tease you and Ivar began bickering with Hvitserk over who should be the one to take care of you from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

There had been a long feud over who would look after you. \ubbe was eliminated when he admitted that he would rather chase Margrethe. Sigurd eventually found himself pover powered by Hvitserk and Ivar who were both so determined to be your hero that they forgot to check which you would rather live with.

The rivalry was neutralized by Aslaug who commissioned several empty buildings be changed into a large home that could house the three of you and the quickly growing baby.

You could hear Hvitserk and Ivar laughing as they trained. You child could also hear them and though he clutched your hands as you slowly helped him walk, he giggled and squealed, knowing that a little further along the path the two people who doted on him almost as much as his mother and surrogate grandmother.

He hugged half words as you walked and when he saw Ivar and Hvitserk a loud delighted squeal stopped the play fighting. They grinned at each other and tap swords. “Hello little one!” Hvitserk sighed as he scooped up your son, winking at you as you walked over to Ivar.

 

“He still does not walk well.” Ivar muttered and you smiled as he tried to look brooding rather than worried.

“He only started very recently Ivar. He shall get the hang of it.” Your words made Ivar smil as if he’d been worried.

“I shall teach him to fight as soon as he is able.” Ivar sounded as if he couldn’t wait for the day. “He shall be a great warrior.”

“Only when I start teaching him.” Hvitserk declared which started a round of bickering and ended with the boys trying to get you to pick the one who feared death and battle less.

 

“We came to tell you that Aslaug has asked for you two and Ubbe and that we would be cooking dinner later and if you wish to join us you should be home by dark.” You hummed, taking the happy child back who reached a hand out to Ivar and made a happy sound as Ivar gave him his attention.

 

*************************

 

“Mother was right it is them.” Hvitserk sighed as the crouched down and watched the group of people that were filling the now empty cabin you used to live in.

“Should we tell (Y/N)?” Ubbe asked his brothers. Ivar stayed silent and watched the three order around the few Thrall they had.

“We have no choice. The rumours are true and mother will have to try and take control. Look that is the Earl of their town.” Ivar grumbled. The three watched as long as they could until Hvitserk’s stomach rumbled and everyone agreed to split and eat before gathering at the main hall to relay what they’d seen.

 

******************

 

You sat on cushions between Ivar and Aslaug, the floor had been covered in them since your child had learnt to toddle about using the furniture and people around him as props. Hvitserk sat on the nearest chair while Ubbe stood behind him.

The evening had been cheerful until the Earl brought your family into the main hall. As soon as Aslaug was aware they were in the hall she turned her attention from the Shieldmaiden she’d been talking to, to you and your child.

“I have come on behalf of my citizens.” The Earl declared.

 

“It must be important for an Earl to come here.” Aslaug hummed as if she was bored, not taking her eyes of the little boy who cooed and grasped at her.

“She stole my baby!” your sister snapped and Ivar growled quietly next to you.

“So you claim.” Aslaug said and looked as if she could kill your sister with just a look. “Yes I have reason to believe that this child could be both the son of Ivar or Hvitserk. My Sons. making the child the grandson of Ragnar Lothbrok.”

“Three people claim that the child is stolen. We have come to claim it.” The Earl said as if it was simple and he was simply trying to smooth things over.

 

“Attempting to steal a legitimate heir to the throne… Mother would you not say that we could order his death for that?” Ivar asked and leant forwards in his chair, one hand playing with your hair as he stared down your mother.

“She has stolen the child and we shall have him.” She hissed and Ivar glanced at Hvitserk.

 

“You Have no proof of this. I, on the other hand, have two sons who claim the child and a great reason to believe that Ivar is most likely to have fathered the child.” Aslaug snapped, standing and glaring at the Earl. “It is a shame that good men are blind when it comes to the truths a woman can whisper while sharing his bed.”

“I say we kill them.” Hvitserk said as he stretched and strolled over to sit with you.

“I apologise I… I…” The Earl stammered and Aslaug smiled.

 

“If another attempt is made to take this child away from my home I shall take your Earldom and give it to the nearest Thrall.” She sounded so furious that your child stopped and cooed for her. She had the group escorted out and took the baby in her lap. “We need to be more careful from now on.”

Ivar and Hvitserk looked at their mother. They both knew what she meant and both swore to the Gods in that moment that they would kill anyone they needed to if they had to protect you.

 

“You see. Now they are gone.” Ivar whispered to you, kissing your temple when he was sure no one was looking. Hvitserk held your hand and smiled cheerfully, winking when you blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone who lived in Hemlock Grove knew about the scandal. Ragnar had cheated on his wife with his best friends wife Olivia. Aslaug turned to Ragnar’s ex-wife Lagertha who helped take everything from Ragnar, including Aslaug herself. The whole town shut down for their wedding.

Olivia arrived and kicked up a fuss and it was all the papers talked about for weeks. The hatred of the Godfrey and Lothbrok families was so common place that even the schools weren't safe.

Roman once tipped Ivar from his wheelchair and ended up fighting both Ubbe and Hvitserk. He once smashed one of the Lothbrok car windows and you could still remember watching as Roman’s smug face went from smug victory to utter fear as their oldest brother climbed out of the car.

 

You were aware of both families. Everyone was. You found yourself managing to avoid them all and ended being sucked into the crowd of people who neither swooned over the bad behaviour and disapproved of the families all together.

You managed to remain invisible until you were told to sit between Ivar and Roman in a class. Your teachers attempt to use you as a well behaved barrier put you slap bang in the middle of a war.

Fortunately you were little more than a distraction for your lessons together. You know that as soon as the school year ended and you graduated you’d never see them, personally, again. You’d hoped.

 

Hvitserk had been caught with a girl behind his college, the tutor was furious he’d encouraged her to skip class and he was expelled. She returned to the school the next day with a rumor that Ivar Lothbrok had a crush on you. The last day of school you found a huge bunch of expensive flowers taped to your door.

“This can only mean bad things.” Your friend said rather somberly. She wasn’t wrong. Despite graduating you still saw Ivar daily. Your parents owned a cafe and you’d started working there. Suddenly it was the Lothbrok’s favourite hang out.

Of course not to be out done Roman had to make an appearance and made a big fuss of spending a small fortune. From then on you saw each one at least once a day. Even the oldest brother, who insisted on you calling him the big bear, visited frequently when he was in town.

“Ivar and his brother are outside.” One of the waitresses mumbled as she handed you their usual order.

 

You rushed to get what they ordered, balancing everything on two trays, knowing what to put in takeaway boxes and what to serve up just by glancing out to see Ivar and Hvitserk. When you reached their table they both smiled. “Some bottles of water too?” Ivar asked as he held out a wad of notes.

You thanked him and went inside, grabbing the water and hading half of the money to the waitress that would have been bussing their table. She smiled gratefully as you went back outside.

Roman strolled in and cleared his throat. He stared at the waitress who tried to take his order, following he gaze when she stuttered out where you were. Roman frowned as he watched you talk with Ivar. Both knew the other was there.

 

“Does he tip as well as us?” Ivar asked as you started to leave and he saw you hesitate, jumping on the fact that Roman made you more uncomfortable than him. You smiled awkwardly and tried to play along with his joke as you went back in.

 

*************

 

“Godfrey is pissed!” Ivar declared as he and Hvitserk walked to the car. Hvitserk paused waiting as Ivar fiddled with his crutches so he could hold his phone as well as walk with them.

“Why? What’ve you done?” Hvitserk asked, walking over to read Ivar’s texts. “You told her you invited her to a party?”

“Yeah. We’re going to need to throw one by the way.” Ivar said as he made his way to the car. Hvitserk nodded to the driver and sighed.

“We can’t. After the last party Lagertha said no more. Besides Mum and Lagertha are away so they’re not going to say yes.” As soon as Hvitserk looked at Ivar he regretted speaking. Ivar looked as if he had a plan.

 

“Bjorn’s back. We should throw a welcome party.” Ivar muttered glancing at Hvitserk who was now holding his head in his hands.

“Fine. But we can’t let any Godfrey friends in. They’ll sneak him in.” Hvitserk scolded but Ivar shrugged.

“I know. I want them to see me with her. He is not going to get (Y/N).” Ivar was so confident that Hvitserk had no doubt he could win. Buy Roman was determined and even with all the Lothbrok boys gathered to force him to back off he stayed.

“Ivar that is the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Hvitserk said through a sigh as he sat back in the seat and decided to just go along with Ivar’s mad scheme.


	6. Chapter 6

You darted through the corridors, following the handmaiden who had grabbed your arm at the first sign of trouble. The courtyard was alive with people running in all directions, their pursuers were not far behind.

“This way Milady.” She whispered to you, yanking you out of sight and down through alleyways.

You stayed quiet as she motioned for silence. A few seconds later a group of fighters surged past. One of them walked on unsteady legs, crutches digging into the dirt that had been softened by the bloodshed.

 

It was terrifying, the panic all around you and the man moving like an animal, the way the lords and princes who would visit had described. He was coated in blood, so much so, it dripped from his fingertips. You wanted to cry out at such a sight but muffled yourself with your hand as your handmaiden pulled you behind a pile of huge wooden crates.

“Stay quiet.” She whispered. You both huddled together as the cohos continued. It took a long time for everything to die down. When you both thought it was safe you rushed to make it to the gates, hoping no one would notice.

You suddenly pitched forwards a pain seized through your body and you fell, gilliding with the cobbled floor as you felt someone pick you up.

 

**********************************************************

 

“She is the princess?” Ivar asked again. The burly man who had caught you nodded. “You could not catch her without causing her such harm?” He complained and the man flinched back.

“She was escaping, we wanted to be sure we had her.” The man admitted and Ivar shrugged, dismissing him.

Ivar sat and waited for you to wake up. When you did you instantly began to panic, scrambling back in the bed you’d been settled in. “I will not hurt you.” Ivar cooed and sushed you as you began to cry out for help. “I will not kill you.”

“Why?” You spluttered out nervously and watched Ivar carefully as he sat back in his seat.

 

“Because.” He said and refused to say anymore.

“You have killed my people.” You whispered and thought to your handmaiden, hoping she had continued out of the city gates and not turned back for you.

“Only those who would not yield to me.” Ivar signed out as if the thought tired him. “Your family would not support me either. So I have taken your home.” He spoke so gently you almost felt as if he was no threat.

“I cannot… Won't bend the knee either.” You said firmly and Ivar chuckled.

“I think that you will. I have saved as many of your people as I can, because while your father is an unreasonable man and, according to your people themselves, a cruel leader and king. You are the princess they were fighting for.” He finished and looked at you, watching the tears form in your eyes as you tried to hide any emotion you could and appear stoney faced.

 

“What do you want me to do?” You asked quietly.

“You will marry me, I will have this kingdom and it shall be my foothold into the country.” Ivar said camly. He didn’t flinch as you shot to your feet, simply watching, as you unsteadily stood and gather your bearings. “Before you escape perhaps you would like to look out of your window.”

Ivar sat solomley. His plan hung on your cooperation and had taken some time to convince Hvitserk and Ubbe to go along with it. When you looked you could see the many men guarding the castle walls. There would be no easy escape. At first you thought that was what he wanted to show you.

Several heavy thumps and soft grunts told you that Ivar was moving towards you and when he finally reached you he lenat in, stroking his hand up your neck as he gripped your jaw and turned your head to a group of cowering people. Among them was the Handmaiden.

 

“What are you going to do to them?” You asked shakily, uncomfortable with Ivar’s breath on the back of your neck, the butterflies it woke in your stomach were only fought by the uncomfortableness of how you pictured him in your mind. The blood soaked animal who killed your family.

When you turned to look at him he sighed letting his hand loosen so it simply brushed across your cheek, rather than pull back all together. He stared off behind you and you allowed yourself time to take in his handsome features.

“If you agree, then they are yours to do as you wish with. If not… then I cannot say.” Ivar admitted.

 

********************************************

 

“Well did your plan work?” Hvitserk asked as Ivar sat down, accepting food and drink from a nervous Thrall.

“Of course not. Ivar has a head for battle not women.” Ubbe scoffed. Ivar nodded as he listened to Ubbe.

“Yes. yes brother.” He sighed and turned his attention to Hvitserk. “She will give in but she shall take some time. Until then we will need to keep our resources and protection up.”

“She will not give in Ivar! She will see that we are not killing her people and decide to keep thinking.” Ubbe complained. He stared Ivar down as he spoke.

 

“She needs only time brother. The people were right. She will do good by them and in turn to us.” Ivar spoke firmly, refusing to listen to anything more that Ubbe had to say. When he had enough Ubbe furiously tore from the room.

“What can we do to speed up her decision?” Hvitserk ased. Ivar smiled at the willingness in his tone.

“I do not know brother. But the princess will give in.” Ivar assured him as he sipped from his cup.


	7. Chapter 7

You killed several of the invaders, not slowing to take stock of where you were, you didn’t need too. There was a reason you’d been picked as the Princesses handmaiden. You were quick, agile and an excellent fighter.

 

But the main reason you’d been selected to protect the princess was the similarity between the two of you. The two of you looked similar enough that many times enemies had mistaken you for her and while the princess kept the city in order you had a small troupe that you ordered, making it easy to organise an attack from the inside.

Unfortunately this fighter and his men were difficult. He didn’t get too close to the battle, instead he ordered from above. It gave him the ability to watch both sections of his army, the smaller one that was attempting to get to the Princess and stop her escape, the other kept the city’s army busy.

 

“This one is the princess.” You heard someone shout. You growled and kicked as you found yourself overwhelmed and several burly fighters grabbed you.

“Take her back to our camps.” The leader ordered. You tried to fight back but your weapons were pulled from you, rope was slung around you and it was tightened enough to make your struggling useless.

 

*******************************************

 

You growled and snapped as you were dragged about. When you finally reached their camps. Heavy chains were placed on your arms and neck to stop your escape.

Leaning against the wall you were chained to you let out a low sigh.

You took comfort in the fact that they still thought you were the princess. It meant that the real princess had managed to buy enough time to get to the safehouse. A long time passed and all you could make out were muttered, unfamiliar, words.

 

“Bring her to me.” Ivar snapped, leaning on his crutches as he waited for you to be forced to your knees in front of him. Your hood was yanked back and he got his first look at you. Ivar’s face darkened as he looked you over, leaning in with a quiet growl.

“We caught her trying to escape.” One of the men who kept their hand on your shoulder to stop you from dating to your feet.

“You have bought me the wrong one! This is not the princess.” Ivar snapped, hissing through his teeth as he thought. “Find the princess. We will keep this one.”

 

“Are you sure Ivar, she has killed many of our men.” Someone muttered from behind you.

“All the more reason to keep her with us. Even if we sell her she shall be valuable.” Ivar drawled, stroking your face as he looked at you carefully, chuckling when you defiantly stared back at him.

 

*************************************

 

“You caught quite a beauty.” Harald hummed as he watched you training some of Ivar’s fighters.

“It took a while to win her over.” Ivar muttered as he glanced at you. “I am glad she yielded, my need for her is apparent with the improvement of my men.”

“Perhaps I should show her my need for her.” Harald jokes. Ivar flinched at the comment. It had taken no time for your beauty and utter deadliness to enthrall him. He became possessive and jealous of anyone to spend time with you.

 

He craved your praise and attention so he did what he could to please you. He knew it as well as you, finding gratitude in your easiness on him, you could have used his infatuation to your advantage.

“You cannot.” Ivar snapped quickly as he continued to watch you working, keeping his fighters on their toes as you pushed them as hard as they could cope with.

 

“I am king, I can do what I wish in my home.” Harald muttered, chuckling when Ivar’s teeth nashed.

“Respectfully. I ask that you do not.” He shook his head and glanced at Harald. “The improvement of my army’s skill is undeniable. I cannot have someone anger her enough to leave.” Harald scoffed and stalked off as Ivar went back to watching you. His hands clenched around his crutches, feeling his face heat up when he spotted you glancing at him.


	8. Chapter 8

“The encampment was attacked. They took us by surprise and blocked off any way to reach you.” A soldier said as he approached the king.

“How many did we lose?” Aethelwulf asked quickly.

“At least half of our men… They. They also captured Bishop Heahmund’s sister.” Another soldier spoke up. Judith moved to comfort the Bishop but he simply nodded.

 

“My sisters will is weaker than my own. The lord has decided to test her without me by her side.” Heahmund said quickly. Judith looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. She couldn't fathom her lowliest servant or poor street orphans at the hands of the vikings, let alone someone who was obviously so important.

“We should still attempt to get her back. We need to plan, make up for the missing soldiers.” Aethelwulf said quickly as he marched towards a tent.

 

*******************************************

 

“Ivar. We cannot feed ourselves, the Thrall have started to get sick.” Hvitserk muttered, glancing at you as you poured him a drink.

“Thrall, come.” Ivar barked at you and you immediately stood next to him. “Are you sick?”

“No.” You said with a firm shake of your head.

 

“You see.” Ivar hummed and glanced at Hvitserk.

 

“Just because one is not sick does not make the others fine.” Hvitserk snapped. Ivar gave you an odd look when you stayed near him, looking at you as if He’d dazed you.

“I have seen you before?” He asked you, ignoring Hvitserk’s eye roll. “But you look very…” He trailed off as he touched your face, cocking his head when you almost pressed into the touch.

“My… My brother is the bishop.” You answered honestly. Hvitserk and Ivar shared a look.

“Your brother is Bishop Heahmund?” Ivar asked using a soft soothing voice as he strokes your cheek with his thumb, sharing a smug look at Hvitserk.

“Why would you tell us?” Hvitserk asked although both could see you’d become overly fond of Ivar during your captivity.

 

Ivar smiled when you became flustered and shook your head instead of answering. “Hvitserk, why ask a question, clearly she wants to join us and help us, Don’t you little one?” He said patronisingly.

He snickered when you hesitated but nodded. Accepting his offer of sitting with him so he could lure all of Heahmund’s secrets from you. Hvitserk left you looking at Ivar with a love sick look.

 

*******************************

 

“Bishop Heahmund.” A man called. The bishop stopped talking with the king and looked at the spy who had been rushing back.

“What is it?” He asked, stroling to meet the man halfway.

“You sister.” He said glancing at the king who had made it clear that he believed that you would tell Ivar everything if pressed. “She is allied with the heathens.”

“I am sure…” Heahmund started but Aethelwulf spoke over him.

 

“If she has told them what we have, what we planned to do before she was taken then all of our plans are useless. As I said we should have taken preemptive strikes, rescued her before her will was broken enough to relinquish her mind.” The king finished speaking with he look shot to Heahmund before leaving.

“Anything else?” He snapped, glaring at the messenger.

“The spy in the city says that she has not been harmed, that the leader has taken a great interest in your sister. That he treats her as if he were to court her.” The man stood awkwardly as Heamund sighed, muttering under his breath as he stormed away.


	9. Chapter 9

The army had been taken by surprise. While Ivar called for a retreat he’d hesitated to make sure the bulk of his army got away. Meaning he was open for an attack. Although instead of hunting him down like he imagined they would. Ivar found himself captured.

Ivar glared out of the window. He kept looking for the army, he knew they were coming but how long it would take was a mystery to him. He’d been in the tower so long he’d lost count. His only companion was the princess of a kingdom that his captors had destroyed. He thought for a relic of a lost kingdom she was pretty, useless, but good to look at.

 

“The longer you stare the longer it will stay the same.” You grumbled. Ivar scoffed, not sharing what it was he was looking for.

“I imagine it will change a lot by the time you get out of here.” Ivar taunted bitterly. You scoffed, shuffling in your corner.

“I will get out of here, I have a plan.” You muttered. This made Ivar scoff. He hadn’t found a way out and you’d been held a few days less than him.

Days past and Ivar started to notice a change in the patterns. Guards were replaced and swapped, armies gathered. Everything was off and Ivar was so paranoid that he’d forgotten to check the window. “Your plan to get out. I assume all this boter is your doing!” He snapped.

 

Before you could answer the door to the tower was opened. You watched as four guards moved towards Ivar, weapons raised as he slithered to the door like a beast. You hissed and shouted as you were grabbed by each arm and dragged out. Ivar was dragged along in front of you, carried so carelessly that you flinched each time his feet smacked against the steps.

Ivar was tossed to the ground while you were forced into a side room. A glance at Ivar’s face made you think of a hunting dog that had been reached to it’s brink.

 

*******************************

 

“Come on then.” You sighed. Ivar was roused from the hours long beating to see you groomed, clean and in a ornate dress. “We do not have long.”

Ivar reached for the clothes you threw at him, making a low growling noise of complaint when you dabbed at his face with a cloth to remove the blood. “Where do you expect me to go, why are you…” He trailed off and gestured at you.

“The prince demands he marry me so that his father may claim my army. My father was stupid, I told him how to use our army and he ignored me.” You paused as you helped him up, leaning him on a stolen sword to help you balance his weight. “Would you reject the advice of a woman?”

 

“It depends on the advice.” He grumbled, wincing as he tried to help you move through the corridors. You reached the wagon you’d managed to procure and Ivar winced as he saw the pire pilled with a few men and women he recognised.

“War advice.” You snapped looking over at him as the wagon moved away from the city. “The remains of my army is big enough to triple your army, my father had no clue how to use it.”

“He sounded like a terrible king.” Ivar said as he felt himself falling asleep. He smiled when he heard you mutter an agreement.

 

********************************

 

“You should let me help lead your army.” You said to Ivar who was sick of the reasons and excuses you came up with to be involved in his revenge against your captors.

“Is it not enough that I have not claimed you as a Thrall?” Ivar groaned glancing across the boat to where you’d sat.

“No. Allowing me to help ensures my army added to yours, strategy is important but so are sheer numbers.” You muttered, glaring at him until he laughed.

 

“I could simply take your army.” He muttered and you rolled your eyes.

 

“You will not.” You said lightly with a smile to yourself.

“Oh, how to you know I would not?” He asked as he looked back at you.

“You have not claimed me as a Thrall.” You said smugly, pointing out Ivar’s fondness of you and stopping his objections. He shook his head and smiled as he looked over the water, defeated into silence.


	10. Chapter 10

“The princess is demanding things again.” Hvitserk said as he strolled over to Ivar.

 

“Remind her that she is our captive.” Ivar offered as if the answer was obvious.

“The last time I did that she tore the room apart and injured two men.” Hvitserk muttered but Ivar just scoffed.

He pushed himself up onto his crutches, moving carefully through the crowds until he reached the rooms they’d locked you in.

 

You looked up at Ivar as he strolled into the room, sitting on one of the thrones that you’d demanded be put in the room. “My brother tells me that you are demanding from us again.”

“My clothes are getting old, my handmaid's are not here and you expect me to dress…” you went to continue complaining but Ivar chuckled and shushed you, looking at you with the deadliness of an animal.

 

“You are my captive. You are no longer the princess of anything more than a lazy attempt to keep your people under control. I could kill you if I wanted. Now are you going to behave?” He drawled, smirking when you looked ready to fight back and argue.

 

“You mean I am getting none of the things I need?” You asked, appalled at the way Ivar was proposing you lived. It amused Ivar as all he’d taken were luxuries and he knew it.

“Allow me to introduce you to a new word Princess.” He smirked and leant in, holding your face tightly to look him in the eye. “No.”

You glared at him for a moment before blushing and looking away, gathering yourself and trying not to lose your temper. Ivar, pleased with his threat, left you alone, locking the door behind him.

 

********************

 

Ivar watched Hvitserk storm away from your rooms, pace several times before going back inside. He emerged moments later and repeated the action until he saw Ivar watching him. “She has become impossible again.”

“Would you like me to deal with the little girl?” Ivar asked jokingly which resulted in a quick glower from Hvitserk.

“She refuses to be punched. And she is far from a little girl brother, we all know that.” Hvitserk snapped angrily.

“How does someone refuse to be punished?” Ivar asked laughing hard as he thought over what his brother said.

 

“She is temperamental, willful and a bratt.” Hvitserk growled out. Ivar nodded and motioned for his food to be cleared away as he headed to your rooms.

As soon as you saw him you stopped creating the comotion which involved you marching up and down the long wooden table you were stood on, taking a large boat ore to the head of whichever guard tried to get close enough to get you down so Hvitserk could find a punishment.

“You may leave.” Ivar said as he sat in the seat nearest you. The guards hesitated but did what he asked. As soon as they left Ivar’s hand whipped out to grab your leg, yanking you so you crashed down onto your back, knocking the breath out of you. “My brother seems to have trouble controlling you, perhaps I should take charge of you, hmm?”

 

By the time you recovered he’d rounded the table and began stroking your neck. “How dare you…!” You began but again he didn’t let you speak.

“I seem to need to remind you that you are my captive Princess.” He barked, making you jump when his hand closed around your throat.

“Then I refuse to be your captive!” You whined and slammed your feet against the table.

Ivar growled when one of your arms almost hit him as you flailed to get out of his grip. When his palm slammed on the table next to your head you whimpered and stopped. “That is not up to you. You broke my rules and you must be punished. I shall give you a choice, let Hvitserk punish you or I can punish you.”

“I want nothing to do with you.” You huffed, sitting up and turning away from him as he let you go.

 

“Very well I shall tell Hvitserk he may hang you by your ankles tonight and fetch you down in the morning. I was simply going to do what my brother once suggested.” He smirked when you turned back and looked appalled while he moved to the door.

“What was your punishment?” You asked. He smirked and stopped.

“Apparently if you bend someone over and spank them a few times they’ll behave, or be in a mood that give compliency.” He smirked when he heard you shuffle.

“I will have your punishment.” The way you spoke made Ivar grin. Your voice was shaking and you stuttered your answer, sounding breathless and nervous all at once.

 

“You are sure, you sounded to clear that you wanted Hvitserk’s.” He asked, turning on the spot. “Convince me.” He said as he sat down again.

“Please.” You said and he shook his head. You hesitated before kneeling in front of him, crawling close enough for him to touch. “Please punish me Ivar.” You almost sang for him.

“There Princess. You are already learning your place.” He cooed as he looked down at you, already planning out what he was about to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Ivar had agreed to your marriage for two reasons. One. He needed the land and army your father had and after killing him it was retreat or stake a claim. Two unlike your sister, who looked as if she could beat down half his men before tired and had a look in her eye that reminded Ivar of a wild horse, you were timid and small which meant that he could easily take over rule of your people and lands without much fight or objection from you.

For months Ivar found his plan worked. A loud bang of his fist on the table was all it took to keep you quiet or stop you leaving when he wasn’t ready for you to go. He made sure you knew he could and would be much crueler if you stepped out of line.

 

However, the fear of your new heathen husband was soon replaced by the realisation that Ivar didn’t care. At first that hurt, you’d dreamed of a handsome prince and castles and sweet things but Ivar. Was sour.

But nothing could break your spirits the day that you realised because Ivar didn’t care, there was so much more you could do. You started by reading all the books you’d never been allowed near, surender and your father’s allies had kept the library safe and you spent weeks inside.

 

The Shieldmaidens had laughed and joked the day you declared, rather timidly, that they were to teach you to ride like a man and each gave advice, happy to do so. Ivar was horrified when he realised that without him keeping a closer eye on you, you’d become a wilder version of yourself and you were starting to find your own footing.

His men had caught your horse, almost killing you before Ubbe and Hvitserk ordered them to stop. Your hair, clothes, words and behaviour had all changed and it was only when he made his way to the main hall, where his brother’s had bound and gagged you to a chair that Ivar realised.

“My brother’s seem to think that you were trying to run away.” Ivar said so softly that you only knew how deadly mad he was because of the look in his eyes. “I told them that they must be mistaken. You are my wife now and you wouldn't disrespect me by trying to flee while my men and I are not at the castle.”

You shook your head, making muffled noises and trying to tell him that you weren't running away. You’d simply gotten carried away. He nodded, clearly understanding and probably knowing what had actually happened but he wanted to scare you.

 

“That is what I thought. Because you know if you tried to run I would just kill your family, I keep them locked up here for you. Wife.” He said, a little more forcefully and your heart began to pound as his crutches tapped on the floor and he came close, pressing his lips to the top of your head. “Remember that I will only ever need you alive to keep my claim. And once we have children, I will not need you either.”

He left you tied to the chair and you began to cry, thanking the handmaiden who had been hiding and waiting to rescue you.

 

********************

 

“You are sure this is what you heard?” Ivar asked and the boy nodded. “You are not lying to me?”

“No! I heard her say it! I swear!” The boy gasped and the brother chuckled as Ivar tossed the boy a gold coin and slid him a plate of food.

“You should kill them.” Hvitserk muttered and Ivar made an odd noise while clashing his teeth.

 

“I cannot.” Ivar said through a sigh. “She is my wife now… her family is ours. I cannot just kill them.”

“When has a pretty face ever caused you objection Ivar?” Ubbe quizzed as he sipped his drink.

Before Ivar could ask the boy burst back in and looked at Ivar with utter terror. “She ran away.” He said. The boy was off before Ivar could ask who. Not that he needed too.

 

“Bring me her guards.” Ivar growled at his brothers who both knew they would not be able to control the outcome of this argument.

The guards both stood before the brothers as if they knew nothing. Ivar was honestly impressed at their lack of fear. “We do not know what happened. We assure you she was locked inside, only a handmaiden went in and out.”

Hvitserk laughed which made his brothers glance at him. “Even I know how she got out.” He said before bursting into a deeper round of laughter as Ubbe chuckled with him.

 

“She could not have.” One of the guards insisted, clearly disliking being laughed at.

“But she did get out. And she walked straight past you, you let her leave. Why should I not kill you for allowing my claim to this throne fly off like a bird?” Ivar asked. Watching the men carefully. “Why should I not kill you?”

“We… we will find her!” One said quickly, tugging the other from the room.

“Wait… how did she escape?” Ubbe asked as if he’d just realised he didn’t understand.

“She traded places with the handmaiden.” Ivar said as he shook his head.

 

******************

 

Ivar was true to his word. Your family had been killed and the town you’d hidden in was in an uproar. You heard whispers of why he’d done it but you knew for certain that it was you who had lead him to it.

When his army reach the town you knew he’d found you. Warriors reached you as if it was all a strategy. As if you’d been herded into place without realising it until you were trapped, hunted and terrified.

“There you are wife. I have been looking for you!” Ivar called and you froze, unable to continue fleeing with the people who ran around you. “You are well, I am pleased.”

 

You turned to face him. He looked worn from battle, and yet, it was as if the battle itself had been a source of vitality for him. He looked as if he could fight for days more. “Husband.” You mumbled and looked at your feet.

“You help my wife to her horse, she is tired.” Ivar sighed, laughing when you took a hesitant step back before a burly man hoisted you onto the animal who objected to the sudden weight, the noises and unfamiliar place keeping it on edge.

“She does not look tired to me.” Ubbe said from behind his brother. Ivar laughed again and shook his head.

 

“No she does not. But I imagine the news has bothered her, do you not think?” Ivar hummed and they both shared a look. Tears escaped you and you wanted to shrink up and hide them.

The ride home seemed long and with every step you dreaded the ride to end. But it did and no prayer would lengthen it. You were numb, tears stopping as it flooded your body and you just wished to lay down and sleep. You didn’t realise Ubbe had lifted you off your horse, that Ivar had ordered for you to be taken to his room.

“You do not need to look so afraid. I will not hurt you.” Ivar hummed as he sat on a chair and motioned for a bath to be made up.

“Is it… true that you killed them all?” You whispered and pulled your shoes off so you could curl up, to afraid to get dirt and mud everywhere lest Ivar’s temper lose balance.

 

“Yes. I killed them.” He admitted as if he didn’t really care. “But I would have killed them if you ran or not.”

“But you said…” You muttered, looking over at him. He cocked his head, seeing you hug your knees, trying to keep your face straight and not let yourself burst into tears. It made his chest ache. “You would have done it anyway?”

“It all depended on them. They chose to anger me.” He stated. You shot to your feet, tripping a little on your dress and he chuckled lightly when you slapped away the hand that had shot out to steady you.

 

“You killed my father and locked them in the dungeons! You treated them like pets as you did me! What on could they have possibly done to anger you!” You shrieked and ivar thought you looked quite like one of Floki’s ravens when he trapped them, a lot of furious flapping and noise.

“They planned to have you killed.” Ivar stated and the racket stopped as you stilled. “I admit I did not put my plans into action as quickly as I could have… the handmaiden you swapped with was poisoned.”

 

“You… you are lying. You are a blood thirsty beast and you murdered them because…” you bellowed and lashed out until Ivar had managed to wrestle you into his lap, straddling you over his waist as he gripped your jaw in one hand, using his palm to apply enough pressure to make you stop.

“I stopped four attempts to kill you. The handmaiden agreed to go along with your game until I found out how they were getting their orders out. I did not mean for her to die. You liked her.” He said softly.

 

“Why do you care what I like. I know why you chose me. Because I am weak and stupid.” You mumbled, no longer fighting him. Ivar sighed, liking the wild side of you that he’d somehow harassed into existence, he’d rather it stayed than the teary eyed princess who made his chest ache.

For a moment he didn’t say anything, looking at you in his grip, realising every where he touched you was now stained with blood and grim of his battles. “Yes. That is why, i believed you would be easier to keep in line and out of the way than any of the other women your father offered. But that is not the only reason.”

 

“What other reason could there be?” You asked pitti fly, falling against him when he let you go.

“The women in your family had a look that made me certain they would not adjust to their new life.” He glanced down at you and found you watched him, having become comfortable enough to lean into him. There was an odd look on your face as if the first time in months you saw him, as something other than a beast. “It looked like this.” He muttered, pulling a horrid face and you tried to stifle a giggle that almost forced you to give up on your respectfully mournful face.

 

“They were going to kill me.” You said and Ivar frowned, not sure what he should say. “Should I be glad they are dead or sad? We have all these lessons about how to sit and smile and wave but nothing that we actually need to know.”

“Oh? I have only had lessons of how to kill and battle.” Ivar said and he sounded so sad that you glanced over to see a pretend pout on his face. “Teach me to wave, perhaps I shall make some friends!” He grinned as he flopped his arm about, the smile widening when you laughed and smiled at him so brightly that he thought the Gods had filled his chest until it could burst and gold could pour out of him.

 

“Please do not run away again. I will try to be nicer and not scare you.” He winced as he shifted into the chair, leaning forward to move his leg and you suddenly started to scramble about as if it had just occurred to you that he was weighed with discomfort. 

“Shhh, it is alright, calm.” He said softly, speaking to your as if you were on of his horses. It calmed you enough to have him holding you again and the next morning Hvitserk found Ivar sat uncomfortably still while you slept in the same spot you’d been all night.


	12. Chapter 12

“(Y/N)!” Ivar hissed. You jolted up, rousing your son who had been snuggled into your side. “I need to get you away from here.”

 

“Ivar, I do not understand, what is happening?” You asked as you found yourself tugged up as Ivar rushed to give you warm clothes. You dressed and made sure your son was bundled up, following Ivar as he dragged himself along.

“We just need to leave.” He hissed as you rushed to his chariot. He climbed on before shifting so you could stand safely, tucked between the side and Ivar, clutching your son who was wailing at the cold.

 

He took off and you could see the mess of a battle going on around you. Ubbe and Hvitserk saw Ivar and began pushing to get the men out of the town. Ivar was so preoccupied with getting you out of the town that he didn’t notice the spear that was tossed into the wheel.

 

The chariot rocked and tipped. Sending Ivar flying back, watching the chariot roll and stop, trapping you under it. He gasped as he collided with the floor, whole body seizing with pain as the air rushed out of him.

 

For a moment, he couldn’t move. “(Y/N) … (Y/N).” He gasped and started fumbling to get up. The spear thrower had made his way over to you, circling the chariot he raised his sword. He didn’t even think to check on Ivar.

 

He yelled when Ivar’s blade dug into his legs, forcing him to the ground and Ivar pounced, hitting repeatedly with the blade. He was so lost that even when Hvitserk and Ubbe returned to help him he didn’t notice.

 

Hvitserk helped you to your feet holding you up, wincing at the blood trickling from a cut on your head and the pained look coming from your side. Ubbe had your son cradled in his arms. “Ivar!” He called.

 

Ivar’s mind had turned against him and he couldn’t hear Ubbe or Hvitserk.

‘She’s gone. Dead. The wife and son you were lucky to have. There will never be another. Your mistake took her. Now you shall be alone for one foolish mistake.’ The thoughts took Ivar over and he screamed, releasing anger and self-hatred into every swing of his weapon.

 

“Ivar!” You said as boldly as you could but it came out as a strangled whisper.

 

He stopped and looked over at you. You’d never seen him like this. Your home was a peaceful farm land so he doubted you’d seen war before him. You were both alive but would you turn away from him. Would you take your son and flee?

 

“(Y/N) … I…” He wasn’t sure what to say but you shuffled forwards to where Ivar had sat staring. He helped you stand, letting you brace your hand on his shoulder, looking up at you as you used your dress to wipe the blood from his face.

 

“Come.” You said firmly and helped him to his feet. A shield maiden who had been helping to keep the attacking soldiers away from the family rushed to help you bare his weight. More men righted Ivar’s chariot and one found the horses that had rushed off.

 

He smiled as he was seated once again. Looking down at you as you held yourself up on the side. “We will get out of here.” He insisted but you shook your head and he frowned. “I will not let you stay here!”

 

“I am leaving with our son. You… Will stay here and show them what happens to those who threaten us. Who try and kill our son.” You said so forcefully that he chuckled. Hvitserk and Ubbe smiled, calling out orders as Ivar lifted you with one arm, kissing you until Hvitserk cleared his throat and made a quiet joke.

 

“Protect them.” Ivar ordered Hvitserk who nodded, watching Ubbe give you back your son and motion to people to gather with Hvitserk. Ivar sneered at the soldiers that tried to push past, waiting for you to be clear of the town before bellowing, helping Ubbe cut through the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

You strolled through the castle looking for Ivar. It was odd to be in a place like this. You’d never been to England before and everything seemed odd. When you found Ivar, he was staring at a little model of the town Ivar planned to attack.

 

“Why are you playing with toys?” You asked and Ivar chuckled as he accepted you onto his lap.

 

“I am not. This is the whole town. I do not have to be inside the town to see how to position my army because of it.” He explained, showing the figures and where he would be placing them.

“They look like Floki’s toys.” You insisted and he chuckled. “I want to try.” When he glanced at you and then his plans he sighed. For several long, silent moments, he tried to decide between his unwavering desire to comply with every single wish you voiced and his victory.

 

“I am not sure. This is no game (Y/N).” He said carefully and you nodded, completely fine with his answer, after all you’d never planned or been in a war beyond a few sword fights as amusement.

 

Ivar, however, had imagined disappointment and frowned. He was unsure at what point he’d become docile and under your whim. Ubbe and Hvitserk would say since you’d married. Floki, who was far wiser in such things, would have said the day Ivar had seen you and forgotten how to speak for a moment.

 

You giggled and brought him out of his thoughts, kissing him softly, he leant into the kiss and chased it as you pulled away. “Here.” He decided, pulling the little model over, the table it’d been sat on scraping over the floor.

 

He showed you his plans, smiling when you rested your head against his. There were a few sections of his army he had yet to place and you grabbed at the models. “I would put the smallest one here.” You mumbled, talking about the groups Ivar had made.

 

“Why?” He asked, watching the beautiful look of you thinking and plotting. He kissed you again, just because he had the urge too.

 

“You have two just here so not many would get out of the gates. Those who do would tell someone what happened. But these could stop them. Or as many as they can.” You offered and Ivar hummed.

 

“What else?” He asked curiously. Enjoying having you sat with him as he strategized. You moved several more parts and while Ivar could spot holes in the plan, that he planned to fix without telling you, he agreed to use your plan. “Perhaps you are better at this than I am.” He said with a wide smile.

 

“Maybe I shall be better at battle too.” You teased and he kissed your neck before chuckling.

 

“Maybe. But I will not let you get that chance. Train and learn all you wish. I would not want to lose you. And most battles are not even on the field.” He smiled when you frowned and clearly didn’t understand. You spent the rest of the evening with Ivar and his plots, stroking your hair as you rested your head on his shoulder.

 

**********************

 

“(Y/N).” Someone called you and you jogged out to the small gathering of warriors who’d been left to protect you and keep hold of the land he’d taken. “Ivar and the army have returned.”

 

“We will go to meet him.” You decided, happy and excited to see Ivar again.

 

He was sat waiting for his men to gather again, people greeting each other, thanking the gods for being alive. As soon as Ivar saw you he smiled, looking a little worse for wears but content at least.

 

“Ivar.” You hummed and ran to him. He caught you as you threw yourself at him, clutching you and glowering at anyone who should make a joke at his wife’s utter dedication. “I was so worried.”

 

“Why, how many times have I lost, hmm?” He asked and you smiled as he stroked your cheek.

 

“But you used my plan… and after you left I realised that.” You stopped and stared at him for a moment before laughing. “You fixed it!” you accused.

 

“Perhaps. But your plan worked better than mine. We claimed another crop of land and the new arrivals will be able to hold it for me when they arrive in a few days.” He said. You smiled and hugged him, Ivar’s orders rumbling through him pleasantly as he stayed in his place, happy to sit with you and watch over everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

“You are losing.” Ivar told you as you swung your bare feet so a cool breeze whipped around your legs.

 

“I do not want to play any more Ivar.” You complained, pushing the bored so you could lay your head on the table. “It makes my head hurt.”

“That is because you are stupid and are bad at the game. You have to play. No one else will.” He said coldly and stared when your bottom lip wobbled and you climbed off the chair and ran off.

 

“Ivar!” Aslaug called as she strolled into the room to find him angrily tossing his game around. “What is wrong?”

 

“(Y/N) will not play. I just told her the truth.” He shouted and she gave him a hard look as she sat down.

 

“You mean you said something cruel to get your way?” She watched the little boy think for a moment before she was given a hurt look and a glower.

 

“Make her come back.” He demanded and she pulled a face as if she was thinking for a moment.

“No. You should learn how to be kinder to people you like Ivar. One day I will not be able to demand she come back and spend time with you.” She smiled when Ivar pouted and looked as if he was taking what had been said to heart. At least that had been what she hoped.

 

“I will just cry. She always comes back when I do that.” Ivar said, deciding that his attempt would be easier than any his mother could suggest.

 

“Apologise and make her feel special.” Aslaug sighed as she left the room again.

 

You heard Ivar screeching at the Thrall who was pulling him long before you saw him. It was odd to see the tall willowy girl shaking and jumping every time the little prince barked at her. When he stopped next to him you refused to look at him and he glared at you while you stared off at the branch of a tree.

 

“Put her in my cart.” Ivar demanded and the Thrall glanced between the two of you. She dared not pick you up, having been present when Ubbe turned you upside-down and your flailing limbs had knocked Hvitserk clean out for most of the day.

“Floki says we are too big and cannot ride in it together.” You snuffled and he scoffed at you.

 

“He will make me a better one. Get in.” He snapped but you continued to refuse. “It is not my fault I said you were stupid you are! Mother says I should not lie to you because you got upset last time. You are being a baby.”

 

Ivar watched you stand up and start to walk away. Furiously he reached as far as he could and shoved you. It wasn’t particularly hard. He’d had such a scolding when he and his brothers teased you that he daren’t use his full strength.

 

However, the shove was hard enough to knock, your already unbalanced, legs hard enough together and you slipped on the dusty path. Stones grazed your hands and knees while you tumbled over to him. One stone dug deep into your foot and you knew that the healers would have to use the same scary looking tools to get it out as they had done for Sigurd when he had a splinter.

 

When you stopped falling you lay stunned for a moment. Ivar had pushed you from his cart or pretended he’d accidentally run over your foot with it but he’d never pushed you. He claimed that seeing you shoved and jostled by his brothers unnerved him, seeing as you were tiny compared to the giant cubs who delighted in playing with you.

 

There was a pause. Followed by and odd sound that rattled as you sucked in a breath. Ivar decided he hated that noise. It made him feel quite awful and he was half attempted to apologise. But when your mouth opened wide and a shrieking siren of pain escaped you he decided, after slapping his hands over his ears and demanding he and the Thrall flee his crime scene, that you should apologise for forcing the awful noise upon him.

 

*****************

 

“It could be me.” Hvitserk said to you as you lay, swamped by large fur trimmed cloaks and giant Vikings who liked to take turns in impressing you. Though somehow Ivar seemed to always win and not one of them had a clue as to how.

 

“You would make a bad husband Hvitserk.” You said seriously and Ubbe laughed, wobbling you as you leant against him. “You eat far too much we would starve!”

 

“What about me?” Sigurd asked and you hummed as you roll off Ubbe’s chest to drape between them.

 

“Music is nice but you do not raid.” You pointed out and Ubbe smirked as he went to suggest you try him as your choice for husband.

 

Ivar’s shadow darkened the little party and before the older three could object you’d rushed off. They watched as you climbed onto the hidden seat that Floki had installed to Ivar’s chariot. A necessity after Ivar insisted you stayed up all day and night riding it with him. It lasted a week and Floki put his foot down the fourth time you fell asleep and Ivar didn’t notice you whipping off the back like a forlorn rag doll.

Hence the seat, just big enough for you was carefully put in-between the front of the chariot and Ivar. He was in a bad mood and Ubbe smirked as he glanced at the others. “One day we should tell him what treasures she has between her legs. Perhaps it would forever lighten his mood, I imagine he’d enjoying having something no one else may.”

 

“Mother had begun finding suitors for her, as means of having him realise he likes her. He is to mean hearted to know otherwise.” Sigurd informed his brothers of the plans he’d over heard and all three agreed that the hunt for your mate would be an entertaining game to watch.

 

 

*********

 

“Ivar… Are you sure that he threatened (Y/N)? We do not mind taking his town if he did but… he is one of your people.” Hvitserk muttered as he stood behind a statuesque brother who was planning his way through the town in his head.

 

“He said if she though his dark hair and blue eyes were handsome that he should take her. She said no she would not leave Kattegat and he threatened to take her head.” Ivar snapped.

 

“Perhaps you should have allowed her to find her own lover. Rather than bring every willing man you could find.” Ubbe offered and watched Ivar’s jaw clench.

 

“What do you know about finding lovers. You have married a thrall.” Ivar pointed out and nothing more was said before Ivar ordered his army to move.

 

When he returned he found you flopped all over his throne. King Harald was on his knees before you and he could tell you found the kings love sick puppy impression very satisfying. A sharp, surprising, slap of a crutch met the curve of your ass and you fell of his throne and toward Harald who made a fool of himself checking Ivar hadn’t hurt you.

 

“I was not aware that I was expecting you.” Ivar sighed, making himself comfortable and accepting your affectionate nuzzling.

 

“I heard you had issue with another of (Y/N)’s… friends. I saw a moment of weakness in your movements and wanted to be sure she would not be left absent and unprotected for too long.” Harald explained as he watched Ivar’s hands work through your hair and stroke along your neck and collar bone, appreciating Ivar’s well-worn tunic and what little of you that it covered.

 

“Well we thank you for thinking of use.” Ivar insisted, accepting a drink from a Thrall who rushed off. “But you may leave now.”

 

“But Ivar!” You complained and promptly shut up the second your saw the dangerous glint in his eyes. “Thank you, Harald.” You said with a pout and shot off to hide in the chambers until Ivar had successfully let Harald know you were beyond any man’s limits.

 

“That was cruel!” You informed Ivar who chuckled as he sipped his drink.

 

“I do not care. You should choose your suitors better.” Ivar sculled good humouredly.

 

“Well I would if only a certain someone would let me choose them myself.” You sighed dramatically and danced around the main hall. “What will you do when I find the right one?” You sang.

 

“Kill him.” Ivar muttered to himself and frowned. “You cannot make me feel bad I am your king and I have just come back from a raid!”

 

“Oh well look at this!” You plopped down onto the floor and shoved your foot in his direction, presenting him with the large scar that he still regretted giving you.

 

“It is not my fault you were not a clever child. If you were you would have given into everything I wanted.” Ivar sighed through a laugh and watched you hop up again. He enjoyed your bouncy disposition that came from toying with a suitor.

 

“I am going to bed and we are not talking.” You said huffily and stomped to the chambers again.

 

“You cannot share the kings bed if you are angry. Besides I wish to bathe the blood of your love-sick friend from me.” Ivar called and you frowned at him before nodding.

 

“Very well I shall go and sleep beside Hvitserk.” You informed him.

 

“Or you could sing my praises and sleep in the most comfortable bed you shall ever find.” Ivar hummed nonchalantly.

 

You smiled swaying up to him before leaning in enough to have him looking at you as if he was nose to nose with a goddess. “How clever you are my king. To keep chasing away all the men whom might steal your only friend from you.”

 

When you dashed off he smiled, laughing a little before his face fell and he realised you were indeed right and that he was quite happy to continue his attempts to keep you.


	15. Chapter 15

“NO WAY!” You yelled and everyone in the house stepped out of their separate rooms to the hall.

 

“She’s found out how much money we have and that Elijah only adopted her because the state would claim it if we didn’t have a living descendant.” Kol decided quickly.

“She’s found all the pictures she’s doodled that Klaus hid because they’re awful.” Rebekah offered, thinking it a more practical reason.

 

“Kol did you leave the attic unlocked?” Elijah sighed and a large thud made Klaus sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“Which one of you told the Viking obsessed teenager about the hoard in the attic?” He asked, oddly calm.

 

You came thundering into view, huge shield on one arm, a sword so big you could only just keep it from slicing through the carpet and a metal helmet wobbling dangerously it was a wonder it hadn’t toppled off your head and tripped you up.

 

“You can’t seriously be old enough to have Viking stuff?” You asked and they all quietly glanced at each other, unsure what answer would put out the fire of curiosity someone had lit. The family were quite sure Kol had been bored and lured you up to the attic, though he later insisted he was out bothering witches and refused to speak further.

 

“They’re… authentic.” Rebekah said eventually and you winced, Elijah did the same as your arm gave up on the sword and it dug into the carpet.

 

“See now I feel bad about making fun of you guys for having old people stuff.” You muttered and walked to your room. The sound of the carpet slicing as you walked was too quiet for it to bother you. Elijah, however, felt as if you’d assaulted several of his suits in quick procession and resolved to have the carpet redone as soon as you tired of the devilish object.

 

“One of us should take that from her. Humans do not cope well with sharp objects.” Kol muttered, finding the whole ordeal rather entertaining.

 

“Perhaps I can convince her to trade it for a few books.” Elijah muttered and Klaus practically exuded sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Because that worked so well when she decided to capture a mermaid.” Klaus said and shook his head. “That pizza delivery boy still screams whenever he sees the little mermaid.”

 

“Yeah that guy was weird.” You said from behind them and they all jumped.

 

“How on earth did you…?” Rebekah started and you pointed at your room.

 

“I recorded the sounds I make in the day and I play it in my room when I want to sneak around.” You informed them. “That’s how I know last night Elijah got thrown up on by his dinner. That’s the real reason for the new shoes.”

 

“How did we not hear that?” Elijah asked looking confused and you smiled.

 

“Oh, when you guys over parent you kind of switch everything off. It’s great for me. Also, I need a new wall… and a new mirror. The sword also got lodged in the wall and cut the shower so now. The bathroom is flooding.” You nodded and strolled off, holding Kol’s wallet as you declared you were going to the Quarter to get a seven-year good luck charm.

 

**********

 

“Let the feast begin!” Ivar called out, smiling as he and his brothers observed the merry making of the army. Ivar’s attention was diverted to two brothers who had yet to even gain a scratch in their battles. His siblings were also looking their way but they watched the young sister, rather than the impeccable battle skills Ivar so admired.

 

“You. I will battle you.” Ivar called and pointed to the men who stopped and glance at each other.

 

“Perhaps once the feast is done?” Rebekah offered as soothing counter offer which went down well as long as she sat with the older brothers.

 

“This army has kept us hidden for a long time but if we are discovered and word reached father…” Elijah trailed off, knowing what would happen but Klaus chuckled.

 

“So! Let us have some fun.” Klaus said as Ivar moved to take a seat and the long fight between Klaus and Ivar began.

 

*************

 

“Huh. Did you know you guys are in the Lothbrok legend things?” You asked and Klaus’ head snapped up from his painting he had been finishing to you as you passed him.

 

“(Y/N) where did you find that book?” He sighed and you shrugged.

 

“Dunno. I think Elijah left it for me. It was on the landing outside my room.” You hummed before sitting down, narrowly missing the paint that Klaus moved.

 

“You fought Ivar… the Boneless? For three days and lost. This was before you turned I assume?” You asked and Klaus grumbled as he looked back up.

 

“It lasted three hours and Elijah decided I should tap out so we weren’t discovered.” Klaus said through a sigh.

 

“Not what it says in here. Woah, you kicked him?” You asked and again Klaus sighed.

 

“That was not what happened! I was still getting used to controlling a few things and I over shot one of my steps and surged forwards a little too quickly and collided with him and knocked him on the floor.” Klaus’ teeth were gritted as he spoke and he frowned when you just stared back.

 

“I think that’s worse. Well it was an accident. Did you at least help him up?” You asked and Klaus shook his head. “Woah. Maybe the witches are right and you are evil.”

 

“I was young and inexperienced. I had no control over how fast I moved.” He continued but you just shook your head. “I couldn’t help him up anyway. They claimed I’d cheated and Ivar demanded that we be killed for humiliating him.”

 

“Whose they?” You asked as you continued to read.

 

“His brothers.” Was the curt answer that you received. “You know I’m fairly sure I killed one of them.” Klaus mumbled and you glanced at him. “The one that shapeshifts into a bear.”

 

“Wait one of them is a werebear?” You asked and giggled at your joke. Stopping when Klaus looked at you and shook his head.

 

“Some of the older Vikings can shapeshift. That particular family could do so with ease.” Klaus explained and you nodded.

 

“Ok cool but I have to go and help Kol rob some witches or something. So, thanks for the lesson and I’ll see you later.” You smiled and bowed awkwardly before rushing off.

 

 

***********************************

 

“Excuse me.” A voice called and you turned to find a handsome boy with blue eyes you could melt into, smiling brightly up at you from a wheelchair that was neatly parked beside you. “Do you know where I could find Rousseau’s bar?”

 

“Yeah, just up that way.” You said, pointing over your shoulder with your thumb.

 

“Would you be able to show me. It has been a while since I was in these parts and I’m a little turned around.” He asked and you nodded, walking next to him.

 

You both chatted and he informed you that he was visiting friends although, the way he said it made you doubt he was being truthful. After a long time chatting outside of the bar you muttered an excuse to leave, spotting Klaus and Elijah storming towards the church.

 

“What’re you guys doing?” You asked them as you burst in. The both sighed when you realised they were joined by three men all of whom were towering over you.

 

“So, it is you that is their pet. How disappointing.” The same boy said as he entered, sighing dramatically when Klaus and Elijah stepped in front of you. “The witches said you’d wasted your resources on some pathetic human. I thought she had promise.

 

“You know Ivar?” Elijah asked.

 

“Of course, she does. She’s not our (Y/N) if she doesn’t get herself into some kind of trouble.” Klaus sounded calm but he didn’t like the way Ivar was watching you. Or the way you were looking back at him.


	16. Chapter 16

“You are bothering me.” Ivar sighed when he felt your breath tickle the back of his neck. He had promised for several days that you could look at whatever he was doing, but, he hadn’t found time to explain it to you.

Ivar had made Floki commandeer your friendship as soon as he’d set eyes on you, all those years ago, and you could often hear girlish giggling and squeals with the squeak of wobbly wooden wheels. You’d say something brash to one of his brother’s and burst from the main hall.

It caused Aslaug’s heart no end of grief when, to Ivar’s delight, you shot down the stairs with him in tow and everyone marvelled Ivar’s strength when he gripped the side of his little cart and watched you run as fast as you could with hair whipping around from his seat.

“You promised Ivar!” You complained and stepped in the back of his chair, careless curiosity causing you to almost fall, if Ivar hadn’t slung his arm over his chair to grip the back of your dress.

“Yes! And have I not let you in here, allowed you to listen to all of my plans. You are very weak, I imagine you would give up the information very quickly if pressed.” Ivar scoffed at you and watched as you flopped onto the pile of pillows and furs, laid beside his chair for you, and only you, to use.

 

 

“Would that make you angry if I did. Even if they did all sorts of horrid things. Bjorn says they baptised your uncle Rollo!” When Ivar glanced down at you he couldn’t help but laugh at the horrified and ultimately, innocently wide eyed, expression on your face.

“They would not do that.” He mused, smiling when you jumped as he dashed a dagger to your neck, stroking the blade up and down. “They would return you to me piece by piece and I would have to send you off to Valhalla.”

He watched you for a moment and clucked his tongue. It always irritated him, the lack of fear in your eyes when he used his weapons to tease you. Anyone else had the sensible idea of leaving him alone for a while. You however, pouted at him, with the look of a child who’d been promised a treat they wouldn’t be receiving.

 

“Would you just leave me there! To get chopped up?” You asked, ridiculed at the idea and Ivar took a deep breath and started his sentence with an eyeroll that must have caused his eyes to ache.

“Why would I waste my men on your rescue? Hmm? My last three raids, what have I told you?” Ivar said a little bitterly.

“To stay in Kattegat and to not get in trouble…” You trailed off when he scowled at you and the blade manoeuvred you forcefully to kneel at his side.

“Three times you have been found on the boats, hiding from me. You are awful at hiding and fighting so if you were found by them. It would be your fault and I would not waste time rescuing you.” He snapped forcefully.

 

Ivar didn’t know what he expected. Perhaps an apology for causing him weeks of restlessness, constant disregard of his demands when he was simply trying to ensure that you stayed alive. He certainly did not expect and hard slap against his hand, which knocked the blade across the room, and a scowl sent his way that would have made any other man shrink back and take stock of what they’d said.

“Ivar, we…” Ubbe started as he and Hvitserk strolled into the main hall. They both stopped when you stomped over to them and Hvitserk stumbled back a step when you pointed at him. “What have you done now?”

“ME! He’s going to let me be killed!” You wailed and gestured to the bored looking king behind you who made an odd growling noise followed by a clashing of his teeth.

 

“Ivar!” Hvitserk hissed as Ivar threw another dagger after you and both brothers watched as it narrowly missed you as you dashed through the door.

“Stubborn woman.” Ivar grumbled to himself as his brothers took their seats. They shared a look, knowing Ivar would soften after a while and present you with a gift and treats until the next argument.

 

****************************

 

“Ivar. You do not know if she is still alive.” Ubbe warned as they stood watching the castle you had supposedly been taken to.

“I do not care. I will kill all of them until she is returned.” He spat out sounding more beastly than ever.

“What if she believed Ivar?” Hvitserk asked glancing from Ubbe to his furious brother who had taken to silence unless he had to answer a question. “What if she has told them what she has seen and heard while hiding?”

Hvitserk and Ubbe stared at their brother, unsure of how close his obsession with finding you would bring them to their end. Ivar, however, was staring at the little bobbing smudge in one of the castles topmost windows.

 

The battle was quick. Ivar was in his element, avenging every imagined wrong that had been handed to you. Taking back the days, he had spent planning his revenge in the price of blood. Tiring his body until Ubbe demanded he stay put in the huge throne room and he begrudgingly agreed, ordering Thrall’s and finding fault with everything to keep his mind from turning his stomach.

“Ivar, you are a terrible liar! You did come for me.” You squealed as your feet pattered across the now clean throne room. “Ivar?” You sounded worried when he didn’t look at you.

 

“What did you tell them? How many of my secrets have you whispered away?” Ivar asked shakily and let out a broken sigh when he looked at you properly.

“Not one! I promise Ivar! I swear not one of your secrets, honest!” You blabbered so quickly that the relief of finding you alive left his eyes and replaced with a cold, dead look that darkened the blue eyes to a colour that reminded you of a stormy sea that could swallow the strongest of Floki’s ships whole.

 

“My little maiden has not told a single secret to my enemies. How is it then that she is bruised but not utterly broken after being kept away from her people for so long? Hmm? How is it possible for you, a stupid girl, who cannot listen when I try and keep you alive!” He had started gently, as if talking to a teary-eyed child who had confessed to an honest mistake. But when he finished he was bellowing so loudly that you were shaking, the Thrall that had carried clothes and a bath into the room at his demand, almost fell over themselves to get out.

 

“I am not stupid Ivar!” You shouted back. In a second he had your face in his hand, squeezing until you ached. But he did not move. You danced a blade over his neck and he swallowed, alarmed at a familiar look in your eyes. “Did you think I would spend my whole life trailing after you and learn nothing?”

You shoved away from him, the blade darting into the chair beside him with an accuracy he was unaware you’d ever learned. You undressed and angrily tossed your favoured underdress into the fire. He watched his burn as you climbed into the bath, finding humour in the fact that he was more worried that he couldn’t replace your favourite fabrics at this time of year than of whatever lie you were keeping from him.

 

The familiar sound of Ivar crawling to you made you sigh. “Then I suppose I should not called you my little maiden, are you secretly a beast like me (Y/N)?” He hummed, sitting beside you and playing with the water, eyes flicking to meet yours when his fingers began to stroke your skin.

“You are the beast Ivar. You can cut through your enemies so fiercely that one day you shall have none. I was so scared.” You whispered, relaxing against the arm that slid behind your back, one hand stroking your shoulder while the other continued its underwater tease until one soft stroke of his finger against you core melted you.

 

“You should not fear death.” Ivar mused gently, watching your body fall apart as he pumped his fingers into you. “Nor them. They will not steal you from me.” He spat, glaring towards the door to where the nervous flock of new Thrall had hidden.

“I told them a secret that not even you know.” Your voice was now so quiet it was barely a whisper. “I lied too. I swore on the lie to the Gods and they will be furious.”

“They may not.” He said when you stopped speaking for a moment, allowing you to move closer, keening into him and the slow movement between your thighs he used to egg you on. “It would depend on what lies you told.”

“I told them that… I was queen of Kattegat and they should not have taken me because you would come for them and… and that you would kill them all if I was harmed.” You trailed off and he leant in, nudging his face against yours, wanting your pitiful look to vanish.

 

“Was that your lie?” He asked, knowing from the guilty look through your speech it had been. “What secret could you have told?” Ivar’s voice was so soft that you would never know he was prepared to kill his beloved little maiden had she let slip some important secret.

“One of them asked me how I know you were still coming even after the long time and the different places they sent me.” You could no longer hold his gaze and he put more pressure on his fingers, having slowed them to allow you enough sense to speak.

He needed to pull you to the spot Ubbe had taunted him with. That Hvitserk had dreamily talked about as he watched you from a seat beside his younger brother. He needed you to fall apart and tell him everything your mind had ever held. A hand tracing patterns into your arm, the other pumping your core as you gasped for him and his lips and teeth teasing your bare shoulder.

 

“I told him that I loved you and I had since we were children and that you had never let me get in enough danger to be harmed.” You ended breathlessly and he brought you to your end, filling the halls with your final cries like music to his ears, all with four muttered words.

“I love you too.” He smiled as you panted and gasped, stroking your skin so gently it tingled.


	17. Chapter 17

Ivar smiled when you're giggling became loud enough to hear. He glanced at you and your eyes met. You’d spent the entire time he’d tried to engage with you staring off into space while he chatted.

He became irritated and turned his attention to Tanarus who shied away and whimpered. This was the cause of your reaction and Helga hissed at you to stop. “Do you think I am amusing?” He asked you and you cocked your head, unable to understand him.

 

“Ivar she will not understand you, can you not just be happy one of them is not afraid?” Floki signed from across the room. Ivar shrugged and nodded, turning his body to you.

“She is older than this one.” He said glancing from you to Tanaruz who was younger than you.

“Well spotted Ivar. What will you discover next?” Floki teased and Helga smiled at the exchange.

 

Ivar pouted for a moment as he thought before he stuck his hand up the skirt of your dress, everyone shouted at him until his hand retreated, a small knife in his hand. “That she is hiding weapons.” He pointed out and Floki stopped mid rant.

“You are lucky Ivar, I was about to throw you out of here.” Floki sighed, feeling tired at the thought of the ruckus the two of you would cause later on.

 

***********

 

“Ivar!” You called. Floki smiled, not looking up from the boat as you called out for your friend. No matter how many times Ivar seemingly snaked his way behind you he would always take you by surprise.

Floki didn’t even look up when you screamed, he counted the short pause between you hitting the floor and the inevitable. “Ivar I’m going to get you!” that you would always squeal out before Ivar was off.

 

“Floki!” You complained, popped up with a bump and a cut on your head, you peeked over the side of the boat and prodded the raven who crowded at you angrily.

“I have told you before, if you do not want to get hurt then do not encourage him to be so rough.” Floki said, shaking his head when Ivar whistled his special tune for you and you were off again.

 

There was a much louder scream and no angry cry at Ivar so Floki stood and when he spotted you, Ivar was petting your face and muttering something very quickly while you tried to bat his big hands away, removing one only for the other to replace it.

“The gods themselves will surely have trouble with those two.” Floki chuckled to himself as he continued to work.

 

**************

 

“No.” Ivar sighed. You scowled at him, pushing his helmet, that you stole up so you could fix him with the appropriate amount of sternness.

“You cannot tell me where I can and can not go!” You snapped and Ivar chuckled.

 

“I can if i think you will hinder my raid.” He retorted quickly and you scoffed. “You can only just hold your shield with two hands. What happens when you have to lift that sword higher than your feet?”

“I can so!” You gasped and hoisted the sword up, promptly dropping the shield at Ivar’s feet and his hand snapped out to grab the blade before it could hit him.

“If you stay I will give you as gift.” Ivar muttered and you curiously stepped closer.

 

Once you were close enough he grabbed your waist, hoisted you onto the chariot where he stole back his helmet and kissed you. “Why would you do that!” You huffed and pushed off him.

“Because you shall miss me while I raid.” He informed you and you scoffed. “You think you will not?”

 

“I know I will not.” You declared and Ivar sucked the air between his teeth.

“That is a shame. I shall miss you.” He smiled he he slid his helmet on and moved the horses on. “Do not murder everyone while I am gone.” He called back.


	18. Chapter 18

Ivar sighed as he sat, waiting for you to arrive. You’d never been this late before and he started to worry that you’d decided not to turn up. He waited for five hours before deciding to go home. It was much later in the evening when his phone lit up, a text from you told him you were sorry for not making it.

He ignored it, watched the Tv flash in front of him, not paying attention to what he watched. After several more texts, most of them worrying that he was ok or not. He agreed to head over to yours after picking up some food.

 

He headed to your favorite restaurant, knowing by heart the order you’d want, adding his own and the extras you’d asked for to the list. He then sat outside. A little teary eyed at the thought of heading over, sure you were done with the relationship.

When Ivar reached yours he stopped. Hesitating. He could see the light of your apartment and the flicker of the TV from outside. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go up after all. But he begrudgingly did shuffled inside, grateful that the elevator had been fixed so he didn’t have to carry the food and wrestle his crutches up the stairs.

He used his own key to get into the apartment and instead of you greeting him at the door he only heard the TV. He dumped the food in the kitchen and moved through to look for you, finding you looking barely conscious on the sofa, a blanket wound around one leg as your fist balled at your abdomen.

 

Your phone had fallen to the floor and he frowned. “(Y/N)?” He called quietly, sitting on the coffee table as he set his crutches down.

“Ivar?” You moaned and he nodded as you looked up at him. “Can you turn the light off please?” You asked and he glanced over at the light.

“Sure. Are you… ok?” He asked a little confused by what was going on. He’d assumed you were pulling away but if he was honestly you looked deathly.

“I’m fine just cramps and a cold.” You insisted and winced. “But I think that light is trying to get me.” You complained.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were sick?” He sighed as he skillfully tossed one of the tiny pillows you’d shoved off the sofa at the light and switched it off in one try.

“I fell asleep and then I forgot I meant to text you and then I had to crawl that way.” You motioned to the bathroom and he smiled a little.

“I got you food.” He muttered and grabbed his crutches again. Grabbing forks, plates, the bag of food which he hung from a crutch along with a pack of painkillers and a glass of water.

You watched through lidded eyes as he managed to balance everything to the th coffee table and got comfortable next to you. “Thanks Ivar.” You muttered and kissed him. He smiled at the exchange and hugged you while you slept again, waiting for you to wake up, knowing you’d be hungry when you did.


	19. Chapter 19

Ubbe tore his eyes away from the pretty but frightened women that had been gathered. They’d been hiding and were now waiting to hear what the invaders would decide for them. His attention had been caught by Ivar.

His younger brother was fidgeting and staring at the crowed with the same look he had on his face after he’d sunk his axe into a skull. “What are you thinking Ivar?” He asked cautiously, glancing at his brothers who were each easy to read in the way they sat alone.

“I want to keep one.” Ivar offered, eyes scanning for the girl he had spotted. He was the perfect size for him to keep under control, he could intimidate her enough to behave without much effort and she was pretty enough to make his brothers jealous.

 

“We can not stop you from claiming a Thrall.” Bjorn sighed as if he was bored. Ubbe glanced at him again and groaned when he saw Hvitserk was licking his lips and already picking out his own.

“Ivar… you understand that having a Thrall means you must clothe and feed them?” Ubbe asked and Ivar scoffed at his brother as he continued to look for you. “If you want them to be efficient you will need to keep them relatively happy.”

“Yes, I know how to do it. I want that one.” He poainted at you and Ubbe’s eyebrows rose. Even Hvitserk couldn’t hide the surprise as his mouth fell open.

“Ivar it will frustrate you to have a young Thrall, they are never as good as the older Thrall when it comes to caring for the home….” He almost groaned in frustration when Ivar tutted his tongue.

“I want her to be my pet.” His answer then Ubbe a little stunned.

“Ivar you cannot keep a woman as a pet.” Hvitserk chipped in although Ubbe though the look in his eyes seemed to agree with Ivar rather than his own words. 

“Hvitserk is right Ivar, if you scare her your Thrall will run away. A pretty thing like that In Kattegat would be stolen away very quickly.” Ubbe guided and Ivar shrugged as he thought it over.

“I will be nice with her. But you cannot share her.” Ivar snapped and Ubbe nodded.

“If that is what you want.” He sighed, hoping Ivar wouldn’t lose his temper.

*******

 

You stared at the boy in front of you. He stared right back and you wondered if perhaps he was one of the Gods that they talked of. You imagined if he was he would be part cat as he didn’t need to blink.

“Stop staring I do not like it.” He snapped and you jumped. You’d both been stood for so long you didn’t think you’d heard him speak. You wanted to point out that he’d been staring at you. But you didn’t dare.

“Ivar come on, we need to get the boats off soon.” Someone called for the boy. He glanced away from you and you felt your feet itching to run off and hide.

“Ah, Ah!” The sharp noise made you jump again and when he looked at you the pleasant face was twisted with a stern but angry look. “If you run away from me I’ll have to catch you, and that would make me angry, which is not a good idea.”

“My apologies.” You whispered, your voice faltering and betraying your nerves. You weren’t sure why you would need to apologise but it pleased the Ivar. You were so close to your house that you could cross the street and slam the front door before Ivar could turn his chariot.

“That is alright Little Pet. I forgive you.” He smiled and looked as if he’d sucked up the sunshine and it was trying to flood out of him. When your eyes wandered back to the house Ivar glanced at it. “That was your home?”

You nodded and he tutted as he looked around the street. With a sharp gesture he motioned for you to go inside, sliding down from the chariot in a way you had never seen a man move. After blinking at him a few times you followed him to your home.

“Pick out things you want and I will claim them as a part of my hord.” Ivar offered with another fiendish smile, it didn’t reach your eyes and you couldn’t place just why it set an uneasy feeling in your stomach. “What do you say when I do something nice for you?” He barked sharply.

“Th… thank you?” You muttered and he nodded, motioning for you to gather what he would let you take of your things before getting back to his chariot.


	20. Chapter 20

Ivar spoke to you quietly the whole way. The boat ride was terrifying and you found yourself shrinking into Ivar’s side just to keep the leering vikings away. One had gotten to handsy and tried to grab you, he ended up with an axe in his side as he leered.

The first week you spent locked in Ivar’s cabin. He wanted you get used to the space. He’d follow you around, almost vibrating with nervous watchfulness, grabbing things you picked up curiously and trying to hide them.

“Ah!” He said sharply as you headed to the door. When you looked at him he wasn’t even looking over at you, his back was to you as he sat on one of the chair. “You have already been outside.”

He looked at you when you didn’t move, the curious crumpled look on your face, the look Ivar had quickly figured out meant you were trying to remember a norse word. He was unimpressed with how slowly you were learning but he gave up after he’d lost his temper and you’d run off.

 

“Please?” You asked, eyeing Ivar because you were unsure you’d used the right word.

“No. We have been out once and the cold hurts me.” He explained as simply as he could, despite refusing to speak English so you could understand. You frowned and repeated some of the familiar words. If you were brave enough to stand against his temper you might well demand he at least speak his requests in your language if he expected you to serve him.

 

“Hurts.” You muttered and slowly walked over to him. He froze and was utterly confused when you kissed him but he didn’t complain. Your hand on his cheek was what made his eyes snap open. He hadn’t even know his eyes had closed, that he’d been leaning into you. He gripped your waist and pushed you away from him.

 

**************************

 

Ivar smiled as you babbled away to one of the other Thrall. Every now and then a word of norse would slip in and the other Thrall would hiss at you. Snapping quickly and you’d shuffle, occasionally glancing at Ivar.

“You look as if you’re enjoying your Thrall.” Ubbe said as he joined Ivar in watching you.

“She is entertaining. She does not listen to the others who came with her, it is amusing.” Ivar explained and they watched, laughing when you said something that upset the other woman who started talking like she was an angry chicken.

 

Ubbe glanced between Ivar and you. It was clear that Ivar had no clue the real reason that he grinning, unable to look away from you. If Ubbe was crueler he would have taunted Ivar. Perhaps try to steal you. But the look on his brother’s face told him that Ivar wouldn’t even realise.

 

*********************************

 

“You may lay up here with me.” Ivar muttered. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t sleep without you next to him. Or why the tantalizing sight of you lay beside him, one shoulder exposed by his large tunic, which hung dangerously low of one shoulder.

It made him nervous, having you so close, thinking of how the other Thrall would glare and try to dawdle you, keeping you away as long as possible. But you were, after the first few months, enamored with him.

 

Your greeting was always a bright smile and it made uneasy. He’d found himself slipping, letting you get away with things more often, treating you as more than a Thrall which his brother’s were more than eager to point out.

He watched you seamlessly speak both English and Norse like the languages had been made for you to spin into one. Ivar realised he’d lost track of which one he should be following, struggling to swap between the two so quickly. His mind was quickly flooded with other things. Would you object to his worn fingers touching your soft skin when it looked so perfect in the low fire light that he wanted to bite his mark into it.

 

Perhaps you would kiss him as you had the first week with him. Were you planning to kill him in his sleep, was that what the other Thrall whispered to you? You could be plotting to run away and you’d told him the whole plan for all the attention Ivar could give.

His chest rose and fell quicker. He wanted to touch. That was the one thought that buried itself into him. Claiming you seemed a good idea. If only you’d stop stroking his arm long enough for him to collect a coherent thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Ivar watched his brother’s smugly. He knew they wanted you. It was no secret that Ubbe had tried and failed to have you, Ivar’s victory in claiming you forced Ubbe to surrender into friendship.

It was a thrill, watching Ubbe pine after you, knowing he touch however he wanted while his brother could only watch. Ivar was too deep in his own satisfaction to see how you glanced at Ubbe, that your smile for Ivar was the same as the one Ubbe’s soft muttered could draw from you.

“Is there something interesting about (Y/N), brother?” Ivar drawled as Ubbe watched you dance, Hvitserk did the same but he was far more subtle about it and his attention was quickly stolen by a pretty Thrall.

“What do you think Ivar?” Ubbe sighed, sipping his drink as he tried to stop himself from simply snatching you up and hoping he could out run Ivar’s fury.

“I think that you find my woman interesting, even though she thinks you are simple.” Ivar hummed cockily. “She sings my praises when I am between her legs brother, how clever I am, much cleverer than you.”

 

Ubbe felt a sharp kick against his leg when his hands bawled and Hvitserk was glaring at him, a Thrall balanced on each leg as he fed them food and mead. Ubbe glanced at you as Ivar beckoned you over, his hands sliding under your dress, showing ubbe flesh that he ached to touch.

Instead he stared at his hands. Fearing that if he looked away from them, they might throttle Ivar of their own accord. “How are you tonight Ubbe?” You asked cheerfully. Ivar was watching you both carefully and Ubbe had to stop the deep, growled, groan that wanted to purr from his chest and stop his eyes rolling at the sound of his name.

 

“I am enjoying myself. Are you?” The tone was heavy but innocent enough that Ivar and his lack of experience, missed Ubbe’s meaning entirely.

“As well as I can.” You answered and Ubbe held your gaze for a moment, Ivar’s hand sliding around your waist drew Ubbe back from the sight of you and he stood with a sharp clap of his hands.

“I should fine Hvitserk. Gods know he’ll be happy in the morning but I have no doubt that his play things will rob him blind.” Ubbe chuckled and you laughed, recalling the last Thrall who had left the poor prince utterly naked, hungover, without a position in his hut but a happy grin on his face.

 

************

 

“I do not want anyone to see her.” Ivar barked. You stood awkwardly, shieldmaidens surrounding the place Ivar deemed acceptable for you to bathe.

“Ivar. I do not want all of these…” you started to say but he scoffed and glared at you.

“You would rather someone came and spied on you?” He asked, tutting his tongue when you shook your head and got into the water.

 

Once you were deep enough to be hidden by the water you tossed the dress towards him. You tested out how far he would let you swim before the irritating tut echoed around and you swam back. After a while a large hand covered your mouth and you squealed, thrashing around until they forced you to look up at them.

“If you scream Ivar will rush over here and ruin our fun.” Ubbe whispered, the water’s pull tangling your bare legs as he held you afloat.

For a moment you wondered if Ubbe could reach the bottom of the deeper part of the small lake. The thoughts vanished when one of Ubbe’s hands stroked up your thighs, finding your clit and quickly melted you into a whimpering mess.

 

“Shh, little songbird, I love when you sing for me but not now. How do you think Ivar will act when he finds us?” He whispered softly as he kissed your shoulder.

“Then why have you come when he is so close?” You asked simply, letting him turn you in the water.

“Because if I have to go another day without touching you I will loose my mind and do something I will regret.” He sighed, lifting you to his chest so he could kiss you. Eventually he lowered you, using one hand to bury the moan you let out as he entered you. “Bite down if you have to, I just need you.”

His voice was strained and his movements rougher than they had been before. His hands gripped at your thighs while his eyes fell shut, listening to your moans and the rustle of the plants around your hidden spot, wishing he could give you his undivided attention.

 

Ubbe held you close, as if he’d never have the chance to be with you again, you happily let him, your breath becoming heavy as he kept up a steady pace. Rough enough to make you whimper against his neck but gentle enough to not disturb the water to much.

Had either of you looked up you would have seen Ivar’s face twisted with fury as he watch his brother fuck you. Drawing sounds and whimpers from you the boy had never heard.

 

************

 

You lay down, Ivar had vanished somewhere and the shieldmaidens had gone with him. Ubbe had left, reluctantly pulling himself away from your before Ivar suspected anything. You were to out of it to hear the sound of the undergrowth being crushed and dragged along.

It wasn't until Ivar burst into view and moved at you with an alarming pace that you even realised anything was wrong. “All I do for you and you fuck him?”

“What!” You squealed as he suddenly stopped.

 

“Do not play the fool with me. How long have you been Ubbe’s… Little Songbird?” He spat the pet name as if it tasted bad and glowered at you. When you didn’t speak he came at you, pulling an axe from his waist and your whole body prickled with danger.

You panicked and glanced around. No one would help you. Unless Ubbe should return no one would say a word. So you stroked a hand down the side of his neck and kissed him out of sheer panic.

 

He froze and melted into the kiss. You didn’t think it would halt all his movements let alone have him relaxed enough to loosely grip the axe at your side. For a few seconds you wondered if you could toss it out of his reach, use it against him, even threaten until you could get out of his way.

“You will not be quick enough.” He muttered against your lips, holding the axe up again. “What would you do, hmm, run to Ubbe?”

“No...No.” you stuttered and he hissed out a laugh.

 

“Did you hear stories of Ubbe and Hvitserk, how they like to fuck Thrall’s together. Did you think I would allow it too? Two sons of Ragnar to warm your bed? But that sweet thing between your legs is mine. You are mine.” He growled, his face coming closer and closer to yours.

You started to lean back, frozen and unable to do much more than that because Ivar’s eyes had grown so dark you feared looking away might tear the ground beneath you away. The way they seemed to swallow everything, the same look a hunting wolf held written on his face.

 

You stopped when the axe blade hit your neck, gently, but it was enough for you to know he did not want you to continue your feeble attempt at escaping. “Do you love Ubbe?” He asked curiously and you stayed silent. “Do you love me?”

“Yes, yes of course I do Ivar!” you said franticly and he scoffed as you tried to worm your way into a position that would prove so. He seemed to slither forwards with only one hand, getting closer and closer the more you struggled.

 

“But you love him more? You would not fuck me where anyone could see, not like you did with him. All he has to do is touch you once and you sing like a little bird.” Ivar hissed, face pressed against yours as he snarled. “Does he fuck better than me little Goddess?”

You whimpered, out of fright but Ivar’s eyes flared and you knew he had found the answer to his many questions. You could no longer think, the axe was now trailing over your neck while Ivar continued to spout questions and accusations.

“Very well. I shall forgive you. I should have kept a closer eye on you, after all my brother is known for seducing women, it is not your fault for being taken in by the need to have him.” Ivar hummed, his voice now so soft that you almost forgot the axe playing in his hands. “Do you love him though?”

“I…” you said and stopped. You didn’t know how to answer. He hissed as he leant in, teeth and lips playing with your jaw line in a possessive kiss.

“Do not lie to me my Goddess.” He growled and you nodded franticly. For a moment he looked as if he planned to kill your before his eyes softened. “Very well, I will fetch Ubbe’s heart for you.” He offered cheerfully.

 

“Ivar?” you asked and he chuckled, realised you hadn’t caught onto what he meant.

“I will hang it above our bed. And when I fuck you, you shall look up at it and remember that you are always going to be mine.” He laughed as he retreated, leaving you lay on the forest floor, fear keeping your stuck in your place.


	22. Chapter 22

If you hadn’t seen the little one dragging it’s around you might have driven straight past them. Four little sopping wet kittens were gathered at the side of the road, the biggest one was yowling at the littlest who seemed far too concerned with being spotted to pay attention.

“Hello there.” You said softly. The pretty brown one rushed over and snuffled your pockets, the biggest strolled around you, sniffing and inspecting you while the second smallest just sat and stared. The smallest, an all black ball of fur, dragged himself over and made so much noise that you carefully picked him up.

“Now… let’s get you somewhere safer.” You muttered and carefully carried the kitten, who snuggled into you, to your car. The other three followed and all scrambled in. You drove to the nearest vets, explained what had happened, leaving your name and number before continuing home.

 

*******

 

“Hello?” You grumbled as you answered your phone.

“Miss (Y/L/N). I work at the vets you came into last night and i’m ringing to ask if you’re able to come in.” The voice made you rip back the blanket and scramble to get dress.

By the time you’d made it to the vets the doctors had swapped shifts and there was a long, shrill, continues yowling coming from the back. “Please say you’re taking them!” One of the people on the desk asked as you were led to a room where the four kittens were in a crate.

 

“Will it be ok for me to take them?” you asked curiously, having entertained the idea so much so that you’d stayed up all night researching after having made a detour to the pet store on the way home.

“Sure.” They smiled and checked all the paperwork. Safe to say several hours later you were sat in your living room with four kittens sat in a line staring at you.

“I should name you.” You muttered reaching to pet the biggest, dark brown one. He rubbed up your hand, gently nudging your hand while letting out such a loud purr and series of pleased meows you thought he might vibrate.

 

Before you knew it the kitten that was a milky brown colour and had tufts of fur shooting in all angles, as if he’d just rolled around, bounced over, growling playfully at the biggest kitten who huffed but let you pet him too. He nibbled at your hand, nipping and licking while making a chitterning noise.

After a while the little white kitten shuffled over curiously. The biggest sat and watched him carefully while you're tried to untangle yourself from the other one who, despite your best efforts, was half way up your sleeve and making happy peeping noises.

 

The big one suddenly shoved the white kitten and you caught him in your hands, making a fuss and giving him a kiss which seemed to melt the poor kitten who was spread in your hands while lying on his belly.

The vet had told you the black kitten would probably not move much. So when you looked to the spot he’d been in and found him gone you started to panic. You’d shut them in the living room so he couldn’t have gotten far.

 

You didn’t notice he’d scaled the sofa and was watching you panic and look for him, brothers dancing around your feet, thinking it was all such a fun game. You leant your back against the sofa, hair in hands wondering where he could have gone.

When you finally figured out he’d dived forward and slithered through your arms with a wiggle, landing neatly in your shirt, tail tucked into one of the cups of your bra while his head rested neatly on the swell of your left boob.

“Cutikins, you can’t stay there.” You sighed and tried to move him. Your attempts were met with loud ear splitting wails and spike paws so you sighed in defeat and let him stay. Seeing your submission the other three hurried over, pawing at you as you crossed your legs and gathered them on your lap.

 

“Let’s see. You.” you sighed to the biggest kitten who looked up as if he knew you were addressing him. “Shall be Mr Fluffypants… but we’ll call you Mr Fluff for short… You’ll be Nibbles… Sir Nibbles!” You declared to the milky kitten who chirped and leant up to bump his nose with yours. Before you could Cutiekins paw shot out and batted his brother away.

“You’ll be… pumpkin.” You told the white kitten and you were sure Cutiekins snickered.

 

*******

 

The rest of the day was a blur of stopping a tornado of kittens from destroying the house as they explored and convincing Cutiekins to get out of your top and play. Each time you looked down to check if he was ok he was gazing up at you adoringly with large blue eyes and it was a little unnerving.

Convincing them to eat was the worst task of the day. Sir Nibbles gladly ate all four meals, Cutiekins stole what he could off your fork which impressed you more than anything because he was deviously quick.

 

Mr Fluff and Pumpkin both sat and stared, refusing their food, promptly joined by Mr Nibbles after he realised you were cooking them chicken. Once it was set in front of them they all scoffed it down. Except for Cutiekins who demanded to be hand fed small strips and made obscenely loud smacking noises as he ate, glancing at his brothers as if he was showing off as the all sat and watched.

Once they’d eaten you settled them into the big bed you’d gotten and snuck off. You rushed to get changed and climb into bed but when you got out of the bathroom your found the door had been opened and four kittens were all proudly spread on your bed.

 

“I guess you’re all sleeping with me.” You sighed, not at all upset at the thought. As soon as you lay down your were swarmed with kittens. Mr Nibbled tucked himself in the fold of the duvet that spread against the pillow next to you. Mr Fluff wriggled to snuggled against your thigh, followed by Pumpkin.

Cutiekins made himself comfortable by scootching as close as h could and resting his head on your chest, making you jump when he kneaded at your breast before settling to sleep. “This is going to be harder than I figured.” You groaned.

 

*******

 

You woke up to something stroking your face and you assumed it was just one of the kittens. Until it dawned on your sleepy mind that kittens do not have well worked fingers or make soft moaning sounds. Your eyes shot open and for a moment you were frozen.

A young man with dazzling blue eyes was staring at you as he stroked your hip and stomach with his hand will he ran his bottom lip through his teeth and looked at you like you were his next meal. “Good morning stór kettlingur.” He hummed in a tone of voice that would be hypnotic if you hadn’t realised that you had no clue who he was.

 

You shrieked which alerted the still sleeping kittens to the man and all three rushed to him. Mr Fluff seemed to start ranting, which was crazy of course, but you didn’t know how else to think of it.

“She will not throw us out! The only reason the last one threw us out was because Hvitserk could not stop eating and he made a mess.” The man scoffed at Mr Fluff who sat down and stared at him.

“Wh… What’re you… You’re talking to my cat. AND WHERE IS MY CUTIEKINS! WHAT’VE… WHERE IS HE!?” You snapped, realising he wasn’t on the bed.

“I am right here.” He scoffed. Your eyes widened as he shrank into the kitten you’d already become attached to before turning back, using the blanket to cover himself. “We are viking. Well we were.”

 

“Oh… My…” Before you could finish and start panicking Cutiekins slapped a hand over your mouth.

“I am Ivar. This is Ubbe, Sigurd and the idiot who pisses off fair folk.” He pointed to each of the kittens, the last one he poked in the belly and Mr Nibbles looked as if he was pouting even with his tiny paws in the air. “Luckily my mother gave me a gift for safe travels, the only problem is I still have a kitten body most of the time.”

“You… You… WHAT!” You gasped and he rolled his eyes, petting your check as he tutted.

 

“You are not very clever are you, stór kettlingur?” He asked and you just stared at him. “I suppose I shall do as Ubbe says and let it sink in before turning back… you can keep our kitten names but if you wish to speak to me like this I will not answer to a pet name. I am not a pet.”

You watched as Ivar turned back into Cutiekins and stared at him, the same blue eyes watching you with amusement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten!Vikings (Part Two)

“Fair folk… or fairy. A creature with mythical abilities.” You muttered as you read through the first thing that popped up when you googled fair folk. Cutiekins or rather, Ivar, made a noise next to you and tapped at the laptop. “These things aren’t real.” You scoffed to which the cat’s eyes rolled and twitched his tail.

Before you could continue arguing with the tiny cat you heard a coughing noise and you rushed off to see what was happening. Sir nibbles. Hvitserk. Was lay, yowling pitifully next to a bag of food he’d ripped into, his barreled little belly showing as he lay on his back.

“What’d you do!” You gasped and scooped him up. Ivar hissed and snapped his sharp little teeth as you fussed over Hvitserk and built him a little bed out of a cushions and tucked him up under a tiny blanket you found at the back of your cupboards.

You jumped when Ivar’s little paw slapped Hvitserk’s forehead and after several minutes of defending Hvitserk you picked him up by the scruff of his neck and his tubby middle before he started changing back and you yelped, promptly dropping the now six foot tall naked man.

“STOP DOING THAT!” You shrieked and he cocked his head.

“Well then stop ignoring me.” He huffed.

 

“I did not ignore you, I am trying to take care of my cat. Your brother. The magic kitten.” You gripped your hands in your hair and glared at Ivar who was pulling the duvet off your bed to cover himself and dragging Hvitserk, who looked alarmed at how quickly he was reaching the edge of the bed.

A crash from the other room made you sighed as you rushed to see what the other two had done. Pumpkin was looking at the dish that was normally sat on the coffee table while Mr Fluffypants was snuffling at him.

“Shut up!” Ivar hissed and you quickly ran back in to find Hvitserk yowling while Ivar glared at him.

 

“ENOUGH! I cannot live with a bunch of magic talking kittens!” You yelped and stomped out of the house chased by Ivar’s objection that they were cursed Vikings and not kittens.

 

************

 

You went back home an hour later and slumped onto the sofa, closing your eyes and wishing your slight wish for mythical things to be real to vanish. So you could simply claim you were crazy and that a bunch of fairy cursed vikings didn’t live in your house under the guise of seemingly immortal kittens.

“Ugh, this is awful.” Ivar scoffed and you groaned. When your eyes opened you saw he was perched on the edge of your coffee table. Eyes rolling as he looked down at you.

“Well I don’t have music intended for magic vikings!” You snapped and snatched the headphones off him.

“We are not magic. We are cursed.” He huffed and pouted at you.

 

“Cursed by magic.” You pointed out and he growled. “Will you please stop changing back because all you’re just all naked!” You gasped when you glanced at him and realised all he was wearing was your huge black leather jacket that had been handed down.

“Then have clothes made for me.” He snapped. You winced and sat up.

“People don’t. Have clothes made for them any more, you get them from the shop.” You explained and he scowled. “Just… I’ll order you some clothes.” You grumbled and rushed to see if the tiny kitten you’d left in your bed was alright.

“You order me clothes but they are not made for me?” Ivar asked as Ubbe moved and snuggled into Sigurd to let you gently rub Hvitserk’s belly.

 

Hvitserk licked and rubbed against you hand and they all sleepily snuggled around you as you leant against the bed. You yelped and startled them when you felt little claws digging up your leg as Curtains climbed up and plopped down in front of you, glaring at you while mewing.

“Will you stop you’re not hurt!” you huffed and Ivar cocked his head, licking at his back legs. “That’s not what I meant will you just. Let me check your brother is fine and doesn’t need the vet and. You can sit in my top.”

The deal went over very well. Especially after Sigurd tried to join and Ivar knocked him over. You gave up and lay down, tucking Hvitserk in your arm, Ubbe hissed at Ivar when he tried to stop him from snuggling against you, Sigurd joined him and they both lazily watched you warily fussing over the wailing kitten who’s tubby belly seemed to be causing his discomfort.


	24. Chapter 24

Ivar sighed and rolled his eyes glaring over at you. “What do you want?” The men who were stood around him talking all looked at you as well and you shrugged.

“It… it does not matter.” You muttered quietly.

“Then leave, you are interrupting.” Ivar scowled, hissing at the sting of his tattoo while you nodded and decided to wait until he was alone.

“Ivar… you may have married for power but some affection would not be a bad thing.” Floki muttered as he watched you shuffle off.

“I do not have time to entertain and little woman how beliefs I shall be a husband as Ubbe is. I do not have time for her. As long as she is alive her family will give me men to use.” Ivar pointed out and Floki winced.

Once Ivar was finished he dragged himself to your bedroom. Pleased to see you’d had a bath prepared for him. He didn’t speak to you as such. Communicating through a series of grunts as he fell deep into thought.

 

You gently undid the fastenings in his hair and combed through it. Your fingers worked with the comb until his head tilted back, eyes heavy as he watched you, brain still whirring. Once you were done his arms lifted from the water and spread against the rim of the bath, allowing you to wash the day's dirt off before helping him out so he could dry off and dress.

You changed and slowly climbed into the bed, body relaxing at the warm grip of the furs. Just as you were dropping off you felt Ivar move and the door suddenly burst open. “What do you want brother?” Ivar sighed, clearly tired.

 

“There is a way for us to attack the village tomorrow.” Hvitserk said and you groaned a little as you got comfortable.

“We will not be prepared.” Ivar sighed and they continued into a long conversation. When Hvitserk finally left Ivar had everything planned. He glanced at you as he leant back into the bed and pulled the furs over himself.

His fingers traced over you jaw. Your lips, up to your forehead. Gently coaxing through your hair before his hand retreated. Floki was right. He should be kinder but it irritated him. You were a strategic tradeoff, fighting men and women and trade, only with marriage.

 

It was a bad trade. Delicate elegance, true regality fit only for his queen. All bundled in one shy and timid body. He growled quietly to himself and lay back. He needed someone equal to his capabilities, able to protect Kattegat in his absence. He wanted a fierce Shieldmaiden but now he had to make do with you.

He glared at you from across the bed. How could he raid and leave the town in your care? You couldn’t stomach killing or blood. No. He would leave a larger number of fighting men just to be sure you didn’t lose his kingdom while he saw to one of the near, rebelling town.

 

********

 

The sound of the army leaving was what woke you. The fire had been lit and some maps abandoned. You wondered how many times he’d planned and plotted while you slept. You barely saw him. Not that Ivar ever seemed to want to set eyes on you.

You sighed as you dressed, Thrall’s setting breakfast out for you as you tried to pay attention to what you were supposed to be doing. With a sigh you gathered a few things and walked slowly to your horse.

 

You saddled up and mounted, managing to make your way out of Kattegat without being spotted. It was late in the evening when you managed to get to the edge of the town.

Meanwhile Ivar had returned. The Thrall stuttering messes about how they couldn’t find you. The group that had been positioned to keep the town safe had no luck finding you, no one could tell him where you were and Ivar begrudgingly made his way to Floki.

 

“What is wrong Ivar. Why are you so quiet?” He asked the man who was sat staring at his hands.

“I came back from battle. I expected… a bath and. She combs through my hair and she is so… and I… Why is she not here?” He continued to stutter incoherently and Floki crouched down to hug him, letting Ivar crumple into him and finally begin to sob.

 

“It is alright Ivar. It will be fine.” Floki fussed but Ivar made a horrid sobbing or choking noise, he wasn’t sure.

“Why would she want to come back for me?” He spat out through deep heaving sobs. “I hate her!”

“Ivar you are a fool! Would you be so upset if you hated her?” Floki snapped but Ivar was too far gone in his own self pity to hear.

“I’ll miss her smell, how she is so soft. She is so … so unlike me. I want her here.” He wailed. Floki let the young king crumble and break until he could not move, his entire body exhausted from sobbing. He fell asleep in Floki’s embrace.

 

“You do not need to worry Ivar. There is nothing that young woman loves more than a fool and she will return… no matter what darkness you bring to her life.” Floki sighed as he leant down, letting himself fall asleep, being sure to keep the comforting hold on Ivar. “We are both fools Ivar.”


	25. Chapter 25

Nobody entered the Main Hall for two days. No one dared. One Thrall had dashed out like the wind, diving behind a confused Ubbe who turned and watched the frightened lamb of a girl stare at the building.

He was ready to chase off another intruder but when he glanced up. It was you. His wife. The vanishing woman. Two days was all it took for your absence to unravel Ivar. Relief washed over him, like he’d never felt and he leant forward so as to grab you as soon as you were at arm's length and pull you into him.

He did not expect the sharp slap on his cheek. “What are you doing?! You have been missing for days, you do not explain yourself. Instead you come into my home and attack me!” Ivar snapped, all the silent promises that for you, you shall have kindness and adoration that he would not spare anyone else.

 

“YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!” You snapped and Ivar was so stunned by the ferocity that the words had burst out with that he did exactly that. “You may be king… Ivar Ragnarsson. But I… I am Queen now and. You will treat me as a queen. You do not have to like me but I will not… not continue to treat you as kindly as if have if… you do not. If you do not improve your behaviour.” You’d started out firm and strong but the odd look on Ivar’s face made you hesitate and eventually become quieter.

Ivar’s mouth watered. You were so well behaved, never questioned anything but this. He’d always assumed even a soft word could be used to crush you. That all he had to do was say the wrong thing and his little wife would crumble.

 

“If you do not agree I shall leave and never return.” You snapped bravely and Ivar made an odd noise somewhere between, no, please and an whimper.

He reached for you, fingers just making it to your dress, and tugged. With one arm he lifted you, tucking you into his side while draping your legs over the arm of the throne. “Where did you go to become so brave?”

 

“I have always been brave! I just… didn’t know what to say. Or how to make you listen.” You mumbled and he smiled a little.

“I promise to listen, just no not leave. If you leave I will chase you to wherever you went and take you back then burn it down!” He warned and you smiled while you shook your head. “You do not believe I will do it?”

 

“No. I am sure you would. You promised my family you would not harm them as part of the pact with them.” You reminded him and he scoffed.

 

***********

 

Ivar smirked as the men he was talking with kept glancing at you. Or tried not to glance at you. A large seat now stood in the corner and you lay, a fur draped over you middle and the tiny child cradled next to you.

“Does my wife interest you?” Ivar’s tone was dangerous and it was no secret what happened to the men that had taken an open interest in you. If they received your approval they gained favour with Ivar, those that didn’t, were dealt with as Ivar saw fit.

 

“No… no. Your son… is the same age as my daughter.” He stuttered and Ivar nodded, glancing over as you stirred to fuss over the child. “He is your only child?”

“For now. We had not planned on anyone outside of Kattegat knowing for a while.” Ivar watched the man carefully and he nodded.

 

“Well that is understandable. You have made a name for yourself.” He smiled as you got up, walking to Ivar who lifted you into his chair, stroking his sons cheek as you leant against him.

“We would appreciate it if you did not spread word of him for a while.” Ivar said dangerously and you smiled as you felt his fingers stroking against your thigh.

“Of course. The worry of keeping you children safe is a large one. If you excuse me. I believe we have discussed what we need to. I would be happy to return but as I said…” The man muttered, getting to his feet.

 

“Of course.” Ivar hummed watching him leave before dipping his head to your neck. “Well what do you think, Queen?”

“An alliance with him would be better.” You muttered, not looking at him.

“Very well.” He muttered, pulling you closer, the two of you sitting and watching your son sleep in your arms as the huge fire across the room crackled.


	26. Chapter 26

Ivar rolled his eyes so hard his head ached. You were humming a familiar tune, one hand holding your dress out of the mud while the other gently stroked his hair as he followed along. He often wondered how you managed to move through the busy streets when he wasn’t glaring from your side.

People flead at the sight of him, being sure to step out of the way. The amount of times you would have walked into something had Ivar not been there like a barrier. As if you were thinking something similar you misstepped and stumbled into his side, wobbling when he shoved you back and sent you toppling into someone on your otherside.

“Careful!” A friendly voice had you gazing up in horror at the thought of toppling into someone.

“I am so sorry!” You gasped quickly before immediately falling silent and blushing.

“It was an accident. Or perhaps the fate of the Gods?” The man you’d bumped into smiled and Ivar frowned as an odd look crossed your face, not unlike the time he’d scared you and Ubbe had hurried to comfort you.

“I do not imagine they would have an interesting plan for me.” You said quickly and laughed nervously when the man chuckled and disagreed with you. Ivar’s fingers clenched into the growled and a growl forced it’s way out of his chest as he watched you slowly walk away, forgetting he’s even been with you all morning.

“What happened?” Hvitserk asked through a mouthful of apple.

“I do not know. But I do not like it.” Ivar’s voice was close to a snarl and Hvitserk’s eyebrows shot up as he glanced back over to you.

“He stole your woman!” Hvitserk started laughing, clutching his sides as he continued, the thought you, rarely allowed out of Ivar’s sight, wondering off with a stranger.

 

*******

 

“Ivar?!” You gasped having been summoned by a frightened looking Thrall who hurried you to Ivar as quickly as she could.

“Why are you here?” He asked without looking at you, buried under furs in the dimly lit room.

“You… you did not ask for me?” You asked worriedly, trying to see if he was ill or in an awful mood.

“Why would I ask for you when you clearly do not care about me anymore?” He bit out quickly, flipping over quickly when you sighed and didn’t come any closer.

“Ivar… what do you mean?” You asked, concern for his brooding expression lured you to the den he’d created on the bed.

“You have decided I am not good enough!” He hissed and you leant closer, trying to coo him into comfort. “No longer visit me.”

“Ivar I was busy yesterday and it is the only day I have not seen you!” You said feeling irritated that he was throwing a fit.

“You have abandoned me, tricked me into thinking you cared.” His voice wavered and you felt guilty for your anger, leaning over to him. “I thought it would take more than a man being nice to you for you to betray me!” He hissed nastily, flowing from worried to bitter as easily as the weather changing.

“I have not betrayed you Ivar, I am not something that you own, I am free to do as I wish.” You snapped without thinking but your outburst had the opposite of Ivar’s usual reaction.

“What shall I do without you, hmm?” He said with a wobbly voice which melted into tears. “No one will love me if you abandon me.”

“Ivar, your mother and brothers all love you!” You insisted but it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “It is alright, please Ivar… I am not going to abandon you!” You insisted, leaning closer to him.

It was a mistake to do it. His hand latched onto your waist, tugging the fabric of your dress tight as he tugged you up towards him. His hand reached out to grip the one that was holding you up against his chest and brought it to press kisses to it, distracting from the grip that claimed your waist, stopping you from escaping if you had wanted to.

“I’ll be alone if you leave me.” He whispered against your head, leaning up to press his cheek to yours. “It would be your fault.”

“Ivar I… I am not leaving you alone, I swear.” You promised, guilt sinking itself into you, as he tugged the hand he had clutched onto, using his grip to pull you closer.

 

*******

 

“What do you want?” Ivar asked the nervous man who knocked several times before pushing the door to your cabin open.

“I was looking for (Y/N), I have not heard from her or seen her and I wanted to be sure she was alright.” He explained quickly, genuinely concerned that he hadn’t seen you.

Ivar glanced to his side where you were laying, sleeping as one of Ivar’s hands played with your hair, letting you rest while he occupied himself with the board and roughly carved figures in front of him. “You have seen she is fine, you can leave.”

“(Y/N)?” He asked quickly and Ivar stroked down your cheek, fingers teasing across your neck as he watched you shift but not wake.

“She has been upset, I would not wake her.” Ivar threatened, glaring at the man still stood in the doorway.

“She was not until she had to see you, what ever has happened is your own fault!” He snapped and Ivar’s head cocked to the side as his hand stroked down your side, fingers tangling with yours.

“Whatever has upset her is not your concern, who are you to her hmm, you will not replace me.” Ivar spat dangerously and his eyes flitted to the knife blade across the table, as if daring the man to reach it first.

Instead he slammed out of your cabin, jolting you into semi consciousness. “Ivar?”

“It was nothing, sleep (Y/N), I’ll make sure nothing takes you away.” He smiled to himself as he gripped one of the rough figures in his hand as looked to the door, pleased that he’d rid himself of his competition and securing his hold on you again.


	27. Chapter 27

Ivar scowled across the hall as he ate. Watching you dance and laugh with people. They clearly weren’t from Kattegat. The fact that they even dared approach you, let alone talk and dance with you, showed that they had no idea what happened to people who did.

 

Growing up you have been the only friend Ivar had, outside of his brothers, meaning he’d always been protective of you. Things only worsened when he came to the revelation that you, were a woman. No one could be left alone with you unless Ivar trusted them and after Ivar lashed out at Ubbe for flirtily hugging you one evening not even his brothers were safe from his jealousy.

 

“We should make her stop before Ivar get’s angry.” Ubbe muttered as he and Hvitserk sat either side of Sigurd.

 

“Ivar is always angry, does she not deserve some fun for putting up with him?” Sigurd countered and Hvitserk seemed to agree.

“Yes, but how much longer can she do that before he is angry with her?” Ubbe pointed to you and the people you were dancing with.

It was clear that thanks to Hvitserk slipping you mead and the thrill of new people had gone to your head. You either ignored Ivar’s attempts to get your attention or didn’t notice him. Ivar ran his finger over his lips as he rolled his eyes, listening to you talk as you headed over to the table to get a drink.

“Are you not having fun Ivar?” You asked, feeling his hand rest on your thigh as you stood next to him and downed your drink.

“We should go soon, you will be tired tomorrow.” He grumbled, growling under his breath when a man came and called you away from him.

You soon forgot Ivar’s bad mood as you began to enjoy yourself and eventually even Sigurd joined you as you danced.

 

*********

 

You groaned as you pulled your shoes off and flopped down on your bed, snuggling your face into the furs. You jumped and then squealed before hopping to your feet and stomping over to the shadowy corner Ivar had been sat in.

“Have you had enough fun?” He snapped, glaring at you as you pouted at him.

“More than you.” You countered, grunting when he growled and moved impossibly fast to grip your hair, yanking you forward, forcing your legs to part around his as you fell and caught yourself by pressing your hands to his chest.

“If the attention of every man in Kattegat is something you wish for, perhaps I should treat you like a Thrall. Hand you around to anyone who wishes it. Hmm?” He growled against your cheek.

You moved to slap him but again he moved quicker than you and caught your hands before shoving you to the floor. He cocked his head and smirked when angry glinted through your eyes before you pushed off the floor, stomping over to your bed, throwing yourself back on your bed.

“You may leave now.” You sighed and heard him scoff as he made his way to you.

“You are dismissing me!” He gasped playfully, as he stalked his way over to you and flipped you to your front.

“Yes, you are mean.” You hummed, turning away from his hand which tried to grab at your face. “But I know why!”

“Oh?” He hummed waiting for you to continue.

“Do you think the man I danced with will be there tomorrow night?” You asked innocently, feeling Ivar next to you tense as he rolled his eyes.

“Why do you think of him, hmm?” Ivar snapped quickly, watching you intently as you got up.

You started to get undressed for bed, assuming Ivar would leave as he usually did. A fist twisted into the back of your underdress. Ivar pulled you back with a firm jerk and pulled his tunic over his head with the other hand.

“Ivar!” You hissed as he tore through your underdress and the cold air licked goosebumps across your skin.

He growled as he looked you up and down, breathing heavily as he licked his lips and swallowed, moving as if to cup your breasts before flipping you onto your front. “Is this what you wanted little one, angry, jealous?” He growled in your ear as he undid the strings of his trousers and pushed them down.

“Who is trying to make you jealous?” You moaned as his rough hands worked up your thigh to your core.

“No, no, no Little goddess, I saw through your game and now you have to deal with the consequences.” Ivar’s voice was husked and close to animal like as he leant in closer. You moaned and arched your body against him as he pushed two fingers into you, pumping them roughly as he bite at your shoulder. “Admit it.”

“No.” You gasped as he tried to pin your hips down with his own only to have you roll your ass against his cock.

“You like it. When I get angry, is that it hmm?” He hummed as his thumb found your clit and he rolled his hips against your ass. “I have hurt people to protect you, but you belong to me little goddess so do not think I will just let you showing you what will happen if you do.”

His hand suddenly pulled out of you but before you could complain about the lack of contact, he bucked his hips, sliding into you. You gasped as he bottomed out without giving you time to prepare yourself and started jutting his hips roughly.

“Ivar!” You gasped as his hand moved to tightly squeeze at your throat as a low growl rumbled in his chest and he continued his rough pace, your legs shaking as the hot coil in your abdomen started to build.

He continued to get rougher and his hand squeezed until you let out a whimper and he stilled for a second. His hips rolled into you slowly, ending with a rough flick before pulling out slowly and repeating.

“You belong to me.” He gasped out and bit into your shoulder as he jerked into your again and you came loudly, hearing him moan in your ear as he came and caught his breath before rolling off you, one hand sliding over your back as he moved as if he didn’t want to lose contact with you just yet.

“Ivar.” you said firmly and rolled over to face him as he propped himself up. “I do not belong to you.” With that you pushed him down and lean your head on his shoulder.

“I think that you do.” He teased, despite the grumpy look on his face.

“No.” You mumbled firmly as he reached you draped the fur over you both.

“Do not worry little goddess I shall prove I am right.” He hummed smugly as he stroked your jaw and nuzzled into your hair.


	28. Chapter 28

When you had first declared you wanted to be a shieldmaiden even Ivar had made fun of you. The smallest out of your age group no one really thought you’d be any good. You’d changed Ivar’s mind when he found you in angry tears attacking a tree as if it had done you all the wrongs in the world.

It was his favourite secret. That under the big eyes and the pretty face was a mind almost as dark as Ivar’s. At first he was caught up in your anger and outbursts but soon he realised encouraging it was not the best source of fun. A lesson only learned after he refused to let you do something menial and you’d become so angry you’d pinned him to the floor and whacked him with the flat side of your sword.

To save himself from one day having to force you to fear him as most sensible people did he decided constructive action was probably better. In secret, he trained you, pushing you until some days your body became limp from exhaustion and you would fall asleep where you were practising with Ivar keeping watch.

“So your brother’s say you have a women!” Ragnar declared as he found Ivar watching you practise with some of the other shieldmaidens.

“I would not let her hear you say that, she does not like it when people claim she is mine.” Ivar muttered without taking his eyes off you.

“Is she not yours then?” Ragnar chuckled, smiling when he spotted what had Ivar’s attention. “She is a good fighter.”

“She is not even trying. No one who will fight her, challenges her.” Ivar grumbled and glanced at his father whose eyes darted from you to Ivar.

“You sound like she is yours.” Ragnar said after he took in the scene.

“I have taught her. That is all.” Ivar snapped but the noise his father made finally jerked his attention from you.

“The lies of a man in love.” He mumbled which made Ivar roll his eyes as he scowled at Ragnar. “You should bring her to England.”

“You want me to take her to her death?” Ivar asked and smiled when you knocked down one of the shieldmaidens.

“She will be challenged and we will have a good fighter.” Ragnar’s words were very similar to something you’d said to him that morning.

In Fact they were exactly the same and had lead to an argument. Which was the reason Ivar was watching you fight rather than fighting you. “You have already asked her haven’t you?”

“I may have mentioned it in passing.” Ragnar replied with a chuckle and waved at you when you spotted Ivar and started walking over.

“Well I guess she is coming to England with us.” Ivar grumbled under his breath.

 

**********

 

“Take these and change.” Ragnar muttered as he handed you the clothes he’d stolen and set Ivar down.

“What are you going to do?” Ivar muttered as he watched you round the hay bale and vanish from his sight.

“You should have killed her with the others.” Ragnar sighed as he glanced over his shoulder before returning his attention to Ivar. “I do not know what they will do to her.”

“They will not be stupid enough to do anything to her.” Ivar insisted and watched as Ragnar winced.

“This is horrible.” You sighed as you came back with a grimace on your face. Ivar’s mouth fell open as he drank in the sight of you in a dress. Your typical fighting gear dangling from one hand while your hair fell out of it’s clips and ties.

“Yes well, you are going to have to play the sweet girl you look like.” Ragnar pointed out and when you went to object your eyes fell on the dazed Ivar.

With a curt nod you agreed. Hopefully if you played it right you and Ivar could get back home. You weren’t to sure about Ragnar. While Ivar and Ragnar talked you stowed your weapons and clothes somewhere that would be easy to get if you had to run and escape.

By the time Ragnar was ready to head into the town, Ivar’s attention was back to you. You wanted to ask what was rattling around in his head but you didn’t dare, more often than not you got a curt answer.

“Ivar, some advice…” Ragnar mumbled to his dazed son. Not wanting to impose you turned your attention to getting to know the path, key markers and the way the hill slightly slanted.


	29. Chapter 29

“Ivar, some advice…” Ragnar mumbled to his dazed son. “Protect (Y/N), they will not treat her how we would… You can not lose her Ivar. She will be good for you and you may never find one like her again.”

 

“She is not different from other girls.” Ivar muttered, confused as his brain whirled with plans and the words his father was saying.

“She is like no other woman you will ever meet Ivar.” He insisted firmly before motioning for the three of you to head towards the city.

 

When soldiers rushed to surround you, you stepped backwards. The prickle of panic scratched down your neck as your instinct to find a weapon was forced into suppression. You tried to stay close to Ivar when you were all lead into the courtyard and when they began to attack Ragnar you felt Ivar’s fingers tug at your dress.

 

“Defenses.” He hissed quietly and you immediately tried to look as innocent and afraid as you could.

 

Your plan work. Far too well for Ivar’s liking who whimpered and called as you were lead away and out of his sight. You couldn’t understand what the soldiers were saying but you slid down the wall of the room they put you in when a blot slammed shut and you knew the door would not open from the inside.

 

At some point you fell asleep and when you woke an oddly dressed woman. She beckons you to follow her which was when you realised there were guards outside your room. They led you into a hall where Ivar was sat alongside Ragnar who was locked in a small cage and a man you’d never seen before.

 

When you went to rush to Ivar the guards brought down their spears and stopped you, guiding you towards a chair. The man spoke but you couldn’t understand what he said but Ragnar laughed and seemed amused.

 

“There are few women like ours anywhere.” He said before saying something back to the man.

 

 

The man spoke for a while before someone offered you food and he seemed to watch you carefully as you glanced over at Ivar who nodded slowly. Ragnar and the man began to talk until Ragnar rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you saying father?” Ivar asked, his voice sounding odd when it came off as nervous.

 

“The King wishes to bed out Heathen woman, but she is a free woman. To which he pointed out that (Y/N) would not be able to refuse the wishes of a king.” Ragnar sounded amused and disgusted at the same time.

 

Ivar’s head slowly turned to fix on the King who was attempting to offer you a goblet of wine. You could see his mind whirring. You both knew Ivar could kill the people in the room with ease, however the many soldiers outside would hinder the escape after.

His hands clenched when the King went to touch your cheek and you flinched away. Ragnar’s laughter set you on edge as he rambled on to the king while you stood and tried to escape the man. “He asks if you are afraid of him, or if you belong to someone else?” Ragnar glanced at Ivar who was watching you to see how you would reply.  
The king gestured to Ivar and the guards allowed you to hurry over to him.


	30. Chapter 30

“Where is my wife?” Ivar snapped at the Thrall who skittishly poured his drink and jumped at the sound of his voice.

“I do not know king Ivar.” She replied in a hushed whisper that sounded as if it was a great strain just to say the words.

“Well go and find her!” He said as he snatched the jug from her hands and waved her off.

 

He finished his meal and met with his brothers, she hadn’t returned, he had no idea where you’d gone to and found it irritatingly frustrating that you weren’t at your unusual seat beside him.

Hvitserk teased Ivar, telling him you’d found another man. Ivar scoffed at the idea but sent word that he was the main hall to inspect Kattegat’s defences. He smiled to himself as he sat on his throne and waited. If Hvitserk was right he would catch you in the act.

 

“You cannot tell Ivar yet.” You said to the Thrall Ivar had sent away that morning. “The healers are unsure, the seer is not clear. I do not want to disappoint him.” You mumbled and Ivar scoffed as the Thrall put a hand on your arm.

“What is your secret wife?” Ivar asked making you both jump.

You didn’t reply as you motioned for the Thrall to leave. “Why do you think I have a secret?” You asked him as he let you approach his seat.

 

“Because you have been behaving as if you have one.” He said silpy as if you were a child. He lifted you into his lap and let his hand rest on your hips as he watched you chew your cheek and frown as you thought.

“It is just a small secret.” You mumbled hands folding as if protecting your belly. Ivar’s eyes flitted down and he watched you carefully.

“You are with child?” He asked breathlessly and his eyes lit up.

 

“The healers are worried about my discomfort and how tired I have been.” You spoke softly an didn’t know what Ivar’s reaction would be.

For a moment he was still, staring at you before he nodded firmly. “You need to be resting. I will not have you up and getting sick.” He raised an eyebrow when you tried to argue but yielded as a wave of nausea washed over you.

 

*****************************

 

“This is why I do not have my wife with me when I do business.” A visiting earl joked and glanced around the meeting table, expecting many of the men sat with him to laugh.

Hvitserk stopped eating the bowl of fruit in front of him, spoon hanging from his mouth as he watched the man in shock. Ubbe winced and stared at the table. Ivar didn’t look away from you as he helped you settle more comfortably in the huge throne, he’d had made so you could sit with him but be close enough to keep an eye on you as he went through his daily duties. There was a dull thud as he sank a knife into the table, Ivar hushed you as you stirred before slowly turning a furious gaze at the man who gulped.

 

“You have a problem with my pregnant wife being present?” He said softly. It was the tone that would raise the hairs on the back of Hvitserk’s neck and he shuddered off the thought of what would happen if the man carried on.

“Well I just… I… I would find it distracting to have my wife so close. Especially as you are so new to your marriage.” The man said as a way of explaining himself.

 

“Perhaps you have gotten so used to your marriage you no longer appreciate having a wife.” Ivar said sifly.

Ubbe cleared his throat and coaxed the man outside before he could answer Ivar. It was clear to everyone, but the man who was shouting and complaining, that there would be no agreement or deals.

“I’m hungry.” You muttered as you woke and tried to get up. Ivar gently held you in your seat while snatching Hvitserk third bowful and handing it to you. Hvitserk looked at the bowl sadly but decided to forgo his spoon and find some more food elsewhere.


	31. Chapter 31

“At least you are not with child, right (Y/N).” You glared at Hvitserk as he spoke to the woman he’d been flirting with and nudged you a little.

“What!?” Ivar yelped from behind you. You winced but continued your glare at Hvitserk whos grin melted into an awkward smile as he tried to sooth you with apologies.

 

“No one was supposed to know until I was sure.” You grumbled and slowly stood to face Ivar who’d made his chess companion shake with his yelling.

“Before you get to angry she was sick on me, I guessed why and she is terrible at lying.” Hvitserk blurted out and Ivar looked less likely to pull his arms off and beat him with them.

“It was an accident Ivar, I didn’t know he was round the corner.” You said with gritted teeth.

 

When you turned to face Ivar he’d vanished, popping up next to you as he crawled across the floor and swung his legs round to sit as he looked at you. He cocked his head as he hummed before reaching out to tentatively prod your belly. “You are not fat enough.” He said decisively, catching the cup Ubbe tossed at him as he bound into the hall.

“You are lucky to have her, do not be cruel.” He chided as he joined Hvitserk as Hvitserk’s friend who was finding Ivar very amusing.

 

“She is with child. She must be bigger to make him strong.” Ivar insisted and both brothers laughed. “It is a boy?” He added seriously and raised his eyebrows when you shook your head and told him you wouldn’t know.

“You will tell me when you know?” He asked urgently as he leant his chin on your knees and looked at you as if you already knew but wouldn’t tell him.

 

*************************************************

 

Ivar became bothersome, more so than usual, meaning you had him following you like a lost puppy. He would watch you carefully, smiling brightly whenever you caught his eye and often prodding and stroking your belly.

As time passed Ivar became more insistent that you stayed home, having medics following you as well as a small army of five or six Thrall who scattered like hens when Ivar approached you.

 

He would make you stop so he could stare at you, claiming to memorise how you looked. Kattegat suddenly doubled its defences and Ivar refused to raid or do more than use his army to defend Kattegat which lead to a huge boon in crops and resources.

You sighed as a cramp burst through you and Ivar tutted as you hesitated in placing your chess piece down. “Why are you not paying attention?” Ivar asked and smirked as he captured another of your pieces.

 

“I am!” You snapped and he raised his eyebrows as you winced. He cocked his head when you winced again and quickly hissed as the healers to help you.

Ivar sat for several hours while he listened to you. His brothers slowly filed in one by one to sit with him as he waited for the news.

 

******************************************

 

When a healer ushered Ivar in he slowly made his way to where you we’re laying. He eased himself down onto the bed and touched your cheek so gently you barely felt it as you groggily looked at him.

When he saw the baby wrapped in furs cradled in your arms. “I demanded they name her for your mother but they will not listen.” You said sounding as cross as you could which made him chuckle.

 

“A girl. My girl.” He said quietly as he leant over you to gently stroke her soft cheek with his calloused fingers. “My girl.” He repeated in a whisper as he rested his head against yours, sitting with you as you fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Your father was an idiotic coward. He couldn’t fight, could’t listen to reason and fled the castle with his lords and ladies, all the while, leaving you as a prize for the heathens. The local monastery had sent a man to advise your father. His advice was to give up the creature of doubt, you, and give it to the heathens in hopes of appeasing God.

 

Appalled as you were being forced to marry Ivar to give him your lands and title came with a good deal of leverage. You were quick, intelligent and you’d left Ivar with a black eye for a month when he tried to consummate the marriage. So now he listened to you.

“You are wasting resources on the poor and children.” Ivar said as he sat at the table, waiting for you to return.

 

“If the people are happy they will serve you, the more people you have the faster this castle runs. Besides. How are you to get anything done if everyone is to weak to move?” You asked condescending and raised an eyebrow at Ivar who shrugged.

“Well do they have to eat so much?” He asked and had to hide his amusement to the look you gave him behind his cup as he pretended to sip.

“Do you?” You asked and glided out of the room, leaving him to shake his head and shrug.

“I have never seen anyone able to get their way with you.” Hvitserk admitted as he revealed he’d been lurking the whole time. “Well other than mother.”

 

“I have to get along with her.” Ivar said which made Hvitserk laugh.

“That is why you spend hours talking strategy, the princess deals with the people and you deal with the war. You are good battle strategies and she strategies the people the social climb. You love her.” He grinned when Ivar scoffed, objecting to much for Hvitserk to believe him.

“So what if I like her. She is my wife.” Ivar grumbled quietly making Hvitserk chuckle as he nodded and agreed with him.

 

*********************************

 

“Be sure each child has a toy. Children we shall have to find a way to thank the Northmen.” You said, smiling when they agreed. It had taken a while but thanks to your perseverance and Ivsr coming to promise the children they would not be harmed, they seemed less afraid of the vikings invaders.

“My lady!” A handmaiden hissed. She was one of the few you had left, having angrily fought with Ivar for them, forcing him to spare their lives. “There are armed Englishmen, killing the invaders, they have claimed you as a traitor and have taken to killing ours too!” She explained quickly.

 

“Do not let the children hear, you, take the queens guard and have them scout a way out, or get a message into the castle.” You instructed. A small group of handmaidens rushed to do as you asked while the one who had alerted you helped block out the windows and snuff out candles.

“This building used to be a church Princess. There is enough space to hide you and most of the children, but not all.” She whispered to you. With a quick nod you ushered the children to help find hiding places.

 

“We shall hide out here. It will do no good to leave children to be slaughtered.” You said firmly. The girl reluctantly nodded and helped the rest of the children cram in.

 

************************************

 

“The princess!” A handmaiden shrieked. Ivar still had no clue what a handmaiden did. You had explained it to him but it seemed like nonsense. “Englishmen are attacking the town just outside the castle. They have snuck in among traders.”

“Hvitserk, prepare…” Ivar started but Hvitserk was already on his feet, bounding off together fighters. He spared only a second to wink at the girl who flushed and stiffened at the attention.

 

Ivar quickly mixed into the fight. It was easy to push those who had made it to the gates of the castle back. But the English had sunk their claws into the town just outside. It was dark by the time Ivar made it to the church you’d claimed protected and filled with lost children.

He could see the door had been rammed in and rushed to reach the building.

“You cannot kill me. I am the legal claim to this land.” You threatened dangerously. Ivar could see from the doorway, two men closing in on you, two children who clutched the back of your skirt and a handmaiden that clutched a baby that wouldn’t hush.

 

“So. if we say that the Heathen killed you and told no one, the land could be claimed by anyone.” One of the men said.

“My people would not be silent. Ivar has given what he can spare to all the children, even those who have no family and they are loyal because of it. He has spared more lives than needed too. Laws are in place here.” You pointed out, pushing the children behind you back.

Before you could stop him Ivar scrapped across the floor, killing one man while the other dived for you. He was cut short when Ivar’s axe twisted into his leg and forced him down.

 

“Ivar!” You called, spotting a child hidden under a seat that was directly in front of Ivar. He didn’t calm, only becoming more enraged, even after the man clearly died. “IVAR!”

This time's your voice cut through to him. He looked up and spotted the sobbing youngster, glancing to see others looking at him with fear. He hadn’t realised how your attempts to have the survivors of his raid accept him until the children looked at him as if he were a monster.

 

“It is alright children, do not be afraid. Ivar shall take us to the halls of the castle.” You insisted, working the magic you had and soon the children were no longer fearful of Ivar but working together to get past the last soldiers and up to the castle where Hvitserk was calling the villagers to hide.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers And Ribbon

Ivar x Reader

 

Ivar thought you were an oddity. Not in the sense that you were odd but he always thought you were rather out of place in Kattegat. You reminded him of a flower he could crush between his fingers if he pressed to hard. When people spoke of you they mentioned your kind gentleness, carelessness and blissful ignorance seemed to radiate from you while other would say you had nothing in your head beyond tales of the Gods and misguided advice given to you by Floki.

But for Ivar there was something else. Buried deep under the wondered thoughts of how soft your skin would be to touch or how many ways you would allow him to touch you was a swirl of feelings that would chase away any angry thought when he saw you. Many times, he would ask Floki why the Gods had created something so innocent and delicate in their world of blood and violence but Floki always had the same answer, that perhaps you were a reminder that there was more to the world than what Ivar assumed, the answer would never satisfy Ivar but it was the only one Floki ever gave.

 

“So, is she yours?” Ragnar asked Ivar who jumped, having been so caught up in watching you he hadn’t noticed his father.

 

“No, she is not anyone’s.” Ivar said as he watched you weave yourself a crown of flowers before plonking it on the head of your horse.

 

“Then why do you sit here and watch her, you want her then she should be yours.” Ragnar advice but Ivar shook his head.

 

“I am not right for her, what if I lost my temper and hurt her hmm?” Ivar snapped and Ragnar shrugged as he leant back on his elbows.

 

“She’d forgive you.” The older man sighed out.

 

“She should not forgive anyone who does her harm.” Ivar said as he watched you hurry through the long grass in the direction of Floki’s home.

********************************************************

“Ivar?” The sweet sound of his name had the boy forgetting how to function, simply dropping his tools and turning to look at you in the doorway as he waited for reason to enter his mind.

 

“Yes.” He said when you stood awkwardly as you waited for him to acknowledge you.

 

“I have this but it is broken and Ragnar said I should has if you could fix it. You held out your hands and placed a slight ring in his hands. Your hands brushed against his, making him blush a little at the soft feeling beneath his worked fingers.

 

“I will try but it may take a little while, I am used to making weapons.” Ivar stuttered as you smiled at him.

 

“Thank you, Ivar.” You hummed and skipped from his little workshop and vanished from sight.

 

Ivar didn’t leave the workshop for days, only stopping to speak with Floki or Ragnar and on occasion Helga when she demanded he eat the food she set before him.

 

“So, you have not been preparing but in fact, fixing a gift for the girl that is not yours?” Ragnar teased his son who finally finished the ring and set about making weapons, ignoring the older man as he worked. “I would give it back to her before we leave, might be the last time you see her.”

******************************************************

“(Y/N)?” A soft tapping on the door drew you away from the fire and you quickly hurried to tug it open.

 

“Ivar, you must come in it is getting so cold!” You gasped and opened the door wider, tipping cushions and the furs off your bed onto the floor so Ivar could sit by the fire.

 

“I fixed your ring… it is not as it was but I did what I could.” Ivar said although it came out as a nervous mumbled.

 

“Oh Ivar, thank you!” You sighed out in delight and knelt as you threw your arms around Ivar’s neck. He took a deep breath and smiled when you smelt like the sweet flowers in the meadow, of course you smelt like them, he couldn’t imagine you smelling like anything else.

 

“I should leave, I have things to finish.” He said softly and you nodded.

 

“You are going on the raid with Ragnar, aren’t you scared?” You asked before he could leave and he stared at the fire for a moment.

 

“Not really.” He muttered and you tilted your head to the side as you looked at him before reaching up to tug the ribbon from your hair. “What’re you doing?”

 

“My mother would tie a ribbon to my father’s wrist and kiss him, she claimed it was the reason he always came back.” You answered quickly and finished tying the ribbon to his wrist.

 

“Are you going to kiss me?” He asked and you hesitated.

 

“If you would like.” You smiled and he nodded, both of you leaning in and slowly meeting with a soft kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers And Ribbon

Floki glanced up as Ivar crawled to him. He had appreciated Ivar wanting to stay with him for the night. It eased his mind, thinking about Ivar’s loss of his parents. Making sure the boy was well, left him no time to think about Helga, Aslaug or Ragnar.

“Ivar… what has upset you?” Floki asked, seeing that Ivar was more upset than he had been when he left that morning. He was under the impression that Ivar had been looking for you. When he stopped and thought about it you hadn’t been by to see him when they returned and you almost always greeted him at the docks, you usually stayed in the cabin as you waited for him and Helga to return from a raid.

“I tried to find (Y/N)... her family is not there. People said they fled when Lagertha attacked and her home… Ubbe and Hvitserk have gathered what they can and are bringing it to you but, I cannot find her.” Ivar’s lip quivered as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

 

“I am sure she is not far Ivar. Perhaps she is just wondering, you know that she likes to do that.” Floki soothed as he sat beside Ivar.

“She is so gentle, Lagertha has made war in our home, what if someone has found out about what we did?” Ivar said, chest beginning to heave as his eyes watered.

“What did you do Ivar?” Floki asked, fearing the worst. That Ivar had lost his temper and forgotten.

 

“I kissed her. She is so gentle. Father convinced me that she should be mine. We even shared her parents rituals. I… I thought she could love me.” Ivar broke with a sob as he showed Floki the ribbon that months ago you’d pulled from your hair and tied to Ivar. The old man could see faded blood marks that Ivar must have painstakingly scrubbed out of the ribbon to keep it as perfect as he could.

“Hush Ivar. Freyja would not play so cruelly with you. With time she shall be found.” Floki insisted as he pulled Ivar against his chest and comforted him.

 

****************************************

“Ivar. Just because no one has seen her does not mean she is dead, or at Lagertha’s hands. Even Magerthe hasn’t seen her.” Ubbe muttered as Lagertha ordered for them to gather at the main hall.

“You do not know that Magerthe was not the one involved.” Ivar grunted back as the slowly reached what had been their home.

 

“Ivar you think everyone who looks at you had something to do with it. She was probably daydreaming and fell of a cliff.” Sigurd said, rolling his eyes when Ivar growled a little.

“She is not stupid brother. Just kind.” Ivar barked, wanting to stop and argue with Sigurd who scoffed at his words. Ubbe hoisted him over his shoulder, rushing him through the crowd to take a seat before a fight would ensue.

 

The doors were thrown open and Shieldmaidens poured in. Lagertha walked in the middle, acknowledging the hate glares of the Ragnarssons with a narrow eyed glance. It wasn’t until she’d drifted past that Ivar’s eyes fell on you.

You looked tired, thinner and you hair was matted. A faded bruise was visible and you stepped as if the soles of your feet hurt. Ivar’s jaw clenched as he decided to dive for Lagertha and squeeze her throat, make her beg for mercy and pay for your suffering.

 

“Easy brother.” Ubbe muttered, hand falling to Ivar’s shoulder as he squeezed, trying to comfort Ivar without drawing attention.

 

“Taking (Y/N). That is to far.” Sigurd whispered to his brothers. Sigurd had been fond of you, your beauty and grace was something he desired in a muse but it was clear you had no favour for him so he had begrudgingly given up. It made him bitter towards you, but even he had to admit your treatment had been unnecessary.

“She can not expect us to not question what she has done to (Y/N)?” Hvitserk muttered to Ubbe who growled a little, brotherly procession coursing through him as he watched you falter and stare at the floor, suddenly unable to use deadened eyes that had once held curiosity and adventure on anything but the floor.

 

“We need to agree, (Y/N) will not die because of us, Kattegat adores her, it would push us further from favour. She should stay with Floki if Lagertha returns her.” Ubbe didn’t look at Hvitserk or Sigurd, not moving his eyes from the weapons of the Shieldmaidens beside you. But he squeezed Ivar’s shoulder again and let out a sigh of relief when his brother nodded.

None of them listened to Lagertha’s speech, muttering among themselves as discreetly as they could. When you took a step forwards they all turned their attention to Lagertha. “We found her and lucky a slave was able to bring her back to Kattegat. Go you may greet them.” Lagertha’s voice was strained with kindness.

 

When you shuffled towards Ivar both Hvitserk and Ubbe reached out to steady you. Sigurd glared at the Shieldmaidens that followed closely and was ready to brandish a sword if he had to. “It was the work of the gods to bring her to us.” Astrid added.

Ivar wished he could kill everyone in the room. Or shield you from their view. You look so humiliated, not the graceful beauty that made the people of Kattegat fond of you, even when spouting odd tails from Floki. When you reached him he knew your trip in the woods was a lie, or at best an exaggeration.

 

“I knew you would return.” You whispered as you stepped into his arms. Circling around him, his brother’s blocked you both from view as best they could.

“I needed to kiss you again.” He said, smiling in spite of his feelings because he needed you to feel his self preservation was ranked far beneath any feeling for you.

“I checked the docks everyday for your boat. Floki knew the gods would bring you back.” You said so softly that Ivar felt his need to touch you like a fiery craving. He leant forwards, meeting you in a soft kiss.

 

“(Y/N).” Lagertha snapped. Ivar whimpered a little as you started to pull away, deepening the kiss as he cupped your face.

“Why are you going back to her. You are a free woman.” Ivar hissed when Lagertha called for you again. You looked at him with teary eyes as you took in a shaky breath. “(Y/N) you… you are a free woman!” He said a little more frantically. When you shook your head and let out a small sob he kissed you again, but this time it was not sweet. It was the kiss that he’d dreamt of since he’d climbed on the boat.

 

You were torn from him, Ubbe and Sigurd held his arms as he refused to let go, Shieldmaidens ripping your dress from his grip. It was Hvitserk that bounded forwards and demanded a reason you had been enslaved. Nothing but a softly veiled threat came from Lagertha.

“Remove them.” She ordered. You watched them leave, Ubbe wrestling a howling Ivar from the hall while Hvitserk and Sigurd were shoved out. You looked for Floki, having hoped he would be there to challenge Lagertha. When the doors slammed shut your eyes fell on the floor and you returned to your usual submission as Lagertha approached you.

 

“You do not need to look so sad (Y/N). By enslaving you I keep Ivar from having any claim to you. Magerthe told me of the ways he treats women. I want to keep you safe from him.” She insisted. You glanced at Magerthe who held a blank expression.

“Thank you.” You forced out but pulled yourself from Lagertha’s hands as she excused everyone else from the hall.

“You do not see it know. But it is for your own good.” Lagertha muttered to you.


	35. Chapter 35

“So, Sigurd how will you attempt to woo (Y/N) today?” Ivar asked his brother as he watched Sigurd watching you closely as he sat on the porch.

“I do not need to try brother, she is already mine.” Sigurd muttered, smirking when you glanced over at them as your friend pointed out that both the boys were looking at you.

“That would explain why she avoids you at gatherings.” Ivar snickered before leaving Sigurd to watch you.

Later on, that afternoon you came to the blacksmiths with a list of things you had to pick up memorised. Ivar stopped working to watch as you shuffled in, mumbling to one of the people who had been hurrying in and out throughout the day.

“And why have the gods graced me with your beauty today?” Ivar asked making you blush as you carried some things out to a cart that was hitched to a small horse.

“Not the gods I am afraid, but my father, I should get back before he comes looking for me.” you muttered, smiling when you turned to find him gazing up at you.

“Ask him if you can join us for dinner?” Ivar asked and you nodded.

“I will… I have to go, goodbye Ivar.” You giggled when he lent on one arm and waved to you before heading back inside.

*****************************************************************

“Well if it isn’t the lovely (Y/N).” Hvitserk cheered when you shyly came into the room, your father immediately rushed to flirt with Aslaug while Ubbe and Sigurd moved to sit you between them.

“It is nice to see you Hvitserk.” You mumbled, blushing when he grinned at you which made Ivar shuffle in his seat as he glared at his brother.

“And what of me, are you not happy to see me?” Sigurd asked as plates were set on the table in front of you.

“Of course, I am Sigurd.” You smiled and started to eat, missing the smug glance that Sigurd shot Ivar.

“There has to be one of us you like best though?” Ubbe asked and grinned when you glanced in Ivar’s direction before shaking your head. “No, are we not attractive enough?”

“I… well…I.” You spluttered making them all laugh when you blushed furiously and took deep sips of your drink rather than talk to them.

“I think I’m her favourite.” Sigurd muttered as he threw his arm over the back of your chair.

“Nonsense brother, that’d be me.” Hvitserk said through a chuckle as he watched you playfully, winking when you looked up at him.

“So, which of my brothers do you like?” He asked but you shook your head. “Do you not like any of us?”

“I like someone.” You mumbled, jumping when Sigurd’s fingers stroked down the back of your neck.

“Who?” Ivar asked curtly and you refused to acknowledge him as you busied yourself with your food.

“Go on the answer him.” Ubbe nudged you gently, laughing when you shook your head.

“I know who she likes.” Ivar hummed smugly and looked Sigurd in the eyes before turning to you. “Me.”


	36. Chapter 36

The day you’d been forced to marry Ivar you’d been heart broken. You adored your best friend, both you and Ivar knew that, it was a source of many jealous attempts to get rid of your friend to no avail. He had insisted on attending your friend’s wedding, practically dragging you there, demanding to be at the front of the crowd all the way through the day.

 

You stood at the water’s edge, watching your friend say goodbye to his wife, knowing Aslaug and Ivar was watching you somewhere out of your gaze. Just as you went to hurry to your friend and say goodbye Ivar seated himself next to you, glaring at the man.

 

“Such as shame.” Ivar sighed, glancing up at you.

“What?” you sighed, not wanting to speak to Ivar.

 

“That he is leaving her behind in her state.” He chuckled when you frowned.

 

“What do you mean… have you done something to her?” You asked accusingly and he laughed.

 

“Nothing, she is with child.” He smiled to himself when you gazed back over at them. “Oh, you didn’t know… he can’t be a very good friend then.”

 

You tore away from him, storming past people who called to you or tried to stop you, hurrying to the place you loved to go and be alone.

***********************************************************

Ivar had climbed up the mountain side to your hidden spot, laying his head in your lap when he found you, smiling for a moment as he looked up at you before tilting his head to look at the water.

 

“What has upset you wife?” Ivar asked and rolled his eyes when you sighed.

 

“Nothing is wrong Ivar.” You said firmly, jerking away from him when he tried to stroke your cheek.

 

“I know there is something wrong.” He hummed in an amused tone.

 

“And how would you know that when you know nothing about me.” You bit back which made Ivar grin.

 

“I know everything about you, your favourite colour, flower and food, how you adore the old sagas and tales of the gods … no matter how many times you have heard them.” A smugness settled over Ivar when you were visibly shocked by just how much attention he payed to you, both knowing you knew very little about Ivar.

 

“That still does not mean you know how I feel.” You decided, brushing off his victory.

 

“You are right, I do not know how it feels to love someone blindly while they pine for someone else.” Ivar hummed sarcastically as he moved to overlook the water as he fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

 

Ivar woke with a jolt and thought for a moment you may have abandoned him atop the mountain and gone to bed seeing as it was utterly dark but when he fumbled towards the place where you’d been sat he found you curled up, your shoulders shuddering as if you’d been crying the entire time.

 

“(Y/N) We must go back, it is cold and about to rain.” Ivar warned hearing the rain far away angrily hitting the sea.

 

“I do not want to move.” You groaned, ignoring Ivar as he gently stroked your face with his fingertips.

 

“No, you are no staying out here all night, you shall get sick and I am hungry, you do not know how to protect yourself as well as you think.” He hissed, rolling his eyes when you pushed his hand away and stomped off.

******************************************************************************

“Do not Mother!” Ivar hissed when you watched the raiding party come back in, running off when your beloved friend greeted her without a glance to you.

 

“Is your devotion not enough for her, perhaps she needs something more?” Aslaug asked curtly but Ivar simple shook his head.

 

“It is not my devotion that is the issue, it is his, despite promising on our wedding night that he would find a way to confess the gods to tare the two of us apart but yet he now adores his wife as if she had never existed.” Ivar watched Aslaug reluctantly understand. “You should banish them before I have revenge for them ruining what should be my peaceful life.”

 

Ivar left his mother and went to find you, sitting at the foot of your bed while he watched your carefully, the way you’d tucked your knees as close to your body as you could.

 

“I wanted him to love me.” You whispered and despite the shock of pain your words forced through him he moved to sit next to you, leaning against the huge headboard.

 

“He should not have made you believe that he loved you… it was cruel and selfish.” He huffed furiously and you smiled a little.

 

“Like you?” you asked and he chuckled.

 

“I am never like that with you though, other people maybe, but never with you.” He sounded as if he was promising you, not simply stating how he felt. “Do you love me?” He asked after a moments silence.

 

“Do you love me?” You parroted and he nodded, pulling you to straddle his lap.

 

“More than anything I ever have.” He whispered, frowning when you nuzzled into his neck and held onto him. “I will make him suffer for making you feel this way.”

 

“Do I love you?” You asked Ivar who laughed at the question.

 

“That is a difficult question to answer.” He mumbled, kissing your temple.

 

“It is not, either I do or I don’t.” You watched him frown and shake his head.

 

“Yes, you love me, you look for me when you feel unsafe and you are comforted when I am near you.” He paused when you seemed to agree with him and sighed. “But you think you should not be in love with me and that you must keep your promise to love him even if you don’t really...”

 

“I am sorry but a man is here to speak with (Y/N), his is just returned from a raid and he wishes to talk to her about something important.” A slave informed your both as she stepped into the room.

 

“I should…” you whispered, hurriedly climbing off the bed, stopping in the doorway.

 

“Go if you want to but remember, you are my wife and I do not take kindly to my things being taken from me or to anyone who believes they are important enough to hurt you and that if you return to me more broken hearted than when you left I shall become very angry.” He smiled when something in your eyes changed and you seemed to stand a little taller.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar doesn't like him (Part One)

 

“Your mother has been looking for you.” Ivar chuckled when he found you in the same spot you’d been in that morning when he’d gotten bored of watching the clouds with you.

 

“I know, you did not tell anyone I was, here did you?” You asked, looking over to where he was lay on his front watching you through the long grass before gazing back up at the slowly darkening sky.

 

“Why would I tell anyone you were here, were you hoping Sigurd would be coming?” He asked dangerously, rolling his eyes when you giggled.

 

“He cannot sit still and watch the sky.” You looked back over at him and grinned. “You can’t either but at least you try.”

“The sky is boring, you are boring too.” He leant his chin on one arm while the other reached out to prod your cheek. “Very pretty but boring.”

 

“Keep being mean and I’ll run away and leave you here.” You warned playfully, squealing when he rolled you onto your side and smirked.

 

“You would abandon poor little me up here in the fields alone?” He gasped playfully although there was a slight warning to his tone.

 

“Yes, and then I shall hide when you cannot find me.” You rolled away from him and tried to hide in the grass.

 

For a moment you were still, heart pounding loud enough to ring in your ears, trying to listen to Ivar moving through the grass in an attempt to catch you. But the only sound the grass made as a soft rustling with the wind.

 

You screamed when Ivar came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back flush with his chest as the two of you rolled due to the way he’d pounced on you.

 

“I always know where you hide, I know you too well.” He rolled his eyes when voices could be heard calling for you.

 

“Now they are looking for us.” You complained, peaking over the grass to see your mother looking towards the little cabin that you and Ivar had discovered a few years before.

 

“And they will find us if you keep sticking your head out the grass.” He muttered with amusement chuckling when you squeaked as you ducked but you’d already been spotted. “Run little one, before they catch you.” He murmured in your ear, laughing when he propped himself up on his arm and watched you dart back towards the town.

*************************************************************

Ivar watched you carefully, you were polite with people, chatting and laughing with them but Ivar knew this game far too well. How long can (Y/N) stay away from Ivar before he loses his temper, no matter how many times he reminded himself it was a game he always found himself succumbing to it.

 

It had started one evening when you were both young, you’d been chatting with Ubbe and Ivar had been ignored, wanting you to sit next to him so he could look at you. When Sigurd had hurried over, smiling and making you laugh at his jokes Ivar tossed his cup as hard as he could at his brother.

 

“She never sits with you at gatherings, does it not annoy you brother?” Sigurd asked, smiling when Ivar glowered at him.

 

“She does not talk with you either, perhaps she does not like you.” Ivar suggested and grinned to himself when Sigurd huffed away.

 

“You two should not be so cruel to each other.” You mumbled, taking Ivar’s cup and sipping from it.

 

“You should not tell me what to do.” Ivar practically growled as he grabbed you by the waist and span you around, pulling you to stand between his legs and leant his chin on your shoulder, his hands resting on your waist. “Who is the man your mother is trying to make you talk with?”

 

“A man who needs a wife.” You sighed, going to take another sip from Ivar’s drink only to find it snatched from your hand.

 

“I do not like him.” Was all Ivar said as the man came over, letting you step away from him to greet the man.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you (Y/N).” The man muttered ad you smiled, listening to him as he started to talk.

 

Ivar made it increasingly more difficult to pay attention, spinning his cup with his knife on the table he’d sat on. He’d tut or huff at things the man said until you were having to hide giggles of amusement.

 

“It would be an honour to marry you.” The man finished the conversation as Ivar rolled his eyes, glancing at you.

 

“She isn’t going to marry you.” Ivar hummed, glaring at the man who squared up to Ivar and drew Aslaug over.

 

“And why not?” The man growled and you quickly moved to hold the Ivar’s and to stop it darting out with the knife clutched in his fist.

 

“Because I do not like you, you are to different and she will become unhappy, it is my duty to make sure she is always happy.” Ivar watched the other Viking dangerously, his body leaning towards you but the hand that he held the knife in twitched as if he was about to throw the blade.

 

“Ivar, I think (Y/N) would like to be left alone with this man.” Aslaug said firmly, giving you a look that dared you to disobey.

 

“Do you want to be left alone with him?” Ivar spat, slowly looking at you with a dark glint in his gaze.

 

“I… I am tired.” You muttered and hurried out of the crowded building.

 

“You cannot keep doing this Ivar, she will grow tired of your jealousy.” Aslaug warned which made the young man scoff.

 

“I am not jealous, I want her to be happy.” He sighed, smiling when his mother cooed over him.

*************************************************************

You heard Ivar coming, the soft tap of your door against the wall, it was a sound you’d grown accustom to for years. The first few times the entire town was in a panic, no one could find Ivar but when your mother came to wake you she would find you both fast asleep, hands clutched together sleeping soundly.

 

“Are you sleeping little one?” Ivar whispered, prodding your ribs lightly as if to check if you were indeed sleeping. “You look far to still when you sleep.”

 

“I was not sleeping, I was thinking.” You whispered back, moving the blanket so Ivar could pull himself into your bed, smiling when you made sure to tuck him in.

 

“It is too late for thinking.” He muttered, watching curiously to see if you’d tell him what was on your mind.

 

“That does not seem to help me sleep, all I can do is think.” You sighed, your eyes falling shut when Ivar’s worked hands gently brushed against the skin of your cheek.

 

“I know how to make you sleep.” Ivar told you moving you so your head lay over his heart his fingers gently stroking up and down your arm.

 

“Ivar, why do you care so much if I marry that man?” You asked curiously and he hummed.

 

“Because he will not make you happy.” He muttered and frowned when you sighed.

 

“Why do you care if I am happy?” you watched as he rolled his eyes, not answering. “Mother says you… never mind.”

 

“No, what does she say, she has never liked me.” He grumbled, rolling so he could look at you better. “Well, what did she say?”

 

“It does not matter Ivar; can’t we just sleep?” You asked, pouting a little to try and get what you wanted.

 

“No, you shall tell me.” The furious look he was giving you made you think twice about refusing.

 

“She says you do not know how to love anyone, you can only think of yourself and that attempting to get you to think about another person would be a waste of time.” You whispered and he looked at you as if he was about to go on an angry rampage.

 

“I think about other people… I think about you, do I not?” He leant his face against the crook of your neck, waiting for you to answer.

 

“Yes but…” you started to explain but he simply scoffed.

 

“Well then, she is wrong as usual.” He refused to say anything more as you fell asleep next to him, watching you sleep as he tried to find a reasonable reason for always chasing away the men who attempted to marry you.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar doesn't like him (Part Two)

When you woke that morning, Ivar had vanished, he had clearly been careful when he left, not making a sound and pulling the door shut but his leaving you early meant he had something on his mind and he would be in a sour mood until his mind was at ease.

 

You spent the morning busying yourself with the tasks you would need to do throughout the day, hoping to finish early enough to find Ivar before he did something foolish.

 

“(Y/N), have you seen my son?” Aslaug asked as she made her way towards you.

“I am sorry, if you are looking for Ivar I have not seen him since…” You winced when she cut you off with a sigh.

 

“Since you fell asleep with him?” She asked and you nodded. “Do you love my son?”

 

“Of course, I love Ivar he is my dearest friend and has always tried to protect me from the day we met.” You answered quickly, holding her calculating gaze.

 

“Just as a friend and nothing more?” She asked, nodding when you seemed unsure.

 

“I must go.” You whispered and hurried off.

****************************************************

“They are just clouds Ivar, what does (Y/N) know about the sky holding secrets, she is a little woman not a seer.” Ivar muttered to himself, not noticing you approaching.

 

“You know I could hear you talking to yourself all the way back there.” You chuckled, laying down next to him. “Ivar don’t ignore me.”

 

“I am not ignoring you, I just do not want to look at you.” He muttered and sighed when you propped your head on his shoulder.

 

“You do not want to look at me, is there something wrong with me?” You asked and he tilted his head so his cheek rested against your forehead.

 

“No (Y/N), you are perfect, always perfect.” He let his eyes fall shut when you frowned up at him.

 

“Then what is so wrong with looking at me, you did it yesterday?” You rolled into his side, fiddling with the buckles on his clothes as you waited for an answer.

 

“I am not perfect, you should marry the man from the gathering.” He turned away when you lent up to look at him and sighed.

 

“Ivar that has never bothered you before, what is wrong?” You asked as you leant your arms and chin on his ribs, gasping when he cupped your head in his hands and moved you to look at him.

 

“I will never love you, go and marry your boring man because if you do not you will spend your life fearing and hating me… GO!” he shoved you away from him so roughly that the skin on your hands grazed against the ground and stung.

 

 

“Have you seen (Y/N)?” The man asked Ivar as the gathering seemed to reach its peak.

 

“Why would I know where she is?” He asked coldly, sipping from his drink as he glanced around for you.

 

“I have not seen her since this afternoon and I wanted to talk with her.” The man explained, ignoring the eyes roll from Ivar.

 

“I do not know where she is.” It was a lie, he knew exactly where you’d hidden.

 

Once the chance occurred Ivar slipped away, slowly making his way to the little cabin you’d hide in. He knew you would climb up to the little bed the was positioned half way up the wall.

 

“(Y/N)?” He called up to you, sighing when you only snuffled. “You know you are cruel to me, making a cripple climb all the way up here.”

 

His words didn’t have the usual effect and he frowned when he pulled himself up, wiggling up the bed so he could lay next to you.

 

“Go away Ivar.” You sniffled which made him roll his eyes.

 

“You want me to leave you alone after I climbed all the way up here?” He asked teasingly, stroking your cheek as tears dribbled down them.

 

“Yes.” You grumbled and turned away from him huffing when he rolled so he’d pinned you beneath him. “Leave me alone Ivar.”

 

“No, I do not want to.” He chuckled until you began to pound your balled fists on his chest. “you now for a Viking woman you are not very fearsome.”

 

“I hate you.” you whispered before yelling it over and over in time with your fist pounding his chest, his glare darkening as he tried to control his temper.

 

“No, you don’t, you hate that for once I have told you something you do not want to hear.” He watched you stop, arms tired and eyes red and sore, it took him a moment to calm himself before he sighed. “Have I not always made sure you had everything you could ever want, you just mention it and I find it for you but now you are being stubborn, so tell me little one why you are refusing to do the one thing I ask of you?”  
“Because…” You mumbled and he chuckled, deciding to use an old trick he’d use to make you tell him something.

“You will not tell me… what if I promise not to listen, will you tell Freya?” He asked curiously, smiling when you nodded and rolled off you, pretending to cover his ears.

“Freya… please let Ivar understand I do not want to marry the other man because… I love Ivar.” You whispered and the two of you fell silent.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar x Mermaid!Reader

The first time Ivar saw her he pressed himself to the ground as low as he could, watching her through the grass. He felt bad for interrupting her sunbathing, until he saw iridescent scales that he ached to touch. His mind went wild with ideas of what it would feel like.

He asked Floki if he’d seen the pretty girl but Floki frowned and shook his head. Ivar described her so well that his brother’s went galloping off in search of a woman so beautiful that Ivar’s description had half madden each brother to finding her.

“You are the Ivar?” A voice said accusingly. Ivar was startled from his peaceful and cat like sleepiness that he shrieked loudly, toppling sideways as he thrashed about to defend himself.

 

Once he’d gathered his wits he realised he’d gained attention from the people who were milling about the docks. He glanced to the water as he panted, clutching at his chest, which was when he spotted you.

“Do you know who I am?! You should not do such things to a prince.” Ivar snapped, shock melting to anger so quickly that you giggled at him, twirling and vanishing into the water. “You should apologise.” He huffed quietly.

“Why? It is not my fault you are a prince.” You said, making him jump again as you popped up in a different spot.

 

“That is not what I meant.” Ivar sighed, finding your curious face hard to remain angry at. You pouted a little and moved to lean on the docks near where he sat.

“You are the one who should apologise. Send a mean wolf to find me! I had to hide and he took apart my little spot!” You complained. Ivar scrunched up his nose.

“I sent no such thing after you.” He snapped, irritated that the new companion wasn’t afraid of him and seemed to want to chirp away at him. That or the fact that he found her so beautiful he couldn’t think properly but it was probably because of her.

 

“You are the Ivar that sent the big Ubbe one?” You sounded confused and frustrated. Ivar snickered as he leant closer to the water.

“You think my brother is a wolf?” He asked quickly. You looked so confused that Ivar leant forward even more to comfort you. When someone shouted for him and people bounded over as he slipped towards the water you vanished.

 

***********************

 

Ivar often dreamt of Kattegat. But not of regaining it from Lagertha. Or being with his mother. But of his beautiful sea maiden.

He had seen you swim to his boat as the past the seas that led to Kattegat. He wished he could have leant down and pulled you into the boat but he knew better than that.

He had once captured you, ordering his horrified mother to look at his prize. When he refused to set you back in the water she relented, knowing he would see how sick the land could make you. In one afternoon you looked deathly, the lovely voice Ivar could often hear became a dry croak, the scale became powdered and flaky like sand.

 

Ivar decided to never pull you from the sea again. He and Floki barely got you back into the sea. With his hood pulled over his face Ivar watched you happily swim alongside the boat at a safe distance, hiding his smile as you playfully danced through the water.

With Ivar’s arrival in King Harald’s kingdom there was a buzz of business. But whispers of the beautiful sea woman had reached Harald. After playing Hvitserk with enough mead to have him unable to stand Harald found out what it was that everyone said followed Ivar through the seas.

“I hear a pretty girl is following you.” He said as Ivar focused on moving his legs in time with his crutches, looking forward to just sitting among the boats.

“Why would someone like me have a pretty girl following me?” Ivar asked quickly, a waiver if his arrogance that Harald picked up on with ease.

 

He didn’t say anything, simply shrugging as he ducked away. Taking a short cut through trees he followed Ivar, watching the boy settle. The water near him rippled and broke. Harald watched as the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen emerged.

Ivar reached out and stretched so that he could lay along side the water without the creature getting out. They spent the rest of the day talking, Ivar obviously railing tales, listening to whatever the creature said intently. It didn’t take long for Harald to decide she was a treasure he needed for himself.


	40. Chapter 40

“This is hopeless.” You groaned as you stole Ivar’s drink from his hand, sitting down by his feet as Ubbe strolled over.

“What are you two up to now?” Ubbe sighed, expecting some form of tricker.

 

“(Y/N) has decided to find a husband. I suggested a dog but they are not the same.” He shrugged as if he didn’t understand. Ubbe glanced at you with raised eyebrows.

“Did you not chase poor Sigurd out of your house because you wished to be alone?” Ubbe asked. You rolled your eyes and glared at him. “If Sigurd cannot take two steps into your house how shall the husband fair?”

 

“What do you boys know?” You grumbled and walked away.

“So we are not what you look for in a husband, because we are boys?” Ivar teased. You smiled and strolled back, tapping the tip of his nose as you gave him his drink back and squished his cheeks between your hands.

“I need a man who can give me what I want and need.” Ivar growled at you as your fingers threaded into his hair and yanked his head back. With a sly smirk you continued. “Not someone as inexperienced and dominant as you. And of course, they would have to know how to please me better than you Ubbe, how hard is it to impress a Thrall?”

You walked away with a smug feeling of putting the boys in their places. You missed the silent exchange they had, a hungry look from the younger brother and a sly smile from Ubbe was all it took for their agreement to be made.

 

*****************************

 

You glared at the timid Thrall who knocked on your door. She insisted that the princes needed your help and demanded you at that minute. After saying good night at the end of the feast you had no doubt that they were simply playing with you and knew that you had turned in for the night.

“Very well, tell them I shall be there.” You grumbled as you grabbed your cloak and started the walk to the boys cabin. When you pushed into the cabin you spotted Ivar lounging around on the bed. Ubbe strolled over to you, drink still in his hand.

 

“I told you she would come brother. She is a good girl.” Ivar drawled as he smirked at Ubbe who chuckled and ran a hand over you as he walked past.

“I thought she would have found someone else.” Ubbe said as he ran his hand over your neck.

“All alone with nobody to give her what she wants.” Ivar said as he putted his tongue as he crawled from the bed. You took a step back when Ivar moved to close but you backed into Ubbe.

“Ah but brother, she is not alone now.” Ubbe said in your ear, goosebumps raising at the low graveled tone in his voice.

You jumped when Ivar went from stroking your hand to tightening a soft rope around it, Ubbe did the same with the other. Ivar hummed approvingly when you let Ubbe pull your dress off. “What is your plan now?” You cooed, one hand playing with Ivar’s hair while your hand slid up Ubbe’s thigh.

 

“Ah ah, no little one. You do not touch.” Ubbe growled, nipping at your neck to hid his amusement at the noise of objection you made.

“I told you we would have to tie her up.” Ivar hummed, having shuffled to sit between your legs.

“Why? You can not handle me untied?” You asked. Ubbe ignored you and reached up to tie your hand above your head.

“You are comfortable?” Ubbe asked softly, slapping Ivar’s head away from your thigh so you could answer him and not focus on Ivar nipping his way up your leg. When you nodded he motioned to Ivar that he could continue.

 

You tried to keep yourself together as Ivar nipped up your thigh. Ubbe Placed open mouthed kisses into your neck, letting you lean against him as you began to melt into the touches. A moan escaped you as Ivar broke through the last of your composure.

He nuzzled and kissed over your abdomen, fingertips brushing to your hips to hold you steady, every now and then his teeth would graze over your skin and shoot goosebumps across your body.

Ubbe stepped away, circling you with a smile. His large hand smoothed over your abdomen as he returned to standing behind you. You tried to be quiet and controlled but Ubbe stroked gently down your stomach, flipping at Ivar’s forehead to move him away from you.

“Careful little one.” He cooed to you as his fingers pressed at your clit and you pulled harder against the rope. You lent into him as you ground against his hand and moaned. You heard Ivar hiss in delight at the noise.

You whimpered as Ivar threw your legs over his shoulders, Be moved to steady you until you were held up by his chest and the tight grip your legs held on Ivar. It became increasingly difficult to hear Ubbe’ teasing when his touch and Ivar’s tongue worked in tandem to take away your senses.

“Do you see what you need, now?” Ubbe almost growled, hands teasing up your sides as Ivar continued his torture with his tongue. “We know what you need (Y/N), we know how to take care of what is ours.” He hummed before sucking a large bruise into your neck as you arched into Ivar and tried to suppress a moan.


	41. Chapter 41

“I Heard that she has never lost a battle.” Hvitserk muttered over the table. Harald scoffed.

“There has to be at least one she has lost?” He asked and Ivar shook his head.

 

“No, she has not lost one. She is also a great leader. Her people adore her.” Ivar said with a giddy tone. Hvitserk glanced at his brother to see the dreamy look. “Her people over threw her old king to put her in power.”

 

“You sound as if you are waiting to meet her.” Harald joked, watching the young viking gaze of wistfully.

“Who would not? She sounds wonderful.” Ivar said, scowling as Hvitserk laughed at him.

You let out a low laugh. Ivar’s eyes flicked to you as you chuckled. “I do not know if I am all that great.”

“You are (Y/N) the great queen?” Hvitserk asked as he leant over Ivar who was staring at you.

“Great queen? I am not sure about that. I simply listen to my people.” You muttered.

“I imagine that many a king has asked for you?” Harald asked and shot you a sly smile. You laughed at his words, making him frown with disappointment while Ivar continued to stare like a startled child.

 

“Remember to breath brother, you do not want to faint and look a fool in front of your queen now would you?” Hvitserk hissed playfully in Ivar’s ear, slapping the back of his head to get his attention.

“My queen?” He asked softly. You hummed as you glanced up from your meal and looked at him to ask what he meant. “I… my… I… Hvits… I!” He sputtered out through a loud wheeze which had Hvitserk laughing so hard he was clutching the table with soundless laughter.

“I have heard of you. Both of you. But especially you Ivar. you are a great warrior.” You stated simply and Ivar nodded furiously in response. “Perhaps you could advise me in how to secure my lands. Your father was also helpful but he wished to return. I regret not being able to partake in your revenge.”

“Ivar would be glad to help you. We would enjoy stories of our father. We had wondered where he had hidden.” Hvitserk said when Ivar made an odd squeaking noise.

 

“I will send one of my maids to fetch you. But if you excuse me I must see that my people are fed and have somewhere well guarded to sleep. King Harald.” You bowed politely to the king, thanking him for the hospitality and new trading prospects before leaving.

“You are a fool. She liked you.” Hvitserk scolded while Ivar stared after you.

“Do you think she is a goddess?” Ivar asked breathlessly and Haral let out a loud laugh.

“No goddess would seek advice from Ragnar.” He said with a soft chuckle. “A goddess would not need advise.”

“Beautiful women do not catch your eye brother, you look for what makes them fighters, not what pleasures they could bring you... “ Hvitserk trailed off and rolled his eyes when the door opened and Ivar tipped himself back so far that he almost fell of his chair, scrunching up his face when he realised it wasn’t you.

“How do I make sure no other man has her?” Ivar asked, genuine curiosity and worry that she may be swept up by someone else made him sound his age which brought a bright smile to Hvitserk’s face.

 

“Seduce and marry her.” Hvitserk said while Harald gave his answer.

 

“Kidnap her.” Harald’s response resulted in a quizzical look from Hvitserk while Ivar scowled at his bowl.

“Well which one. I cannot do both. If I take her she shall hate me and if I seduce her she… I do not know how to seduce her. I shall kidnap her.” Ivar muttered and glanced at Hvitserk who slapped his hand to his face.

“No Ivar. I shall help you.” Hvitserk sounded exasperated as he ranted about Ivar’s lack of understanding women.

 

“How do you know she likes me?” Ivar whispered again. Hvitserk lost count of the times Ivar had asked him the question as the night had gone on.

“For the same reason I know that the woman over there shall lay with me tonight. I am your older brother and I understand women better than you.” With that he flicked Ivar’s forehead and left him sat at the table, rubbing the sore spot while wondering how Hvitserk could possibly know anything of value.


	42. Chapter 42

You laughed with Hvitserk as he brought you a drink, the two of you strolling around York, laughing and joking, exploring the town. “I can't believe they thought you would help them and stopped fighting.”

“Little woman please!” You mimicked and scoffed as you crinkle your nose. “As if that would get me to help them!”

 

“I assume you shall want to rest, Ivar demanded the biggest rooms but there are some smaller ones for the both of us.” Hvitserk muttered, smiling when he looked at little sad, letting you cheer him up.

“Now Ubbe’s gone you will be able to eat twice as much.” You chirped cheerfully. He chuckled as you bowed out and jogged towards the building that Ivar had claimed to be his main point of action.

Naturally his suspicions of how close you and Hvitserk were led him to putting you in a room close to the one he’d chosen, he hadn’t really cared where Hvitserk slept. You’d never been fond of Ivar, if anything he was a little terrifying. Hvitserk always liked you so you’d grown up alongside him, becoming close enough to never be without each other.

 

You were best friends and when you wanted to raid rather than be married off, Hvitserk helped you get what you wanted, although you were sure he wanted to show of how well his training with you went.

Recently there was something about Ivar. You couldn’t place it but you tried to ignore the feeling that spiked when ever he glanced your way.

When you reached your room you sighed in relief, flopping onto your bed. Feet hanging off the edge. For a moment you let your body still, feeling the aches of the day slowly build and ease.

Your eyes fell shut before you could decide to get up.

 

***********************************

 

Ivar pushed the door with his crutch. He’d heard a moan and followed the sound, both curious and concerned, he paused as the door opened enough for him to see you splayed over the bed.

He cocked his head as you moaned again, your feet twisting as your back arched. “Ivar!” You sighed. His cocky demeanour faltered as he heard his name and gawked at you. Ivar stayed until you started awake. You didn’t spot him slinking away.

Ivar waited for you to emerge from your room and went to the hall in search of food. When you sat in Hvitserk’s seat, waiting for your friend to return, you realised Ivar was sat staring at you.

“What do you want?” You asked nervously. He chuckled but didn’t say anything for a while.

 

“I was wondering what Hvitserk would think of your dreams?” He said boldly, speaking as if he was questioning you but didn’t expect an answer. “I imagine he would be jealous to know that you dream of me and not him.”

“I do not know what you mean!” You objected quickly, glancing away from Ivar.

“I think that you do. I think that if I gave you what you dreamed off I could steal your loyalty from Hvitserk.” He smiled and looked over at Hvitserk who happily jogged over with more food and a drink for you.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leiif Ivarsson

Ivar was frozen in place, shock on his face as he stared at you. There was no way you meant what you had said. “Ivar?” You said nervously as he yanked his hand away and lay down.

“You are lying.” He sighed out but your silence answered his doubt. A hot flash of fear and anger balled into one and he suddenly leant up, gripping your face in one hand. “Then it is not mine and I do not want you for a moment longer.”

“But…” you gasped through tears and for a moment he softened and almost pulled you against his chest.

“No, get out and do not come back!” He snarled and shoved you from the bed.

He ignored you as you dressed and bundled up the belongings you could carry. When you walked to the door he watched you, doubt shocking through him but by the time he’d scrambled to the door you were gone.

He made a strangled noise as his arms gave out and he let his body slump on the floor. Ivar slowly pulled himself to his bed and nestled into your side, breathing in the scent of you as he sobbed.

 

 

*************

 

“Leif!” You called and Ivar’s attention was drawn from the water in front of you to a small child smacking his feet to the floor in an attempt to reach the water before you caught him. “What a quick little thing you are.” You giggled as you scooped the boy up.

You froze and your smile vanished when you spotted Ivar watching you. Your son’s clever blue eyes darted from your fallen face to Ivar and he frowned. He knew Ivar was the reason people treated the both of you differently. He also knew he was why he was allowed to play in the main hall.

“Go!” The boy squealed as he got bored of waiting for you to play again and wriggled out of your arms.

“Leif… you’re going to tire me out!” You gasped through a laugh and pretended to chase after him.

After a long silence Ivar’s peace was once again broken. Leif had returned to play with the water and bother the fish that swam around lazily. “You make my mother sad.” He said as he pottered over to Ivar.

“I know.” Ivar muttered and looked Leif over carefully.

He looked like Ivar but there was something in his eyes. Intelligent curiosity and the same gentleness he would find in yours. Eventually Ubbe came looking for the boy and scooped him up, making the child squeal as he tipped him over his shoulders.

“You know, she still loves you.” Ubbe told Ivar as he shooked Leif up the path.

“She does not smile when she looks at me.” Ivar muttered and Ubbe nodded.

“Maybe not but that does not stop her from loving you. You don’t deserve her smile anyway.” Ubbe chuckled and gently slapped the back of Ivar’s head before hurrying towards Hvitserk who had caught the boy and was playfully wrestling him.

 

****************

 

You stopped as you went to push open the door. You could hear Ivar’s voice and your took a deep breath preparing yourself. When you walked in Ivar was sat at the table teaching Leif a game.

“Leif will you go and see if Hvitserk would like another dinner?” You asked the boy who glanced at the food in your hands as you set it down and nodded.

“So, you send the boy away. Are we to talk or…” Before Ivar could finish you slapped him. His eyes darkened and you were sure he would do far worse back but he just took a shaky breath and sighed. “Is that it, I have left you alone for five years and that is all that you do?”

You stayed silent and he gripped your hands, slamming them against his chest. “Ivar stop.” You snuffled but he ignored you.

“You are angry with me, I hurt you and you will simply let this happen, let me come back as if I was never gone?” He growled out and grabbed your waist. “Get rid of your anger!”

Something snapped and you hit against Ivar’s chest, screaming and crying as you rambled incoherently offences at him. Despite the anger and the aching crave to grip your throat and make you stop he kept himself in control. He let you continue until your arms tired and your voice was broken with hiccups.

 

“It is alright (Y/N).” Ivar whispered as he pulled you against his chest and rubbed your back.

“Ivar what did you do?” Hvitserk asked as he pushed Leif outside again so he could pull you away from Ivar.

“Ubbe!” The delighted call came from outside and Ivar groaned as he hefted himself towards the door and glared at his brother as he left. He glanced back to see Ubbe had taken up the position if hugging you and soothing you.

When the tickle of cold metal on his throat made Ivar jolt still he glanced to his side to see Leif with a sharp dagger in his hand. “Are you sure you want to try that little boy?”

“You made her sad.” He snapped and Ivar saw a flare of his anger burn through the boy who let Ivar push the dagger away with one finger.

“No I made her angry, she has let all of it out instead of hiding it. It will make her forgive… your father.” Ivar watched as Leif frowned and glanced back at the cabin.

“Ubbe hasn’t made her angry.” He said before heading inside.

Ivar stared at the ground for a while before deciding to find somewhere to think. He didn’t know why you would but he had assumed you would have at least told Leif he was his father.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leif Ivarsson

Ivar sat alone on the mountain side. Leif had taken to playing in Ivar’s usual spot by the river and he couldn’t stand it. The tiny scar on Ivar’s neck was proof to him that his looks weren’t the only thing he had inherited. He called to Ubbe for anything he needed when you were away or busy.

Each of his brother’s earned the title of Uncle but Ubbe was adored by the boy. He was a living, breathing and growing reminder that Ivar had failed. The moment you’d told him you were with child he couldn’t breath, so many dizzying thoughts about what could go wrong crowded him.

He’d lost what the gentle part of him dreamed for and allowed the angry to crash down on it, push it away. Of all his brothers he didn’t think Ubbe would be the one to steal you from him.

The silence was cut with Ivar’s sharp sobs, the peaceful silence forcing the clever mind to over work and drag himself further down.

 

***********

 

“Hvitserk, you hungry?” Ubbe asked as he sat down with a bowl of food.

 

Hvitserk looked up and hummed before shaking his head. “(Y/N) is a better cook than you brother, beside I told Leif I would skin the rabbits we caught.” He answered quickly, both brothers rolling their eyes when Ivar scoffed.

“What is the matter Ivar?” Ubbe asked carefully and watched as Ivar worked through the bitter anger before he spoke.

“Nothing, I enjoy listening to my brothers and their plans to steal my woman and pretending to be the father of my son.” He snapped quickly and Ubbe let out a scoffed laugh.

“Someone had to look after her.” Ubbe said firmly, glaring at Ivar.

“I could have done that but you two seem so happy to do it your selves.” Ivar spat out.

Hvitserk scoffed and shook his head as Ubbe walked over to Ivar. “We would not have to if you had not been so cruel.”

“And I would have redeemed myself.” He insisted, rolling his eyes when Ubbe crouched in front of him.

“(Y/N) is not your woman any more Ivar and you have had five years to redeem yourself.” Ube snapped, even Hvitserk though he was being a little over protective.

“My son thinks you are his father!” Ivar yelled, leaning up to Ubbe who looked guilty for a second.

“Have you even thought for a second about how (Y/N) feels telling him about you, as far as she knows you did not want a son, we did what we could to keep her in Kattegat.” Be defended.

“So you admit to stealing them from me?” Ivar pressed and Ubbe groaned as he glanced over to the field and saw the little boy hurrying toward the cabin.

“You never had them Ivar, we are not to blame for this.” Ubbe snapped as he rose to his feet and followed Hvitserk who scooped up the boy, holding him in the air as he growled and laughed with the child.

 

************

 

“Ivar!” You said, jumping when you turned and found him sat watching you.

“I am sorry were you expecting Ubbe?” He asked jealously as you eyed him nervously from across the cabin.

“No, he is with Leif until tonight.” You answered quickly and he nodded.

“Yes my son, or wait is he Ubbe’s?” He asked quickly and you shuffled your feet as you avoided looking at him. He crawled his way over to you, gripping your dress as he yanked you down to your knees.

“Ivar… he is Ubbe’s.” You lied and he could tell so from the way your body stiffened.

“Do not insult us both by lying, he has all the worst parts of me, five years old and he is already holding knives to throats and threatening to kill.” Ivar chuckled darkly as he gripped your throat and leant his face against yours. “No matter how many times you tell him Ubbe is his father, he will be like me, you cannot avoid that.”

“No, Ubbe and Hvitserk help him.” You said quickly whimpering when his hand closed tighter around your throat.

“Oh stupid little girl, no one can help him, the angry grows and all he can do is hold it off until he gets his hands on a weapon.” He sneered at your tears as they dribbled down his cheek, swiping it away with his thumb, sucking the salty tear from his thumb as he let you go.

“You are wrong he just gets a little upset and gets frustrated.” You spluttered through tears.

Ivar watched you pulled your legs to your chest, trying to hold yourself together until he left. “This is your fault.” He sighed, leaving as quickly as he could so he didn’t have to see you break down and he could deny his involvement in your undoing.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leif Ivarsson

Ivar looked up and frowned. You didn’t speak to him. He was barely acknowledged when you joined the family in the main hall. Not even his years of battles and claim as king impressed you enough for Ubbe to be tossed aside.

“What do you want?” He asked, anger covering nerves. He always forgot just how beautiful you were, until he saw you again, it was as if he’d seen you for the first time all over again.

You didn’t say anything for a moment, pausing in your approach, an oddly calculated look on your face as you tried to find the right words. “You.” Was the final answer. “I want you my king.” You smiled and dropped your dress as you approached him.

 

If Ivar hadn’t dreamed so often of this moment he would have noticed the hesitations, the guilty look on your face, the way your hands shook or even that you were far too eager to soothe him.

He eagerly let you step to him, reaching out to quicken the calculated steps which had been slow as if you’d hopped to turn tail even after comoming so far. Ivar lifted you onto his lap and let you settle.

“I have waited so long.” He whispered breathlessly as he leant his forehead against yours, taking in teh smell and feel of you.

“I… missed you.” You said, releasing in truth, you had missed Ivar. Your hesitation to accept Ubbe’s offers of marriage over the years were not to protect Leif but to protect yourself. You still loved Ivar and couldn’t risk hurting Ubbe so badly.

 

It could crack your heart but you had other things to deal with before you thought of nonsense like your complicated love with the brothers.

“You should have come to me. If you want me I will not turn you away.” He said softly, caressing your skin so gently that for a moment you forgot why you had come. Losing yourself in Ivar, kissing him.

His breath caught in his throat and he felt as if he was younger, kissing you for the first time behind one of Floki’s unfinished boats, hoping the old man would not catch the pair of you. When you pulled away he whimpered, the loss of contact making him feel empty.

 

“Stay with me.” He said as an order but you failed and he sighed, opting to steal a kiss from you than voice his hurt that you still chose Ubbe.

He frowned when he realised tears trickled down your cheeks. It was then he saw the guilt, the pain. There was something else that he couldn’t quiet grasp but it bright flashes of his mother discovering him during his little hunts, the pained look she would have as She, Ivar and Floki had little furnerals as if she hoped he would understand what she was trying to show him.

 

“I am sorry Ivar.” You muttered quietly. He frowned again and cocked his head. His eyes darted over your skin and his hand that had settled on your ribs squeezed, checking to see if perhaps Ubbe had hurt you and that was why you’d come to him. “I need to… I cannot tell Ubbe.”

“Our boy.” He said softly. He was pleased with the way Leif was growing. Shy of ten years and he could best some of Ivar’s own war torn warriors. He encouraged the rumours that one day he would be better than Ivar himself. “Why not get Ubbe to help. I am sure he is more than happy to do so?”

 

“Because I… I told him about the animals and he just said Leif is Viking he needed to learn. He was not hunting Ivar he was…” You trailed of and looked away but Ivar knew.

“Torturing. Enjoying it like it was a game.” He said solemnly and you nodded, tears beginning again as you took a shaky breath. “If that is all Floki can fix it, making him stop. He and mother helped me.”

“Floki and I tried but… but I found one of Floki’s birds in the cabin. He had hidden it.” You muttered, now so worked up you were shaking and Ivar stroked your skin gently, hoping soft patterns would keep you calm and you wouldn’t flea and cut his time with you short.

 

He studied your face and he knew. There was something deeper, something that scared you beyond any dark fancy Ivar would ever dream up. “Tell me. (Y/N) you know all that I have done, Sigurd… Bjorn and Lagertha. Do you think I will judge him for some dark thought?”

 

“It is not just a thought Ivar.” You said quietly. Before he could stop you, you’d stood and started reaching for your dress. “If I tell you… you must swear to me that you will not react as the king of Kattegat or the leader of the great army. But as Leif’s father.”

“I swear.” He said without hesitation. Having longed for a chance to father his son, tired of watching him train with Ubbe, waiting to prove he could be what you needed.

 

“The boy. The boy that went missing, the one that everyone thinks was killed by the bear.” You said quickly and Ivar leant forwards, seeing the nerves creep into your face.

“What about him?” He asked carefully.

“I asked Leif if he knew him and he said he did. That the Gods would not want him because he was a liar. That he got what he deserved.” You looked back to Ivar who was clearly thinking what you had assumed. “His clothes from that day went missing and so did his little sword. He loved it and i do not believe he would have just lost it.”

 

“You think he killed the boy?” Ivar asked and the look you gave him confirmed his question. “Send him to Floki tomorrow and I shall speak with him.” Ivar promised.

 

***********************

 

“Why is he here?” Leif asked Floki as Ivar made his way down to them, bareing heavily on crutches.

“Because.” Floki muttered as he glanced at the young king who sat next to his cabin. “Go. Speak with him, he is family after all.”

“I know you are my father.” Leif said as he shuffled over and slumped against a tree.

“Your father, why would think..?” Ivar started good humoredly but Leif scoffed and cut him off.

 

“Ubbe talks with Hvitserk when we are asleep. Sometimes I listen. He says you and mother are still in love. That I am your son and he wishes he could have her bare his own so that he may convince her to marry him.” Leif said matter of factly and Ivar hesitate at all of the information and once.

“Do you know why I am here today?” Ivar asked curiously and Leif went quiet for a moment, twirling a blade on one hand as he shrugged.

“My mother went to you last night. Ubbe followed her. He thinks you have pain together. But she wanted to talk with you about what happened.” Leif hesitated and stared at Ivar. “I will not tell you. It will upset her.”

 

Ivar sighed and he nodded, picking at the ground. Floki rolled his eyes at the awkward exchange. One well placed piece of advice or promise of a mother's unfaltering love would have forged some kind of bond that Ivar craved but Floki could tell that he had no idea where to start.

“I and Floki can promise you Leif. She will not be angry. Perhaps upset for a while but she is your mother… she will love you no matter what has happened.” Ivar promised, glancing at Floki who nodded approvingly at Ivar’s choice of words.

 

“I didn't mean to! He said mother was your whore. For all of you, that his mother said so and that she has not married one of you because she agreed to be shared. He would not admit it was a lie and I…” Leif stopped with a growl and balled his fists, glaring at the ground and breathing heavily.

“It is alright Leif… I understand. I Just need you to tell me where he is, I am. I am your father and I want to help protect you.” Ivar said awkwardly.

Leif agreed and lead them to the place they had been playing. Ivar slowed his chariot, both her and Floki could smell the stench of death before Leif could. They knew it well and Ivar made Floki keep Leif back as he looked at the place Leif directed him.

 

“Ivar, you cannot keep this from her. She must know how bad this is.” Floki said as he looked away. “Take him with you to raid. You were always far calmer after and perhaps the gods will guide him to greatness and not madness. As they did with you.”

 

*******************

 

“Ubbe.” You muttered softly as his arms wrapped around you. He nuzzled into your neck and smiled. It was a tense smile and you could feel it.

“How often am I to share you with him?” He said suddenly and you tensed. “I saw you with him, Kissing, gods I pray and plead for you to love me like you do him. But now… he has Leif, you do not think of what poison Ivar shall whisper into our sons head.”

“Ubbe calm down, please.” You said softly and tried to hush him.

“Calm! (Y/N) do you forget what Ivar has ripped from this family? Have I not provided for you while he destroys and butchers his way to whatever he wants, he almost had Hvitserk taken from us and you let him… let him take our son.” Ubbe was pacing now.

 

“Ivar is helping Leif and Floki is too. Why do you worry so much?” You asked, having never seen ubbe object to the rare times he’d let Ivar advice on Leif’s training.

“He will break him. He will not be our son!” Ubbe bellowed and you felt yourself starting to cry, trying to hold yourself together at all time became a strain and Ubbe immediately faltered.

“He is already changing into something else. And if Ivar can help Leif… I would give him whatever he asked.” You knew you’d hit Ubbe with your words as hard as you would have with a weapon. He crumbled and you had to leave, unable to watch him sit with head in hands as he realised just how honestly you meant the words.


	46. Chapter 46

You jumped when Ivar smacked your leg under the duvet, glaring at the cat that was chirping and patting your face. “Making it stop or I’ll throw it away.” He complained.

 

“You could get up and feed him.” You muttered to the lump under the duvet. He didn’t answer as you shuffled to the kitchen. “Come on baby, breakfast!”

 

Your poured biscuits into the bowl and set it down, your little companion running in, rubbing up your legs great fully before tucking into his meal. Turning you shrieked as you almost knocked into Ivar.

“Wonderful you called me out to scream at me.” He grumbled and glanced around. “Where is breakfast?”

 

“I don’t know did you make any?” You asked and he grumbled under his breath.

 

“You called me in here to get it!” He sighed, leaning on one crutch which wobbled due to the nibbled end. “Wait… you. You gave the cat my pet name!” He glared at you before shuffling off and you sighed, looking down at the cat who seemed pleased that Ivar was gone.

 

“You are causing a lot of trouble and you don’t even know it!” You cooed as you picked the cat up and snuggled with it. Ivar cleared his throat, looking up calmer.

 

“If you’re done, we can make breakfast.” Ivar said while glowering at the cat who gently rubbed against him.

 

*****************************

 

You sighed as you stepped into the apartment and out of the cold. The first thing that you saw was an expensive shoe, chewed to ribbons, sat beside a smashed cat toy. “Ivar did you break on of the cat’s toys again?” You called as you hung your coat up.

 

“Yes, but as revenge.” He answered as if he wasn’t paying attention.

 

“For the shoe?” You asked and he hummed sweetly in response. “You know he won’t learn if he… I thought you didn’t like him.”

 

Ivar glanced up at you, looking away from the Tv before following your gaze to the cat stretched across his lap. “I don’t.” He assured you.

 

“Uhu.” You said as you sat down, not believing him. You believed him even less when the cat got up, stretched and claimed his spot on your lap. Ivar pouted and was suddenly less chipper and happy.

 

“It’s annoying.” He grumbled as you scooted closer.

 

“Is Ivar gwumpy?” You said to the cat who purred at the attention. “I think he likes cuddling you.” The cat reached up to rub against Ivar’s cheek and you watched as he tried to stop smiling.

 

“I would much rather cuddle you.” He said before tugging you so you were tangled together on the sofa. The cat decided he should take a seat at the top of the pile.


	47. Chapter 47

Cold Storm

 

“I should get back to Margrethe.” Ubbe sighed as he sat up. “Are you two coming?” He asked you and Hvitserk as you both talked quietly.

“Why would she go with you? She has not even spoken to me yet?” Ivar huffed from his spot across the cabin.

“I don’t mind staying for a while.” You told Ubbe before he could object and remind Ivar that he couldn’t tell you what to do all the time. You weren’t in the mood for Ivar’s grumpy pouting.

By the time Ivar was bored of your company you attempted to leave and rush back to your cabin but the light drizzle of rain, that had been gently trickling down all day, was not so heavy you weren't sure if you could make it up the hill side.

“Ivar…” You sighed, knowing what you said next would have him smugly arrogant. “I do not think I can get home. May I please stay here with you?”

“Well… if you can not get back the Thrall will not be coming I suppose that means you shall have to take their place for tonight.” He leant forwards and you could almost see his enjoyment of your predicament glowing out of him.

“Ivar I am not…” You started but he tutted and held his finger up as he leant back into his bed.

 

“Ah, ah. If you want to stay you have to make yourself useful. Unless you would prefer out there in the cold storm?” He offered and you sucked in a deep breath before nodding.

“Fine. But if you try and make me do something horrid then I’ll… I’ll. Push you onto the floor and sleep in your bed myself.” You said firmly, rolling your eyes when he cackled.

 

“So cruel!” He gasped and slid forward across the bed so he could look at you and hold you in place. “You wouldn’t be able to bring yourself to hurt poor Ivar.”

 

You arched your eyebrow and reached over, flicking his forehead before giving him a look of victory. You both laughed although Ivar’s was paired with a look that embodied deviousness. “I am hungry, cook for me.” He snapped suddenly pushing your towards the fire with hard slap on the ass.

“You have no friends because you’re so rude.” You huffed as you started looking through the food he had. Thankful that Ubbe had taken hvitserk before he could eat through everything.

“No it is because they are scared of me.” He hesitated before adding, after some thought, and his voice wavered as if the young Viking was suddenly nervous. “Are you not my friend?”

 

“You have told me several times I am only friends with you and your brothers because they wanted me before they spotted Margrethe.” You teased and he nodded.

“Because it is true.” He surprised you as he moved and let you sit beside him. “Well are you going to feed me?” He asked and held his mouth open.

“Nope.” You sighed, starting on your own stew.

“You would make an awful Thrall.” Ivar muttered thoughtful before digging into the food. “Your food is good though.” He grinned when you gasped in mock shock and pretended to keel over.

 

Much later in the evening you were both tired, the fire was getting lower and lower but Ivar’s little stock of wood was dwindling. You could tell he was cold and trying not to complain about it. “Ivar if it is still this bad tomorrow you won't have any dry wood… we should share your bed and see how the weather is tomorrow.”

“So was this all a ploy to get into my bed?” Ivar taunted cockily and you had to refrain from snapping.

“Ivar I am being serious!” You snapped. “I would much rather be asleep in my own bed.”

“Of course you would.” He grunted and glared at you as you set about finding all the furs you could in his small cabin.

“Ivar…” You sighed when you were done, your clothes were still damp and the large pout that was purely so you would fuss over Ivar made you want to flick him again.

“Ubbe will come in the morning I am sure. He will whisk you away as usual. Do not think about…!” He trailed off with a sharp gasp when you shook out of your dress and threw it over the back of a chair.

 

“Do you need help undressing or will you sleep in that?” You asked him quickly, grabbing at furs which you piled over Ivar, draping them over the gap he’d left for you. You could feel his eyes burning into you. When you glanced over he was busy staring at his hands as he fiddled with his braces. “Ivar?” You repeated, just to be sure but he shook his head.

With a curt nod you settled into the bed, the furs heavy over you as you tried to tuck the edges under your feet. Eventually Ivar settled as well. At first he stayed across the bed but as you lulled into sleep he crept closer. His breath fanned over your neck as he leant in, inhaling before letting out a shaky, almost moaned breath.

“Ivar, do you need something?” You asked groggily. He didn’t answer but you could feel his fingertips ghosting up and down your back. As if he desperately wanted to touch but was to afraid to do it.

 

“How can you possibly keep me warm from so far away?” He answered thoughtfully. His eyes widened when you flipped over and slipped one arm under his neck while the other slung over his middle.

“There now you shall be warm.” You huffed and tucked your head under his chin as you started to fall asleep again. You felt his stiffen as you started to play with the short hair on his neck, fingernails scraping through it while your other hand stroked his back.

With a surprising growl he rolled you both, moving you until you were straddling his middle while he glowered up at you. “How am I supposed to sleep with you touching me woman!” He snapped.

 

 

“I…” you started to splutter out and answer but he had already started on a long ranted complaint so in your panic you kissed him. At first he was stiff and completely still but then a soft noise bubbled out of him, as if he was surprised that he enjoyed the kiss.

“Do not touch me!” He snapped as your hands slid up his bare chest, intending to lean on his shoulders. One large hand gathered your wrists and kept them behind his back. You pulled away wondering how Ivar had missed all the places his brothers would have begged to touch.

You almost didn’t notice him chasing your kiss, making small noises of objection as you pulled away. When you returned the kiss he bit your bottom lip sharply. You were so lost in his soft, pleased noises and his free hand brushing up your thigh, squeezing gently every now and then, that you hadn’t noticed. Ivar was using you they way he would a new weapon.

He’d test out how you reacted to his rougher bites, sucking to harshly or not following the right motion. Soon he figured out exactly what you liked and set his mind on perfecting it. His process had a heat building between your hips that would quickly become hard to ignore if his hand on your thigh hadn't started to explore.

 

His fingers traced intricate patterns into the soft skin before falling to your inner thigh and doing the same. He brushed close enough to your core to have you jolt forward and moaned his name. His hands suddenly retreated and made a mad grasp for the furs which were yanked up around you as he lay back down, clamping his arms around you as if to stop you moving.

“We need to sleep.” He said firmly, swallowing as he stared to the fire and avoided looking at you.

He tensed when you kissed his neck before letting yourself relax against him. “Goodnight Ivar.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Queens
> 
> After forcibly fleeing Westeros. (Y/N) and Lady Tyrell find themselves further away from her army of Gladiators when the Ragnarsons’ invade England and claim their prizes.
> 
> Unfortunately for Kategatt. Westeros will soon be at their door.

You let your eyes fall shut and when you did, you could almost taste the old days. The blood and sweat from the training grounds, the familiar mixed smell of Dothraki and sellsword foods. Letting yourself believe that you could smell the deep woodsy, floral scent that clung to Daenerys, the well worn leather that would surround you as your Thracian companion commended your daily practise.

Lords and Ladies would mutter distaste and Daenerys’ acceptance of your army at such a young age. Much in the same way your friendship with Arya was looked down upon. They would claim you were a bad influence on such an important lady.

 

The two of you were fast friends and neither Jon nor Daenerys sought to prevent it. When word of your immunity to fire spread, Cersei's army's doubled. How she had managed it, no one knew. But, with her constant attacks and the army of white walkers descending on Westeros, there was little the Northern rebellion could do.

Jon and Daenerys led their armies to meet Cersei's and after years of pushing forward little by little, they were defeated. Your comfortable life was torn from you and instead became one of survival.

The Greyjoys removed as many people as they could from Cersei's reach. Your once slave Gladiators were captured trying to find safety for the survivors. A king Ecbert promised the rest that they could have peace. In his care was the last place you saw anyone you knew well, other than the grandmotherly presence of Lady Tyrell. Days later an army of men that you had assumed were Wildlings invaded.

“(Y/N).” The stern and withering old voice of Lady Tyrell roused you.

Jolting yourself, with some reluctance, back to your current situation you sighed and looked over at her. “Perhaps they know…of what has happened,” you said quietly. Some hope remained in your voice.

“I doubt that. They are arguing over…” She started, and you tutted your tongue.

“Over a queen. Yes I know. It is not one that I have heard of though,” you admitted and she nodded curtly as you looked over the men who had taken you. “If you are to tell me to keep my temper, I will remind you. My hands and feet are tied. Unless they are deathly afraid of projectile spit. I think I shall have to keep quiet.”

“Bring the Thrall to shore as soon as we dock,” one of the larger men snapped. A curious looking Wildling that reminded you of Gannicus smiled when you glowered at each of them. Even the one whom had sat and complained, no one else dared stare at him with such disdain.

 

“I like this one,” he muttered, and when he gripped your face you bared your teeth. Another rugged looking man strolled down the boat to look and they both chuckled as your teeth bared and a growling sound slipped from you.   
Had Drogon been near the sound would have announced that the men were dinner. But his vanishing act had left you to do nothing more than bite down hard on the thumb that stroked across your lip.

 

“You will both be too soft on her. She already attacks,” the one who had sat and complained snapped.

“Oh, and you would know how to control her Ivar?” The first one asked.

“Perhaps she would learn not to bite.” His answer was said in such a way that it was clear he had no intention of teaching you such things. You wanted to scoff and laugh at them but the glinting dagger that was at eye height reminded you to keep quiet. “You could keep the old one.”

 

***************

 

The town you were taken to was not unappealing. That was to say, you’d been in places that were worse. The few lords and ladies of Westeros that had somehow survived the horrors that had come to pass, were far less impressed.

You were impressed by Lady Tyrell’s unwavering sternness, even when the complaining man next to her was shoved into the water and left to be rescued after you’d all been looked over. The much discussed queen made no appearance, but a short haired woman with a suspicious gaze picked out a few, including your companion. You were sent off with the taller man from the boat.

 

A little blond woman and a baby greeted him. She seemed kind. Talking you through what the buildings were, mistaking your assessment of possible escape routes and ambush spots, for weak interest.

And so your life began in the town of Kattegat. You found yourself handed over the the grumpy boy who would roll his eyes whenever the queen spoke. You still had yet to learn the timid blond girl's name in the months she had tried to acclimate you to your new captivity.

 

“Bjorn, are you sure?” The queen asked her son as he looked over the maps. He had supposedly managed to convince his brothers to hold off on revenge for some mad adventure. Ivar had sworn to kill you if you told anyone he was planning with an old king to take the throne from her.

His hawk like eyes spotted you glancing at the map Bjorn had laid across the table. It took you three rounds of the table to figure where you were and the last place you had heard from Arya and Spartacus.

 

Unfortunately Ivar had also spotted what had caught your attention. He waited for the chance to talk to you where no one could hear. Not at home of course, because you would expect it. But somewhere that would have you off guard.

“Trying to escape will not end well for you. I know you speak my language,” he tutted as if scolding a young child.  
“I do not need to escape. Not yet,” you said, adding the latter as an afterthought, just for good measure.

 

“If you ever tried to escape I would kill you,” he admitted honestly. You chuckled at the thought of him trying. “You think I could not do it?”

 

“No. I do not,” you answered simply. “I have been tra…traveling long enough to know how to use weapons.” Your recovery was unconvincing to Ivar who had been suspicious of you since you’d been ‘gifted’ to him.

“You think because you can lift a big sword, it means you can fight?” He asked with condensation. Snorting out a chuckle of his own as he leant heavily on the crutches he’d been using to keep up with you. “What interests you about the desert?”

 

“It is warm,” you answered quickly, too quickly. Ivar’s eyes narrowed and he looked you up and down as if you had offended him greatly.

“Most of your people want to go back home to their families and their gods…not you?” He asked, the crutch closest to you stabbing into the ground, stopping you in your tracks. “You are clever and hiding something. I want to know what it is.”

 

“I used to scream and threaten with my secrets but no one listened. So now. I keep them as they are meant to be. A secret.” You fixed him with a matching glare of assessment.

There was a silent moment between the two of you. You knew he could demand what he wanted to have from you and you would not be able to deny. But he was still allowing you to think it over. It was either a game or he knew something was off about you and the way you held yourself among the other Thrall.

 

“BOATS!” Someone bellowed, and Ivar’s attention yanked away from you.

“You are not expecting the boats?” You said without thinking and Ivar shrugged.

“It must be a large number for Lagertha's people to be worried,” he answered. Before you could be stopped you were running. He bellowed after you and sent all sorts of offenses barking at your heels but you didn’t stop.

 

“...Prepare!” The short haired woman you’d come to know as Astrid, purely from the irritating conversations you had had with her, was finishing giving orders while you climbed the defenses. “You cannot be here!” She snapped.  
“You will not be able to hold them off,” you informed her and the men around her all turned to look at you. “Those ships will not sink easily with your weapons.”

“And what would make you think that?” She asked, amusement hitting her voice as if she held no weight in what you were saying.

“Those are Lannister ships. Unless you can control the seas and skies…they will not sink,” you warned, glancing around you at the busying soldiers as Lagertha and Bjorn joined Astrid. “If they reach your shores, you will either die, or be forced to play the queen's game.”


	49. Chapter 49

Cold Storm

 

You woke the next morning to find the bed empty and the furs wrapped around you as if Ivar had spent several minutes ensuring not a breath of cold air could get to you. Looking around it took no time at all to realise that Ivar was outside talking with someone.

The door opened and a sopping wet Ubbe stomped in, grinning at you as you stared sleepily at him, wondering why on earth he looked so gleeful until you realised your lack of clothing.

“I hear you gave Ivar quite the fright.” Ubbe teased. “A kiss that makes a man see Valhalla, quite a skill.”

“Where is he?” You asked and Ubbe jerked his head to the door. “I should go home.” You started to gather the furs so you could stand and keep yourself covered but Ubbe hissed and motioned for you to stay still.

“I could take you back to your cabin but I am not sure if I would make it back to Ivar before it floods just… please, for me stay. It would ease my mind that he is not here alone.” He said urgently and you nodded.

 

“He is far to stubborn to admit that he will need any help in this weather.” you muttered.

 

“Yes, stay look after my little brother and let him get you wetter than the storm… I have told him a few secrets so you shall look forward to your evening.” Before you could respond Ubbe ducked out of the cabin with a chuckle and spoke loudly with Ivar who shoved his way back inside.

“Ubbe says you should stay here until the storm is over.” Ivar grunted before glowering through the fire at you. “I know why he wants you to stay.”

 

“He finds me endearing and wants me to be safe!” You hummed as if you were thinking dreamily of Ubbe, flopping back into the bed as you continued to play along.

“He does not want to bother with my care in this storm so he has you doing it.” Ivar moved silently through his cabin. So much so that you jumped when his face appeared above yours. “You seem more than happy to roam around naked so I assume it is no bother that you’re stuck here.”

“Well I suppose I could get dressed.” You hummed and slowly pulled a fur over you, giggling when he yanked it back off with a frown.

 

“I did not mean you had to dress. Just… that you appear comfortable here. With me.” He swallowed, as his eyes raked over you, before he pulled himself up onto the bed. You watched as he rolled past you a dragged a table over to him and perched on the edge of the bed.

You expected him to turn back and entertain you, perhaps involve you with what he was doing. Instead he acted as if you weren’t there and put up with your bored shuffling. Eventually he felt his bed move as you crawled over to him and popped your chin on his shoulder, huffing when he caught the hand that had begun to grab curiously at what he was doing.

“What is it about touching things that pleases you?” Ivar muttered as he held onto your hand to stop you disturbing his piles of old maps.

 

“Curious.” You answered quickly.

“Well be curious over there, surely there is something you can do to entertain yourself?” He grumbled.

 

“But you’re far more interesting!” you objected as he pushed against you to move you away from him.

He smiled to himself before recomposing himself with a stern face. “Just keep your hands to yourself.” His tone was commanding and popped an idea into your head.

 

A few minutes later Ivar stiffened. He could hear soft noises coming from you and every so often he’d pick up on a higher pitch noise that sounded like his name. When he glanced over he couldn’t help but stare. Head thrown back, days old braids a tangled mess while your back arched as you gasped out quiet moans. Your legs were parted while your heels dug into the bed.

You gasped as Ivar’s thumb glided up your inner thigh, his eyes flicked up to meet your gaze, holding it as he crawled up the bed. Before something sarcastic could escape you he jerked you onto your back, tossing your legs over his shoulders as his fingers stroked through your folds.

 

“Is this the attention you wanted?” He drawled, biting softly at the warm skin of your inner thighs before lifting your hips a little. His tongue swiped at your core so quickly that it took everything you had not to yelp. Managing to suprese the noise as a grunted squeal that had Ivar humming out a growl as his mouth worked over you.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Asta and Cuyler are OC’s for Ivar’s children

Ivar smiled as the furious little girl hurtled between her uncle's legs, dark hair flying behind her as tears matted the strands that fell around her face, to her cheeks. She avoided everyone as she bellowed for her father and stopped next to Ivar who scooped her up with one arm and let her hide her face in his shoulder.

“What is the matter Asta?” He asked, and she looked up at him, big watery blue eyes having Ivar under her control before he even spotted her wobbling bottom lip.

“Cuyler broke my boat from Floki!” She wailed and squealed when someone from behind Ivar slapped her leg.

“I did not!” He snapped and glared at his little sister who was crying again.

Ivar slapped the back of the boy's head and shifted the little girl who was clinging onto him. “Cuyler what have you been told about not breaking your sister's toys?” He sighed.

“I am not saying sorry!” The boy answered and Ivar had to hold in a chuckle when Asta’s leg shot out and kicked her brother and a loud screeching match began, along with little fists and feet jabbing at each other.

“Enough!” Ivar snapped and even his brothers who had been trying to ignore the fight between their niece and nephew and not get involved, knowing how quickly they could escalate. “Asta, shoot your brother, Cuyler if she misses then you must apologise.”

He set Asta down, pushing her forwards as he reached for the bow that was beside him, stringing it for the little girl who couldn’t hold it properly and would clearly never be able to make any kind of shot. He wasn’t going to tell either of his children that though.

“But father!” Cuyler gasped, eyeing the bow that was swaying in his little sister’s hands.

“I would run in case she hits you.” He informed them and just as Ubbe was about to say what a bad idea it was Cuyler started running and Asta let the arrow loose.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Asta’s arrow which shot out at a low angle and slid through the grass, tapping the side of Hvitserk’s boot who hesitated before flailing to the ground.

Asta gasped in horror and dropped the weapon as she rushed to her uncle. “She will make a terrible shieldmaiden.” Ubbe muttered to Ivar who frowned at the comment.

“Uncle Hvitserk?” The little voice wavered before Hvitserk jumped up and Asta screamed, terror quickly melting into a fit of giggles as he collapsed onto her uncle.

“You, apologise to your sister before you go an play.” Ivar called to Cuyler who was trying to sneak off.

“I’m sorry.” He snapped and stomped off.

***********

“Is it true?” You asked as soon as Ivar crawled into the hut, Asta clinging to his back as he made noises like a bear.

“Of you go little cub.” Ivar muttered and helped her off his back, moving to sit next to the fire where you were cooking. “Is what true?”

“That you let Asta shoot Cuyler with your bow!” You said quickly and he stopped as if to think about it.

“Ah… yes, what should I have done?” He asked you and the noise of frustration that escaped you was loud enough for both the children to glance over.

“You should explain to them why they shouldn’t do what they did!” You put both your hands on your hips as Ivar grinned up at you.

“I’ll remember that next time.” He mumbled and rolled his eyes when Cuyler hurried over to trail after you as you cooked, getting under foot as he tried to keep close.

“Father, play bear with me!” Asta begged, draping herself all over Ivar who caught you smiling at them.

Without answering he growled and grunted, rolling over to crawl after Asta who started running about the house, feet snacking one the wooden floor as she rushed about to avoid him. “You’ll never get the bear like that.” Floki chuckled as he made his way into the hut.

“Floki!” The children called and hurried over to him.

“Just in time for dinner old man.” Ivar told him as Floki picked up Asta and ruffled Cuyler’s hair, revealing his pack which was loaded heavily with new toys he’d whittled away.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Readers sort of death(s), Ivar’s death(s), swearing,angst

“It is better for him if you leave now.” Your mother insisted softly as she fixed your hair.

You sighed and glared down at your hands. “Why?” You snapped quickly.

“Because he is going to battle, look at him, he cannot fight and yet you are holding out on him. Marry one of the nice young men who wish to marry you know!” She hissed as you rose to your feet and started to leave.

You didn’t say anything as you walked towards the market. Smiling politely when people handed you flowers or gave your mother better deals while they flirted with you. After helping around the cabin all day you finally left to do as you pleased.

Ivar crawled along behind you. Silent. Waiting for you to explain why you had been avoiding him all day. When you finally stopped you sat cross legged as you looked over the water, Ivar sat opposite you, cocking his head as he waited for the tumble of excited words flood out of you.

“We should spend some time alone before I leave.” Ivar teased with a smile which melted into a look of anger when you looked guilty and suddenly stood.

“I have to find someone to marry and it cannot be you.” You squeaked quickly. Ivar scowled at you but nodded as if he understood. “Please don’t hate me Ivar.” You said in the sickly sweet voice of yours that had him demanding what ever you could dream up since you were children.

The voice that haunted his restless dreams, that had him burying his face between your thighs to make you sing for him. But now it was a sound he hated and couldn’t stand. Because it was no longer his.

“Ivar?” You mumbled softly and crouched next to him. Not questioning him when he gently hoisted you to sit with your legs around his waist, hands gently squeezing your ass.

“Marry who you want (Y/N) but you will know you love me and no one else. No matter if a husband or the Gods take you from me you will know. Again and again we will love each other.” He muttered into your hair as you nuzzled into his neck.

 

**********

 

Ivar choked on the sob threatening to escaped him as he held you. Before Ubbe or Hvitserk could react the nearest weapon was embedded in your husbands chest.

“Ivar…” Ubbe started but the distraught man refused to let you go.

“Ivar she is gone.” Hvitserk whispered.

“I fucking know that! But if she had not given her away (Y/N) would be safe with me!” He almost screamed as he glared at your distraught mother who was pulled out of Ivar’s sight. “I am sorry.” He murmured into your hair as he hugged you in his arms.

“Ivar… she reaches valhalla as the princess you would have made her.” Ubbe promised his brother who wouldn’t look away from you.

 

***********

 

“But why would Hvitserk even do that!” You giggled as the Uber driver took a short cut.

“Because Ubbe and Sigurd dared him.” Ivar laughed and slid his arm around your shoulders.

There was a comfortable silence as he glanced down at you, pushing your chin up to kiss you deeply. You jumped when your phone rang and after realising you’d shoved it in Ivar’s pocket you quickly went to grab it before you could pull your hand out.

“What’s this?” You asked and opened the little box you’d found instead of your phone which was in his other pocket.

“That’s where we’re going tonight, I was going to do this whole romantic proposal.” He admitted awkwardly and you laughed as you leant over to kiss him. “So, yes… no… please don’t be marrying someone else!”

“Ivar… why would I… never mind.” You laughed and kissed him again before nodding. “Ye-.” Before you could finish your answer the car rocked sideways shattering and metal twisting cut harshly through the air.

“(Y/N)?” Ivar croaked as he reached out for you, hand clutching yours when you didn’t respond.

The next thing Iver knew he was coming to in a bright room. “... He was lucky, but he may not walk again.” Someone said and he groaned.

“Ivar?” Hvitserk called quickly.

“Hvitserk, where’s (Y/N)?” Ivar asked quickly and he heard Ubbe mutter something from across the room. “Where is she?”

“She… hasn’t woken up yet.” He muttered quickly.


	52. Chapter 52

Tha iad a 'coimhead air adhart - They seem on edge.  
Sealltainn dha mar a chleachdas tu na sgeinean tilgeil gòrach sin. - show him how to use those silly throwing knives.  
Cha tig e air ais gu sgiobalta bho mo dhìol. - He will not recover quickly from my lesson.  
Tha mi làidir, Lochlannaich. - I am strong, Viking.  
Bidh an Fae a 'dèanamh a' bhàis a tha fada, beag beag - The Fae will make your death long, tiny viking  
Nach urrainn dhut a bhith a 'sabaid agus gu bheil thu a' tuiteam tinn no rudeigin math dhut! - that you cannot fight and you fall ill or something you great fuck!  
Bi sàbhailte - Be safe

 

The long boat trip was enough to make anyone irritable. Any normal person would be tired and disagreeable. After your father had agreed to allow some of the Ragnarsson’s army to settle on a patch of the villages land near the sea he had swapped you for the promise that the vikings would not be hurt.

Ivar had turned up his nose at the idea. A princess would be a hindrance. But with the encouragement of his brothers they all came to an agreement. “Tha iad a 'coimhead air adhart”

“If he calls me princess again I shall Sealltainn dha mar a chleachdas tu na sgeinean tilgeil gòrach sin.” You almost growled, glaring at the amused boy who smirked at you. “Cha tig e air ais gu sgiobalta bho mo dhìol.”

The boat docked and your fellow warriors stepped off, forming around the length of the pier to defend you should you need it. Bjorn strolled over and reached as if to lift you out of the boat you gripped the shield lining the side and yanked it up, hitting his chin and chest, knocking him backwards into the water.

“Tha mi làidir Lochlannaich. I do not need the Fae’s protection all the time.” You warned and started at Bjorn who was still in shock from his dunking.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lagertha shouted as she and her Shieldmaidens rushed to where you and your warriors were stood.

“This is (Y/N) of the Cairngorms.” Ubbe explained quickly. “Her father is the king there, one of us marry her and he will protect our warriors and allow us passage through his territories.”

“So you have left most of your army in England as Ragnar did and returned with an English Princess.” Lagertha stated unimpressed.

“Aye, they left their men, Seann bhoireannach. But I am not an English Princess and if you continue to call me such you can join the big ugly one in the water.” You slowly raised a dagger, that had been around your waist, and slowly pointed it at Bjorn without looking at him.

“You come to my home and threaten my son?” She started but you rolled your eyes, reaching for your thicket which you slung over your shoulder.

“You are mistaken old lady, this is my home now.” You declared with the same boldness you would use at home. “I shall need somewhere for my people and I to stay while the little boys decide which I am to marry, this one will do.” You pointed at the main hall and strolled in without waiting for Large There to answer.

 

*************

 

“Princess!” Ivar greeted knowing that it would result in a glare or a long string of angry sounding words.

You made a noise of irritation. “Do not call me princess!” You growled dangerously, aiming your bow at him.

“Even though you speak my language I still cannot understand a word. Princess.” He smirked when you went to loose the arrow but stopped when he clucked his tongue and tapped a dagger against your leg.

“Bidh an Fae a 'dèanamh a' bhàis a tha fada, beag beag.” You snapped and he cocked his head as he laughed.

“You would be able to fight better without your dress.” Ubbe called, blushing when Hvitserk teased him and it was clear he hadn’t meant what he said in the way it had come across.

“Aye and you would be able to fight better without your fucking balls, who should remove theirs first?” You hummed and Ivar fell backwards as he laughed so hard his whole body shook.

Ubbe stumbled away, slightly stunned and you returned to your archery. When an arrow shot past you and hit the exact spot you had been aiming for. “For fuck sake you great beast I hope the fae strikes you down, Nach urrainn dhut a bhith a 'sabaid agus gu bheil thu a' tuiteam tinn no rudeigin math dhut!” You let the arrow loose and it stopped next to Ivar who twirled in in his hands.

“You are a bad shot Princess.” He hummed, laughing when you sighed and stormed away.

 

***********

 

“What do you mean!” You snapped and glared at Ivar who smirked to himself as he drummed his hands on his chariot.

“You cannot fight with us.” He hummed, smiling when you started laughing before you stepped up and went to yank him from his chariot but he met your hand with the back of his axe. “You are a princess, it would not do.”

“It would not do. You will not do, you cannot stop me!” You barked and started to stomp past but a large viking hoisted you over his shoulder and looked to Ivar who smiled.

“Take her back to the camps.” Ivar dismissed and you growled as you glowered at him.

 

“I am far better than any of your men you idiotic little man I will kill you in your sleep!” You yelled as you were carried away. “You cannot keep me from battle and while you are away I shall find it easy to return to my father.”

“I shall have to sleep with my eyes open then I suppose.” He chuckled, his brothers joining him as he watched you go. “Bi sàbhailte Princess.”

“I will have your head you pathetic beast!” You snarled as he continued to laugh.

“Is it wise to make her so angry?” Bjorn asked as the others leant against the chariot.

“She is not as dangerous as she thinks.” Ivar hummed dismissively.

“She threatened to take your head brother.” Hvitserk laughed, watching you almost escape your capture.

“I do not worry, she likes me… I should have all her weapons removed though.” Ivar muttered as he gave you one last affectionate gaze before they returned to the battle plans.


	53. Chapter 53

Let her be

 

“(Y/N)!” Helga called as you got distracted and drawn into the sales pitch of someone who stood at the docks.

 

“There is so much more to look at here. Mother would not believe it if I told her.” You gasped and she smiled kindly as you handed her some of the baskets you’d been carrying. 

 

“I am sure the messenger that Floki has sent will be sure to tell her of Kattegat.” She smiled and the two of you hurried off, not spotting the suspicious glare that was fixed on you. 

 

“Who is that?” Ivar asked which drew his brother’s attention over to you and Helga as you ducked into the cabin. 

“The daughter of Helga’s friend, she is sick so Helga and Floki agreed to look after her at Kattegat so she does not have to be a servant to their Earl.” Ubbe explained and Hvitserk leant forward so he could see past Ivar. 

 

“She is pretty. I see why you’ve spotted her Ivar.” He teased.. Ivar scoffed and shook his head, pointing towards Floki’s cabin. 

 

“That is not why I noticed her. Helga and Floki will not let me in their home, they’ve been avoiding me.” He grumbled and shot a glower at Sigurd who was leant against the doorframe of the main hall.

 

************* 

 

You had offered to get some things for Floki so Helga could prepare the meal for that evening but you hadn’t anticipated how busy the town would be. Trade ships had come in that morning and it seemed everyone was rushing to get what they wanted and the crowd was overwhelmingly larger than any in your own town. 

 

“Watch where you’re going!” A sharp bark snapped you from your daze and you realised you’d nearly stepped on someone who’d fallen on the ground. 

 

“Oh, apologies. Would you like some help up?” You asked and the boy stared up at you with such displeasure you shrank back. “Do you not know who I am?” He spat and you shook your head. 

 

“Get out of my way stupid girl.” He finally added and shoved your legs which sent you falling backwards. 

 

“I’m sorry he is a little grumpy lately.” Someone chuckled as they caught you before you had hit the ground. 

 

“Well I imagine anyone would be annoyed if they were nearly stepped on.” You sighed and turned to find two older men smiling at you. 

 

“I am Ubbe.” The one who caught you said while the one next to him took your hand and kissed it. 

 

“Hvitserk, that was our brother Ivar.” He watched your eyes go wide and your head shot towards the direction Ivar had hurried off in. “Do not worry, he’s harmless once he’s calm.” He reassured you. 

 

“Oh…” Was all you managed to get out before you gasped and yanked your hand from Hvitserk’s. “I am sorry I must go… I forgot!” You called out and pushed through the crowd. 

 

“She is rather sweet.” Hvitserk said as he turned to an overly amused Ubbe

 

.“She is going to irritate Ivar.” Ubbe sighed and let out a laugh. “About time a girl bothered him.” 

 

************************* 

 

Ivar glowered at you from the opposite side of the docks. You were certain that he’d been seating himself in spots where you would see him glaring on purpose.

 

“Nothing like a pretty girl to get you through a boring day.” Ubbe declared as he ruffled Ivar’s hair. 

 

“She is not pretty.” He grumbled which made Ubbe shake his head as he waved at you and you smiled brightly, returning the gesture which alerted Helga to them. “I spoke to Mother and she would not send her back just because it is none of our business.” 

 

“Let her be Ivar, Floki and Helga are just trying to protect her.” Ubbe warned with a chuckled as Ivar rolled his eyes. 

 

“They should teach her to fight, not to be rude and step on people!” Ivar grumbled and slouched off so he could be sure to sit on the edge of a boat and continue his uncomfortable gaze. 

 

“Hello Ubbe!” You called and waved at Ubbe who greeted you with amusement when you ignored Ivar. 

 

“Hello… I am afraid I still do not know your name?” Ubbe admitted. You smiled and blushed as you realised you’d hurried off before you could tell him your name. 

 

“I am (Y/N)... is Hvitserk not with you?” You asked curiously and Ivar snickered. 

“He is with their slave girl.” He gave you a look that told you exactly what you meant and your mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape as he teased Ubbe. 

 

“(Y/N).” Helga called, nervously glancing between you an Ivar who curiously tilted his head. 

 

“Helga I have not seen you for a while, how is the old man?” He asked and she nodded. 

 

“He is well Ivar…” She said. Ever since you’d told her about your incident with Ivar she had been fretting around you more frequently. 

 

“Perhaps I should visit him?” He asked testily. “It has been quite lonely without my usual companions and now there is three of you, surely it shall be more fun.” As Ivar spoke he looked you up and down which forced you to blush slightly. 

 

“Of course, Ivar. We are planning to look at the rest of the town before dinner, I am sure Floki would not mind you waiting.” Helga offered and Ivar rolled his eyes which is when he gave you a look that put Helga at ease. 

 

“Or I could show her, as long as she does not step on me.” He shot you a cold look which melted into a glimmer of a smile at which your whole body relaxed and you smiled back. 

 

“There is a beach somewhere near here but I don’t know where!” You informed him excitedly as you rushed to hug Helga and waved as she went back to find Floki. 

 

“Play gently with her, brother.” Ubbe mumbled to Ivar as they moved to lead the way to the beach you wanted to see. 

 

“The quiet ones are more fearsome than you think brother.” Ivar sighed with an eyeroll before grunting for you to follow him.


	54. Chapter 54

Let her be

 

The look on your face made it clear that you you had never been to a feast as large as the one in the main hall. The Ragnarssons’ spotted you and joked with each other at the doe eyed way you took everything in. Until you began to dance.

The only one who dared keep their eyes on you as you danced was Ivar. He wondered how it was that you did not know your dancing was the reason for the people coming over to bother you. Floki called you over before things got out of hand and eventually you came to the table for food.

“Hello (Y/N)!” Hvitserk called cheerfully as you reused the food and tried to decide what you wanted.

“Hello Hvitserk… hello Ivar.” You greeted and Ubbe cleared his throat. “Hello Ubbe.” You mumbled much quieter and blushed as you randomly grabbed at whatever Hvitserk was holding out for you and ran to Helga.

All three of Ivar’s brother’s looked at him carefully. Your reaction to Ubbe seemed to have gone over Ivar’s head or not fazed him at all. “She liked you brother.” Sigurd teased and Ubbe kicked him under the table.

“Nonsense, we all know she will be Ivar’s soon enough.” Ubbe snapped quickly, glancing across the room at you.

He had planned on being kind to you, seeing as Ivar seemed determined to make you uncomfortable. He hadn’t planned on it backfiring and your affection missing Ivar to land on him instead.

 

 

*******

 

“You are not going to his anything like that.” Ubbe chuckled when he strolled to the clearing and found you practising on the Ragnarsson training ground.

“I will!” You insisted and drew your bow and loosed the arrow.

Ubbe chuckled when it shot straight into the ground near your feet and your shoulders slumped. Snatching the arrow from the ground, he gently pulled the bow from your hand and showed you how he used it.

“You’re holding it wrong.” He muttered gently and beckoned you over after retrieving a smaller bow. “This one is almost too big for me to use and the string is worn.”

Neither of you saw Ivar hurriedly approaching. Floki had told him you were practising and after Helga pointed out he should be nicer he had a determination to win you over. Even if it was just to prove Floki that he could make friends with you.

“This is impossible!” You moaned and Ubbe's laugh drifted towards Ivar as his brother leant in closer to you, his hands sliding to your hips to position you.

Ivar wanted nothing more than to crawl over and show off, proving he would be a far better teacher than Ubbe. But something in the pit of his stomach squirmed. At first he assumed she was angry with you and Ubbe but it wasn't the same sort of fiery burst that had him snapping until he lashed out.

It was a cold burning that made his chest ache and every time you gazed in awe at Ubbe it worsened. Eventually Hvitserk came to find Ubbe to call him away and Ivar’s fists clenched as Ubbe's hand rested on your back as he said goodbye.

“I am sure Ivar will show you that beach, he knows where it is but he just wanted to tease you.” Ubbe promised as he jogged after a grinning Hvitserk.

For a moment Ivar watched you continue to practise, wondering if there was even any point to him going to talk to you, sudden insecurity coming in waves but he wasn’t sure why. Ubbe's words rang through his head. ‘Let her be’.

He was probably right, letting you chase after Ubbe as you pleased rather than chasing you down was the better choice.

“Ivar!” You squealed. Your tone started as if he’d startled you but you quickly recovered and it sounded like a forced cry of delight.

“Hello (Y/N).” He sighed and looked up at you.

“How are you to today?” You asked so sweetly Ever imagined your voice would taste like honey. He was a little stunned when you knelt down infront of him and leant down a little so you were at his eye level without Ever having to strain to look at you.

“I am bored… let me show you how to use that.” Ivar jabbed his finger at the bow.

“Ubbe already showed me, he say I am getting quite good.” Your smile and your words brought that confusing feeling back to the pit of Ivar’s stomach but he ignored it.

“I am far better than Ubbe, come one.” He almost growled and stalked over to his seat where he grabbed at his own bow and showed you.

 

******

 

“You know for a moment I thought he would not even try.” Ubbe confessed to Hvitserk as they watched you and Ivar.

“Pretty thing like that, who would dare not to?” Hvitserk mumbled as he put into an apple.

“Hopefully he will keep being this nice to her, it is a dangerous game to make him jealous just to have him build up the courage to speak with her.” Ubbe sighed. “Helga can only make so many excuses for Ivar to spend time with her.”

“Floki was right though, she is the reason he’s been less grumpy, you owe me.” Hvitserk joked as they turned their attention back to the awkward archery lesson Ivar was giving you. “The hard part isn’t Ivar, the hard part is convincing her to like him over you.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Ivar spying on reader bathing, young!reader is injured, young!Ivar is bitten

Ivar smiled to himself as he stopped round the back of your house and pulled himself up to the hole by in the wall by your bed that he had made over the years and was now hidden by a thin cloth.

“(Y/N)?” He whispered. It was out of habit so he could lure you out of your house after dark without your parents knowing however they were away on Bjorn’s raid so he wasn’t sure why he still whispered.

When the cloth wasn’t immediately yanked back and the sight of your doting smile appearing before him he frowned, sticking his hand through the hole as much as the space would allow, to yank back the cloth himself.

The sight he discovered made his breath hitch. You’d grown up together and even, as Aslaug decided when each of his brothers were too old to play in the water with you or they started to behave differently around you, it hadn’t occurred to him.

You were a girl. No, the exposed skin your small bath left for Ivar’s eyes to wander over proved you were far from the little girl with mud flecked hair, skinned knees, forever demanding Hvitserk carried you if he got carried by Ubbe.

He pulled himself closer to the house and wished he could simply enter your house and watch up close. When you moved and rolled your shoulders Ivar let out a soft moan which caught your attention. Glancing around you spotted the cloth had fallen from the hole and piercing eyes gazing at you.

“IVAR!” You shrieked and rushed to cover yourself as he let go and shuffled away from the house.

 

************************

 

“Have you seen Ivar?” Your voice drifted through the crowd as if you had been sat beside Ivar.

Without hesitation he rolled from his back and hurried away from the main hall to hide from you. His plan to hide almost worked until he realised now he was climbing a hillside all you would have to do is glance in his direction and it would be obvious to anyone who it was.

“Ivar!” You called and if Ivar had been feeling a little braver he would have cursed the gods for your stubborn streak while on other days he would have praised them for it.

For a moment you lost sight of him and stopped to catch your breath. If it hadn’t been for the soft grunt he made you wouldn’t have found him lay flat and as still as he could amoung the rocks of the hillside.

“Ivar why are you hiding from me still?” You sighed and put your hands on your hips before crossing your arms.

When Ivar glanced at you he winced and immediately turned his attention to the blades of grass between his fingers. “I am not avoiding you, I am… deciding where to build a cabin of my own. This is not the right spot, the grass is wrong.” He yanks a clump of grass up and tossed it at you before crawling away.

“Not to mention we’re on the side of a hill.” You sighed and followed him.

It always surprised you that when Ivar was in a mood, he could be incredibly quick, but the way he hurried away made you worried he might hurt himself. “Stop following me!” He grumbled but you simply shrugged.

“What am I supposed to do, follow Ubbe and Sigurd while they chase their Thrall?” You pouted as you ran to keep up with him.

“Just go away.” He sighed and stopped as he glared up at you. There was a glint in his eyes that you’d learnt over the years meant do what Ever said or he would lash out if you didn’t.

 

*******************

 

Ivar stared at you with his mouth hung open as you spoke to one of the men at the feast. Every so often he would make his way over to you and throw another layer of furs over your shoulders despite the heat.

“Ivar what are you doing?” You sighed and crossed your arms when he shuffled over again and gave the man you had been talking to an uncomfortable grimace, quickly taking his place when he left.

“It is cold, you should wear more layers.” Ivar mumbled to which you pointed to the unlit fire.

“Ivar is the summer gets any hotter there shall be no water left.” You teased and watched his eyes rake up and down your body. “What is wrong Ivar?”

“Nothing is wrong.” He snapped back.

Your eyes rolled so hard you were sure they’d fall out as you finally looked back at Ivar. “That is why you have had a look on your face for the last week? It is the same face Hvitserk made when he ate his dinner to fast and almost choked on a plum seed.” You smiled when he let a smirk flicker across his face.

“I cannot look at you.” Ivar sighed and laughed when you jolted his body by punching at his arm. “YOU ARE A WOMAN!” He yelped and everyone near you started while you shot him a look.

“How clever of you to realise, Ivar.” You hummed and giggled when he scowled at you.

“It is your fault, I cannot look at you without seeing you!” He spluttered out quickly.

“Ivar, you make no sense.” You sighed and for a moment he looked furious at your sudden inability to understand him.

He looked away over at the rest of the festivities and sighed as he clenched his hands. “I have seen you naked and now that is all I see, even with all these furs, it as of you are bare for all to see.”

When you didn’t reply his head whipped round so he could assess your reaction to his confession. He found you staring away from him, refusing to acknowledge the soft call of his nervous voice.

When he still got no response he hesitantly reached out, prodding your cheek with his pointer finger. “Ivar, the last time you did that I bit you and you still have a scar.” You reminded him. His face contorted to a grin for a few seconds as he recalled the time he an Hvitserk and rolled down the hillside and crashed into you as Ubbe was crouched down to show you how to shoot a bow.

You’d refused to cry even when Ubbe and Hvitserk carried you to the main hall and discovered nasty cuts on your knees. Ivar’s curiosity was peaked when he saw the amount of blood the bare rocks had drawn from your skin and decided it would be pleased to see some tears. He hadn’t expected the tears to be his as he yanked his throbbing finger away and scowled as Hvitserk gripped his sides from laughing.

“Well.” He sighed and you rolled your eyes.

“It is your own fault for spying on me Ivar.” You hummed and then decided to be a little cruel just to get revenge for him spying on you in the first place. “What if I had been with a man, that would have been very awkward.”

“You do not need a man, you have me.” He said cheerfully although you could see the angry flicker in his eyes. He petted your head the way you would a horse which made you grumble under your breath as he pretended to ignore you for the rest of the evening.


	56. Chapter 56

“Where are you going, wife?” Ivar asked as you rushed to get ready to leave.

 

“I have to meet… you trailed off as you rushed across the room and out of the building.

 

You meet your sister at the centre of Kattegat and she lead you to meet with friends you hadn’t seen for years.

 

The day was spent happily visiting old hideouts and bothering Floki until Helga shooed you all away. By the time it was dark most had returned home but your sister and the man she had been after since you were all much younger.

“You should both stay with me.” You hummed as he slung his arms around you and your sister blushed.

 

“Do you not live with Ivar Ragnarsson… he is not known to be friendly.” He joked and you rolled your eyes.

 

“He is not so bad.” You insisted and they relented, your sister agreeing as soon as her crush did. “Perhaps after dinner it would be best for you to stay with (Y/S/N).”

 

You walked in laughing and joking, not spotting Ivar glaring at you all from the table until he noisily tossed his spoon onto the table. “So, who is it that has kept my wife from me?” He snapped grumpily as you mumbled to the servant, who hurried over to you, to set extra places at the table.

 

“My sister and my childhood friend.” You sighed and went to greet him, leaning down to whisper in his ear as your smoothed your fingers along his jaw and tugged at his hair. “So be kind because my sister is hoping to marry him and refuses anyone else.”

 

When you pulled away he had a dark look of mischief in his eyes and for your sister's sake you hopped he was in the mood to use his devilment to help you. “Well I suppose if it is your sister I shall forgive you.” He sighed and yanked you to sit on the edge of his chair.

 

“Thank the Gods.” You sighed sarcastically.

 

Ivar drilled your friend with questions throughout dinner and the two continued to debate tactics as you pulled your sister to one side.

 

“You know my wife wishes for you to marry her sister but we both know why you are here.” Ivar drawled as he glanced at you then back at the man sat opposite him who chuckled.

 

“Oh, why am I here?” He asked and Ivar’s eyes darkened dangerously.

 

“You are here for my wife.” He smiled when the look of shock ran across your friend's face, confirming Ivar’s suspicions. “You must be disappointed that she does not care for you.”


	57. Chapter 57

Ivar glowered from the edge of the docks as you stood with Margrethe who was saying goodbye to Ubbe and Hvitserk. You hadn’t even given Ivar a passing look. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him, it never had before.

 

“Do not worry we will be back soon.” Ubbe mumbled to his wife as Hvitserk nodded to you and climbed onto the boat.

 

Ivar glanced up when Aslaug’s hand gently squeezed his shoulder. They stayed to watch the boat vanish from sight before Margrethe excused herself. “(Y/N), Margrethe has decided to take care of Sigurd and… I was wondering if you would be willing to do the same for Ivar?” Aslaug gave you a look that told you not to refuse despite all three of you knowing Ivar would refuse to be helped and that ‘looking after Sigurd’ was not as innocent as it could be perceived.

“Of course Aslaug.” You answered politely and she smiled before saying goodbye to Ivar and strolling to the main hall where people were waiting for her council.

 

“You know that you have just agreed to be my Thrall and not my mother’s?” Ivar grumbled as you followed him towards the cabin that now only houseed Sigurd and Ivar. It struck you that was most likely the reason Ivar spent most of his nights in Floki and Helga cabin or in the main hall.

 

“Oh and is that such a terrible thing?” You taunted and he stopped to glare up at you before continuing.

 

“Perhaps it is a dangerous decision?” He sighed, rolling his eyes when you hurried ahead to open the gate rather than wait for him to hoist himself up to do it himself.

 

“More dangerous than going against your mother’s wishes?” You asked as he crawled into the cabin and took a seat by the unlit fire.

 

“Annoy me and we shall see.” He cocked his head as he spoke and you tried to hide your amused laugh.

 

 

***********************

 

 

You could see why Aslaug had asked you to help Ivar. If Sigurd had been there you assumed he would have lit the fire and both brother’s would have joined Aslaug for dinner. If you hadn’t cooked your own Ivar would have probably forgotten.

 

“What do you want?” Ivar growled without looking at you as you crouched next to him to see what he was making.

 

“Nothing.” You hummed and smiled when he finally looked at you.

 

“Well go away and do something, make Sigurd’s bed, you can sleep there.” He pointed to his which was tucked into the corner.

 

With a shrug you did as he asked and made the bed with furs before lighting the fires and several candles. Once you were done you lay on your stomach and returned to watching Ivar.

 

“What are you making?” You asked him and he finally set a small wooden wolf on the floor in front of you. “This is what had you so distracted you forgot dinner?” You asked, amused until he let you pick it up and inspect the intricately detailed model.

 

“I am good at making things.” He snapped defensively, reaching in a box that sat beside his bed and retrieving some threads which he used to attach to the wolf before tossing it at you.

 

He climbed into the larger bed while watching you fasten the threads to the front of your over skirt and he swallowed as he glanced away and tried to ignore how neatly the wolf sat against the rest of the beads.

 

By the time you were ready to sleep it was freezing. It had been snowing all day but until now it hadn’t bothered you. A draft washed over the floor and seemed to roll up the walls, whistling around the room. It was worse when it seeped under the furs that was left after Ivar had commandeered most of them.

 

“I can hear you shivering from here, it is so loud I can not sleep.” Ivar complained and you rolled your eyes as you sat up and looked at him in the dim light of the fire.

 

“Well maybe if you hadn’t taken all off the furs I would not be cold.” You huffed and you heard him let out a sigh of exasperation as he rolled his eyes and his head to look over at you.

 

Pursing your lips, you stood and strolled over to the bed.When you unbuckled the broaches that held up your over dress his confidence melted away and he was suddenly shy. “What are you doing?” He asked and you shrugged as you tossed the single fur he had left you at him.

 

“You do not want to share the furs farley and you want me to stop making a noise because I am cold. The solution is that I share your bed.” You smiled when he thought it over and reluctantly let you aproach.

You lay next to him before moving to rest your head on his chest which was met with a few sarcastic comments until you moved your leg to over his without thinking. He quickly grabbed your thigh and tugged your leg over his waist instead.  
“I can move away.” You mumbled as his head rested on yours and his free hand spread across your hip, the heat of it searing into your cold skin through the underdress.  
“No, don’t… I like this.” He muttered sleepily and sighed softly when you moved to stroke his hair.


	58. Chapter 58

The little bird

 

You normally chatted to no end over dinner but today you were quiet, chewing thoughtfully which had everyone looking at you as if they expected some long winded question that would result in a long nighttime trek to Floki for answers. Margrethe sighed and glanced at you, having tried to dull the idea you’d come up with all day.

 

“I want to go to England.” You said finally and everyone froze.

 

"Inn lítt fugl want’s to go to England.” Ivar chuckled as he recovered from the shock first.

Ubbe shook his head and glanced at Margrethe who sighed. “You do not want to go (Y/N), it will not be a pleasant trip.”

 

“I don’t care I want to go.” You snapped while your fists clenched.

 

“If she wants to go we cannot stop her.” Hvitserk pointed out which resulted in Ivar and Sigurd glaring at him.

 

“You really want her to go?” Sigurd asked but he simply shrugged.

 

They let it go for a few days until they spotted you gathering supplies. While they each took a turn to convince you to stay with Margrethe, Ivar was only one to continue the attempts.

 

“Do you need help?” Ivar teased when you tried to practise fighting with the shield in your hand but found your arms ached.

 

You ignored him and continued trying your best but when you turned your body jolted to a stop as alarm burst through you, Ivar’s axe at your throat. “I do not need your help.” You growled out and shoved his arm away from you.

 

“Hmm, very well.” He said with amusement and looked down at you from the edge of his seat.

 

“Do not make that face.” You sighed out and scowled at Ivar who cocked his head and smirked at you.

 

“I did not make a face I simply agreed with you.” His voice held the same amused but condescending tone as before which made you stomp up to him.

 

“You have that stupid look on your face, the one you get when you think i’m useless, well i’m not you are!” You huffed and slapped the flat of the practise sword against Ivar’s chest.

 

His hand shot out to grip your face before you’d even realised his eyes had darkened and his entire body language had twisted into irritation.

 

“My legs do not work yet I am more useful than you, you cannot even hold a shield, I can lift you with one arm.” He proved himself by jerking you up, pain shot through your cheeks as panic forced you to drop the sheild and wooden sword.

 

“Ivar!” Someone called and he glanced over your shoulder before ignoring them and sneering at you. “Ivar let her go!” You tried to turn and see who was called, knowing it was most likely Helga but Ivar’s grip was so strong it hurt to try.

 

“You see even when you are afraid you do not fight you just wait for me, my brothers even Helga to rescue you, what sort of viking needs to be rescued?” Ivar hissed and threw you to the ground so hard it knocked the air out of you and your hands burned from the rough ground.

 

“Ivar… what have we told you about being so rough with (Y/N)!” Helga fretted when you lay stunned on the ground trying to catch your breath.

 

“I was as rough with her as I would be with my brothers.” He defended but his answer did nothing more than have her fuss even more as she helped you get to your feet.

 

“Which is too rough.” She snapped and hurried you away.

**************************************************************

“Lítt fugl?” Ivar hummed as he pushed into Floki’s home and found it empty. When he crawled in a little further he spotted you curled up in the smaller bed pressed against the wall. “(Y/N).”

 

“Go away.” You whispered. Ivar ignored you and sat the opposite side of the fire, knowing well enough that after an outburst you would be jumpy and refuse to have him near you.

 

A lesson he’d learnt when he pushed you into the ocean after a fight with Sigurd and when he’d gotten jealous of the attention you were accepting from Bjorn and Ubbe, who had come to your rescue, he’d tried to hug you. You’d screamed and thrown a rock that you’d got caught in your dress and Ivar had a tiny reminder in his hair line in the shape of a curved scar.

 

“Why are you angry with me?” He watched you carefully as he thought of his next words and sighed. “You know I am right.”

 

“You are never right about anything!” You replied childishly and growled under your breath when Ivar chuckled.

 

“I am always right.” He countered quickly, pulling himself over to lean his head on the bed.

 

“Well you… you… just go away Ivar.” You said firmly but he ignored you and gripped your hip, rolling you until you lay on your back.

 

Once you looked at him he slid his hand away, letting it drop into his lap. Your face was sticky with tears and he half tempted to go and find his brothers. They always seemed better at comforting you, or at least that's what Ivar thought.

 

“I do not want to go away, I feel… I regret hurting you.” He muttered, his fingers reaching out to brush over the bruises on your cheek.

 

“Why do you all get to go to England, I want to go.” You insisted and rolled over to face Ivar who cocked his head and shrugged.

 

“We are not going to look at the pretty flowers and funny buildings (Y/N), we’re going to get revenge.” Ivar sighed as he slid down against the edge of the bed and let you fiddle with his hair.

 

“Aslaug wouldn’t be afraid of battles.” You muttered and Ivar’s body tensed as he turned back to you.

 

“No she would not have and neither are you, but it is because you have no idea what you are going to experience.” Ivar warned and you rolled your eyes as you flipped to your front.

 

“I have beaten Ubbe and Sigurd lots of times I know how to fight.” You insisted by Ivar simply shook his head and avoided your gaze. “You let me win?”

 

“We all promised to take care of you.” He glanced over at the door when Helga and Floki’s voices could be heard. “Swear not to tell anyone else and I will show you how to fight properly.” He smiled when you nodded, both of you glancing up to look at the couple as they came inside.

 

“Ivar, what a surprise.” Floki hummed sarcastically.

 

“I do not see why old man, if you are feeding (Y/N) I want food to.” He chuckled when Floki shook his head.

 

“Stealing your lítt fugl food, you shall grow fat and she shall go hungry.” Floki smiled as Helga greeted you before helping you to your feet so you could help her cook.

 

“Better fat than mad.” Ivar quipped, smiling when you jumped as his fingers brushed over your ankle.

 

“Better mad than madly in love.” Floki announced loudly and smiled when Helga began to argue that he was wrong.

 

Ivar’s hand squeezed your leg as the two argued and his head lolled back as he opened his mouth and waited for you to drop a piece of carrot into it.

 

“Ivar!” Helga gasped playfully. “We shall have no food left if you eat it all.” You giggled when he shrugged and smirked at you.


	59. Chapter 59

The little bird

 

Ivar had kept his promise. Each morning he woke you before even the Gods had woken, off you’d rattle in his chariot and would spar with him in the torch light until breakfast. A few times you’d even beaten him to it and he’d find you practising.

Helga complained, tutting at Ivar when she would find you napping instead of helping her as you usually did.

When you woke it was light. Frowning you glanced around to see that Floki wasn’t in the house and Helga was bustling in the other side of the house. “I am late! Ivar will not be happy!” You gasped, hopping about to change until Helga fluttered over to you, sitting you down to she could fix your birds nest of a braid.

 

“I do not think Ivar will be angry with you for resting today.” She said in her most soothing tone as she fixed your hair and folded a few metal twists into your hair to keep it neat.

She didn’t say anything else as you dressed properly. Setting a warm breakfast in front of you she continued to fuss about the house. “Where is Floki?” You asked, realising you couldn’t hear the usual sound of him working on the boats.

“He has gone to England. With Ivar and his brothers.” Helga said. She pointed a finger at you as you hopped up and looked furiously around.

 

“He.... he would not! I have been practising and. He left without me. I will tell Aslaug.” You said stubbornly. Helga sighed as you shovelled down the rest of your food and grabbed the bundle of clothes and wool Helga needed taken to the main hall.

 

*******************

 

Aslaug looked up from her loom as you burst into the room, animals, mud and gods knows what after you. “(Y/N) is that all Helga has for me?” She asked as she glided across the room. A few firm sweeps and brushes cleaned you up in a graceful blur.

“There is a little more but Queen Aslaug! Ivar has left. Without me!” Your voice was high with objection and there was a knowing smile on Aslaug’s face.

“I am aware. I gave him my blessing.” She arched an eyebrow when you started ranting and throwing a strop that could have made Loki himself cringe. You stopped when you noticed the motion.

 

“Lagertha is attacking!” Someone shouted as you started to apologise. She quickly gripped your arm and tucked the end of your skirt up so you could use it to carry what she shoved into it as well as a pack she bundled on your back. You spotted Ivar’s chess set and a few of Hvitserk’s wooden carvings.

“You run. Stay with Helga. If I do not win, you serve Lagertha until Ivar comes for you. She will not tolerate a fuss from you.” She said as she rushed you past preparing warriors and to a secret door.

“But you should come. I do not want to serve her. Let me help Ivar has taught me.” You countered but she hissed and shooed you towards a Sheildmaiden.

 

“Your family died for Kattegat, do not see that you behaviour has Helga meeting a worthless end.” She said firmly, kissing your forehead as she stroked your cheek. “Goodbye for now Inn lítt fugl.” She smiled as you nodded and rushed through the hidden door.

When you told Helga what was happening she hid the things that Aslaug had given you, giving you a guilty look as she covered them, bringing you outside to fish and pretend you had no idea about teh commotion.

“Helga.” Lagertha said as she and a small group of Sheildmaidens arrived a long while after the attack.

 

“Lagertha, what are you doing here?” Helga asked cheerfully. You were in awe of her deception. No one would believe Helga to lie. You suddenly wished you hadn’t spent so much time playing with the Ragnarssons’. Maybe Hvitserk had been right when he said, some words were more dangerous that Ivar’s sword.”

 

*************************************

 

“Ivar. I still think you should have brought (Y/N) with us, especially now Lagertha has killed mother. The messenger could not even tell us if she was alive.” Hvitserk said as Ivar drank from his horn.

“Helga will keep her safe.” Ivar muttered. Hiding his real worry behind anger.

“Ivar, you cannot think that Lagertha will allow her to just, be in and out of the hall, to question her and demand explanations the way mother did. She will be killed before she opens her mouth.” Hvitserk insisted, stiffening when a knife was rushed to his neck. “Ivar.”

 

Floki looked up from his lone seat. He sighed, wanting to sit and think carefully but on seeing the brothers bicker he abandoned solitude to save Hvitserk from Ivar’s recklessness.

“Ivar! Ubbe has just left, this is not the time for you and Hvitserk to fight.” Floki advised as he walked over to them.

“If you fear (Y/N) foolish enough to get herself killed at the first instance under Lagertha’s rule. Then perhaps you and Ubbe should never have treated her as an infant. Hmm? It was both of you that cultavatited a… a.”

“Inn lítt fugl. We only did what mother said Ivar. Be kind, gentle, spoil her and make her feel at home. Her whole family died for mother and father. She has never been a warrior with swords Ivar.” Hvitserk said. Ivar gritted his teeth.

 

Floki watched the exchange carefully. Hvitserk was right of course. You air headed nature was just pandering to Ivar and it was a breeze for you to outwit the other Ragnarssons, even himself if he would admit it. Your mind, quick, assessing. The Gods blessed you with the intelligence of your ancestors, their superior way of assessing your battlefield, not matter what form the battlefield took.

“Warrior with swords? What other kind of warrior is there Hvitserk?” Ivar asked as he lowered the blade from Hvitserk’s throat.

 

“She is not a bird Ivar. She is a wolf and one that is not going to be caught or killed easily.” Both boys were quiet and Ivar nodded as if Hvitserk had just opened his eyes. “We should not have abandoned her.”

 

**************************************

 

“We shall drink to our agreement?” Lagertha offered. She motioned behind her and Ivar was surprised, to some extent, to see you carrying the jug of meed to them. Lagertha watched the exchange to try and asses how complicated the relationship between you and Ivar was.

Ivar watched you, irritated that you wouldn’t look at him, angry that if he even dared speak it would likely spark a flurry of conflict, looking at you made him long for the warm afternoons laying by Floki as he worked and Helga sang to herself as she bustled about.

 

“Quickly (Y/N).” Lagertha argued, assuming Ivar desired you more than you cared for him.

Ivar’s eyes narrowed for a moment when a flicker of your stubbornness flashed across your face. It faded as you took a shaky breath, clearly angry, but it was quickly hidden. Suddenly, Ivar was very aware of what Hvitserk had meant. “A wolf indeed.” He muttered, making you pause for a moment before continuing to fill cups.


	60. Chapter 60

The little bird

Hvitserk snuck silently up to Ubbe’s cabin. He and Margethe were asleep which made it easy to sneak past to where you were sleeping. Getting you out without alerting everyone would be the hard part.

“If you scream or bite me (Y/N). I will headbutt you.” He said firmly as he slapped his hand over your mouth.

You glared at him but nodded. “I always knew you were a goat. You eat everything” You muttered to him as he lead you away to a boat that had a handful of people including Helga, armed heavily and waiting for Hvitserk’s order.

 

“I do not eat everything.” Hvitserk scoffed once they were far enough away.

“I once saw you eat honey off a girl. Well Ivar said what you were doing. Helga covered my eyes.” You admitted and Hvitserk laughed at you. “Where are we going?”

“I am taking you to Ivar. He wants to hide you so that Lagertha cannot use you.” Hvitserk explained.

You slept most of the night, waking when Hvitserk shook you to tell you that the boat had docked. He nudged you in the ribs to remind you to be polite when you turned your nose up at Harald’s kingdom.

 

Hvitserk led the way to the main hall, greeting everyone who gave a small cheer when they entered. Ivar was sat with Harald, talking among themselves, he only looked your way when Floki and Hvitserk tried to stop your darting to Ivar.

“YOU!” You shouted. Harald rushed to defend Ivar who chuckled and motioned for him to stop as Floki caught you.

“(Y/N)!” Helga gasped as you squirmed out of Floki’s hold.

“Do not worry. She is not very strong and does little damage.” Ivar said smugly, snarling slightly when you smacked him on the head with a plate. Hvitserk giggled as he grabbed a plate of his own and pulled up a seat.

 

When you ran out of things to throw at Ivar you threw yourself, swinging your arms as Ivar kept you as far from his face as he could. Harald glanced at Floki who shook his head. “Enough of this. You can bicker later, Ivar needs to plan for battle.” Floki said decisively.

“But Ivar! He! I am not finished with him! I did not even get to hurt him! I want revenge!” You shouted out as Floki lifted you off your feet and dropped you onto Hvitserk who scrambled to catch you and carry you out of the hall.

 

****************************************

 

Ivar rolled his eyes at Hvitserk as you came bumbling into the cabin Harald had given him. You shoved past guards who were told to let you in. “The warrior has returned.” Ivar said and scowled at you.

“You should not have left me. I wanted to come!” You said and pouted. Ivar rolled his eyes and gestured at you while sighing and looking at Hvitserk who shrugged.

“I told you we should. She is not angry with me brother.” Hvitserk smiled when you nodded and helped yourself to Ivar’s dinner.

“You ruined my plans to kill Lagertha!” You huffed. Ivar laughs, obnoxiously so, until you slammed his knife into the table just beside his hand.

 

“Alright, you have a plan to kill Lagertha, how would you do it. You have to use a sword that I made for you because you cannot hold anything else.” Ivar snapped and you glared at each other until he bared his teeth with irritation.

“Margrethe was making Ubbe thing Lagertha was weak enough to overthrow, Bjorn is marrying anything that moves and does not belong to Kattegat. Ubbe kills her while Bjorn is away, Bjorn gets killed by an ally and I seduce Ubbe until Margrethe goes mad and murders them both. I am queen and I just have to wait for you.” You explained.

 

Ivar’s head fell in his hands as you finished. Hvitserk snickered as a groan or a growl game out of Ivar, a noise somewhere between that sounded like a desperate cry and a urge for blood. “You never know Ivar. It may have worked.” Hvitserk said, quieting down when Ivar looked up.

“That was your plan? To stab and fuck your way to the throne? What if Lagertha found out your plan, Ubbe and his little wife do not go mad, Bjorn finds something better to fuck? Hmm. Did you think of that?” He tapped your head as he spoke, his tone condescending and one you would use for a child.

 

“I would have just killed Ubbe and Margrethe.” You muttered. Ivar stared at you for a moment. He didn’t need to open his mouth to tell you that what he was planning to say net would irritate you. “I knew it would not be hard to kill people I love. You killed Sigurd.” With that you marched out of his home to find Helga and complain about Ivar.

“What have I done to deserve this?” Ivar sighed as he played with the knife he’d been contemplating throwing at you.

“Killed Sigurd?” Hvitserk shot at him as he dashed out of the door.

 

**************************************

 

“Ivar, Helga says I must apologise.” You declared as you let yourself into his home. You stopped when you found him half dressed, a cold bath sat beside him as he looked over maps and wooden figures.

“Forgiven, leave.” He grunted at you. Curiously, you crept closer, ignoring his hand waving you off.

“You have a lot of bruises.” You muttered, leaning on his shoulder as you poked a few of them. “You said a good Warrior never has a mark on him.”

“(Y/N).” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I do not have time to entertain you.”

 

He expected you to leave. Instead you slammed a stool down beside him and dragged the cold bath to him. You leant against his chest as you pulled his arm over your shoulder. Using the cloth that had sat in the bath you began to gently wash the dirt from his hand and up his arm.

“You can keep working. I will not both you.” You said quietly. Ivar sighed and leant his chin on you shoulder as he watched you carefully scrub blood and mud from his skin.

“What are you doing now. I have Thrall for that.” He mutered.You fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist before slopping the cloth back in the bucket.

 

“I just wanted to help.” You said quietly before standing. Ivar watched you carefully as you took a deep breath. “You are not the only person who can miss Aslaug.”

“I must keep you safe. When you came to live with us, when you moved to live with Floki and Helga. That was what she told us. That you were like a little bird, fallen from the nest and we must protect you because there is no one else to.” Ivar said softly. He very gently gripped your wrist, turning you to face him.

You collapsed into him and he collected you into his arms, he hushed you as you clutched him and cried. When you cried yourself out he wasn’t sure if he should set you down or continue to hold you. So he leant his head against yours.

 

“There will be people in the woods. Bjorn wants to marry their princess to…” You trailed off when Ivar hummed and set you down.

“Do you know how many?” He asked as he moved a little Hvitserk moddle on his map. He glanced at you when you didn’t answer and saw how upset you looked. “(Y/N) it is not so important, I know they will be there now. No surprise for Hvitserk.”

“They will be easier to spot if he knows they are there?” You mumbled. Ivar nodded and smiled when you looked a little happier. “They are short on boats. We have Floki and the ones they have are bad.”

“Good.” Ivar said as he turned back to his map. He glanced at you when you huffed. You slapped the cloth back against his skins and scrubbed.

 

“You must rest before another fight Ivar. You are doing to much at once and I can tell you everything I remember while you rest.” You said and he chuckled as you frowned at him. He had no intention of fighting you, he was exhausted.

You jumped when his hand graced the back of your neck and looked up at him. He licked his lips and frowned, moving in slowly to kiss you softly. There was a frenzy of kissing, pulling, your nails teasing Ivar’s skin before you pulled away. You stared at each other in shock before you darted out and rushed back to Floki and Helga.


	61. Chapter 61

“Let us talk of something else.” Ivar grumbled as his brother’s talked about their times with Magerethe.

“Very well. When are you going to let us have your little friend?” Ubbe asked. Hvitserk and Sigurd glanced at Ivar with curiosity but Ubbe was quite serious. Ivar stared at Ubbe for a moment and the brothers all sensed the tension that built up whenever someone mention their desire for Ivar’s precious friend.

 

“Go ahead, fuck her. I do not care.” Ivar said quickly. Ubbe gave Ivar a look. He hated it. It was the look of an older brother who understood so much more than his younger siblings. That look made Ivar want to stab him, but he always restrained himself, something he complimented himself on because the desire grew each time your name fell from his brother’s mouth.

“No one told me we could have her!” Hvitserk complained through a mouthful. Ivar glared at the ground as his brothers began to bicker about you.

“I do not understand why you want her. She is irritating. She sings and cleans and sews your clothes. She sits beside you and hums with her head on your shoulder.” Ivar said as if you’d greatly offended him.

“Is she good at singing?” Sigurd asked with a wistful tone that made Ivar’s shoulders role as he tried to contain his irritation.

 

“I do not know.” Ivar huffed and decided to down his drink to avoid talking to them any longer.

Having had enough of his brother’s Ivar dragged himself away and set his mind to finding Floki. He paused and pulled himself up onto a large rock that sat at the crossroads of the town after being told Floki was at the market and someone would let him know that Ivar was waiting for him.

“Ivar!” You gushed as you spotted him and dashed over, climbing the rock and leaning your chin on his shoulder.

“You do not have to speak to me every time you see me.” Ivar grumbled as he huffed and kept looking for Floki.

 

“Hvitserk says that is rude!” You hummed out playfully and waved at a few people who passed by. They waved back at you, then saw Ivar scowling at them and rushed off.

“Hvitserk is offended every time he drops his spoon and you don’t crawl under the table to… OW!” Ivar turned, ready to argue with who ever had slapped the back of his head.

“(Y/N), how are your parents?” Aslaug asked with a slight smile. She always found your presence amusing, you could never place why, but she and Floki seemed to act as if they had a bet between them. A theory that had rooted from snippets of conversations between them that you, Sigurd and Hvitserk had gathered.

“Oh, they are well. They plan to go reading this summer.” You said cheerfully. Ivar glared at you as you smiled. You smiled to much, Ivar had decided long ago, no one should ever have a need to be as ever cheerful as you.

 

“Good. We will be making a sacrifice to the gods before the raid so be sure to bring them?” She asked but her eyes told you they should be there. She smiled when you nodded, kissing Ivar’s forehead before floating off gracefully towards the main hall.

“Loki is at work. Ivar is not being mean.” Floki said, making you both jump, which roused a giggle from the old man.

“Floki! Oh… here!” You rushed down the rock, using Ivar’s arm to guide yourself down, which he wrenched away as soon as you were safely on the ground.

“(Y/N) you cannot carry all that.” Floki said and shook his head when you ignored him, running ahead to his cabin before you dropped anything.

“Idiot.” Ivar muttered, earning a nudge in the ribs from Floki who followed after you.

 

*****************************

 

“I do not understand Ivar!” You complained as he barked orders at you.

“Spread your legs, stab the fish and throw it to land. It is not hard.” Ivar said in one long order. You shrugged and did what he said, missing the fish which scattered and regrouped around your ankles.

“I can not do it! No one can do this. It is why we use nets to catch fish!” You whined. Ivar made a noise between a sigh and a grunt as he crawled to the water's edge, caught a fish with a fast swipe of his hand and tossed it towards the fire behind him. He did the same again.

“It is not hard at all.” He muttered looking at the fish in his hand wiggle around. Floki peeked up from the boat he was finishing when you both went quiet. You were nose to nose with Ivar, looking at him as if he’d declared himself Odin and given you rule over all the gods, which meant you would make the sound Ivar detested next.

 

“Ivar that is…!” Before you could finish complimenting Ivar in your excited squealing tone. Ivar shoved you hard into the water. Floki stood, ready to pull you to your feet if something happened but in your flailing you managed to kick a fish at Ivar and sat up, now soaked.

“Floki I am going home.” You said without standing, frowning and looking upset while Ivar focuoused on catching the fish that were darting about.

“Why?” He asked curiously. The last time Ivar pushed you in the water you had gone swimming and Ivar had to lay down because he was tired. Though Floki still remembers the bright redness if Ivar’s cheeks.

“I am cold and wet. And there is a fish in my dress!” You mumbled and rushed off.

“Ivar. Why must you be cruel to her?” Floki asked Ivar as he returned to his boat and Ivar crawled over to the fire to finish the fish he's caught.

 

“I am not cruel! I am very busy and I still tried to teach her how to hunt.” Ivar complained. He glanced at Floki who fixed him with a disapproving look before he smiled and shook his head.

“Sometimes you should be kinder to her Ivar.” Was all he said as he returned his attention to the boat.

 

*********************************

 

“I will see three more.” Aslaug told the Thrall who were ushering people in to seek counsel with her.

“Wait! I have to see her. Please!” Your voice echoed through the main hall and Ivar rolled his eyes, slouching in his chair.

“She has come to beg me to play.” Ivar muttered childishly, though that request was not a common one now you were older. Aslaug motioned to you and you rushed before everyone else and kneel at the foot of her throne.

“My uncle is stealing my cabin and all of my belongings.” This statement made Ivar rather irritated. He was unsure if it was your tears that upset him or your presence so he leant closer to his mother to listen.

“Why does he think he can take them. Why does your father not put a stop to it?” She asked you.

 

“They… They died, on the raid. He claims he should have everything they owned because he is father’s brother.” You muttered and fiddled with your hands.

“Anything else?” She asked as you stared at the floor instead of looking up at her.

“It was grandfather’s cabin but he gave it to father as a gift. We all helped look after my grandparents, except my uncle, as the eldest son he wanted the cabin.” You explained as your uncle barged into the room.

“I demand!” He started but was shut down by Aslaug’s arched eyebrow alone.

“(Y/N) the cabin should belong to your brother. However your parents belongs and those that are yours, belong to you. I shall find somewhere for you to stay.” She assured you.

 

Aslaug was true to her word and you ended up staying with an elderly woman who had lost her sons to Ragnar’s raids. She was. Odd. Very nice but she followed you around, chased away the Ragnarssons and you were sure she watched you sleep. Thought she promised Aslaug you would be treated well, you were treated as a Thrall. You had expected to help her keep her house but you hadn’t thought she would fire all of her Thrall and use you as free labour.

 

*****************************

 

“Ubbe?” You asked one afternoon. Everyone looked at you as you sidled up to Ubbe who smiled at your shy wide eyes and the way your teeth gently tweaked at your bottom lip. “May I stay here tonight. I won't take up much room and I can even cook!”

“I am afraid Hvitserk and I have company for tonight.” Ubbe said and you sighed, looking worryingly disappointed. “But you could share with Ivar or Sigurd.”

“OH I did not mean that!” You squeaked when you realised he had assumed you were inviting yourself to his bed. “The old woman scares me and I do not want to tell Aslaug. It seems rude.” You confessed. Sigurd leant forwards and took your hand.

 

“We will look after you, let us fetch your things!” He said and the two of you went off.

“She is not going to stay with Sigurd.” Ivar complained as he twirled a blade in his hands, snatching your half finished lunch from Hvitserk who thought it best not to waste the meal.

“We know. She will probably want to stay with you, I do not see the problem with that.” Ubbe muttered as he glanced at his youngest brother who was scowling and shaking his head.

“She cannot leave me alone!” He complained and headed into the cabin to ensure he could lay down the guidelines for invading his space.

 

You and Sigurd returned, having been unable to find the old woman ou collected all your belongs, which were now piled precariously next to Ivar’s bed. He was convinced he would be crushed in the night.

Ubbe and Hvitserk helped you make a bed next to Ivar’s. He refused to help or share but did yield a small, tatty fur for you, when Ubbe pointed out it would be cold that night. “Ivar, are you awake?” You asked and he sighed, turning so his back was to you.

“No. Go to sleep or go away.” He grumbled.

There was a long silence and you both started to drift off to sleep. You were sure you had heard the cabin door open but assumed that the older boys were sneaking people in and out. Until someone grabbed your ankle. You shrieked and grabbed Ivar’s arm, dragging the startled boy from his bed.

There was a thud and Ubbe, followed by the other two brothers, bounded into the room, lighting the fire so you could all see.

 

“By the Gods Ivar you killed an old lady!” You whispered as you all looked down at the woman you had been living with.

“No I did not. No one has ever been killed by having a show tossed at them.” He said with a scoff of disbelief.

“How do you know. Someone might have. She could be the first.” You said, jumping and shuffling back when she moaned and sat up.

“You. you have run away and I shall have you killed.” She snapped reaching out to strike you.

“I see why you do not like her.” Ivar said through gritted teeth.

“Give her back or your mother shall find out.” She warned and you all looked t each other in confusion.

 

“My mother did not give (Y/N) to you as a Thrall. You lost children just as (Y/N) lost her parents. Her intent was for you to forge a family of sorts.” Sigurd explained slowly as if he thought the woman was stupid.

“I do not want a family I need a Thrall. The others were too expensive and she did all the work.” The old woman complained as she stood up and stared at you.

“Did you live as her thrall?” Ivar asked and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I just thought she was old and needed a lot of help.” You admitted. Ivar groaned and crawled back to his bed.

 

*******************************

 

The summer passed, leaving Ivar to do nothing but complain about your constant presence in the cabin. He complained about the beautifully embroidered clothes you made him and his brothers. About the time you had cooked a meal so delicious that Hvitserk swore off sex for a whole day. If you don’t count the Thrall behind the bakers.

But most of all he complained about your affection. “She keeps hugging me. I wake up and she is wrapped around me and it is irritating.” Ivar complained as he shot an arrow dead centre of the target and swagged from his cup of mead.

“It must be nice to have that pretty thing wrapped around you. It is a waste not to take her.” Hvitserk pointed out. Sigurd shrugged, claiming wooing you would be more fun than taking you. Ubbe stayed quiet and watched Ivar.

 

“In the summer it is to hot and if I move her bed away from mine she rolls right back in her sleep.” He continued, angrily hitting the centre target each time without realising.

“Then asked her to share beds with one of us.” Ubbe said as he walked away, winking at Hvitserk who frowned and glanced at an angry Ivar who was shaking his head.

The evening came and you presented them with a soup. Ivar quite liked it but informed you that it was the worst thing he’d eaten. As a means to counteract Hvitserk falling to his knees and lifting you up to lean your hands on his shoulders while he declared your little hands were blessed by the gods if you could make him such delicious food. Or so Ivar told himself.

Ivar didn’t say anything when he went to bed. Turning away to ensure he wasn’t tempted to look at you change, only turning back to glare at you as you got comfortable in your bed. “You would sleep better if you had your bed somewhere else.”

 

“Ubbe says I must sleep here or with Sigurd because it is the only place my bed will not be in the way. Do you not like sleeping next to your best friend?”  
“What exactly makes you the best?” Ivar asked as he started to doze off.

“Probably that I’m the only friend you have.” You determined and smiled when he glanced at you.

“Hvitserk!” You moaned. Ivar’s eyes snapped open and shot to your empty bed. You wouldn’t be tempted buy Hvitserk, would you? He was sure you adored him so why were you with Hvitserk.

“What, that is how you like to so just take it like that.” Hvitserk’s words made Ivar clench his teeth.

“That bowl was for Ivar!” You mumbled, shuffling over to the beds and setting two bowls down next to yours. “Ivar? Hvitserk showed me how to make breakfast and we made yours just how you like it.” You whispered as you poked him.

 

“Fine. I will eat it in a moment.” Ivar grumbled. He watched you as you walked away and sighed, wondering why it bothered him so much that you were so close to his brother.


	62. Chapter 62

“This new one is awful.” Aslaug complained as the Thrall she’d asked to fill her drink rushed off to fetch more food for Hvitserk.

“Oh I can do that!” You offered helpfully and poured her drink. Ivar clicked his tongue at you and wiggled his cup. “Here you are Ivar.” You held the jug out to him, hoping to get to your seat before Hvitserk could do more than eyeup your food.

 

“Hmm? I assumed you were serving all of us.” Ivar grinned cheekily at you as you rolled your eyes.

You poured the drink, setting the jug down before rushing around the table. “You did not serve us!” Sigurd teased, grinning when you groaned and slumped in your chair. Ivar laughed and sipped his drink as he watched you.

His attitude had changed towards you. Sigurd wrinkled his nose at the sight of his brother cooing over you. At least when Ivar was mean you’d sit and sing with him. Now he watched Ivar make your squirm and giggle as if he were Hvitserk whispering dirty jokes while hoping Aslaug didn’t hear.

 

“You are in a good mood Ivar.” Aslaug observed as he stabbed at his food.

“Am I?” He asked, you glanced at him for a moment before turning to Hvitserk who made an odd noise.

“Are you alright With?” You asked and he nodded vigorously.

“(Y/N), my cup is empty.” Ivar called, resting his chin on his hands as he smiled at you like a cat deciding if it should pounce.

“Can the Thrall not do it my dinner will get cold… or eaten.” You whispered the last part and frowned at Hvitserk who was blushing.

“The Thrall are busy aren't they Hvitserk.” Ivar almost sang, winking at you when you looked confused but poured Ivar a drink anyway, Aslaug was right he was in a good mood. You’d like it to stay that way.

 

“Hvitserk. If you are going to use my Thrall do it somewhere away from my dinner!” Aslaug shot out and stared at Hvitserk across the table. He nodded and stood, fiddling with his trousers as he pulled the girl who had been serving the meal from under the table and left.

Ivar glanced up at you when you didn’t fill his cup and laughed as you glanced away from the door, mouth slack with shock as you tried to accept what you’d just seen.

“In front of Aslaug!” You gasped and leant against Ivar who snickered as you seemed to recover from the surprise and rushed to grab your plate, swapping seats with Ubbe. “I do not want to sit beside him any more.”

“I would not blame you. Ivar will care for your properly.” Aslaug said, her eyes darting between the two of you with a mischievous glint. Ivar agreed, pinching your cheek as he teases you about keeping your innocence safe.

 

“(Y/N).” Sigurd called across the table, immediately souring Ivar’s mood. “I have a new song, would you like to go to the beach and listen?” Sigurd asked, smiling when you agreed, grabbing some bread and Sigurd’s oud.

 

*********************************

 

“Ivar, what are you doing?” You asked as you stood above him, looking down at the boy who was stretched across a blanket with his head resting on a pack and his arm tucked behind his head.

“Sleeping. Why are you not singing with Sigurd?” He muttered without opening his eyes.

You hummed as you knelt beside him and poked his cheek. “Sigurd does not have a new song. I got bored. You do not look like you are sleeping.” You smiled when he opened one eye to look at you.

 

“You know what I look like when I sleep. Do you watch me often?” He asked, grinning as he propped himself up.

“No… no! That is not what I meant. Only once, Ubbe asked me to watch over you because he needed to go hunting for us. You were asleep.” You admitted. He smiled and watched you blushed and hide your face as he lay back.

He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again it was dark. A fire had been lit nearby and he could hear the hushed voices of his brother’s talking. “We will have to wake her to get him up anyway.” Sigurd mumbled grumpily.

 

“Or one of us could carry her while she sleeps.” Ubbe pointed out which was met with a huff from Sigurd.

Moving slightly Ivar realised you had cuddled up with him. Normally he would have shoved you off but the sunset kissed your skin just right and the firelight made you look the way he’d imagined goddesses to look.

You frowned and buried your face into his side when he strokes your cheek, waking you when he continued. “We should go, before it gets cold.” Hvitserk muttered. Ivar watched as you started falling asleep again until Sigurd stomped over, running the moment by snatching you up into his arms.

“Bring the food, she will want to eat when she wakes up.” Sigurd said, stomping off towards the cabin.

 

***************************

 

“You know Ivar can not father children.” Ivar froze as he heard Margrethe’s voice but decided to ignore it. He and his brothers had promised not to tell you about his night with her and he was more concerned about keeping it a secret. There wasn’t much he could do to Margrethe until his brothers grew bored of her. He could wait for revenge.

“What do you mean?” You asked. Ivar froze. He’d been working in the blacksmiths all morning, making some of the things you’d pointed out the cabin needed. He had felt guilty. But now he was furious.

 

“Margrethe fucked him. Tried to.” Another voice joined in. Ivar heard hisses of how he was unable to please anyone. Then a scream.

“What happened?” Ivar asked as he dragged himself out to where Hvitserk was holding you almost above his head.

“(Y/N) got angry.” Sigurd muttered having saw you lash out at Margrethe from down the path.

“It does not matter it was just a Thrall. You must keep your temper.” Floki said as he waded through the crowd and beckoned for you to follow him. Ivar stared after you and sighed, glaring at anyone who caught his eye as he headed back into the blacksmith.

 

Hvitserk followed Ivar, watching him work until he lost his temper, he winced as Ivar started smashing a cooking pot he’d spent the last few days making for you. It had small decorations, it was a gift that Ivar wanted you to love but before Hvitserk could intervene it was a pile of crumpled metal.

 

*****************************

 

Ivar sighed, trying to fall asleep. He had pretended to be asleep while you were in the cabin. No one said anything and the brothers didn’t leave to find Margrethe that night. He didn’t say much to you for a few days. Even when you tried to talk to him about it. He was back to his sirly self, teasing you and making your feel like a fool.

“Here. Ivar made this with Floki, it’s for you.” Ubbe said as he pushed a cart up to the cabin. He winked when you inspected it.

“I needed one of these for when I go into town. Why did he not tell me about it. It’s very pretty.” You said happily as you inspected it. Ubbe glanced over your shoulder at Hvitserk who raised his eyebrows.

 

“You know how Ivar is.” Was all Hvitserk said.

Later that evening the brothers were sat preparing the eat they had caught, waiting for you to return. Ivar frowned when he saw you rushed down the path with the little wagon, stocked high with food and fabrics.

“I have everything I need!” You said excitedly. Ivar followed you inside and watched as you almost danced around the kitchen, humming to a tune Sigurd played as you cooked, adding the meat when Hvitserk and Ubbe brought it in.

 

The meal was pleasant, a warm meal was appreciated by the boy who were enjoying having you look after them, becoming less dependant on their mother who was secretly funding your shopping trips to feed and clothe her boys. Of course she insisted that you encourage them to find wives. Which was tricky with how many women the elder two shared.

When Ivar’s head fell against your shoulder you jumped, glancing down at him.

“Oh! Ivar is asleep.” You mumbled, surprised that he would let himself fall asleep on you, seeing as he’d ignored you for almost a month as best he could.

“He has been training hard, working in the smiths again. He is probably very tired.” Ubbe said as he stumbled round to help heft him to his bed which you quickly made.

 

The evening went by slowly and you made sure each Ragnarsson was comfortable before heading to bed yourself. You rolled over to look at Ivar, reaching out to touch his cheek. “The meal was nice.” Ivar said quietly. You quickly took your hand back and smiled.

“I knew you would like it. I found out your favourite from Floki.” You admitted and he putted his tongue, rolling his eyes as he moved to prop himself and look at you.

“Ah, you have listened to mother and her seduction with food ideas.” He teased. You giggled and moved your fur over his shoulders when a cold breeze blustered through the room. “Why have you always liked me?” He mused, reaching out to run a finger across your lips.

 

Before you could answer his fist gripped your hair and he pulled you into a kiss. A soft whistle broke the two of you apart and you looked over to see Hvitserk and Ubbe grinning as they stood by the door. “We plan on staying out for the night. Sigurd is asleep, have fun you two.” Ubbe said as they left, laughing loudly.


	63. Chapter 63

Ubbe noted an awkward air the next day. Ivar watched you with a new look. You, on the other hand, avoided talking to anyone. When Sigurd managed to coax words form you all you confessed was that you weren’t avoiding them, simply learning what you could from Aslaug and Helga while you could.

Only Ivar believed what you’d said, though Ivar could hear you disgrace the gods and agree. Your bed moved near the fire, leaving Ivar staring at the ceiling wondering what was going on. Ivar tried to speak to you at breakfast but before even Hvitserk had finished you were rushing off.

 

“Ubbe?” Ivar asked slowly, a tone Ubbe knew would be followed by a question of curiosity or a sharply worded accusation. “I must ask you something.”

“I cannot tell you why she avoids you Ivar, it is just one of those things women do. They just decide they do not want to be close.” Ubbe advised but Ivar made a noise of disappointment.

“But (Y/N) would not just ignore me. She does not go a day without rushing to tell me nonsense that has happened somewhere in Kattegat.” Ivar blabbered out and Ubbe chuckled as he stirred his food.

 

“Yes she does not talk.” Ubbe pointed out.

“Perhaps I kissed her wrong.” Ivar pondered as he stared at his hands.

“Patience. They miss you eventually and come back.” Ubbe said with a soft laugh as Ivar rolled his eyes.

“What do you know brother, You fuck the Thrall.” Ivar pointed out.

 

*********************************

 

“(Y/N).” Ivar called. He saw the little cart he’d made before he saw you. When he peeked over the edge he could see that you had bought the colour of fabric needed to patch up on of his jackets, yet you hadn’t spoken to him more than to offer him breakfast.

He crawled his way through the crowd and spotted your dress, pausing to reach and give it a tug with a soft smile, knowing it would make you jump.

 

“You do not miss being able to spend a moment alone?” A man asked you, causing Ivar to pull his hand back and frown. Though you were a sunray of excitement, found to be darting one end of Kattegat to another for all manner of reasons in attempt to be helpful, no man ever approached you. You’d never shown real interest in anyone but Ivar, or so he liked to think.

 

“I do not give myself time to miss things. Queen Aslaug is at such ease knowing they are all looked after well. The thrall are usually so… easily distracted by the elder two.” You said, trying to feigned politeness. You weren’t sure why they young man had stopped to talk with you.

“You seek to ease our queen’s mind, but not your own. Would your parents not rather you find husband?” He asked and you shuffled your feet as you began to feel uncomfortable.

 

“I… do not look for one now. But I will someday.” You said and narrowed your eyes when the man smiled.

“If she does not want to search for a husband she does not need to.” Ivar snapped, causing the man to glare down at him as Ivar sat himself firmly at your feet and gave the man an equally withering glare.

“Oh Ivar!” You complained as the man hurried off. You decided to gather your things and leave Ivar watching you part the crowded market place with the little wagon.

“I do not understand!” Ivar shouted to himself, not spotting Helga who chuckled and stopped beside him, petting his head.

 

“She is upset you have embraced her in front of someone. She shall forgive you, she did not seem to like him very much.” She said with a smile as she balanced a basket on one hip.

“She will not speak to me. For so long all she does is scold or ask me simple questions. Is it strange that I miss her following me around?” He asked and Helga smiled even wider.

“Ask her why she does not talk, or follow, then you shall have your answers. But do pick the right time.” She said before wondering off before he could ask when the right time might be.

 

*******************************

 

Ivar had told his brothers about the man at the marketplace. He hadn’t meant to but he had begun to worry you might favour the market man and his brothers, who in Ivar’s imagination each resembled his own brothers in some way. When he lashed out and Ubbe questioned him he seemed to explode with his worries.

Even now, after his brothers had teased him about his ideas, calling them nonsense he couldn’t help but worry about you leaving.

He could see you sleeping by the now cold fire. There was a horrible draft that ripped up that part of the cabin but you still decided to sleep there, rather than beside him. Deciding it would be best if you kept warm he dragged his best fur over to your little bed, as soon as he settled it over you he could see that you’d gotten comfortable.

 

He hesitated on his way back to bed and stared at you for a moment. The longer he looked the harder it was to look away. His heart began to pound his breath was short and catching in his throat and he began to panic. “Are you real? Have the gods filled my head with you, I am truly asleep and when I wake I will always miss you?” Ivar asked, not expecting you to wake but he felt better talking things through. “Such a clever girl, your mind is almost a quick as mind but your kindness makes you stupid. I always worry when you leave that you will not return, lest the gods did give us a treasure they intended us to lose. But when you come back, it is like catching my first deer all over again.”

 

He had intended to keep watching for a while before going back to sleep. To crawl back into bed and think of your sweet face as he fell asleep but his hands seemed to move on their own and his rough fingertips stroked your soft cheek. “Ivar!” You gasped as you woke and your hand fell into his. Ivar stared at your hands for a moment, wondering why he’d never noticed that even with the hard work you did they were so much softer than his, the other came to rest on his cheek and he let out a shaky sigh.

“Ivar what is wrong?” You asked gently, sitting up you felt his forehead but he didn’t have a fever. The glazed look in his eyes worried you and you stroked his cheek with your thumb.

 

“If the gods came to take you I would fight them all.” Ivar said with a sudden vivocity that made you giggle at the thought. Ivar smiled at the sound.

“If they come you must let me go. Aslaug says when they call for you, you must go. That it is unwise to not follow them.” You whispered and frowned when Ivar gently held your chin so he could turn you to look at him.

“Please.” Was all he said as he shook his head.

 

“Ivar do not worry about these things! Why waste time we could be sleeping. The gods will not call for us anytime soon.” You said but Ivar still kept looking at you with a funny look. “Here, come sleep with me.” you offered, pulling him under your furs as he could wriggle around. He fell asleep, fingers stroking up and down your back, his other hand wrapped around you with a tight fist in your night dress and the gentle thud of your heartbeat singing him to sleep.

“Why do you make me feel like this?” Ivar whispered to himself.


	64. Chapter 64

Everyone in your family were giants. That was to say. You were the only short one. Because of that the Ragnarssons loved to tease you. Ivar had been cruel when when you were children but you ended his teasing with a swift punch in the eye. He didn’t say another mean word about his tiny friend, instead, he allowed you to befriend him.

 

Ubbe, Bjorn and Hvitserk would all tease you, finding you cute or adorable and loving when you’d complain and laugh about their jokes. But Sigurd was the worst. His name callings really hurt and even with Ivar telling you to ignore him, you couldn’t.

“What is it little one?” Hvitserk asked, winking when you sat next to Ivar.

“Sigurd took away my cup.” You said and all three brothers stared at you expectantly. “He gave me this tiny cup and said I was not big enough for a real one.”

Ivar snorted as his laughed through the sip of his drink, flinching and turning to glare at you as you hit his arm.

 

“Well what did you do back?” Ubbe asked as you took a seat beside Ivar.

“I left and came up here.” You said and frowned when they all groaned.

“Why don’t you talk back like you do with us or Bjorn? Or give him a poke like you did Ivar?” Hvitserk asked as he nibbled at the bread you’d helped him carry to the cabin that morning.

“He makes me nervous!” You objected. Ivar frowned at his brothers shared a look and grinned.

“Because you like him?” Hvitserk asked with a smirk.

“I do not!” You said and kneeled up to turn and face Hvitserk.

“No, she loves him.” Ubbe added, laughing when you grabbed a clump of grass and tossed it at Ubbe who took the tiny blows in favour of protecting his drink.

 

“She does not, why would (Y/N) love Sigurd, she would not love Sigurd. No one loves Sigurd.” Ivar babbled out, scowling as the aforementioned brother jogged to the cabin with rabbits for dinner.

“I got enough for everyone, and Bjorn, he is on his way. (Y/N) you can have the scraps right? You do not eat much.” He smirked as he took a seat next to Ubbe. When you glanced up everyone but Sigurd was staring at you.

As the evening went on Sigurd made more and more comments and Ivar began to whisper in your ear, encouragements ranging from pushing Sigurd off his chair to slapping him with the Rabbit Hvitserk was skinning.

When Bjorn arrived and everyone was more focused you all calmed down. Bjorn was talking tactics when Sigurd snipped out again. “Take (Y/N), she’s so short they probably wouldn’t spot her.

“Kick him! Push him off his chair. Stab him… but gently because it would anger mother.” Ivar whispered in your ear until you stood up, stomped over to Sigurd and glared at him.

 

“You… are very annoying!” You said as if you’d concocted the most painful comeback imaginable. When Sigurd started to open his mouth to tease you against you moved closer.

“(Y/N) do not listen to Ivar!” Hvitserk said, having heard Ivar hiss something sounding like ‘Stab his leg with Ubbe’s fork.’

With a firm nod you leaned further and yanked Sigurd’s hair hard enough to yank his head. “I do not like you Sigurd.” you declared.

No one said anything, either surprised at you outburst or to polite to say how awful you were at offending people. Sigurd glanced around at everyone with a scowl, cleared his throat and marched off.

“You should not have pulled his hair, that will make things worse.” Ubbe muttered as he stared at the table and fumbled for the arrow he’d been fixing to stare at it. Hvitserk was overcome with laughter and laughed until he tumbled off his chair.

 

“Why not. You all said to get mean.” You objected as you crossed your arms and frowned at them.

“If you wanted to be mean you should have pushed him down or slapped him.” Ivar said as you went to sit back with him. “Besides why would it be worse, she just pulled his hair?”

“Because some men like their hair pulled.” Bjorn offered which made Hvitserk start giggling again.

“Why?” You and Ivar asked in unison.

“Because some men or women like to have their hair pulled during... “ Ubbe trailed off and glanced at Bjorn who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“When they fuck.” He offered helpfully.

You and Ivar exchanged horrified looks. “Oh Gods! Sigurd thinks you want to fuck him!”

 

“I did not know it meant that! I just wanted to upset him and he’s always playing with his hair.” You said back quickly, smiling a little when you caught sight of Hvitserk gripping his sides as he laughed.

“No one will fuck him, that’s why he plays with his hair.” Ivar said decisively and you made the typical noise you made when Ivar spouted nonsense that you believed.

“Oh Gods!” Hvitserk said through a wheezed breath as he tried to calm himself and wiped tears from his eyes. “Did you see his face. And Ivar wanted her to stab him. What a mess.” Hvitserk snorted as another fit of giggles caught him.

“He did look very angry.” You said before joining Hvitserk’s giggles which made Ivar smile.


	65. Chapter 65

Halfdan sighed as he leant back against the pillar he’d sat beside. The talk had gone long into the afternoon and he was beginning to think it would be longer still. While waiting for the men, namely his brother, to stop complaining about Ivar’s ignorance when it came to the dangers of his only daughter and her dragon Halfdan let his mind wonder.

He recalled the battle when the child had refused to stay at home while her father raded, when she had been discovered among the warriors on the battlefield she had been dragged to safety by a few of the Shieldmaidens that trained with her.

 

Though, at the time, she was small enough to stand and hide behind a shield. She was determined to fight. She claimed Ivar’s newest wife was with child and spoke of nothing else, that she was a princess, noth a thrall and would cut off her head if she had to stay with her another moment.

The long argument between Ivar and his child that had to lean back to look him in the eye lasted until the day broke. She decided to rush off with Hvitserk chasing after. It was unclear what happened but Hvitserk claimed the gods threw down a dragon to protect the girl.

 

Harold made it clear he wished to marry her, that he was not above murder, just to get his hands on the beast. Many Earls wished the same. Looking over at the girl, sat beside her father, Halfdan admired her, she wasn’t beautiful by any mean stretch but she was striking. Her father’s dark hair and temper seemed to be all that she’d taken from him.

The rest she inherited from her mother, as best he could remember.

“How can we trust her to fight with us, what if the Englishmen offer her something?” One man accused, the silence that followed drawing Halfdan mind back to the room.

“Are you accusing the princess of betraying us?” Floki asked carefully from the shadows where he always stood watch.

 

“I just mean, should she be on the back of that thing? One of us, a man, we should be riding it.” The tone of his voice made it clear that he only desired to have the animal. Halfdan couldn’t help but laugh.

He had seen you defending Kattegat. There was no way anyone else could ride on the beast’s back. The power you shared with it. It was right to carefully fear you. You rose as the man continued to splutter, Ubbe and Hvitserk standing behind you like guard dogs while Ivar stared him down from his seat, knife spinning in his hand.

“(Y/N).” Ivar said sharply when you went to march forwards, his hand shot out to stop her. It was clear it took all the force in Ivar’s outstretched arm to keep her in place. “No.”

There was a moment that passed between the two. But ultimately you yielded to Ivar.

 

“Do you really think that you can control her? The Thrall that belong to Ivar’s new wife all talk of even Ivar struggling to control her.” Halfdan muttered to Harold who scoffed.

“Who cares what I do with her, I want that.” Harold growled out as he gestured at the dragon that was leaning it’s head in through the door.

“I think it is unwise.” Halfdan muttered as he scratched his beard. His brother glared at him for a moment before the Earls were summoned to Ivar, so they could inform him how much they were willing to offer up for the next raid.

 

******************************************

 

“I think it would be better if you stayed here.” Ivar said as he, Halfdan and Ubbe sat around the table in the main hall.

“Why? It seems a foolish idea to me.” You said as you leant on a pillar and picked at your nails with a knife.

“You are out of control. You are staying here, protect your brothers and sisters and Kattegat.” Ivar said firmly. You rolled your eyes and pushed off from the pillar.

“Why protect them, I still think you should feed them all to…” You trailed off when Ivar’s new wife started shrieking.

 

“You see. She needs to be locked up! She is mad! Anything she does not like is fed to that thing!” She yelled. Ivar glared at the table in front of him as Hvitserk bounded to his feet and waited for the moment he’d have to come between you and the woman who was balancing two children in her arms.

“I do not see why we don’t just kill them all, the only thing she’s good for is her kingdom and I could just take that.” You grumbled to Ivar, ignoring the woman who was still rambling and shouting.

“Because we have enough enemies and to kill her would cause more issues than she is worth.” Ivar snapped as he turned to glare at his daughter who was looking at hisnew wife as if she would snap her neck where she stood. “You should fight to protect your brothers and sisters (Y/N).”

 

You scoffed as you started to leave, your ever present uncle trailing behind. “That sound you hear, do not mistake it for Thor’s thunder. It is uncle Sigurd and the gods mocking you father. I go to England. Or your pets die.” With a swaggered step you left the main hall in a mess, Hvitserk trying to hide his snickered amusement, followed you.

“Thank you husband. You let her be to wild.” The whimpering woman said as she dropped Ivar’s children and attempted to hug him.

“Get off me. Do not think I will hesitate to kill you all as soon as I have no need for you.” Ivar spat out as he gripped her face in his hands. Ubbe tried to intervene but decided removing the children from the room would be the best course. “She is the rightful heir to Kattegat, her mother was a great warrior, you are nothing more than a way to produce guarantees that your father will not attack Kattegat.”

 

As she fled the room Ivar heaved himself to his feet, his crutches tapping across the floor as he made his way to his throne. When Ubbe had settled the hysterical woman he emerged looking irritated.

His face calmed when he saw Ivar frowning as the dainty crown that had been made to match his the day he had married his first wife. “She is not going to listen this time.” Ivar muttered as he gently set the crown in its prized position between his throne and the one his new wife sat on.

“Has (Y/N) ever listened?” Ubbe joked, his smile falling when he saw how upset Ivar was.

“She would sit here on the arm of my throne. Her mother’s crown on her head and a shield on her back. Sit here and just. She would listen to anything I told her, the times Floki has done the same and told her tales of our father but now.” Ivar trailed off with an angry snap of his teeth.

 

“She wants to fight. What is so wrong with that?” Ubbe said carefully as Ivar fiddled with the edge of his seat.

“No! She wants to be killed. When I tell her to hold back, she rushes ahead, she drops her shield and is lazy when she practices archery. She has to be perfect at fighting. If she is not she will not fight again. Would you let your girls fight?” Ivar belted out, startling some of the Thrall that had cleared the table and a few of the citizens that had been at the meeting but had yet to leave.

“No, but my girls cannot tell which end you should hold a sword. They are not made for fighting like (Y/N). She will fight you harder if you force her to stay, I can tell you that.” Ubbe said before sipping his drink.

 

“I have let her raid the villages around Kattegat, our armies here are at their biggest. I have never let her fight in England and I cannot just… I cannot let her go.” Ivar sighed as he leant back in the throne. Mulling over his own words.

“She wants to be like you. Like her mother. It would be best to fight with her, rather than fight her.” Ubbe advised. The same advice Margrethe had given him when his daughter’s had become more and more difficult.

“If she dies. I would have broken the promise I made to her mother. A long and happy life… that is not a life of a warrior.” Ivar huffed and glanced to Ubbe who grunted as he stood and shrugged.

“She will not be happy herded among the women folk Ivar. Let her go, or she will leave.” With that Ubbe excused himself, offering mead to any stragglers so Ivar could be alone and the hall was empty, leaving the self pitying king to his thoughts.


	66. Chapter 66

“Why were you looking for Helga?” Ivar asked as he sat by the fire and looked up at your curiously, eyes glinting as he assessed you in your curled-up state in the chair opposite.

“I needed some advice.” You said quietly and glanced away from him when Helga and Floki walked in.

“Congratulations Ivar!” Floki chuckled, flinching when Helga scowled at him.

“Why what have I done?” Ivar asked suspiciously.

“I’m late.” You whispered and fiddled with your dress when he slowly looked from the couple in front of him to you.

“Ah…” He said and looked at you the way you might look at an angry bear. “I guess you are right Floki.” He said with a nervous chuckle.


	67. Chapter 67

“Your sure she went this way Ivar?” Floki asked as he trudged through the trees, following Ivar’s directions.

“I’m sure, she’s been coming this way for days which usually means she’s found herself a new pet but I told her to stop.” He frowned when Floki chuckled. “We already have too many of her pets and I can’t deal with anymore.”

“I don’t know Ivar, perhaps she will always try and save all the poor creatures, maybe that was why she became so fond of you.” Floki hummed as he stopped, spotting you a little way away.

“You can put me down here.” Ivar grumbled, ready to hurry over and yell at you for vanishing and worrying him.

“I don’t think I’ll be doing that Ivar… she’s got herself a bear.” Floki warned softly.

“(Y/N)!” Ivar hissed and your heat shot over to where the two men were waiting for you to notice them.

“Ivar, you’ll never guess what Bjorn did!” You gasped and hurried over, holding your dress out of the way as you ran.

“He set traps to catch the bear that has been killing farm animals and attacking people.” Ivar told you with a frown, dusting your jaw with the pad of his thumb when you looked up at him sadly. “I told you no more pets.”

“But he’s so friendly.” You sighed and Ivar nodded.

“As was the giant wolf you found until it tried to catch the children in the village.” Ivar reminded you and you sighed. “Come, we’ll leave it here and Floki will get Bjorn to set it free, won’t you Floki?”


	68. Chapter 68

“How is my brother?” Ivar asked coldly as you shuffled into the cabin and hurried to stand near the fire.

“Hvitserk is fine.” You said through a sigh and Ivar continued to look you up and down.

“I assume you enjoyed yourself, it certainly looked like you did.” Ivar drawled, glaring at you when you rolled your eyes. “You belong to me and you need to accept it.”

“Ivar, you are being ridiculous, I can speak to whomever I wish.” You snapped, feeling irritated that yet again Ivar was questioning your friendship with his brother.

“Maybe you’ll be happier with him!” Ivar shouted and threw his arms up.

“Maybe I will.” You answered curtly and stomped to the door.

“Go and live with him then! See if I care.” He sneered as you stormed away.


	69. Chapter 69

Ivar’s head shot up as you burst into the cabin and slammed the door shut, pressing your back to it as your head lent back and you closed your eyes, your chest heaving as if you’d been running.

“Do you need something?” Ivar asked, irritated that his peacefulness had been shattered by your arrival.

“Where is she!” Sigurd’s furious voice echoed around and Ivar’s face contorted to a look of curiosity.

“Are you the she that my brother is looking for?” Ivar chuckled when you nodded and motioned for you to sit near the fire. “Now why is it that my brother is so furious, hmm?”

“I was just trying to make… I…” you stuttered when you realised Ivar was probably the least helpful person but he seemed to be genuinely waiting for you to answer him. “He stole a necklace from one of the girls and gave it to that blond one they all like.”

“But you are slaves, it is not hers any more unless Sigurd says it is so.” Ivar explained and saw how you slumped a little.

“Her mother gave it to her and she might never see her again.” You mumbled quietly and Ivar moved closer.

“If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything.” He said softly after you’d sat in silence for a while.

“But they won’t believe me over Sigurd.” You pointed out and Ivar shrugged.

“You will tell them I asked you to get the necklace for the girl, that as my slave you we’re only doing as I asked… that you ran away because you were frightened of Sigurd.” He told you slowly, waiting for you to nod or tell him that you understood. “You’ll be mine from now on but… it’s better than being judged for a thief.”


	70. Chapter 70

“I do not think you understand how irritating you are!” You said through a sigh as Ivar wilfully ignored you, twisting the blade in his hand into the side of the chair he was leaning against.

“And I do not think you understand how beautiful you are but I do not become enraged by the thought.” He muttered, inspecting the knife without looking up at you.

“Well… I… you cannot say such things just to win an argument Ivar!” You scolded which had him finally paying attention to you. You expected Ivar to yell when a glower set across his face but it quickly became a wide smile which lit up his face. “What now?” You asked him quickly.

“It’s cute when you blush.” He said softly, grinning when his words had you blushing even more and attempting to hide your face from him.

“Be quiet!” you complained as he started to chuckle.

“If I am silent how shall I make you blush?” He asked curiously and rolled his eyes when you sighed loudly.

“I am going to find Helga.” You glanced at him but found a smile still playing over his face as he nodded.

“Very well, off you go.” He hummed, winking which made you blush again and almost trip over your own feet.


	71. Chapter 71

“It is not wise to ignore a princess.” Harald said to Ivar was he caught a glanced of you still stomping along behind them.

“She is stubborn, ignoring her is the only way to get her to leave.” Ivar hummed as you ran to keep up. He stopped when you tossed a empty horn of ale at his head and turned to glare at you.

“How big is it?” You said and you crossed your arms. “All I want to know.”

Before Harald could joke about what he assumed the two of you were talking about Ivar drew the Bishop’s sword. He rolled his eyes as you asked hundreds of questions about the weapon just like Ivar had assumed you would.


	72. Chapter 72

You woke with a start as you felt someone creep closer to you. When you looked around you saw Ivar staring at you. “What do you want beast?” You asked through a yawn as you stretched.

“I was watching you.” He muttered, rolling his eyes when you huffed.

“Yes, that was obvious. Why?” You asked and he shrugged.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy" He stated quickly with a wide grin, you watched him to see if he was serious.


	73. Chapter 73

Just as you started to leave you felt a sharp prod and when you turned to shout at whoever it had been you saw Ivar grinning at you. “Where do you think you’re going, we just arrived!” Ivar slurred, clearly having had pre drinks with the flushed Hvitserk sat opposite him.

“You’re 20 minutes late, I almost left!” You snapped. Ivar laughed as he tucked hi crutches to the side of him and pulled a chair out for you to sit with them.

“We had things to do first.” Ivar said once you’d sat down.


	74. Chapter 74

“(Y/N) are you still here?” Ivar called as he walked through the apartment, leaning his crutches against the table as he sat down and shrugged of his jacket.

“You said you had a cute roommate.” Sigurd sighed as if he didn’t believe Ivar.

“I’m sure there is one.” Ubbe muttered to sooth the tension.

“Ivar is that you?” You called and the three brothers all stared at Ivar who grinned smugly.

“Get out of the shower!” He called back. “People want to meet you.


	75. Chapter 75

“Why’re we here?” You asked Ivar who tapped his fingers on the table as a waitress brought your drinks over.

“Because you said ‘Ivar you’re my roommate and all but if you make this gross drink again I’ll move out.” He teased as you sipped your drink.

“Oh my God, that’s disgusting.” You muttered as you watched him drink his drink in big gulps before wiping his mouth and shrugging.


	76. Chapter 76

“She’s mine.” Ivar huffed as he swung his sword at Hvitserk.

“Are you sure brother?” He teased as they started to fight harder. You hopped up from your seat and tried to intervene but Ubbe stopped you.

“Okay, you want to kill each other. That’s good. That’s healthy.” You sighed out as they continued. Their fight ended a few minutes later with a friendly nod to each other as they turned to you with matching grins. 

“We’re sharing you.” They both said and you groaned as you leant against Ubbe who was snickering at the three of you.


	77. Chapter 77

“I am worried.” Ivar admitted as you sharpened your blade across the room.

“Why?” You asked curiously. He sighed as he looked at you.

“People fear me. What if I make a bad king?” He muttered.

“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” You said, setting the blade down as you moved towards him. “People follow you because they believed in what you’re doing.”


	78. Chapter 78

Ivar scowled at you as you skipped your drink. “You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He huffed and continued his hard look.

“I do not think so brother. I think she is mine.” Hvitserk hummed with a light laugh.

“I do not think I am any of yours.” You declared, getting up and walking the short path back to the centre of Kattegat.

“She is mine.” Ivar said decisively while his brother’s teased him.


	79. Chapter 79

“You are telling me asking that of a woman is not appealing?” Ivar asked Harald who shook his head.

“You are young. You do not know what is better.” Harald countered.

Ivar scoffed and shook his head as they slowed down. “I doubt Astrid would do it with you but I have (Y/N) and I know that it is every woman’s fantasy.” Ivar said firmly.

“That is no one’s fantasy.” You said from behind them. They both turned, Ivar scowling and Harald chuckling.

“She is just saying that because of how I did this morning.” Ivar defended as you moved past them. They began to follow after you.

“Ah, you gave a man's job a boys effort.” Harald teased making Ivar look flustered for a second.

“We were playing chess and I did not let her win.” He snapped, glancing at you when you laughed.

“I am sure.” Harald said before leaving the two of you alone.

“Keep laughing and I’ll push you in.” He gestured to the water and you rolled your eyes.

“Can I hold you up Ivar?” You asked which made him cock his head in confusion. “Because if I go in then you do too.” You hummed, wrapping your fingers around his collar. He looked as if he thought about it and nodded kissing you quickly.


	80. Chapter 80

Ivar groaned under his breath as you clutched at his sleeve. He hadn’t expected this attack, if he had a large number of his non fighting people wouldn’t be here, you included. You could tell just from his posture that Ivar was furious.

“Maybe we can just leave?” You whispered to him, looking for a way out. The only one that was available made Ivar sure it was a trap.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He hissed, drawing his blade while secretly handing you another.


	81. Chapter 81

Ivar watched you from his seat. He knew very well he could have asked someone else to help you. However, he didn’t want to. He also likes to watch you stubbornly haul around the things he asked you to move. “Would you like some help?” Someone asked. Ivar glanced over with amusement as you stared them down.

“(Y/N) come!” Ivar called. The person took up on their offer as you walk over to Ivar who beckoned you closer before squishing his face in your hands and laughing. “You’re too good for this world.”

“Oh. Thank you.” You said hesitantly as he lifted you up with surprising strength and sat you on his lap, holding his food out to you and wiggling it in your face until you took a bite. He praised you enough to make you blush and want to squirm if you weren’t so scared of sitting in the wolfs lap.


	82. Chapter 82

“I did a pregnancy test." The words rang through Ivar’s head as he leant on the balcony. He knew you were still inside and that he needed to go back in and talk to you again.

He couldn’t bring himself to do it and by the time he heard a small sob and your steps to the door. Running his hand through his hair he let out a sigh, hearing the front door to his apartment click shut. He watched you call a taxi and drive off.


	83. Chapter 83

“Are you sure that you don’t need help?” Ivar asked and you tutted as you almost dropped the whole line of lights you’d hung up.

“I’ve got it!” You insisted and he chuckled as he tapped the edge of his crouch against your little step ladder.

“Ok. I’m putting the cards up over here.” He informed you as you continued, despite his offers.

There was a few moments of silence filled with gentle holiday music until several small thuds and a sound like more lights dropping crashed through the living room. “(Y/N) are you ok?”

“Oh yes I’m fine!” You called as Ivar shuffled to the door to let in his brother and the tree they’d fetched. “Umm just so you know, I’m kinda stuck in the christmas lights.” You called and he laughed as they moved to the living room to rescue you.


	84. Chapter 84

“Are you threatening me?” The man seethed at you. Ivar glanced from him to you, watching as you giggled and bounced on the balls of your feet.

“Did it sound like a threat?” You asked, voice forced into a sweetly innocent tone.

“I will not fight if she continues!” The man grunted and turned to Ivar.

“(Y/N), are you threatening the Earl?” Ivar asked with a voice that could trick anyone into believing no wickedness could ever live in the clever mind of his.

“No! I’m just making small talk…” You trailed off as you twirled a knife you’d taken from Ivar when he hadn’t been paying attention.

“There you are. She is not threatening you. However if you continue I shall.” Ivar glanced at you subtly and the man stormed away as you laughed. A small smile appeared on his face that only you could see as you sat beside him and declared victory.


	85. Chapter 85

Ivar looked around at the village, still confused as to how you’d managed to survive with your family or why a viking woman would be hidden among the saxons. “Do you live here?” He asked as you lead him through the streets, over your horse.

“For now. There are a few of us hidden here.” You explained quietly.

“Why would you stay here and not return to Kattegat?” He said with a confused wobble to his voice. “How do you plan to explain me?”

“I won't have to. We stay because it is easier than risking being caught trying to get back.” You admitted the last part a little nervously and Ivar’s face softened with worry.

“You mean that you are stuck here?” He sighed, wondering how he’d get out of the mess he found himself in.


	86. Chapter 86

“(Y/N)!” Ivar called, rattling your front door when he found it wouldn’t open. “If you don’t open that door on the count of three, I will start huffing and puffing!”

 

“Ivar what on earth are you shouting about?” You groaned and climbed out of bed, shuffling over to where Ivar had made a hole in the door and was peeking through at you.

 

“Hurry I’ve been waiting forever!” He complained and you rolled your eyes as you let him in. “Ugh. What are you wearing you look awful?”

 

“You just woke me up!” You complained but he tutted and sat down.

 

“You have not even lit a fire!” He frowned at you and gestured at the fire. “I shall have to get you a Thrall, you cannot take care of me and I will have to stop coming.”

 

“You are a pain Ivar.” You said through a sigh that you used to calm yourself.


	87. Chapter 87

You glared as the man who caught you sat you in front of Ivar who beckoned you onto his lap. “She was trying to sneak onto one of our boats.”

 

“Thank you for returning her.” Ivar said gruffly. The man nodded and left, expecting nothing more than good favour for returning Ivar’s favourite Thrall. “You belong to me and you need to accept that.”

 

“No.” You snapped stubbornly.

 

“My patience is running out. You cannot keep running away.” He sounded angry but looked calm, a little irritated but not like a man whose patience was on thin ice. “You have one more chance before I punish you.” He growled.


	88. Chapter 88

You looked at Ivar dubiously. He’d annoyed you so much that you’d ignored him for a whole morning and when you got back home that afternoon he and Hvitserk were cooking. YOur kitchen looked like a murder scene.

“What have you done?” You asked, wondering how they’d got sauce on the ceiling.

“Urm. We’re making dinner?” Ivar muttered, leaning heavily on one of his crutches.

“That’s what I figured.” You muttered and Smiled when you saw Ivar was cooking your favourite seasonal meal. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I got this, I watch food network.” He insisted and made you sit in the living room.


	89. Chapter 89

Your friend pointed out that Ivar was in your usual booth. Hvitserk was with him and she insisted on going over to talk to him. “(Y/N)!” Ivar called and you smiled.

“Wow fancy seeing you here. It’s almost as if we told you we planned to come.” You said and Ivar laughed far too loudly at your joke.

You turned back to your friend as Hvitserk leant in. “Oh my God. You’re in love with her/him.” Hvitserk muttered to Ivar and he scowled at his brother. Instantly smiling when you asked if you could join them, sitting next to Ivar so your friend could talk with Hvitserk.


	90. Chapter 90

You frowned when you reached your front door. Fresh pastries in a big paper bag in one hand, the crutch that had clearly been tossed aside led your gaze over to a grumpy figure.

“Ivar?” you called and he groaned.

“I’ll be in soon.” He called back and ignored you when you grabbed his abandoned crutches so you could tuck them neatly in his reach before sitting next to him.

“Want some breakfast?” You asked him and he shrugged. “So… someone has the season grumps?”

“Season grumps?” He asked. “It’s just the cold… bothers me.”

“I know that’s why I prepped a huge winter box to help! I asked the doctor stuff and researched and…!” Ivar cut you off with a rough kiss, catching the pastries with a light chuckle when your hands tangled into his hair.


	91. Chapter 91

“Elf bring me a drink!” Ivar called and you sighed loudly. “Quickly I shall die of thirst!”

“You’re so dramatic.” You grumbled, scoffing in disbelief when he motioned for you to hold the cup so he could drink.

“Be good little elf and you may practise your silly braiding on my hair.” He sighed, as if the thing you’d asked for once several months ago would make up for him being irritating.

“Call me elf one more time!” You snapped, slamming the cup in front of him before stomping off.


	92. Chapter 92

Ivar glanced up when you rushed back from the seer and you grinned at the brother’s. “It’s supposed to snow today!” You gasped.

“I imagine you are excited then?” Ivar asked, grinning when you broke into a contagious smile before nodding and rushing off to tell other people. “The Seer probably told her so just to get her to stop pestering him about the snow.”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past him, she’s been up there everyday.” Hvitserk muttered, chuckling when you bounced back over to Ivar and threw your arms around his neck.

“It’s going to be so great!” You squealed, spinning until he grabbed you to keep you still.


	93. Chapter 93

Ivar slammed his hand on the table and glared at everyone. You glanced between Halfdan and Harold who had been stood either side of you talking to someone.

“If I hear this song one more time there will be blood.” He bellowed and everyone remained quiet for a while. Harold groaned when he caught you staring Ivar down, the young prince looking at you as if he dared you to start.

“Don’t do it.” Halfdan chuckled, casually picking up his shield that was nearest to you.

You grinned and broke into loud song, those further away from Ivar joined in. “I must be on my way. I want to get one of the weird looking things in there.” You told them and they both shook their heads as you ran off, chuckling when Ivar slung a few choice words after you.

“She’s going to get herself hurt.” Harold sighed with a fond shake of his head.

“I think he appreciates someone who ignores him. Although yes, i imagine she is going to get in trouble.” Halfdan glanced at Ivar who was still scowling at the door you’d vanished through.


	94. Chapter 94

“We’re snowed in…” You muttered and glanced at Ivar who smirked and cocked his head.

“Does it make you nervous. Being stuck here with me?” He asked. You quickly shook your head but he chuckled. “I think it does… admit it.”

“No… no I wont.” You mumbled and watched him carefully as he seemed to peruse you like a predator.

“We shall see.” He hummed, watching you with amusement.


	95. Chapter 95

Ivar had told the Thrall several times to stop the celebrating and had become increasingly irritated when you all ignored him. You decided to brave going near him. “Want a cookie?” You offered.

He slowly looked up, glaring at you until he saw the biscuit in your hand. With a quick hand he snatched it from you and went back to his grumpy brooding.

“You will all need to continue working tomorrow.” Ivar muttered as you started to walk away.


	96. Chapter 96

Ivar’s teasing was endless and his newest thing was to refer to you as elf. The elf. Little elf. It didn’t matter to him, he just liked to watch you get angry.

“I do not know you shall have to ask the elf.” Ivar hummed as he looked over at Bjorn who had been asking him a question while you, in a fit of anger, had been planning the many ways you could make Ivar miserable. “Elf!” He snapped and you glared harder.

“Call me elf one more time!” You snapped and Ivar slowly looked over at you with a dangerous look on his face. “You won’t like… like what happens.”

He leant forwards, smiling with a dazzling charm until he face so close you could feel his breath. “Elf.” He said smugly.


	97. Chapter 97

“Guess who signed us up to go Christmas caroling?” Ivar called as he and Hvitserk met up with you as you finished shopping for them.

“I don’t know.” You muttered, looking over one of the stalls, only looking at Ivar when he prodded you with the end of a crutch.

“Well guess.” He huffed and you rolled your eyes as you looked over more gifts, looking over something that caught your eyes.

“Hmm, well seeing as you hate singing and contributing I’ll say… Hvitserk.” You said as you pretended to think about it.

“Ding, ding, ding.” Ivar muttered, strolling over to Hvitserk who jumped when his brother slapped his ass and muttered something, both men looking at you before Hvitserk dragged you off, both of you pretending not to know what Ivar was up to.

“I thought Ubbe and the kids might like it, they’ve not done much this year. Plus we’ve all been so busy.” He defended.


	98. Chapter 98

You growled in frustration which lured Ivar from his brooding corner to watch you curiously. You didn’t normally make such noises. In fact you were normally calm and rational. Which made the sight of you angrily snatching your cloak, which wound its way across your arm, off and stamp out of sopping wet shoes, all the while shaking snow from your hair. Was rather amusing to Ivar.

“It’s snowing.” You snapped at him and he nodded. “I hate winter.”

“I can see.” He answered back. When you finally turned to face him, sopping wet with your hair and clothes askew and a cross look on your face, he chuckled.

“It isn’t funny, I had the most awful day and… and…” You triled off with a shaky huff as if you might burst into tears so Ivar waited patiently for you to get out what you were saying before moving an inch. “I am tired, cold and wet.” you huffed.

“I can help with two of those problems.” He offered and you frowned. “I can tire you out enough to sleep and warm you up. I cannot promise to keep you dry.” He smiled when you realised when he was hinting at and smiled awkwardly to yourself.


	99. Chapter 99

“Uh Oh.” You said, regretting telling Ubbe and the other’s that you would follow them up with Ivar.

“What have you done now?” Ivar asked and you winced as you pushed the door shut.

“We’re snowed in…” You mumbled and glanced back at Ivar who rolled his eyes and moved to open the door.

“It would appear so.” Ivar agreed and you rolled your eyes.

“You thought I couldn’t tell?” You asked and he shrugged as he moved to the fire, jabbing at it as he reached out to yank at your dress.

“It doesn’t matter, soon my brothers shall return to rescue us.” He sighed and you nodded, scooting closer which made him tense up.

“At least we’re not alone in here.” You mumbled and smiled until Ivar scowled at you.

“You do not think I can cope here alone?” He snapped defensively.

“No...no I just. I would panic and not know what to do, your brothers will look for you not me.” You pointed out and he looked at you carefully before nodding curtly and shoving you closer to the fire.


	100. Chapter 100

Ivar scowled as you listened to Ubbe telling you a story and let him teach you some of the Christmas songs he’d heard. “Please stop singing Christmas songs.” He growled and you shrugged at Ubbe.

Awhile later you plopped down next to him. Taking his cup and sipping his mead as an arm snaked behind you but rested on the arm of the chair. “I like the songs. The tune is nice.” You informed him and he rolled his eyes.

“Very well.” He sighed, yanking you closer so you could curl up on the seat beside him and still have you face close to his as he nudged your head onto his shoulder. “But if I hear you humming them to yourself after tonight I will not save you from any of Loki’s tricks!” He warned and you rolled your eyes as you nodded.

“Promise.” You cooed and snuggled close enough for his brother’s to glance over.


	101. Chapter 101

“What?” Ivar snapped as he answered his phone and you rolled your eyes.

“Rude, what’s wrong with you?” You asked, trying to be as quiet as you could as you snuck up to his apartment.

“Nothing. I’m just alone. On Christmas.” He complained and you rolled your eyes as you got in the elevator. “Are you on your way up to mine?”

“What!” You squeaked and he chuckled, you could hear the soft tap of one of his crutches as you approached the door which he yanked open before you could find your key.

“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” You said and he scrunched his nose up.

“You’re all I get after the things I got you?!” He huffed and you mouth fell open before he kissed you and yanked you into the living room where he’d built a nest complete with christmas lights, snacks and a full spread fit for at least four that you assumed Aslaug sent. “I suppose you’ll finish the ambiance.”

“Glad to help.” You huffed, being span as he pulled your coat off, shoved you onto the sofa and lay with his head on your lap before handing you the controler.

“You can make me watch an awful holiday film if you play with my hair.” His rude tone made you think he thought you’d decline the offer and you assumed a huge meal and your sudden arrival had put him in a high mood.


	102. Chapter 102

“From what I can tell your woman is rather upset with you and yet she refuses to give up any information, my son was quite ready to start a nastier approach to her captivity when you arrived.” King Ecbert told Ivar who was utterly furious that he’d had to put his long streak of victories on hold to rescue you.

“Things between us are complicated.” Ivar said quickly, glancing at you as he took the food the old king offered him.

“Yes, well, women and warfare do not mix.” Ecbert sighed as if Ivar would agree with him. Before Ivar could inform Ecbert that he’d seen you chop a man's head off with the reins of his chariot or that he’d only married you because he was certain you were the only person who could ever pose a reasonably worrisome threat to him, his men stormed the castle.


	103. Chapter 103

“Please Ivar, just pretend for one evening!” You begged. He sighed as he stopped, rolling his eyes as he moved so he could sit and watch the boat that was currently carrying your father and a prospective suitor. “I will give you anything.”

“You have nothing I want.” He chuckled, frowning at the boat as your desperation got worse. “What if you like the man?”

“I will not!” You objected and started shaking him by his arm.

“Is there alcohol?” He asked and you rolled your eyes. “I may come if there is.”

“I will steal all of Ubbe’s secret stock of you just promise to play along!” You begged, giving the best puppy eyes you could muster.


	104. Chapter 104

You heaved out a sigh as you trudged up past the broken elevator and glared at it once you reached your floor. “He would stick a fake broken sign on there.” You grumbled and dragged your heave load of bags into the apartment.

“I’m hungry.” Ivar called as you kicked the door shut, not looking away from the TV as you dumped your bags next to him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Well.... I was busy and I had to detour just for you.” You grumbled, slumping onto the sofa next to him. “I’m so tired and… Ivar are you watching porn?” You grumbled, pouting when he smiled and shrugged before switching channels.

"That was hardly porn." He hummed and leant over to rest his head on your lap. “We should get a takeaway.”


	105. Chapter 105

“Ivar?” You prodded him as he stared off, supposedly preparing himself to get up for the day.

“Do that again and I shall keep your fingers.” He grumbled, almost growling when you started playing with his hair.

“You’re all soft and fluffy, like a baby duck!” You giggled and he rolled his eyes so hard you imagined it hurt.

“Leave, I shall come to the main hall when I am ready!” He grumbled.

“You're cute when you're sleepy.” You inform him before darting out of the cabin to tell them that Ivar would be at the main hall soon.


	106. Chapter 106

You were stunned into silence by Ivar’s words. It was completely unexpected of him and he’d dropped his bombshell on you in a casual side not of a conversation. “Ivar… I!” You spluttered and he sighed.

“Tell me that you feel nothing for me and I’ll never ask again.” He said but didn’t give you any time to answer because you hesitated.

“Ivar!” You called but he was already moving off, ignoring you as you tried to gather your thoughts.


	107. Chapter 107

“Ivar stop laughing, he hurt someone!” You sighed and glared at the chuckling man who was watching the exchange between you and his son from the head of the table. "The agreement was that if he shoots someone, you shoot him."

“Mother!” Your son gasped before abandoning you in favour of being tucked under his father’s arm.

“You are the one that gave him the bow!” You sighed and he nodded, glancing at the wide eyed boy who was now clinging to his side.

“I was not the one who set the rule.” He pointed out and you sighed, watching him affectionately pat his son's head as amusement danced in his eyes.


	108. Chapter 108

“Ivar!” You gasped as you finally caught up with him and sat down beside him. “Please don’t be angry!”

“Why would I be angry.” He snapped and you winced as you sat beside him.

“I don’t need permission to do something I think will allow me to survive.” You snapped quickly.

“You’re right (Y/N), how silly of me.” He said with a fake smile spread across his face making you nervous. “I don’t remember you asking permission to kill my mother.”

“But I…!” you started and he clucked his tongue as he rolled his eyes.

“But you did not stop it,” He pointed out and you both fell silent.


	109. Chapter 109

“Wife!” Ivar shouted, almost growling. When you didn’t reply he slapped his hand down on the table.

“Careful Ivar, I have seen your wife in battle, I would not anger her.” Harald offered as advice to Ivar who clapped loudly in your direction while shouting at a Thrall to get your attention for him.

He flinched when a horn of ale was tossed from your seat at the table, hitting him on the head while spilling ale everywhere. “If you don’t want to talk to me, you can just say so.” Ivar grumbled.


	110. Chapter 110

Ivar glanced up with an exhausted sigh, the Yule festivities were exhausting and he couldn’t wait to get to sleep. “Ivar?” You asked and smiled when he glanced up at the grumpy clouded look lifted slightly.

“I saved something for you.” You said sweetly. Setting an oddly shaped parcel wrapped in a square of fine fabric. “It took me a while to find someone able to craft it as well as you would.”

Ivar opened the parcel to find a beautiful dagger and sheath which he quickly set about attaching to his belt.

“I um… I haven’t anything for you.” He admitted after an awkward moment.

“Do not worry about that Ivar.” You said as you pulled off your cloak to reveal a new dress that made Ivar’s eyes darken as he looked you over. “I knew you’d forget, so my gift to you is a gift for you to give me.”


	111. Chapter 111

“Ivar do we have to do this?” You asked as you jumped and grabbed his arm.  
“What’s wrong with doing a horror house for Christmas?” Ivar asked, rolling his eyes when you jumped as a zombie santa stumbled over to you. You squealed and his your face against his shoulder when someone dressed as a zombie hunter jumped between you and the zombie santa.  
“Aww, too bad Santa’s dead.” Ivar said, chuckling as he leant forwards on one of his crutches while using the other to push open the door ahead of you.


	112. Chapter 112

“Want to help?” Hvitserk asked you and you scoffed as you leant over to talk pat Ivar who was napping against your leg despite Ubbe insisting he should sit up.

“No. I’m not getting involved in your prank war with Ivar.” You sighed and Hvitserk shrugged at Ubbe pulled into Aslaug’s drive.

“Can you at least tell me what Ivar has planned?” He asked and you shook your head.

Later on that evening a Santa Aslaug had arranged for the children arrived and began to give out toys to open before Christmas. Everyone jumped to their feet when Hvitserk dived on him and wrestled to the floor.

“Three days before Christmas and somebody kills Santa!” Ivar said as he shuffled in from the kitchen.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers + Ribbons 3

“What is it that you want from me Floki?” Lagertha asked as her old friend entered the hall but stayed silent.  
“I came to ask you about (Y/N).” He admitted. They held a long gaze, both assessing the others motives as if after all their time together had faded away and they were simply well versed strangers.  
“Why does she interest you?” Lagertha asked, finally breaking the silence.  
“Her family was faithful to Kattegat. They died for it. Aslaug did everything she could to stop (Y/N) becoming a Thrall because of their loyalty.” Floki moved carefully round the room, sure to keep his escape options open. “It seems unwise to enslave her. Would it not prove to the people of Kattegat that even if you are loyal there is no thought or care given to what you ask them to leave behind when you give you life to your home?”

“Be careful what you say Old man.” She warned with a cold look. He held his hands up and shook his head.  
“I was merely hoping that there was an ulterior motive. Rather than tasking her with the title of slave for the rest of her life.” Floki tried not to look smug when Lagertha realised he’d talked her into a corner.  
“Ragnar’s sons.” Lagertha said simply, causing Floki to frown at her. “They are wolves playing with a lamb. This was the only way to protect someone so beloved by her community.   
“Were you ever a lamb Lagertha?” Floki said as he left.  
“You should be careful Floki. Our friendship will not always protect you.” Lagertha warned, standing to stare him down as you shuffled into the room. Floki watched as you set firewood beside the fire and left.  
“You are not the friend I once knew.” Floki said, marching out of the hall. He followed after you for a while, motioning to shadows that chased you through the woods. He knew Ivar had made it to Harald’s Earldom and only had one move to play.

“Floki!” One of Lagertha’s shieldmaidens rushed up to him. He growled under his breath, trying to distract her as the shadows pounced and dragged you from sight. 

**********************************************

“Helga!?” You gasped when you finally found your way to your feet. You weren’t sure how long you’d been moving or who had taken you. But Helga rushing to help you steady yourself and find your bearings had you as comforted as the days before her fire as she cooked and Floki told you and Ivar stories.  
“Oh! I am so glad you are safe. Floki should be here soon.” She said quickly as she led you through crowds of people who all bowed or greeted you as if you were far superior.  
“What is going on?” You asked Helga who smiled and pointed up to the hill that overlooked the bustle of life.

When you realized she wasn’t going to give you and answer you sighed and hitched your skirt up enough to run. As you reached Floki he smiled and bowed his head in thought. “I fear that Lagertha has lost herself.”  
“Why would you say that? She is still a warrior. What has changed?” He sighed and shrugged.  
“Things she does. Her choices as a leader… She is different now. As she would be with everything she has fought through but.” He stopped and beckoned you to stand behind you and pointed out over the valley.  
“You’re building an army?” You asked and he laughed.

“No. These are people who were offended by Lagertha turning you to a Thrall when your parents fought together for a day and a night to keep an entire army from Kattegat doors. Aslaug’s supporters, they believed in her plans for you.” He explained. “They are traders, people who craft, they do not wield the sword lest they have too. They feel you are a good enough cause to fight.”

“I could never ask them to fight for me.” You said breathlessly as you looked over the valley that was full of crude tents and the bare frames of buildings that were slowly growing. “If I was to arrive with traders and craftsmen, children that have never lifted a sword a day in their lives Ivar would turn me away from a battle, even if he were destined to lose.”  
“Ivar’s tools are tooth and claw. Yours feather and wind.” You frowned at Floki’s words and shook your head.

“Floki, the traders intercepted this.” Helga said as she rushed up the hillside. He nodded and motioned for her to hand it to you.  
“Oh Floki she has denounced you, Helga too. Unless you give me back to her she is claiming you are a traitor of Kattegat!” You said hurriedly, glancing at Floki who tensed his jaw and nodded.  
“What would you have us do (Y/N)?” Helga asked with a smile. “They are your people to lead now.”

**********************************************************

 

“Well.” Hvitserk said as Ivar sat in a corner and brooded. “You have cast Lagertha back within Kattegat using all the might of the great army. You are not happy?” Hvitserk frowned when Ivar ignored him.  
“She has taken (Y/N) with her.” Ivar said and flared over the celebrating subjects, as if none of them noticing you absence offended him.  
“Ivar, Floki is gone as well, the spie we sent couldn’t find them. It does not mean Lagertha has killed them.” Hvitserk said as a way to hush Ivar’s worry.

“What will I do if I cannot find her. The last time I saw her she was enslaved. Then I abandon her to side with King Harald? I should have stayed.” He said bitterly.  
“Unwise words Ivar. You say, you save her. But you could have both died. But the way you save her and have the power to protect her, If she is dead she shall greet you with the gods and praise you for protecting her people.” Harald said wisley. Ivar never put any stock in Harald’s wisdom but for now it seemed to subside his doubt in Hvitserk’s insistence that you were still alive.

A boy came skittering into the hall, barging into tired warriors as he rushed to get to Ivar and Hvitserk. “Let him past.” Ivar said to the guards who jumped to protect him.  
“I have a message. From (Y/N) the true queen of Kattegat.” He gasped and help out two rolls of paper. Both Ivar and Hvitserk looked up at the boy slowly.  
“The true queen of Kattegat?” Ivar mused and glared at the boy who spluttered over his words.  
“Aslaug is dead and the people of Kattegat wish to be ruled by (Y/N). Or have her as the queen who ruled alongside our king. Those of us who do not wish to be ruled by Lagertha have fled Kattegat, some stay to gather information.” He explained. Hvitserk chuckled and shook his head as he glanced at Ivar.  
“Your girl is a woman now Ivar. A queen.” He teased and Ivar had to hide his sly smile. He accepted the information, sharing it with Harald and Hvitserk while they gave the boy food before sending him back with their reply.

“A queen.” Ivar mused as he sipped his drink and played over the ribbon that was only removed from his wrist to be cleaned to perfection. Hvitserk grinned and laughed when he realised Ivar would never see you as any more than that perfect girl who would never like him. His brother would forever be in awe of his queen.


	114. Chapter 114

“Ivar, I can!” You called as you laughed. He grinned, watching you dance through the trees, trying to catch the rabbit he’d said you couldn’t.  
“You will never do it! It is to quick.” The smile fell from his face when you vanished into the woods long enough for him to get nervous. Which really wasn’t long at all.  
“I told you!” You said with a giggle as you emerged with the rabbit wrapped in your dress.  
“How did you do that!” Ivar said with wide eyes as you coaxed the rabbit out so you could pet it.  
“You can do anything with a little love and some kindness.” You said sweetly. Ivar couldn’t take his eyes off you as you smiled at the rabbit in your arms and cooed over it.

********************************************

“What is wrong?” Ivar asked when you began to fidget. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep was quick to pick up on you beginning to tense up.  
“Fine.” You gasped.  
“You… you are sure?” Ivar asked nervously. He needed to leave Kattegat to fight off an attacking Earl and was battling with the idea to leave you.  
“Yes I’m fine Ivar.” You said with a shaky breath as you lay back down.

Hvitserk convinced Ivar that the battle would be quick, that they would be back before dinner and everything would be fine. So he left, won and at almost dawn the next day they slowly made their way back home. “Something is wrong.” Ivar muttered as he glanced around the people that usually bustled around the streets.  
“Find (Y/N).” Hvitserk said darkly as he hopped down from the back of Ivar’s chariot and drew his sword, rushing to find out what was wrong.

Ivar slowed the chariot as he reached the main hall and saw Floki sat on the steps, head in hands. “What is wrong with you old man?” Ivar said, happy to see Floki.  
“Ivar…” The tone in Floki’s voice made Ivar worried as he shuffled down with his crutches and made his way to Floki.

“(Y/N) she, You have a daughter.” Floki found it hard to reach for the words he wished weren’t true.  
“Then why are you so sad?” Ivar asked and sank down so he could crawl into the main hall.  
“King Ivar!” A Thrall gasped as they tried to keep him from entering the room.  
“Move!” Ivar snapped when he was suddenly faced with a group of women that wouldn’t let him through.

When he finally made his way to the bedroom he froze. “We tried everything.” The woman who Ivar had sent Hvitserk to take because she was the best at delivering children.  
“Ivar! Where are you?” Hvitserk said as he bound into the building, hoping that he could get to Ivar. “Brother?” Hvitserk said softly when he found Ivar, pail and completely still.  
Hvitserk tried to avoid looking at the bed, instead he took his niece from a girls arms and crouched beside his brother.

“I wasn't here.” Ivar whispered out as if his voice had been snatched from him.  
“Ivar, look at your little girl.” Hvitserk said softly. Ivar didn’t even acknowledge the baby squirming in his brother’s arms.  
“Take her out of the hall, with a few Thrall to help.” Floki said as he took Hvitserk’s seat beside Ivar and ordered everyone to work.  
“She’s gone.” Ivar coraked as Floki put an arm around his shoulders.  
“I am sorry Ivar.” Floki said softly and tried to sooth him.  
“What am I supposed to do without her?” Ivar asked and let out a sob which was chased by a wheeze. “My heart is broken.” 

**********************************************

The men crept through the woods, chasing after the small girl who had no clue that they were following her. She sang sweetly and gathered things she liked in a little basket. Had she known that she was prey she may well have run.  
A shout made her pause, frown and glance to the thick of the woods where she was sure she saw someone.

“(Y/D/N)!” Ivar called and smiled when she shot through the woods and darted to her father.  
“Look what I have found!” she said happily and beamed up at Ivar who hoisted her into his arms.  
His eyes played over the woods she’d emerged from to see the small army he had ordered to follow you always but never be seen. Hvitserk paused and nodded to Ivar before making his way out of sight.  
“What have you got my little girl?” Ivar asked as he set her down, smiling when she picked up one of his crutches for him and walked slowly with him back to the main hall.  
“A little rabbit. Hvitserk said he shall ask it to be cooked but I do not want to.” When she finished speaking Ivar paused, look at her smiling face with the rabbit sat in her basket.  
“I shall have something else found for Hvitserk to eat.” Ivar assured her as she rushed up into the main hall.


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would You Lie
> 
> WARNINGS: manipulation, abuse, murder  
> WARNINGS: manipulation, abuse, murder  
> WARNINGS: manipulation, abuse, murder

“(Y/N)?” Hvitserk said when he saw you. He glanced at his friends with a sly grin. “You are alone?”  
“I am not always with Ivar if that is what you mean.” You said back quickly, nudging his ribs when he started making jokes. “Have you seen him?”  
“Oh… um.” Hvitserk looked guilty as he rubbed the back of his head and glanced towards a hay barn that had been emptied. It had gain a new use as Sigurd turned it into his own stage. “I do not know, you could come with us and wait, with a bit of luck we can have two dinners.”  
“You cannot distract me with food Hvitserk.” You scolded playfully and headed towards to barn to see if he’d been by to bother Sigurd. 

Once you approached the barn a group of girls scattered fearfully. You weren't particularly tough and weren’t the type to start a fight. Although a particularly mean girl had stamped on Ivar’s fingers as she danced for Sigurd. Her parents begged Aslaug to reprimand you for their daughter’s broken nose but Aslaug had conveniently not seen the incident and could not find a single reason you would hit anyone and most of Kattegat agreed.  
“Sigurd?” You snapped at the blond who was talking to one of the girls who had not fled.

“What do you want?” He asked. Sigurd was never shy about his dislike of you. He would often comment loudly that something as graceful and elegant as you should never be given to beasts like Ivar.  
“Do you know where Ivar is?” You asked him. He frowned and sighed, motioning for the girls to move on.  
“He’s in there.” Was all he said before following them.

When you stepped into the barn you could hear soft snuffling. Ivar was sat in the corner with his back to you. You gently padded towards him, crackling a few twings that had been dragged inside. His head snapped up and for a moment he looked disappointed, then angry, finally he closed his eyes for a moment and claimed himself.  
“I asked if I could join him.” Ivar muttered under his breath. You weren’t sure if you were meant to have heard so you shuffled closer.

“Ivar, why are you so sad?” You asked gently and smiled at him when he stared at you with a blank gaze.  
“I asked Sigurd if I could sit and listen to his music in here.” Ivar said as he motioned to the little stage that Floki had built for Sigurd’s performances. Or as Aslaug referred to them ‘seductions’.  
“Was his music really so awful?” You asked and were rewarded with a light laugh.

“She was here. The one who will be a shieldmaiden. I wanted to speak to her and ask her name.” Ivar smiled as he spoke about the girl who had been using the training grounds while he was their. You felt a twinge of irritation pinch through you. Of course he liked her, he always liked to watch the girls that practised, a fascination of his so you never told him you prefer to sit with Aslaug and use her loom.

“Oh?” Was all you could managed to say as he stared at you and waited for you to ask what happened. You cleared your throat and tried to sound firm. “Well was Sigurd’s music as terrible as usual?” You asked despite thinking he played the oud marvelously. Secretly you loved how he played at feasts.  
“He helped me have a seat. Then she was the only one that came and when I asked her name she started to laugh, he did too. They were all watching.” Ivar motioned to the door and sighed as he leant against you.

“You must not let Sigurd tease you like that, you know he just likes the girls attention.” You said as you stroked his hair. He pouted as he wrapped his arms around you, leaning into you completely and leaving you struggling to keep him upright.  
“He lied to me. He said she would kiss me but she didn’t. She wanted him.” Ivar was awkwardly quiet before he furiously shoved you away and grabbed your arms in a bruising grip to force you to stoop down and look him in the eyes.

“Ivar?” You asked, unsure if he was just in a furious mood or if he’d decided you were involved.  
“You would never lie to me?” He asked, his voice growling and low and fixed you with a look that dared you to say that you would. Still surprised by his quick change in temper you hesitated.  
“Oh, Ivar I...” You started to say but your answer didn’t come quick enough for him. He quickly let go of one arm, gripping your chin in his hand he brought your face so close to his that his skin felt as if it was burning your own.  
“Shhhh. Shh, Shh. Why do you look so scared?” Ivar asked as he chuckled. A sound that made your hairs stand on end. It wasn’t the same laugh that made your breath catch in your throat.

“I would never lie to you Ivar.” You said firmly and waited for him to decide if he believed you. His hand tightened a little on your face but he pulled away and looked you over.  
“Ivar.” Ubbe said, making you both jump. “Mother wants you.”  
Ubbe didn’t look at you as he blundered over to pick Ivar up and rush him out of the barn.

Ubbe never looked at you, which pleased Ivar, he did very little to rid Ubbe of the idea that you were a witch who had his mother and brother under control. One less predator after his meal.  
Hvitserk was the difficult one. Hvitserk always told Ivar that the sweetest fruits sat at the top of the trees where the sun caressed it just right, that to have the perfect one you had to wait and climb up to get it before it fell. Both boys knew that one would have you, perhaps Hvitserk’s patience would win, but he never liked to deny you of what you wanted. Even if you so clearly wanted Ivar.  
While Ivar had snatched you up, Sigurd had failed. He had seen the way you danced to his music. A gift that was clearly sent by the gods should never be ignored. Sigurd’s insistence to praise the muse he was sent made you nervous of the cunning boy. He was clever, almost as clever as Ivar, but not quite.

Ivar was never sure how he had captured you. But he was sure to keep you. He knew you would ask the Seer if he was your future. It assured him that he devious acts to keep you as his alone were perfectly fine. The nights he insisted that he needed you to hold him as he fell asleep. His arms would slide so purposefully around your waist while his chin tucked against your shoulder at just the right angle to fan his breath ascross you while he would leave the faintest of kisses against your neck and force butterflies to explode in your stomach.

He would do it often enough to make you dizzy. The touches that you were sure we're so far from accidental but the innocent smile and wide eyes he’d fix you with had you convinced he had no plans on ever loving you beyond your friendship.  
But Ivar thought his plan was quite clever. He had you fighting yourself for his attention and he never had to raise a finger. Love struck and starving for any attention you were Ivar’s puppet.

***************************************************

“I feel a traitor.” Arve muttered to you as he followed you towards the main hall.  
“Well you will just have to deal with it Arve, Ivar will expect loyalty to spare you.” You said, when you glanced at him he was frowning. “Us. To spare us.”  
“Just how close were you to Ivar?” Arve asked, he didn’t receive an answer as several warriors alerted Hvitserk that you were passing and rushed to defend you from Arve.

 

“It is alright Hvitserk. He is here to swear fealty to Ivar.” You said sweetly. Hvitserk glanced between the two of you and beccond you away.  
“(Y/N). Ivar is convinced that you have been waiting for him. He believes he has a sweet maiden who is lost and needs him to look after her. If you are with that man. He will not let either of you live.” Hvitserk said with an urgency as he tried to remain calm and not alert Arve to what he was saying.

“Hvitserk, it is Ivar. He would never hurt me.” You said with a bright smile. There was something in Hvitserk’s face that broke as he sighed.  
“He is not the same, as when he left. These wars. He is mad (Y/N). Just leave before any of his men see you.” Hvitserk advised he fumbled on his belt and tried to hand you a pouch that was heavy with gold.  
“Hvitserk no. Hvitserk!” You said as he lost his temper and tried to shoo you towards the docks.  
“What is the matter brother?” Ivar asked, his voice soft and sweet. Hvitserk stopped and moved so Ivar couldn’t see you. “Bring them to me.”

It was clear that Ivar hadn’t expected you to be the one Hvitserk brought to him. Nothing but an assessing glance was spared for Arve who shuffled uncomfortably.  
“You are here?” He said and struggled to get up from his feet. Your eyes widened an on a reflex you reached out for him. His crutches taped against the floor as he stepped towards you. “This is king Harold.  
“It is a pleasure. Ivar has told me much about his queen.” The older man greeted you with a warm handshake and a smile that made you a little uncomfortable.  
“His queen?” You said quietly.

“I am king now (Y/N). We shall marry as mother wanted and I will make you a queen. That does not please you?” Ivar asked as he leant towards you, allowing you to hug him. You couldn’t see the look Ivar gave Arve. If looks could kill Arve would have died a slow and painful death.

“I… um. I.” You spluttered and Harold laughed as he patted Ivar on the back.  
“She is in shock, yesterday a captive and today a queen.” The old man smiled and seemed to hold a wisdom in his eyes that told you he knew very well, you had never been a captive.  
Arve cleared his throat as Ivar pulled away from you.  
“Who is this?” Ivar asked as if he really hadn’t wanted too.  
“This is my… my friend Arve. He helped me stay away from Lagertha, He assured her I was not threat.” You explained and for a moment Ivar’s eyes softened, he could forgive a man for wanting his pet while he was away, unable to protect you himself.

When you looked at Arve it was a look Ivar was all too familiar with and his temper began to bubble to the surface. “Why are you here now?” Ivar asked irritably and motioned to Arve.  
“I am here to swear fealty.” He said cautiously and glanced at you.  
“To whom?” Ivar asked simply, a tone of voice that could fool anyone that he wasn’t planning on sinking his axe into Arve’s head.  
“To you Ivar!” You said with a cheerful laugh that made Ivar smile. He hadn’t realised he’d missed the sound.  
“Of course, apologies I have been away for a long while. I need a rest I think.” Ivar said as he reached for you, fingers curling around your waist as he dared Arve to complain about the intimacy he lavished on you with merely a look.

****************************************

Ivar was more difficult than you remembered. Hvitserk was forever in your shadow, ensuring that you were safe, though from Ivar’s outbursts or his enemies you weren’t sure. Some days you found the sweet boy who kept your heart but most days he was drowned by a war torn survivor. He talked about Ubbe as if he had died suddenly and he longed for him back. But suddenly he would be infuriated with him and wish his brother dead.

When Ivar’s mood was to fool you hid away with Arve. Arve had taken to keeping out of Ivar’s reach, he had kissed you in public once and Hvitserk had scared the life out of him. He was right, when he had said Ivar would kill you both if he knew you and Arve had planned to marry, Hvitserk had convinced Arve that his death was better than yours. So Arve played a game with Ivar, allowing Ivar to throw him from his place beside you, comforted by the fact th you would be beside him in bed soon enough.

“Arve?” You mumbled as you woke to someone stroking your face. When you rubbed your eyes and blearily looked across the bed you froze.  
“Good morning.” Ivar said with a smug smile. “Why is it that you share Arve’s bed? You do not need to pretend to be his any more, Lagertha is not here.” When you didn’t answer he tutted and pulled you against his chest. “I cannot be angry with you though. I left you all alone and you did what you had to so you could survive. Is that right?”  
“Of course Ivar! I was sure Lagertha would have killed me. But Arve, convinced her that my love for you was a childish fascination, that I could be loyal to her.” You said quickly. It was entirely true, Arve had lied and said you were as deeply in love with him as you were Ivar and you quickly fell for Arve for all the reasons you couldn't love Ivar.

“Well I should repay him for his sacrifice. Shall I make him earl of one of the kingdoms I plan to take? Is he the sort of man that would like to fuck my Thrall on my throne do you think?” He paused for a moment and started to stroke up and down your sides, every so often his quick fingers would catch at your night dress and he would brush so gently over a teasing of skin. “You are so comfortable with him that you share his own bed and I know that I can trust him, He has not fucked you has he?” Ivar’s hand stroked up to the back of your neck and when you didn’t answer he used his thumb to press under your chin and force you to hold his gaze.

“I would never lie to you Ivar.” You said quickly and reached out to gently run your fingers up his neck. He sighed as his eyes fell shut and he enjoyed the feeling your your fingers running through the short sides of his hair as he pulled you closer.  
“I know. But that is not what I asked you.” Ivar pressed his forehead against yours and watched your hand retreat from him, with a growl, he satched the hand up and let your gentle touch find a small, tantalising new part to tease just under the collar of his shirt.   
“What do you think was going on here Ivar?” You asked as you stroked his collarbone and he stretched like a cat that wanted you to pet him further.

“I think he had intended on keeping your safe but both have grown so fond of each other that you have not found your way home. It worries me. Perhaps he knows how to love you better than I knew how, you always seemed to love the horrible way Hvitserk would adore you. Is that what you think being loved should be like? To behave like an infant and get everything you wish, to be told every second you are loved.” Ivar smiled when you looked a little dazed, his hand reached out to brush over your bottom lip.

As he looked over your face he realised the look, the same look that meant he had you, the same look that told him if he pushed a little harder you would imagine what it would be like for him to take you and your whole body would tense. In a few seconds you would imagine a whole night with him and be forced to flee from him, returning hours later as if you hoped you’d not missed a chance to be ravished by him.

But there was something new in your eyes. As if you didn’t need fantisie you knew what you wanted from him. Your lip ran through your teeth, gently and slowly, as if you hadn’t realised you were doing it. The hand that had rested on your hip could feel how you were trying so hard to rub your thighs together without him noticing. He huffed out a quiet laugh. Perhaps he should not be demanding faithfulness from you when he hadn’t been faithful to you. You had parted friends. Master and a sucker who had finally been freed.

You were his sweet little creature that needed to be guided and protected from everything or anything that wanted to hunt you. It was his fault for leaving you alone in Kattegat. Yes. You would have played along with anything to survive. You would never betray him, never love anyone else. Arve he must have seduced you, used his time protecting you to learn what Ivar had learn, how to seduce you in ways Sigurd could have only dreamed off.

“Did he try? To fuck you?” Ivar asked simply. The look on your face told him everything. You flushed, fidgeted and looked so guilty that he knew everything you’d done.  
“Ivar would you not try, I know you would, those times I would sleep beside you in your bed and you would…” You trailed off your excuses as Ivar tutted and hushed you.  
“I am tired of talking about Arve. Every man I know wants you, even my father had wanted to fuck you and the thought of you with Arve makes me want to crack his head open. I almost do it you know, but he did look after you while I was away from you for so long so I try to keep myself from doing it.” Ivar said and rolled to his back for a moment before moving to his side as if he was deciding what he wanted to do

“Will you tell me about England, your raid. You were gone so long I forgot your tales about it from the first time.” You said enthusiastically in hopes of pulling his mind from killing Arve.  
“Very well.” He said as he propped himself up on on arm at that tucked under your head, the other hand played with the end of your nightdress, teasing at your thighs as he spoke.

You tried hard to pay attention to him, to listen to what he was saying but the way he grinned at you told you he wouldn’t mind if you hadn’t remembered. Your whole body jolted and forced a quick gasped groan to roll out of you when a rough finger suddenly stroked over your clit. He hissed out a chuckle as he let you calm yourself, your hands had clamped over your mouth to stop any other noises escaping and it amused the predator immensely.

“Are you paying attention to what I was saying?” Ivar asked as his eyes danced the way they did when he saw blood spilled.  
“Yes Ivar of course.” You said quietly as you lowered your hands.  
“I am sure you are.” He said sarcastically as if your sudden interruption was entirely your fault. He smiled wickedly as he used the hand underneath you to move your leg. “I was saying I learned a lot in England, even from their women folk. They are a bit like you, need someone to boss them around and tell them who and when they can fuck.” He started to tease at your core, he almost had you whimpering and begging to fuck you but you held yourself together and tried to listen to what he was saying.

“They reminded me of you. They have rules to keep them safe, like we had, only they called them sins.” He smiled when he felt your leg shake, your body relaxed into him and he held you closer.  
“What… what is a sin?” You asked, the word felt funny in your mouth and he chuckled when you’d pronounced it a little wrong.  
“From what I can tell it is something fun that they really want to do but are not allowed. Did you know they’re not supposed to fuck before they get married. All those things you would imagine us doing together when we were together, late at night, I told one of the English girls how I would play with you, she acted as if i had murdered you.” He was smiling even more now.

Your legs were spread shamelessly, night dress pooled around your hips as he teased his fingers over your opening but never gave you any more. Your lip was trembling and he could see you fighting yourself as your eyes threatened to fall shut to allow you to bask in the touch. You tried to speak, say anything at all but you found coherent thought to be a lifetime away. Instead you settled for grasping at the edge of his collar and burying your face in his neck.

“Are you going to run now my queen?” He asked lazily as he continued to tease you. “You always do that do you not. I would tell mother I was lonely and needed company and she would rush to fetch you. We never told her what we did though. How we would kiss all night and you would get so wound up you would attack me, I still think about the summer it got so hot I took my shirt off to sleep and then you came in, when you let me convince you to sleep beside me naked. I feared you had turned me mad, gods how your skin felt against mine. And your body. Not a woman in England has a body like yours.”

As he spoke he alternated between dipping his fingertips into your core and stocking over your clit. He smiled as he pulled his hand away and a noise of objection caught in your throat. “Ivar?” You gasped out, your head felt fuzzy and you couldn’t focus. How he was remaining quite so calm was infuriatingly behind you.

“I know, I know my little queen, I will please you there is no need to worry.” Ivar assured you as he fumbled to loosen your night dress and pull it down. He sighed as he pulled of off your body, when he pulled the furs back and took you in he growled. Not the growl he would use when you’d frustrated him, but the sound an animal makes while coming upon a pleasant surprise.

“You always make my mouth water, did I ever tell you that? I would watch you bath in the river and the few times Floki caught me he would say I was drooling like a starving wolf.” He smiled as he kissed up your stomach biting between your breasts before kissing over them and sucking gently at one nipple then the other. He glanced up at you as he pulled away and sank back into place next to you. “Is it terrible that I want him to catch us fucking in his bed?” Ivar whispered in your ear as he pulled on of your legs over his waist and used both his hands to play over your core.

“I missed you Ivar.” You gasped out honestly and flopped your head to the side to look at him. He grinned for a moment before smiling sincerely.  
“I know you did. I love you too.” He added for good measure. As you held his gaze with a look of utter devotion he plunged two fingers into you. You squealed a little which amused him until the sounds that followed close behind filled the room.

He was impressed when you twisted in his arms and clutched onto his leather shirt. If he was honest there was something about filling you with his child while wearing his armour that he liked. When you finished tackling him to the bed he let out a low laugh that melded with a growl. Your eyes were wide and for a moment a look of surprise passed through them, then you started kissing him while tugging at his armor, grumbling when you weren’t able to pay him loose.

“Such a wild beast.” Ivar said and shook his head, his jaw was tense and he was trying very hard to stay in controle, with a rough squeeze to your ass he fiddled with his trousers until they were loose enough to pull down. He smiled when you moaned his name as he spread you so you could grind on his cock. He shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment, you gasping his name and almost begging for him to fuck you. The amount of times he’d dreamed about it, only now it had to be in the wrong bed.

“Ivar please!” You whined as you tried to weakly pull at his clothes.  
“No.” He said firmly. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you in my armor.” He admitted, his hand slid to the back of your neck and he pulled you down to kiss him. He nipped at your lip and waited for the moment you’d lose it, hands snatching at his hair and hips moving at a desperate pace for some friction. That’s when he thrusted into you, gently but it was still rough enough to jerk your whole body.

When your legs gave out and couldn’t keep up with Ivar’s steady pace he smiled, kissing down your neck and using his grip around your waist to keep rocking you into him. He hissed and moaned when your gasps hit a higher pitch and your fingers clawed through his hair, tugging at it which left a pleasant sting running down his spin. Just as you started to clench around him the door pushed open quietly. Arve stopped dead and shook his head in disbelief at the sight of you. Ivar didn’t make any attempt to draw your attention to his presence and he stumbled out, But not before Ivar’s quick fingers circled your clit and you came so hard your body started to tremble.

He smiled to himself as he continued to thrust into you. You were a needy, desperate mess. He cocked his head lazily so you could lavish him with kisses as he came. He told himself that he would keep you as his queen but he didn’t need to fuck just you, you could make his children that was all. He didn’t need this desperate girl who needed cuddling and kissing after he fucked her. He wanted so badly to shove you away, watch your feelings hurt while you pined for him. All he could do was pout when you settled for stroking his hair. Ivar ended up making you move so his could rest his head on your chest and hold you close at the same time. He felt himself falling asleep, relieved that he’d captured you again.

**************************************

Ivar couldn’t understand your reluctance to live in the main hall with him. You’d loved him so sweetly once, it was a mystery to him as to why you seemed to try and resist him. It was easy to ease you to him. It was as if he became Loki and you were hopelessly at the mercy of his tricks. But having you stay was difficult.  
Hvitserk would remind him that it had been years. You had grown into a woman that Ivar would learn to get to know. So Ivar was pacitent. He waited for you to come to him. Then one day. You did.

At first he believed that you came to him. He married you and was pleased to find your stomach had swelled as you lay naked beside him. The healers would confirm that you did indeed carry Ivar’s child.  
You were worshiped by Ivar and old habits quickly grew and healed over the fear he’d supplied you. You forgot his temper or that he seemed to contemplate striking out at you if you irritated him.

The feast Ivar held the night your son was born carried on for a week, he was too drunk to pay attention to the child he was celebrating to it wasn’t until much later he spotted something odd about the boy. Something in his face. At first he wondered if it was just the meddling of you and Ivar. But one a rainy day Arve returned from a trip somewhere with Hvitserk. He greeted you fondly and was in awe of the child.

How clever his wife was. To hide her child, her love and keep his brother’s heart all under his nose. Hvitserk wouldn’t tell him where they had been, you claimed he wouldn’t tell you either but sometimes, when you thought he wasn’t looking, Ivar could catch you and Hvitserk whispering to each other.

He sat one night, watching the child stare at the ceiling. You slept soundly beside him and he realised what it was about the child that irritated him. When you woke, Ivar was gone, your son was too.  
“Where is he?” You asked quickly as you rushed from the room.  
“King Ivar took the baby. He wanted to speak to… his father?” An unsure Thrall spluttered out.

When you forced your way through Ivar’s guards you rushed to Arve’s house, eyes wide with horror when you found it aflame and Ivar stood laughing happily beside it. “Ivar? What have you done?” You sobbed out.  
“What have I done? This is your fault. You had his child, you promised me you would never lie to me!” Ivar shouted and hissed out through his teeth, his hand snatching out to grip your throat and the people around you weren’t sure if they should intervene or carry on and spare you the shame of staring.

“Ivar?” You choked out and scratched at his hands, arms and face as you legs buckled and tears dribbled down your cheeks. He yanked you up to touch your foreheads together all the while forcing you to pull at his arms to give yourself enough room to take small gasps of air.  
“You were only allowed to love me! You were supposed to be my queen, the mother to my children and you thought you could just love someone else, have his child. Now they are both dead because of you.” He hissed in your face. He took a step forwards, his crutch forcing you to stand on your tiptoes. “You will only have children with the man you love and I will be the only person you will love until you die.” He said so only you could hear as he dropped you and shuffled away.

“Then I shall never have children again! Because I hate you Ivar the Boneless. Your mother was wrong, you are a beast, a monster. I HATE YOU!” You screamed from your crumpled mess on the floor. Ivar stopped, turning to look at you with a fury you’d never seen on his face before and before either one of you realised he’d moved. He struck you across the face hard enough to knock you onto your back. The cold metal of his bracers met soft skin and blood surged to the surface, seeping from your cracked lip while bruising started to form under swelling, leaving you gasping for air.  
You were both in shock, He had always been careful not to lose his temper too much around you, never wanting you to flee but now. He hadn’t even thought through what he was doing. There was a race between how long it would take Ivar to realise what he had done to you, to your son and how long it took you to catch your breath and run.

He let you. He let you get to your feet, glance around at the town you’d loved and turn tail. He should have ordered for you to be caught there and then but he couldn’t because if he got hold of you again he would kill you. It pained him to admit it but it would.  
“Ivar! What is wrong with you!” Hvitserk shouted when he finally managed to get Ivar’s guards to let him go.

“Find her. Not you Hvitserk, you would not bring her back to me would you?” Ivar said as if this entire situation was Hvitserk’s fault.  
“Who would be mad enough to bring her back to you?” Hvitserk asked. He stared at Ivar and shook his head before storming off. Ivar sent the rest of his men to chase after you, deciding to leave Hvitserk to calm down.

Hvitserk rushed to Floki’s cabin, checking to see that no one had followed him. “How is he?” He muttered as he pushed inside.  
“Sick. He needs feeding. He is still young.” The Thrall who had seen Ivar snatch the baby from his crib muttered.  
Hvitserk sighed and crouched down, inspecting a small burn on the baby’s leg. “You must cover this, If anyone asks he is ours, it will explain away why I have him hidden and why I am looking after him but you must not let Ivar see him. I will find his mother quickly.” He assured her, she swallowed and nodded, unsure of how she would keep the baby alive if it took much longer to find you but she would try her best.


	116. Chapter 116

Ivar was in one of his bad moods. Moving along busy streets as he grumbled to himself. His crutches made angry tapping sounds, alerting everyone to his irritable pace. He wasn’t sure where he was going. Just away from Ubbe who’d been bothering him all morning. He too his usual turn into the park and made a b-line for his bench, which he claimed whenever he wanted alone time. No one ever braved taking a seat when he was scowling from it.

“Is that the seat?” You said to your service dog who patiently led you to a seat. Ivar glared at you, then your dog, then you. Why would you sit next to him. Your hand reached out to see how far down the seat was and accidentally brushed against Ivar.  
“Watch it!” He grumbled and frowned when you didn’t look directly at him.  
“Oh sorry I didn’t see you there.” You said and laughed to yourself.

When he glanced at the dog again he realised it had a jacket, saying that it was working. “Sorry.” He grumbled and scooted over to let you sit down.  
“It’s alright!” You said cheerfully. Ivar frowned down at the dog who seemed more than happy to ignore him. There was an awkward silence as Ivar decided he would put up with you on his bench. He glanced at you, looking you up and down in quick glares. “You know it’s not polite to stare.”  
“How did you…?” He started to ask but decided he didn’t want to seem like he cared.

He started to spot you more often at the park. No matter how bad his mood he still looked out for you. Your dog would perk up it’s ear when he spotted Ivar, they’d give each other a look as you told him it was ok to settled down as you took a seat.

****************************************************************

“What’re we doing?” Hvitserk asked as the valentines crowded milled around.  
“Waiting for (Y/N).” Ivar muttered as he leant on his crutches. He smiled when you dog wiggled into view, he was clearly excited but immediately calmed and led you safely through the crowd.

“Hey buddy.” Hvitserk said to the dog who wagged his tail in acknowledgement but didn’t budge as he stood close to your legs.  
“Don’t pet him!” Ivar tutted at Hvitserk while he reached out to tap the dogs nose. He scratched his ear as Hvitserk looked at you as if it wasn’t fair.  
“Lets get inside.” Ivar said and pushed Hvitserk towards the restaurant with his crutch.  
As the family arrived Ivar started to fidget, enough that your dog kept lifting his head to look at him as he sat tucked neatly out of the way by your feet.

Everyone went quiet when Ivar fumbled in his pocket. “I’d like to ask you something.” Ivar said quietly.  
“Oh of course.” You said cheerfully, he opened the little box he had in his pocket. He looked back from the box to you hopefully.  
“Well what do you think?” Hvitserk said cheerfully.  
“Hvitserk, she can’t see and I’m nervous, just give us a minute.” Ivar said and you laughed, reaching for Ivar’s hand only to realise the box was in his hand “Will you marry me before Hvitserk butts in again?”  
“Yes!” You happily as he gently put the ring on your finger and kissed your cheek.


	117. Chapter 117

“What are you doing?” Ivar asked as he crawled over to a bolder next to the field you were tilling.  
“What does it looking like?” You huffed, back and hands aching as you glanced at Ivar.  
“It looks as if you are playing in the dirt.” He grinned when you flicked a handle of dirt at him. “Come on. Let us leave.” Ivar said and gestured away from your families farm.  
“Ivar! I told you yesterday. I cannot keep leaving and going off with you. At this rate you will force Kattegat to starve because you cannot entertain yourself.” You grumbled, sticking your tongue out at Ivar who scoffed and shook his head.

“I am the prince of Kattegat. You cannot refuse me!” Ivar teased as he shook his head in mockingly disbelief.  
“Of course I can.” You said stubbornly with a smile. You waved at him and turned back to your digging. After a long while you paused, feeling something patter against the skirt of your dresses.  
You glanced at Ivar with a glare and he raised his eyebrows, attempting to look innocent. “Ivar?” Aslaug called. She was tired and judging by the term of her dress she’d been scouring the town for him. “What are you doing?” She asked softly, squeezing her shoulder as you dusted off your hands and trudged over.  
“I ordered (Y/N) to come with me and she refused. She refused the order of a prince.” Ivar declared, glancing at his mother who stayed silent as she raised her eyebrows and looked over at you.  
“As I told the prince . We need food to feed the people of Kattegat. My father owns this farm. I cannot just run off with him wherever he feels like it.” You said with your hands on your hips as Aslaug smiled fondly.

“Ivar, we have this conversation every time her father needs her to work.” Aslaug pointed out as she stroked his hair. “Why do you not go and get the cart with Floki. You’ve always loved bossing people about from your seat.” Aslaug said with a gentle smile.  
“Fine.” Ivar snapped as she started to walk towards your home. “Where are you going mother, Floki’s is this way!”  
“I have some business with (Y/N)’s father.” Aslaug said without looking Ivar’s way as he threw up his hands as if he couldn’t believe that no one would do as he demanded.

***************************************************

Aslaug smiled as you and Ivar sat head of the table. Your wedding festivities were in full swing, Hvitserk happily served the meal, as long as he received a kiss in payment from an pretty woman who caught his eye.  
Ubbe and Sigurd sang loudly, drowning out chatter and whispers as you and Ivar talked to each other.  
She nodded her head as people wished her well and offered her the Gods blessings for you and Ivar. Eventually she made her way outside, slowly strolling away from the joyous occasion, wrapping her shawl over her shoulders she sighed, tugging it over her head as the cold wind whipped off the ocean and blustered through the streets.

“You have allowed me happiness. I know Ivar will be happy. I suppose your plans for me will carry out as I have seen.” Aslaug sighed out across the ocean. She didn’t expect an answer, the Gods weren’t ones to give her such a quick answer. After a long meditation alone Aslaug could hear the celebration spilling out into the streets and decided to return to the main hall.

***********************************************

“Congratulations king Ivar!” An old woman said as he and Hvitserk passed her. “The gods will bless your wife I am sure.”  
Ivar scowled at her as she shuffled off. “What was that about?” Hvitserk asked curiously.  
“If I had an idea I would tell you.” Ivar snapped, he glanced at the main hall where you were shuffling around on the porch, giving orders to people who rushed about, preparing for the celebration to thank the gods for the safe return of the men and women that had gone on the raid. “She has not told me everything that has happened while I was gone.”

Ivar sighed as he sat back in bed, it had been a long day, not helped by the worrying nagging that you were hiding something from him. Tomorrow was a day of celebration but he didn’t feel like celebrating.  
“Ivar?” You said quietly as you sat back up. He’d hopped not to wake you. “Is everything alright? You seem like something is bothering you?”  
“No…. Yes. You have not told me everything. There is something you are holding back. People keep congratulating me and I do not think it is the raid success.” He admitted.

You sighed quietly, sitting up fully and tugging back the furs, Ivar’s eyes fell to the swell of your belly and his eyes widened. “I was sick and I did not want anyone to know. The old lady, she realised why. They all made me rest. I did not want to worry you Ivar… Ivar?” YOu stopped explaining when you realised Ivar wasn’t saying anything or looking away from your belly.

“I?” He said and glanced up and back down at your belly. When he keeps sputtering you laughed quietly until he finally found his words. “You were sick? Because of me?”  
“No! The healers said it was normal. We will not worry about the baby until they are born. Then we shall love them no matter what the Gods have chosen for them.” You said as if you worried over the same thought and came to your conclusion. Ivar smiled, relieved that you knew just what to say to put his mind at ease.


	118. Chapter 118

The pack was nervous, there was no doubt about that. Strange weather and sightings in the woods lead to a group of Vikings appearing in Beacon Hills. Stiles had commented that he was glad they weren’t supernatural but they were causing more trouble than he’d thought. They were working towards something, whatever it was put even Peter on edge.

After some patterns started to appear in their behaviour Sctt decided to gather anyone who was willing to help which was why Derek and Peter were scowling at each other from opposite ends on the Stilinski kitchen.

“So I hear our undead vikings have a thing for the sweet little (Y/N).” Theo said as he leaped into the room with a cocky grin. “If I must I can defend her.” He winked at you and you frowned looking at Stiles who still didn’t trust Theo.  
“We need you to help scout out where the vikings are hiding. (Y/N) you think you can start researching where they came from or… what brought them back.” Scott said quickly.  
Theo’s attitude changed for a moment before he reluctantly agreed.  
“I can go to the library this afternoon. If you’re all tailing them then I should be fine by myself right?” You asked and Stiles pulled a face.  
“I’ll ask dad to swing by every now and then, he can drop you off back here when the library closes.

********************************************************

You sighed as your fingertips brushed the bookends. One arm was weighed down with books you thought might help. You wanted to be sure you found all of the books you needed before burrowing down. Finding a few more books you settled by one of the large windows and organised your piles of books before pulling out your notebooks that was stuff with notes, print outs and sticky notes of added information from Lydia. Pleased that the library seemed to be empty you started to work through the afternoon.

“Wow. Looks like you’re hard at work.” A voice said and you groaned.  
“You’re Ivar right?” You asked as you turned to face him and scowled, carefully snapping your notebook sut and moving the most helpful books under your bag before he could see them.  
“You know who I am, I‘m flattered.” He smirked as he rolled his wheelchair over to the side of your table. “You like Norse history? I could teach you a thing of two.” He winked at you as you watched him carefully.

“(Y/N)?” Stiles dad called as he strolled over. Ivar glared at him before skulking off down one of the isles. “Who was that?”  
“One of the those undead Vikings, Ivar. He's friendly, it’s creepy. Like hanging around with Theo.”  
“Maybe he’s flirting with you. Theo’s always doing.” He muttered as he helped you gather your checked out books and lead the way to his cruiser. “Hopefully the group will have a breakthrough tonight, Parrish is on edge.” He observed and smiled when you nodded with determination.


	119. Chapter 119

Ivar opened one eye as he heard you prowl around the room to the side of his bed. You crawled to sit next to him and tried to reach for his hair only to have his hand snatch out at your wrist. “I told you to stop.” He said, eyes now closed as he leant back in his pillows.  
“But no one else will let me do it! Hvitserk says if I practice on his hair I have to give him something” You whined and he looked at you, a blank expression spread over face for a look of board ridicule.

“Well Hvitserk, I could ask him again but when he said what he wanted in return Ubbe chased him out of the hall.” You said quietly and gave Ivar a sweet smile. He tried as hard as he could to keep his look but the bigger your pout got the harder it was not to crack up and chuckle.  
“Mother’s Thrall said if you braid my hair again she will have you arrested. It took her all day to unknot what you did last time.” He said as you shuffled around so you could lay your head on his chest and give him pleading puppy eyes.

“I could just do a little braid.” You muttered with the sweetest voice you could muttered and Ivar hissed out a laugh as you tried to convince him to let you braid his hair.  
“Fine. But you must let me sleep.” He offered and you nodded.

*************************************

Hvitserk looked up from the bowl in front of hm and frowned at Ivar. “Your braid look funny.” He muttered, leaning so he could look behind his brother to see you grinding gleefully.  
“look fine.” Ivar said firmly and frowned t Hvitserk when he shrugged and took a sip from his spoonful of soup. “Now do not mention they are wonky. She will get upset again.”  
Ivar patted the seat beside him to invite you to sit down. He snatched Hvitserkur next bowl of food to give to you while Hvitserk complained and insisted he should be served next.

“Brother’s. (Y/N).” Ubbe said, flashing you a wolfish grin as he joined you at the table. He frowned and glanced over Ivar for a second time while muttering to a giggling Thrall. “Ivar you need a new Thrall your hair is…” He trailed off when you glared at him and Ivar’s eyebrows raised.  
“It is better than last time.” Hvitserk offered and Ubbe agreed. “At Least we will not have to shave the clumps of hair of him this time.”  
“Hvitserk!” Ubbe groaned as he started winding you up to insite you into a playful fight. Dinner ends with Ivar grumbling that he could have stayed in bed and slept while I Be bored with daughter, trying to save Hvitserk from having hard, fresh bread rolls thrown at his head.


	120. Chapter 120

You sighed when you saw the car pull up to the college campus coffee shop. The Ragnarssons. The most popular boys on the campus. They go full scholarships thanks to their older brother Bjorn being a college legend due to his football career. Your roommate gushed about them but you thought, seeing as they could pay for their tuition four times over each and still make a profit, they should pay for themselves and let someone who needed scholarships have them.

You were lucky enough to not have to deal with the older two, your roommate loved that Hvitserk was in her classes and talked your ear off about it. You did have to put up with Ivar though. He was loud, obnoxious and irritating. He would correct the college tutors and look around for accolade. He could often be found scattering terrified students as he passed in the hall demanding no one get in his way.  
He was a combination of charming and a bully. He’d be nice but it would always benefit him. The thing that bothered you the most was the way he constantly pointed out that his grades were better than yours.

For some reason he’d decided that your disdain for him was reason enough to become determined to win you over. You’d ignored his comment, not laughed at his jokesor swooned over him as he sat with his brothers and your audacity to ignore his attempts so far to win you over had him clamoring to befriend you. Now whenever he saw you he wouldnt leave.

“Morning Ivar.” The barista said cheerfully. He already had the usual coffee for Ivar ready and waiting. They loved Ivar here, he’d tip hundreds for a three quid coffee.  
“Morning.” Ivar grumbled. He tipped the usual huge amount although you weren't sure he didn't just have hundreds in his pockets, not realising he was stuffing so much money in his barista’s hand in his sleepy state.

He spotted you and grinned muttering he’d like another drink. When you look up from your notes Ivar was stood beside you, leaning his crutches with coffees in his hands. “What do you want?” You asked dubious as you removed your earbuds.  
“Here, I got you a coffee.” He said and grinned as he set it down next to you.  
“Oh. Thank you.” You said and took a sip. You weren’t sure how he managed to guess which drink you prefered but you weren’t going to complain.

Despite thanking him for the drink and flashing him a polite smile he still stood next to you. “You know you’re not as smart as me I could help you.” He smiled as if he’d offered your deal of a lifetime.  
“Oh gee thanks, I can’t think of anything I would like more.” You said, offended, as you snapped your laptop shut and stuffed your books in your bag.  
“Well I'm smarter than you. It makes sense I help you.” He said with a puffed out chest.  
With a sharp glare you turned and left the shop, leaving your coffee and bumping into Hvitserk on the way out.

“Well brother. She didn’t look very happy. I thought she had a crush on you.” Hvitserk said and chuckled, grabbing your abandoned coffee and taking a swig.  
“She does, she just doesn't realise she likes me.” Ivar said over confidently. Hvitserk laughed and almost snorting coffee from his nose.  
“Trust me. I’m an expert on the matter. She’d be more likely to punch you than kiss you right now. You should ask Ubbe for some help.” He observed. Ivar hummed thoughtfully as he mulled over the idea of learning how to win you over from Ubbe.


	121. Chapter 121

“What are you doing here?” You asked Sigurd. He was lying on the ground, a fur beneath him, with arms crossed behind his head as he watched the sky.  
“Watching.” He muttered and smiled when you frowned, looked up at the sky then back at him. “Come here.” He said as he moved so you could lay beside him.  
When you lay on your back and looking up at the sky he started pointing our clouds that looked like animals. 

Occasionally you would spot birds circling over head and Sigurd would tell you about them. He did the same with other animals you spotted, even some of the bugs and smaller animals although there was some difference between what he told you and what you’d learnt while Ubbe taught you to hunt.

The afternoon passed by to evening and eventually you could hear Ubbe and Hvitserk barreling along to fetch you both for dinner. You squealed as Ubbe scooped you up and tossed you over his shoulder, Hvitserk pretended Ubbe was stealing you away, coaxing Sigurd to mess around and pretend to rescue you.

“Little sister!” Ivar called Ubbe set you on your feet, ruffling your hair before letting you dart away to sit beside Also at the table.  
“Hello Ivar.” You said as Aslaug scolded you for the dirty state of your dress and the mess of your braids.  
“I made you a gift.” Ivar said as he set a delicate bracelet on the table. You inspected it carefully, glancing at Ivar out of the corner of your eye to see when it would be ok to move on from the gift. “I like it. It is very pretty.” You said and smiled, hopping down from your seat to hug Ivar before sitting back down to ask Aslaug to put the bracelet on you.

 

******************************************

You’d snuck into one of the boats. You hadn’t wanted your brother’s to go alone. Ivar stopped bickering with Sigurd if you were there, Hvitserk and Ubbe stuck closer instead of wandering off with woman. You weren’t even old enough to go on a raid, wherever you went you had your brother’s or guards.

One of the Sheildmaidens that usually guarded you spotted you on the boat and had been trying to hide that you were there. At least until the city had been taken and there was a chance to convince the boys to return you home. Before they had avenged your father there was little hope convincing them otherwise.

Now you were hidden behind her, watching Ivar and Sigurd argue. You wanted to rush out and shout at them to stop but Bjorn was always a little fighting seeing as he was so big and Ubbe would be so cross with you for coming that you found yourself stuck.  
The bickering got louder and louder. Soon Ivar was shouting. Sigurd stood abruptly the shouting got worse despite Ubbe obviously trying to calm things down.

Suddenly an axe flew towards Sigurd and the loudest scream you’d ever heard exploded from you. Everyone turned to look at you screeching, clamped as tightly as you could to the Sheildmaiden who was eyeing Ivar nervously as he tried to crawl down towards you.  
“Come now.” Halfdan said from somewhere, trying to entice you away from where Sigurd was laying. Hvitserk and Ubbe had rushed to his side and were both too shocked to think it odd you were there.

Before you knew what happened Bjorn had scooped you up with one hand, carrying you away while motioning for the Sheildmaiden to follow him.  
“He will be ok?” You whispered in Bjorn’s ear as your tears dried up and all you could do was let out shuddered breaths and cling to Bjorn so tight that he’d wrapped you in a big hug.  
“Of course. He will be with Odin.” He insisted as he set you down and patted your head, trying to be gentle as he could.  
“If I ask Odin will he give Sigurd back.” You said as your bottom lip wobbled and fresh tears started gathering.

Ubbe and Hvitserk joined you both and found you clinging to Bjorn as you sobbed. “Do not worry. We will bury him the way we would at home. That way he can wait for you.” Ubbe said trying to cheer you up.  
“I still can't believe he did it.” Hvitserk whispered, still in shock.  
“My mother swore that no matter what, (Y/N) would be protected and not a tool for war. You should send (Y/N) back to her. Besides she is a child. Even with Halfdan and Harald she would be safer than here.” Bjorn said and they shared a look of uncertainty. You didn’t answer any questions. You just sniffled and hung limp against Bjorn’s shoulder, tiny in comparison to your looming half-brother. You could see Ivar making his way over and you hid your face in Bjorn's shoulder. "If I anger him is he going to kill me too?" You asked and the brother's exchanged concerned looks.


	122. Chapter 122

Roman’s car was parked outside of the store. You weren’t sure why seeing as he didn’t do any of his own shopping. Perusing the items you spotted him waiting outside. You were unsure if he was waiting for you or if he was hoping the cashier would give him a quickie on her lunch break. She smiled as you cashed out and started to leave, hoping to get home as quickly as possible.

You stopped abruptly as you came face to face with Roman who’s been lurking around the greengrocers since you’d gone in. Peter was pottering back and forth, inspecting nearby shops, trying to look as if he wasn’t with Roman who had a rather intent look on his face.  
“I’m having a party.” Roman said, not moving so you could go through the door.  
“Oh. Well good for you.” You said and tried to squeeze by but he stayed completely still.  
“Would you like to come? I’d like you to come.” He offered and you sighed.  
“Maybe. I’ll see if my friends are free.” You said hoping to get rid of him quickly.

“Well sure! It’ll be at the Godfrey Mansion, Saturday starting at seven.” He said, glancing at Peter who gave you a look that read as he really didn’t want to be there and he knew exactly how awkward the exchange was.  
“We’ll be there too.” A voice said from over Peter’s shoulder. When Roman turned around he found Hvitserk and Ivar smiling at them. “We’re planning to invite you to our party so we’ll be polite and attend yours.” Ivar added with a cheeky smile as he leant on his crutches so he could see past Roman and wink at you.

***********************************

The party was, awkward. Ivar’s older brother had dragged your friend off with Hvitserk toddling after with a mischievous look on his face.  
You were left alone, muttering a polite hello to the few people you knew. Roman approached you and you quickly moved through the crowd to avoid him. “Idiot.” You whispered to yourself.

Why you had agreed to come you didn’t know. In fact you knew exactly why. Because if you’d said no Roman would have followed you around until you agreed to go. You’d planned on not turning up and excusing yourself the next time he showed up.  
One of your friends looked sorry that he’d followed you and insisted that with enough of the times he’d followed you, called you or turned up uninvited at your house you could get a restraining order. Your other friend insisted that it was so fun to be friends with Roman and seeing as she was the only one free she got her way to attend the infamous party.

“Need a drink?” Roman said, coming up behind you and making you jump.  
“Oh, no thank you. I’m fine.” You said quickly. He shrugged as you pushed your way away from his through the crowd.  
“Well maybe I can get you a drink?” Ivar said as he hobbled over on his crutches. He smiled and gestured to the bar before adding. “You don’t have to drink it with me either, unlike if he bought you a drink.”


	123. Chapter 123

Ivar smiled as he shuffled across the room on his crutches. Your guards lead you through the main hall until you reached Ivar who was grinning so happily that Hvitserk fumbled for his sword as he realised the soldiers weren’t from anywhere nearby.

“Brothers!” Ivar called and motioned for Ubbe and Hvitserk to make their way towards his throne.

“You are not the kind to bring strange women to your bed.” Ubbe commented which resulted in a quick, cutting, glare from Ivar.

“Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” He said as he gripped your hand and guided you to a throne.

“Your wife?” Hvitserk said, catching your eye as he smiled playfully.

“Yes. She will be as soon as the preparations are done.” Ivar said as he scowled at his brothers who were looking at you like they were ready to devour you.


	124. Chapter 124

Ivar watched you as you aate. Dainty, polite scoops of your spoon irritated Hviterk next to you. He wasn’t sure if you were eating slowly to tease Hvitserk. An urge to irritate you overcame him and he started drumming his fingers against the hollow base of his goblet. “Ivar!” You muttered. He knew the hollow clunks annoyed you more than anything.  
“What!” He gasped, playing innocent as you glared at him.  
“You know what Ivar!” You snapped. Hvitserk and Ubbe shared glances. They were never sure who was in more danger when you and Ivar bickered. You or Ivar.

“Ivar there are new men and women who have been training who wish to join your army.” Ubbe said in hopes of distracting Ivar. He didn’t have the energy to deal with you and Ivar.  
“Well we can test them soon.” Ivar said, flicking a bone at you. He grinned when you slammed your hand on the table.  
“You behave like a barbarian.” You said curtly and Ivar cocked his head.  
“So, I am king I can behave however I like.” Ivar pointed out and smirked when you glared at him.  
He grinned and leant on his hand when you didn’t have an answer, instead you stood, slamming your own cup down as you stomped out of the main hall.

“You should not be so mean to her brother.” Hvitserk said as he shoved down the rest of his food and hopped up, patting Ivar’s shoulder as he passed. “She will find someone else to argue with.”  
He bounded out of the main hall as Ivar frowned, looking at Ubbe who had to hide his amusement at watching Ivar, the master strategist, try to figure out what HVitserk could possibly mean.

**********************************************

Ubbe knew Ivar had a question for him. He’d been hanging about all day. It wasn’t often that Ever could stand his nieces and nephews other than meals or training with them. They were boisterous and careless when they played and clambered about Ivar. But today he was trailing after Ivar like the hunting dogs, that were napping near the fire, usually would.  
He helped Ubbe around the house, until Ubbe decided he’d done enough and served up lunch. Ivar shuffled into his seat and quietly stared at his bowl.

“What is wrong Ivar?” Ubbe asked carefully. He knew how to get what was troubling Ivar out of him.  
“I think I am sick.” He said which surprised Ubbe because he had already figured out exactly what was wrong with Ivar.  
“Sick? What makes you think that? Have the healers said something?” He asked his younger brother. Ivar shrugged, poking at his spoon before picking it up and taking a mouthful.  
“My stomach feels uncomfortable and my heart beats as fast as it does when we wait for a battle to begin.” Ivar explained. Ubbe didn’t speak, he knew Ivar had more to say or try to explain. He hoped Ivar would begin to understand how he felt. “I have had dreams and sometimes when I am wide awake.”

“Why does that mean you’re sick, Ivar?” Ubbe pressed with a soft voice.  
“What else could it be?” Ivar asked and glanced across at his brother who couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him lightly.  
“Have you considered that there is a reason (Y/N) makes you feel that way?” He asked. His tone was the same as their mother when she would fuss over Ivar. He watched Ivar freeze, eyes widen with shock as he realised his brother knew he was talking about you, glancing to and from Ubbe a few times he sighed.

“If it is (Y/N). How do I make her stop. I do not like feeling like this.” Ivar asked. Ubbe had to take a moment to assess Ivar. He was serious. As if he thought you were really making him sick or had some spell over him on purpose.  
“Ivar. That is not how loving someone works. It is not something you can stop.” Ubbe said and Ivar’s head shot up from the spot he’d been glaring at on Ubbe’s floor. His eyes were wie and worried, maybe because he realised how he felt about you more likely, Ubbe thought bitterly to himself, he was panicking that there wasn’t an easy fix for his problem.  
“You think I am in love with her. I can not love her!” Ivar said as he scrunched up his face, looking at Ubbe as if he was an idiot.

Ubbe didn’t say anything more, his children poured into the house, dirty and hungry from playing in the woods, he turned his attention to them and gave up on helping Ivar. Hopefully he could figure things out for himself, before Hvitserk or someone else decided to step in.

*********************************************

Ivar wasn’t talking to you. Or more accurately you had such a bad argument, over whether or not you should hang around with other men, that you weren’t talking to Ivar which meant he was ignoring you on the off chance you tried to talk to him. The logic of it all made Ubbe’s headache.  
Since his chat with Ubbe, Ivar had been more than hostile to you, they had started to miss you.   
Ivar was watching intently as you flowed through the main hall. Even though there was awkwardness between you, people who had gathered for Ivar’s latest raid, still spoke to you as if you held sway with him. 

He noticed you didn’t bother to correct them.  
Some men presented you with gifts, normally you would thank them curtly and bring them to Ivar to greet but this time you thanked them profusely.  
“Who is the man (Y/N) is talking with?” Ivar asked Hvitserk who excused himself from the gaggle of girls that were swooning over him and glanced over at you.

“an earl. I can not remember his name but I believe he’s looking for a bride, his father died recently and he inherited his lands and ships, he has a rather well established army as well.” Hvitserk said glancing at Ivar for a moment, seeing the nervous glare he was giving you both. “Perhaps it will be good for (Y/N), if she considers marrying the earl, he will be a powerful ally and a good match for her.” Hvitserk added. Ubbe came up behind him and pulled him off with a saturn sigh.  
Ivar didn’t say anything. His glare softened to a regretful look. He had to focus on the people approaching his throne but he couldn’t bare taking his eyes off you, the thought that soon this new earl could take you away, made his heart ache in a new way.


	125. Chapter 125

“What is wrong Ivar?” You asked, finding him sulking by himself, it was a rare thing to see nowadays. The king was rarely alone now, his victories making him more popular than he ever had been. Selfishly, you almost missed the days when it was just you and Ivar. But those days were gone, long gone.  
“Hvitserk and Ubbe do not approve.” He said bitterly, fingers fiddling with the braces on his legs.  
“What do you mean. They seem more than happy with your victories.” You said softly as you sat beside him. Your hand gently resting on his arm, with a smile he moved to play with your fingers.  
“They disapprove of who I have chosen to marry.” He sighed as he spoke, glancing at you as if he was waiting for you to scold him too.

“I am sure they will come around, You are so clever Ivar and I know you will pick the right person.” You said and smiled, heart hopeful that he was considering you. Maybe for the first time he had realised you spent your whole childhood besotted with Ivar.  
“She will be arriving soon. I hope they change their mind before she arrives.” Ivar said quietly.  
Your heart plummeted into your stomach and you realised he hadn’t been talking about you.  
“Oh. Well. That is good.” You said as you stood abruptly and excused yourself. Ivar frowned in confusion as you rushed off.

On your way out of the main hall you ran into Ubbe and Hvitserk who were talking. “I see you heard Ivar’s news.” Ubbe said as he tried to comfort you. Instead you brushed his hand away and tried to hide that you were almost in tears.  
“I told you. I told you she has always liked him and now he plans to marry this, stranger!” Hvitserk hissed as you rushed out of the room.  
“Do not worry! We will make sure he knows how she feels before he follows through.” Ubbe insisted. Hvitserk frowned and shook his head, not having faith in his brother but Ubbe strolled over to Ivar.

**********************************************************

You looked at Ivar, sitting with Frydis who was smugly clinging to him. When Ivar caught your eye he smiled and raised his cup, mimicking him, you hoped your smile could fool him because the look on Freydis’ face told you it would never fool her.  
“You look sick. Upest.” Your mother told you. She had joined you in the main hall as Ivar demanded a gathering to announce something. No one else knows, besides Hvitserk and Ubbe that he was going to announce his plans to marry the newcomer.

“Ivar plans to marry Frydis, he announces it tonight.” You said to her before excusing yourself to a side room. Ubbe rushed over to mutter in her ear and she decided to follow you. Meanwhile Hvitserk mentioned to Ivar that something had onset you deerly and you couldn’t bare embarrass him. Ivar decided he would see what was wrong, he didn’t want you to miss his celebration.

“(Y/N), please just tell me why this is upsetting you so much.” Your mother insisted gently while Ubbe lurked, trying not to look as if he was paying attention.  
“It does not matter! There is nothing anyone can do!” You instead as you burst into tears. “My hearts breaking. It is all Ivar’s fault.”  
“Hush child.” Your mother comforted as she hugged you, letting your sob.  
“How could he! How could he not know how long I have loved him mother. I always have!” You pushed yourself away from her and she cupped your face, stroking away your tears.

“If I could make you feel better I would. I wish I could. But you are going to have to choose this pain or tell Ivar and hope he understands or feels the same.” She advised.  
“How cruel you are Ivar.” Hvitserk spat out at him, glaring at his little brother who was just out of sight in the doorway, leaning on his crutches as he listened.  
The cold clawing grip of guilt climbed up his body the same way a sickness would. It had never occurred to him that you could feel that way toward him. He had killed men for causing you less grief. 

He excused himself from Hvitserk’s judgement and went to sit alone in his room. Silent tears dribbled down his cheeks until they dried and he was empty. Ubbe joined him, not speaking but setting a drink beside his brother.  
“Mother said heartbreak can destroy a woman. Do you believe her?” Ivar asked him and he sighed.  
“It destroyed her. But the mother is not (Y/N) and you still have a choice to…” Ubbe said but Ivar snapped.  
“To what brother! To marry (Y/N) instead, to cast away Freydis and keep things as they were, what would you have me do?” He sneered.  
“She has always loved you, before you fame, victories, when you were just an angry boy pulled by his brother’s in a cart. She loved us before we were more than boys covered in dirt playing at battle.” Ubbe shouted. He and Ivar glared at each other before Ivar scoffed.

“Has she always loved me or us? Make up your mind.” Ivar said with a dangerous tone. It made the hairs on the back of Ubbe’s neck prickle.  
“That is not what I meant.” Ubbe said wearily, backing down as Ivar turned his glare to the fire.  
“I have told Freydis I will marry her. What would you have me do marry (Y/N) as well, you think that will satisfy her?” Ivar asked as if he really wasn’t sure what to do.  
“She loved you Ivar.” Ubbe said with a growl of frustration as he leant in, jabbing a finger at Ivar’s chest in place of shaking his brother out of frustration. “Not your power or armies! Not your throne! You and only you.”  
He left Ivar staring into the fire, sure he stayed for another moment he might strike Ivar. He decided to find Hvitserk and head to your mother’s cabin where you had decided to return to until the celebration was over. At the very least he could try and cheer you up.


	126. Chapter 126

“I miss her.” Hvitserk said. He watched Ivar carefully. He knew that Ivar missed you to put couldn’t admit it out loud, so he did it for the both of them. It took a while for Ivar to realise and for a moment he seemed to appreciate it.  
“We will be back soon. We load up the boats to go home tomorrow.” Ivar pointed out as he shifted in his seat.

“How do you think she shall greet us brother, there is certainly one way I hope.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Ivar scoffed, tossing his empty cup at his brother.  
“She will want to spend time with us. Not fuck.” Ivar insisted which made Hvitserk snicker and shake his head.  
“She will surrender as soon as she sees us, women are like chess.” Hvitserk said simply.  
“They are nothing like chess and you would not know if they were Hvitserk. You cannot play.” The men laughed and Hvitserk shrugged, admitting defeat as he went to help load up the first boat.

Their travel bag was long and most of them became impacitence. Tasting the promise of home that would soon greet them. Days and nights at sea drug by and soon enough familiar landmarks were spotted. The boat’s that belonged to other earldoms separated and went their ways while the boys headed to Kattegat.

“She is not here.” Ivar sulked as he pointed out your absence.  
“I told you. She has missed us so much that she has become wildly passionate and is probably waiting for us in bed.” Hvitserk said with a grin as he bounded ahead. Ivar gave the back of his brother’s head a dubious look. You were supposed to be running Kattegat in his absence. Not acting as one of Hvitserk dreamed you would.

With a sigh he followed his brother to the main hall, finding Hvitserk had already searched for you and decided to throw himself upon the mercy of the table, hoping a forgiving Thrall could feed him an extra dinner. Joining him at the table and accepting a drink Ivar sat at the head.  
“I hope she returns soon. I want to see her before we throw the feast. If she has planned one, that is.” Ivar grumbled to Hvitserk who was to busy pleading with a cross looking cook. 

 

“We have been away for so long and you are too busy to greet us!” Hvitserk complained as you entered the main hall, shortly after dark. Shaking snow of your cloak you frowned and sat at the table with them.  
“Do excuse me Hvitserk, my love, as I was dealing with the issues Ivar promised to deal with before he left.” You said and shot a playful scowl at Ivar.  
“I have returned with many treasures and Thrall for our kingdom, you have many new jewels to wear!” He said as if you should be overly grateful.

“That is wonderful Ivar I shall tell your farmers to stop worrying over the land they believe belongs to both families because you have returned with jewels.” You said sarcastically and Hvitserk coughed as he laughed and choked on his drink.  
“Shut up.” Ivar snapped at Hvitserk who snickered, plucking one of the sweet fruits they had brought back from the raid in hopes of the farmers growing them next spring.

“Try this.” Hvitserk said as he held it out to you. Ivar watched as Hvitserk feed you the fruit. Your lips brushing against his fingers as you took a bight and hummed in delight. When juice dibbled down your chin Hvitserk lent forwards, licking away the juice with a kiss.  
“It is good.” You said happily as you swallowed and kissed Hvitserk again.

“Well what about these.” Ivar said as he motioned for a Thrall to dump his treasures before you. You smiled at Ivar who was watching you with a demanding curiosity to see which one you would pick.  
Carefully, you looked through and chose out a chess set. Being shared between Hvitserk and Ivar was tricky but you found your way, navigating between their shared craving for affection and Ivar’s explosive jealousy. “Is it alright if I kept this one Ivar?” You asked so sweetly that Hvitserk cleared his throat and shifted in his chair as his eyebrows raised, watching you bat your eyelashes the way Ivar liked. 

“Well. I suppose. For a price.” He said with a cheeky grin.  
“A price! How long have I waited for your return?” You asked and pouted and Ivar shrugged. Relenting you gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek that made him blush so badly he had to look away for fear of Hvitserk teasing him. Not that Hvitserk would. You scolded him badly enough that he knew better than to tease Ivar.  
“That will do. But you have to play a game with me.” He demanded and you nodded, moving to sit beside him. Before you could sit down Hvitserk slid into the seat so you ended up on his lap. Ivar frowned and shook his head while Hvitserk shrugged.  
“Ivar is so clever, it is only fair that I help you.” He said with a dubious smirk as his arms slid around you. There was no doubt he would be anything but helpful.


	127. Chapter 127

Ivar kept glancing at you. Safely curled on the floor of his chariot he guided his way through his army which met with Hvitserk as they moved their way back to Kattegat.  
“(Y/N) was ok?” Hvitserk asked as he jogged up to the chariot and saw you sleeping.  
“She’s exhausted. They tried to tourture information out of her but… That’s why they moved her to a different earldom. They could not get information about us so they were selling her off.” Ivar spat out. He gently reached out and stroked your cheek.

“We will find who planned to buy her.” Harald said as he approached the two boys with an update on what little remained of the town Ivar had left behind.  
“He is right Ivar. We will find them, I’ve captured some of his men.” Hvitserk insisted as they started the march back to Kattegat with their forces joined.  
“Ivar?” you said groggily. He glanced down at you as you fidgeted to get more comfortable. “You came for me?”  
“Of course we did!” Ivar scoffed, offended that you thought he would leave you. “I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.”


	128. Chapter 128

“We can not get around them” Hvitserk said as he scrambled from his boat to Ivar’s with a graceful stumble.  
“What if we went this way?” Ivar gestured and Hvitserk winced.  
“It could work but they would see us coming and turn around. We can’t face them head on.” Hvitserk muttered as he crouched next to Ivar, smiling at you as you looked over the small army that had followed Ivar’s scouts back to the boats.

“Maybe I could steal your identity.” You said and Ivar frowned as he glanced at you. “I could wear your cloak and I know how to ride your chariot… I could distract them!” You offered, Ivar glanced at Hvitserk who was glaring at the bottom of the boat.  
“We do not need that. We can find a way.” Hvitserk said quickly.  
“But they would not know I am Ivar until it is too late. You would be able to come behind them.” You pointed out and Hvitserk looked at Ivar for help.  
“You are sure? We only brought you to protect your from Lagertha.” Ivar said as he watched you carefully.  
“I can do it! I will be fine and I know how to fight!” You frowned as you finished talking and they exchanged a doubtful look. “I will do it!” You said firmly and Ivar nodded.  
“Fine. We split the army, you will take a smaller group and we will come around from behind and cut them off.” Ivar said. Hvitserk hesitated before nodded and shouting orders. Ivar gave you an amused look as he drew a dagger from his belt and handed it to you.


	129. Chapter 129

You glared at Ivar so harshly Ubbe was sure Ivar would burst into flames at any minute. He sided with you of course, as did hvitserk but there was no way they’d say it in front of Ivar. “I can not belive you Ivar!” You shouted.  
“Well it is done.” Ivar said and shrugged. Hvitserk bounded back into the room with a chicken leg in one hand and a drink in the other. He sat down to watch your argument with Ivar. Ubbe raised his eyebrows and shook his head at his brother.

“Ivar perhaps you should have consulted (Y/N) before bargaining with her father for her.” Ubbe said as he tried to get Ivar to at least apologise.  
“Why? They were leaving and I did not want her to leave!” Ivar snapped and Ubbe groaned as he shook his head.  
“So you arranged our marriage with my father! I am not staying here Ivar!” You snapped, seething as you turned on your heels only to be stopped by Ivar’s guards.  
“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” Ivar growing out from his throne.  
“You’re not even going to let me leave the hall? You asked as you gesturing angrily around the main hall. Ivar shrugged and glared at you before turning his attention away from you in spite. Ubbe gave you an apologetic look that had a promise that he would sort Ivar out for you.


	130. Chapter 130

“Let’s stop here for a minute.” Ubbe said as he passed a coffee shop, glanced back and decided he needed a lot more coffee if he was going to deal with Ivar and Sigurd for much longer.  
They boys poured in and mulled about as they chose their drinks. They flirted and smiled at you as you served them but when Ivar leant forward on his crutches to flash you a brilliant smile.  
“You didn’t charge him for his drink.” Your Co-Worker muttered to you as ivar glanced at the change he had in his hand and pocketed.  
“What? He’s eye candy. Just deal with it.” You said back with one last smile at Ivar who snickered as he joined his brother’s.  
“I suppose I won this round.” Ivar muttered and grinned at his brother’s. Hvitserk huffed and pouted as he glanced at Ubbe who chuckled and patted Ivar’s shoulder.  
“We’ll have to come back.” He said playfully to Ivar who nodded as he glanced back at you and sipped his coffee.


	131. Chapter 131

You glared at Hvitserk and Ubbe as they retreated, using Ivar’s mood as a means to escape. You brother was lying with his head on your lap, insisting that you petted his head the way your mother would when he was young.  
It was Ubbe’s fault he was in a mood. Well, that was what Ivar was convinced of. Ubbe had rightly pointed out that reckless victories could lead to needless losses.  
When they wouldn’t give into him he started to stop and get angry.

“They will try and kill me.” Ivar said dramatically as you started to unfasten the metal in his braids.  
“Oh! I am sure they will not Ivar!” You said quickly, fingers pausing as you spoke.  
“They will. You are the only one that likes me.” He insisted, patting your knee as he turned for a moment to glare at you. Assessing you as you answered him next.  
“Of course I like you Ivar. You are my brother. We all like you, love you. They just find it frustrating when you will not listen.” You said carefully.

“They are not intelligent! How can I listen to them when I am better at making war than them!” He insisted angrily as he leant up on his elbow.  
“They do not want you to make Father’s mistakes. Kattegat has enough, you do not have to rush off to keep concurring to prove you are king.” You said sweetly and smiled.  
Your smile faded as Ivar shot a quick glare at you before rolling his eyes. His hand shot out in one sweeping movement that showed you from the bench you’d been sat on.

He lay down as you gasped at the sudden shock and pain that quickly surged through you, knocking your breath out in a hissed gulp. “If you agree with them then leave!”  
“Father always wanted more. He had Bjorn, but wanted more. Had you, Hvittserk, and Ubbe. He had me and Sigurd too but it wasn’t enough. He had Kattegat. It wasn’t enough either. Don’t be like father.” You said crossly as you got up and dusted yourself off.

“Father, is a hero, a famous viking warrior, I will be proud when I surpass him in everything he has done.” Ivar shouted at you with a cold calm that made the back of your neck tingle like something predatory was watching you.  
“If that is all you care about Ivar then I agree with Ubbe and Hvitserk. You are not paying for your victories with my life, nor the lives of the children I may bare!” You snapped back, equally vicious as you glared down at where he was still lounging on his seat.  
“When I die your children shall be the kings and queens of Kattegat. It would be their honor to die in battle.” Ivar spat out as he sat up.  
“Yes, for Kattegat and their people. Not for you and you crazed schemes and plans. Not for you.” You said, now seething as you turned to rush out of the room. You heard a cup hit one of the wooden pillars by you and Ivar’s angry shouted demand that you come back, but you didn’t turn to see, simply rushing to find Ubbe.


	132. Chapter 132

You glared at Hvitserk and Ubbe as they retreated, using Ivar’s mood as a means to escape. You brother was lying with his head on your lap, insisting that you petted his head the way your mother would when he was young.  
It was Ubbe’s fault he was in a mood. Well, that was what Ivar was convinced of. Ubbe had rightly pointed out that reckless victories could lead to needless losses.  
When they wouldn’t give into him he started to stop and get angry.

“They will try and kill me.” Ivar said dramatically as you started to unfasten the metal in his braids.  
“Oh! I am sure they will not Ivar!” You said quickly, fingers pausing as you spoke.  
“They will. You are the only one that likes me.” He insisted, patting your knee as he turned for a moment to glare at you. Assessing you as you answered him next.  
“Of course I like you Ivar. You are my brother. We all like you, love you. They just find it frustrating when you will not listen.” You said carefully.

“They are not intelligent! How can I listen to them when I am better at making war than them!” He insisted angrily as he leant up on his elbow.  
“They do not want you to make Father’s mistakes. Kattegat has enough, you do not have to rush off to keep concurring to prove you are king.” You said sweetly and smiled.  
Your smile faded as Ivar shot a quick glare at you before rolling his eyes. His hand shot out in one sweeping movement that showed you from the bench you’d been sat on.

He lay down as you gasped at the sudden shock and pain that quickly surged through you, knocking your breath out in a hissed gulp. “If you agree with them then leave!”  
“Father always wanted more. He had Bjorn, but wanted more. Had you, Hvittserk, and Ubbe. He had me and Sigurd too but it wasn’t enough. He had Kattegat. It wasn’t enough either. Don’t be like father.” You said crossly as you got up and dusted yourself off.

“Father, is a hero, a famous viking warrior, I will be proud when I surpass him in everything he has done.” Ivar shouted at you with a cold calm that made the back of your neck tingle like something predatory was watching you.  
“If that is all you care about Ivar then I agree with Ubbe and Hvitserk. You are not paying for your victories with my life, nor the lives of the children I may bare!” You snapped back, equally vicious as you glared down at where he was still lounging on his seat.  
“When I die your children shall be the kings and queens of Kattegat. It would be their honor to die in battle.” Ivar spat out as he sat up.  
“Yes, for Kattegat and their people. Not for you and you crazed schemes and plans. Not for you.” You said, now seething as you turned to rush out of the room. You heard a cup hit one of the wooden pillars by you and Ivar’s angry shouted demand that you come back, but you didn’t turn to see, simply rushing to find Ubbe.


End file.
